A New Generation
by Ravenala
Summary: He once failed them. So, he promised to himself. This time, he is given another chance to fulfill that promise. Follow their journey as they uncover the truth about the game they love, which is apparently a bit more real than they had first thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Generation

 _Vanguard is a Trading Card Game, similar yet different from its predecessors. Vanguard players battle each other using cards called as 'unit'. Every battle that is happening on earth represents the actual fight itself, in a peaceful planet called Cray. Yet, most of the players do not seem to realize this, and so they fight purely for satisfying their own pleasures, they make friends with each other, they test their own abilities in various tournaments, and just that. Little did they know about how close Earth is connected to every life in Cray._

 _Once, an entity called 'Void', a being that does not even have a 'physical form', as Tatsunagi Takuto said, attempted to take over Cray, which is stopped by Sendou Aichi and his friends. In another attempt to destroy the peace of this world, using an army called 'Link Joker', Void attacked again, nearly destroying both Cray and Earth in the process. Again, they were stopped by Sendou Aichi and his friends, fighting together with Cray's residents to protect both planets._

 _Years have passed peacefully, a new generation emerged to replace the previous one. This is their story.  
_

-ANG-

 _You've got a new message!_

A certain male student opened his vibrating phone, even though class is not yet over. As he checked his surroundings, making sure the teacher in the front was too busy to check his vicinity, his fingers swiped through his smartphone to check the new message.

From: Old man

Subject: New packs

Content: Yo, boy! I got a new sets at my store this morning. Will you be kind to this old man and help me a little bit after school over? No payment of course.

After thinking a bit, the boy quickly typed for a reply. Of course, his eyes stay focused to the class in order to keep everything in check.

To: Old man

Subject:

Content: Sure, I'll be glad to help. I'm going to drop by after school's over.

The boy quickly tap the 'Send' button and returned his phone to his hanging bag. Losing interest at the teacher's lecture, the boy set up an open book in front of him and quickly enter a deep slumber. Unfortunately, that too is interrupted when he felt something hit his right leg.

.

.

.

Another leg?

"Mm, what?" mumbled the boy irritated.

"Rii-kun, don't sleep during class," said the voice beside him. Begrudgingly, Riku opened his right eye to see the smiling girl who sat beside him.

Natsumi Mizuki, his 5-year long childhood friend. Due to both of his parents working overseas, he was born in France. Since then, he has moved from country to country following his parents around. Five years ago, when he returned to Japan, his family moved to right beside her house, and she has been taking care of him since then.

Riku opened his right eye, stared at her chestnut brown hair, then her eyes, and then to the front of the class, and then closed his eye again. Again, he felt something hit his right leg. Twice.

.

.

.

Another leg, again?

Now he twitched. "Mizuki, for god sake shut..."

"Kanata-kun, please read the next line," said the teacher in front of the class.

Crap, he did not listen to what the teacher said earlier. Quickly browsing through his textbook, he tried to find something related to what is written on the blackboard. He found nothing, of course. He quickly looked to Mizuki, and he found her writing on a piece of paper. _Page 43_. After he nodded at Mizuki, who showed him the page, he quickly stood up.

"And so..."

-ANG-

As the bell signalled the end of the school rang, Riku quickly stood up from his seat and left the class.

"Rii-kun. Want to go home together?" called Mizuki sweetly.

"Sorry Mizuki, old man's calling. New packs," replied Riku absent-mindedly as he walked through the hallway.

"Ah, I see," said Mizuki. "Do I need to wait you finished with Motobayashi-san? I need to do some grocery shopping myself. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"No, you don't need to. Also Hamburger Steak."

"Hamburger Steak then. I'll see you at home, Rii-kun!"

"Aa, see you later," said Riku as he waved his childhood friend who walked ahead of him, who waved him back in return.

Since both of his parents worked overseas, in order to keep their son well-fed, they left Riku's food expenses to Mizuki, who is willingly accepted to cook for him everyday. Riku have his own bank account for his pocket money, and in order to buy new packs, of course, but since he can't cook anything, his parents thought that in order to keep his food quality in check, it would be better if they left things to Mizuki instead. _Really, I need to start learning on how to cook soon_ , he thought.

He walked through the shopping district, and then he found the place that he was looking for.

 _TCG Station_.

"Welcome!" said a loud voice echoed through the room.

"Yo, gramps. New packs?" asked Riku as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah brat, new packs coming like no tomorrow," said the shopkeeper as he massaged his shoulder.

Motobayashi Jun. Tall and muscular, with short grey hair and grey beard across his jaw, and also a scar across his right eye down to his upper right jaw, he is the owner of TCG Station and also the only one who works there. Riku has been helping him since he moved to Japan five years ago. This is also the place which Riku called 'second home'. TCG Station is a small shop that sells almost every Trading Card Games. Almost every card game players can be found here. Although he said to Riku that his passion is mostly for Vanguard, he need to sell other card games in order to keep his shop afloat.

"Where's the pack, gramps?" asked Riku as he slung his bag at the seat near the counter.

"These new packs called 'Sovereign Star Dragon', unfortunately no new Narukami for you boy," said Jun while carefully placing the new sets on the table nearest to the counter. "Oi, you two. Clear this table up. Gotta open these," said him to two Magic players. Riku soon followed, and he sat next to the old shopkeeper.

"Don't need one gramps. I just ordered Narukami units from older sets in order to further improve my deck."

"Heh, your call kid. Well then, let's get this over with."

They are not even done with one box when the front door opened again, this time revealing a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a deep blue jacket with hoodie attached.

"Welcome! Hmm, another kid?" said Jun surprised.

"Oi gramps! What do you mean with 'another'!?"

"E, Excuse me. Will you play Vanguard with me?"

 **Preview**

Kid: Will you play with me?

Jun: How about you play with him son? You might find something interesting.

Riku: But, the packs...

Jun: Just do it!

Kid: Please take care of me. I'm still a beginner.

Riku: Aah? Okay, sure.

Kid: Stride Generation!

Riku: _This kid... There's no way he's a beginner_.

Riku: Next up in A New Generation: "A Golden Light".

Mysterious Person: Kanata-kun, on your last leg already?

Riku: Oi, I'll kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Golden Light

 _Okay, breathe in, and out. It's okay. I can do this. Deck box, check. My phone, check. Wristwatch, check. TCG Station. Is it here? Okay, check. Preparation complete. Hopefully someone wants to play with me this time,_ the kid thought nervously.

He is by no means a confident person. When he was transferred to his new school around last month, he fumbled his introduction line so much that even the most courteous classmate in his class, according to another classmates couldn't help but suppress a tiny laugh. And that was just the start. During chemistry practical session, he accidentally sent one of his classmates to the infirmary due to 'unexplainable accident'. The girl that got sent didn't seem to mind, much to his relief, but the rumor that he was trying to make a move for the girl, which failed spectacularly, according to the rumor, spread out like a wildfire. As such, his action became a laughing stock for the whole school.

When he first heard out about Vanguard, he was confident that he is going to be able to make friends properly, at least more so than when he is in school. But who knows that his usual clumsiness came out when he played in a shop tournament of all times? His opponent lashed out at him, furious at how long he was taking his time, his friends more so to the point that the manager of the shop had no choice but to kick all of them out, including himself. He cried a lot when he got home, if his memory served him right, but no one's going to comfort him right? Both of his parents are no longer there, after all.

Of course, since then, he trained his play a lot. But playing alone by himself is totally different from playing against a human opponent, so he was nervous. He was nervous that he is going to make the same mistake again, and he is going to be banned from a shop again, after trained so hard, researched a lot. No he don't want that. HE DON'T WANT THAT. _Let's just hope for the best_ , the kid thought. Steeled himself, the boy opened the door.

-ANG-

"Welcome! Hmm, another kid?" said an old man surprised.

"Oi gramps! What do you mean with 'another'!?" said a teen next to him. He seemed angry at the old man, he didn't know why, but the old man didn't seem to buy it and just laughed it off while hitting the back of his back.

The atmosphere... It was warm. There was so many players from different card games, yet everyone seemed to be having fun. At one side, there were players who looked very serious in their own game, yet in another side of the shop there were players who came just to look for someone to talk to. It wasn't cold. It was warm. It was warm. Can he make any new friends here? Umm... How about that guy over there? Does he want to? How about...?

Oops.

 _Focus._

He wanted to try his deck. After being rejected once, this time he is sure that someone is going to play with him. After all, he self-trained a lot. No more stuttering, no more. No more. _No more_. How about asking the teen in front of him to fight?

"Kanata-san, there's something I want to ask!" said a kid who looked like three to four years younger than him.

"Wait a bit," said the teen in front of him, who was just seconds ago helping the owner opening new packs. "What is it?"

"Ano, I want to ask about Altmile's on stride skill. Is it possible for me to call use his skill to call Benizel, and use Benizel's skill to call another grade two, and have both of them gain power +5000?"

After taking a moment to think, the teenager who the kid in front of him called 'Kanata-san' finally spoke.

"Hmm, let's see. In vanguard, one of the principle that you need to know is that, when you activate a unit's skill, that skill must be completed before you use another unit's skill, regardless of the condition. So, yeah, you can't use Altmile's on stride skill to have the unit called through Benizel's skill +5000 power, but you can give the other +5000 to your vanguard in order to mount pressure to your opponent," said the teenager to the kid, while tapping his shoulder.

"Aah, I see. Thank you, Kanata-san!" said the kid excitedly while returned to his group of friends.

 _It seems that they are in the middle of the game,_ thought Yuuki. _I guess the problem is that they were a bit confused at Altmile's wording, which is by some interpreted that the '+5000 power' is a secondary skill, leading to some misplays while using him. Oh well, I'm here to fight, so let's not sweat about little things._

"So, you're next. Is there anything I can help you with?"

He asked.

"Umm, will you play Vanguard with me?" the kid asked nervously.

"I'm sorry. I don't think it is possible if you want to do it around this time, given so many packs still left untouched," replied the teenager, who now glances at the pile of unopened packs. "If you want, I can play with you after I help the old man, do you want to wait?"

Then, the shopkeeper stopped opening the packs. Sighing tiredly, he turned to the teenager, and spoke.

"Oi Riku, how 'bout ya stop here and give this kid a lil' bit of tour around my shop?"

"But, the packs..."

"Just do it!"

"This old man... Fine. Oi, you over there. Follow me."

"A, ah! Thank you!" he replied hurriedly.

-ANG-

Riku was not having a good day.

As he made his way to one vacant standing fight table, he pondered just _how in the hell_ this day has gone this bad for him.

This morning, after a week full of tracking, he finally found someone who was willing to sell the cards he needed.

Unfortunately, the seller was an asshole.

Somehow sensed his desperation, he racked the price of his cards sky high. Obviously, Riku was pissed off about that. But, since he sorely needed those cards, after a bit of negotiating, agreement was finally made. _Of fucking course, at the cost of his savings_ , he thought.

Then there is the problem at school. While he admitted that being awoken with the sight of Mizuki smiled at him was not bad at all, It was the fact that she kicked him twice just for the sake of interrupting his sleep that made him want to lashed out at her, but he settled with only a glare instead. How can he became angry at her for something that wasn't a mistake at all? Moreover, she did help him earlier with the teacher the moment later so he need to at least gave her his thanks. And there is also the problem with her being too clingy to him. While he didn't mind at all, the rumor caused that he and Mizuki being an item make other girls to go 'kyaa' at them whenever Mizuki showed her affection, and THAT pissed him off. They're just childhood friends for god sake!

And there's Jun. While usually he didn't mind being called 'brat, 'kid', 'boy' all the time, since this day has gone so bad for him, this somehow made him want to snap. He couldn't do that, though. The fact that the old man being so annoying and at the same time funny was so refreshing.

"A, ano..."

Then again, this kind of atmosphere isn't that bad. Of course, there's no way in hell he would tell that to anyone. Now, let's see. What was he supposed to do again?

"Kanata-san? Are you ready? I'm done shuffling my deck," said another voice across of him.

Ah, that's right. He's going to fight some random kid. _Focus Riku, focus_ , he thought to himself as he also shuffled his deck, "Oi, what's your name?" asked him while drawing his first hand. _Not bad_ , he thought to himself as he couldn't resist the urge to smirk a bit.

"Ah, Yuuki. Hikaru Yuuki sir. Please take care of me. I'm still a beginner," the boy replied nervously.

"Okay. I'm Kanata Riku by the way. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then..."

"Stand up, Vanguard!" said both fighter simultanously as their fight finally began.

-ANG-

"Rising Lionet **[Power: 5000]**!" said Yuuki.

 _The boy that we finally knew his name opened with a small lion cub wearing golden armor that covers its body except the legs' part. The golden armor itself has an orange coloured sun printed on the chest part. He also wears a golden helmet and golden bracelet on its four legs with small orange coloured decorations encircled the bracelet. While biting his dagger, this young lion stand proudly for the sake of its clan's glory._

"Spark Kid Dragoon **[Power: 4000]**!" said Riku.

 _While refused to be called as one, Riku opened with a young kid with spiky white hair. The kid himself wears a gray coloured vest made from dragon's scale, a yellow scarf, and a pair of brown gloves with fur attached to them. He rides on top of a young dragon while wielding his dragon-themed crossbow, waiting for their pray._

"I ride Dawning Knight, Gorbuduc **[Power: 7000]**. Lionet moves to the back row with his skill. Since I can't do anything else I end my turn." explained Yuuki while making the intended moves.

"My turn then. I ride Wyvern Strike, Pyglma **[Power: 7000]**!" said Riku as he placed the mentioned unit to the vanguard circle, "Spark Kid moves with his skill. Now with Spark Kid's boost, Pyglma attacks **[Total Power: 11000]**!"

"No guard."

"Drive check **[Heat Blade Dragoon – No Trigger]**."

"Damage check **[Pharmacy Witch – Heal Trigger]**."

"I end my turn," said Riku.

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 0**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Dawning Knight, Gorbuduc (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Lionet (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Spark Kid Dragoon (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"I ride Knight of Dawnlight, Iago **[Power: 10000]**!" said Yuuki.

 _The grade 1 Gorbuduc transformed into an older knight still in his younger days wearing a full armor with blue trim at the front of his breastplate. The knight, whose name is Iago wields a huge axe that stood tall at least the same height as its user, with the grip only has half of the total height of it._

"I call Farmgal **[Power: 8000]**. Now, with Rising Lionet's boost, Iago attacks **[Total Power: 15000]**!"

"No guard."

"Drive check **[Air Raid Lion – Critical Trigger]** , power to Farmgal and the critical goes to Iago [Total Power: 15000 2 Crit]," Yuuki explains while tapping Iago with the trigger unit.

 _While not the fastest unit in Gold Paladin,the flat of his axe was more than enough to protect him from Pyglma's laser beams as he advances slowly but surely. Then, when the said dragon is in strike range, Iago slammed the flat of his axe into Pyglma, making the dragon staggered back in pain._

 **[Damage Check: Jaggy Shot Dragoon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Djinn of Paranoia – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw trigger. Power to Pyglma and I draw," said Riku.

"Farmgal goes next **[Total Power: 13000]**!"

"Mighty Bolt Dragoon guards **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Riku countered.

"I end my turn."

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Farmgal (LFR) – Knight of Dawnlight, Iago (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Lionet (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Spark Kid Dragoon (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"I ride Voltage Horn Dragon **[Power: 9000]**! Spark Kid's skill, I can look at up to five cards from the top of my deck to search for one grade 3 unit, and add it to my hand. I add Dragonic Vanquisher to my hand," explained Riku. "then, I call Rising Phoenix **[Power: 5000]**! I'm using its skill to soulblast and draw. Finally, I call Chatura **[Power: 8000]** in front of it!"

 _While Yuuki's knight transformed into another knight, Riku's dragon transformed into another dragon. This dragon overall has a colour similar to a copper, with giant wings at its back and extensions of its scales at its front legs. This dragon is not alone, however, as a flame bird resembled that of a phoenix appeared with a naginata-wielding dragonman in front of it._

"Voltage Horn Dragon, go and attack Farmgal at once **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"No guard," said Yuuki as he put the said unit into drop zone.

" **[Drive Check: Djinn of Love, Kama – Heal Trigger]** Heal trigger, power to Chatura and heal one, and Chatura attacks **[Total Power: 21000]**!"

"No guard. Damage check **[Lofty Head Lion – No Trigger]** ," said Yuuki as he placed Lofty head Lion to the damage zone.

"Chatura's skill: when this unit attack hits a vanguard, I can pay the cost to draw one, and your Farmgal in the drop zone goes to the bind zone. I end my turn," Riku explained as he ended his turn with eight cards in his hand.

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **5 – Hand – 8**

 **1 – Soul – 0**

 **2 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **1 – Bind Zone – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Knight of Dawnlight, Iago (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Lionet (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Voltage Horn Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Rising Phoenix (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

-ANG-

"Oi, Kanata-san is fighting guys!" said a boy excitedly to his friends. This of course, sparked interests from their freinds as they stopped whatever they're doing right now.

"Really? Let's watch!" said another boy next to the first boy.

"Oi, Kanata-san is fighting!"

"Who's his opponent!?"

"Geh, there's no way he's going to win against Kanata-san..."

As the fight between Riku and Yuuki rages on, other Vanguard players made their way to the said fight one by one, certainly interested with the fights. Other card game players seemed to notice the tension as well, with some of them seemed to have stopped whatever they're doing at the moment, even though most of them quickly return their focus to their own card game.

 _While we're at it, let's shift some of the focus to this particular old man instead. Last time we checked, he ordered our poor protagonist to have fight with some random kid, one that we know called 'Hikaru Yuuki', even though he had Riku to help him opening new packs not too long ago. Now, as we speak, he finally finished opening the first carton, revealing some RRR cards for him to sell as singles._

"Heh, that kid seems to have fun," said Jun snickered as he opened the second carton. He began to open the first box in it, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door sliding.

"Welcome!" said Jun to the new customer, "Ah, so it's you. Please don't surprise this old man, son," Jun said to the not-so-new customer while sighing.

 _The mentioned boy, who has just arrived a while ago now sat on an empty chair left by Riku. He has a shoulder length, dark green hair which covered the back of his neck._

"Good afternoon, Motobayashi-san," the said customer greeted politely. "It seems that there's quite a crowd over there, would you mind to fill me in a bit?"

"Same ol' son, but today's Riku fighting against new kid," replied Jun.

"Riku... as in Kanata Riku, Motobayashi-san?" asked the teen surprised.

"That's the name. You're going to check 'em?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later, Motobayashi-san," replied the teen as he too made his way to the standing fight table. _Kanata Riku, ehh..._ the boy thought to himself while let out a small smirk.

-ANG-

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **7 – Hand – 8**

 **2 – Soul – 0**

 **2 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **1 – Bind Zone – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Lionet (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Voltage Horn Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Rising Phoenix (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 _So far the opening moves, but this kid certainly familiar with his own deck. Not to mention, although I don't know what his opening hands is, he didn't call any units to front row. Does that mean that he is well-aware of Vanquisher's stride skill? If so, this kid... There's no way he's a beginner_ , Riku thought while checking his own hands.

"Umm, Kanata-san? Is there something wrong? You've been staring at your hands for a while," Yuuki asks.

"A, ah? It's okay, I spaced out a bit. Where are we now? Let's see... Dragon who has protected the past, lead your army for the sake of a better future! I ride Dragonic Vanquisher **[Power: 11000]**!"

 _Now Voltage Horn Dragon transforms into a giant, four-winged dragon with red scales. This dragon wears a breastplate made from combination of steel and gold while standing proudly on its two feet wielding the lightning itself._

"Stride Generation! Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _With the power brought upon by 'Stride', Dragonic Vanquisher calls forth a mysterious knight which is not recorded by the history of The Empire. As he comes down with the streak of lightning, Zorras prepares himself to charge at the enemy._

"I call Wyvern Strike, Pyglma **[Power: 7000]** , and it attacks your vanguard! Pyglma's skill: power +4000 **[Total Power: 11000]**!"

"No guard. Damage check **[Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger]**. Power to Gurguit," said Yuuki.

"Zorras attacks next **[Total Power: 26000]**!" said Riku.

"Mark will guard [Perfect Guard]!" Yuuki counters.

 _Perfect guard at this timing, either his instinct is that good or he knows what he's doing..._ thought Riku.

 **[Drive Check: Voltage Horn Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Jaggy Shot Dragoon – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Plasma Dance Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

 _The mysterious knight charged lightning around him so much that the lightning covered his body entirely. When he thought it was enough, Zorras charged straight at Gurguit. Unfortunately, the attack fell short in front of Mark, who used his defense armaments to completely block Zorras' attack._

"With Rising Phoenix's boost, Chatura attacks **[Total Power: 21000]**!"

"Air Raid Lion guards **[Total Shield: 10000]** ," said Yuuki as he put the unit on the guardian circle.

"I end my turn," said Riku.

-ANG-

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **4 – Hand – 9**

 **2 – Soul – 1**

 **3 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **1 – Bind Zone – 0**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Lionet (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (RFR)**

 **Rising Phoenix (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 _Here comes,_ Riku thought to himself as he prepared himself for the incoming storm.

"Stride Generation! Fast Chase Golden Knight, Campbell **[Power: 26000]**!" said Yuuki as he placed the G unit on the vanguard circle.

 _Vanquisher called a knight, so too Gurguit. This time, the knight of The Sanctuary calls forth a knight with golden armor covered every parts of his body, wielding a giant bow while riding on the back of a lion who looked as if it was made out from fire itself._

"Gurguit's stride skill: by paying counterblast cost of one I can look at up to four cards from the top of my deck and calls one of them, and the called unit gets power +2000 until end turn. I call Holy Mage, Pwyll **[Power: 9000]** ," Yuuki explains as he placed the intended unit to the rear guard circle."Rud **[Power: 7000]** and Iago **[Power: 10000]** will join, and Iago attacks Chatura [Total Power: 10000]!

"Heat Blade Dragoon guards **[Total Shield: 5000]**!"

"Lionet boosts, Campbell attacks **[Total Power: 31000]**!"

"Anastasia **[Perfect Guard]**!"

"Triple drive check. First check **[Halo Shield, Mark – No Trigger]** , second check **[Knight of The Far Arrows, Saphir - No Trigger]** , third check **[Ketchgal Liberator – Stand Trigger]**. Stand trigger, power to Pwyll and I stand Iago," Yuuki explains. "Iago attacks Chatura once more **[Total Power: 10000]**!"

"Voltage Horn Dragon guards **[Total Shield: 5000]**!" Riku counters as he guarded Chatura for the second time.

"With a boost from Rud, Pwyll attacks **[Total Power: 21000]**! Pwyll's Generation Break! When he attacks a vanguard, by paying the cost I can look at up to three cards from the top of my deck, and I call Sleimy from among them **[Power: 6000]**!"

" Two Plasma Dance Dragon will stop that **[Total Shield: 20000]**!" Riku counters.

"I end my turn."

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **5 – Hand – 4**

 **2 – Soul – 1**

 **3 – Damage – 2**

 **2 – Counterblast – 1**

 **1 – Bind Zone – 0**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Holy Mage, Pwyll (LFR) – Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (VG) – Knight of Dawnlight, Iago (RFR)**

 **Invitation Liberator, Rud (LBR) – Rising Lionet (CBR) – Sleimy (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (RFR)**

 **Rising Phoenix (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"Kanata-san is amazing..." said one of the spectators as the crowds murmur to each other over the event that just took place a while ago.

"Yeah, he blocked every single attack thrown at him..."

"But his hands down to just four in just one turn..."

"I bet he's going to finish it this turn!"

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"Kanata-san, please end that kid!"

 _I wonder if he'd be able to, though?_ thought the mysterious teenager, analyzing the situation. _His opponent is still at three, that means he can take a few punches in. Also, Riku's deck is geared towards battle of attrition, rather than a quick fight with deadly blows. Since his deck is designed to gain as many advantage as his build can allow, he was forced to run less criticals in place of running stands,_ the mysterious teenager analyzes, now that he looked suspiciously at Yuuki's G Zone. _If the kid who's playing Gold Paladin has that card, maybe Riku's next turn would be his last._

"You are pretty good," Riku points out to Yuuki, who was in the middle of checking of his own situations.

"No way, Kanata-san. I've got a long way to go since I'm still a beginner after all."

"Really?"

"...Eh?"

"We'll see by the end of this turn if you're a beginner or not. Liberating The Generation Zone!" yelled Riku loudly as he slammed a copy of Jaggy Shot Dragoon to his drop zone.

"O Dragon who has conquered the skies during ancient times, answer the call from your brethren and conquer the skies of the future present! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _As the skies torn apart by the sheer amount pressure generated by 'Stride', a giant wormhole appeared, revealing a giant dragon standing on two feet emerged from it. This dragon wears an armor with red and blue colourings, a large, golden, wing-shaped decorations on his back, and a nodachi at its left hand._

"That's Conquest Dragon! Kanata-san's going to win this, I'm sure of it!" said one of the spectators excitedly.

"With this setup, Kanata-san will have three attacks with at least 26000 power!"

"Heh, that kid's a goner now. As expected from Kanata-san!"

 _The already excited crowds of course cheered louder when Riku finally brought his ace card. But, even though the tension is really high, the two fighters keep their calm as the fight proceed slowly to its finale. This kind of calmness is truly what differs those who really are destined to fight for bigger things from others._

"Vanquisher's stride skill! I retire Pwyll, and he goes straight to the bind zone from the drop zone! After that, I move Pyglma to the back, and call Chatura **[Power: 8000]** and Dragon Dancer, Vianne **[Power: 4000].** Finally, I activate Conquest Dragon's skill!"

 _Conquest Dragon's skill, but..._ Yuuki thought.

"By turning a copy of him in the G Zone, I can choose one of your front row rear guard, and retire it. There's only one, so I retire Iago!" said Riku while pointing to the said unit, which Yuuki moved to the drop zone. "Since I have two G units face-up, all of my front row units gain +5000 for each of your empty front row rear guard circle. Almost forgot, Vianne's skill allowed me to return her to my deck, then, I can draw and countercharge one," Riku explains while making the intended moves. "Now, with a boost from Rising Phoenix, Chatura attacks **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"Air Raid Lion and Ketchgal Liberator guard **[Total Shield: 20000]** ," said Yuuki calmly as if the pressure didn't get to him.

"Conquest Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 36000]**!"

"No guard."

"Triple drive, first **[Dragonic Vanquisher – No Trigger]** , second **[Heat Blade Dragoon – No Trigger]** , third [Djinn of Paranoia – Draw Trigger]. Power to my still standing Chatura and I draw," said Riku clearly disappointed with his drive checks.

"Damage check **[Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit – No Trigger]**."

"My still standing Chatura attacks **[Total Power: 33000]**!"

 **[Damage Check: Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger]**

"Chatura's skill: I draw one, and Mark in your drop zone goes to the bind zone. I end my turn," said Riku.

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **3 – Hand – 8**

 **2 – Soul – 1**

 **5 – Damage – 2**

 **2 – Counterblast – 1**

 **2 – Bind Zone – 0**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Invitation Liberator, Rud (LBR) – Rising Lionet (CBR) – Sleimy (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (RFR)**

 **Rising Phoenix (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (RBR)**

"He held out..." said an astonished spectator.

"Seriously..."

"Who is this kid?"

 _Those mentioned above were small examples compared to the astonished reactions from majority of the spectators to how this fight has turned out. Such reactions were understandable given the reality of the situation, that a random kid who goes by the name of 'Hikaru Yuuki', managed to stay in the game after what was supposed to be the final blow delivered by our main hero. As our underdog began his turn, some spectators can still be seen discussing the tension of the previous turn_.

"See?" said Riku to Yuuki, who is still astonished as the crowd that he managed to held out. Smirking, he continues. "You're as capable as everyone here. Hell, maybe even better than them. Point is, you're just too shy to express yourself."

"Kanata-san, I... Can I win against you?"

"Well, no one say you couldn't. One can win against others if deemed worthy of it. So, everyone deserved for at least one chance. But, I wonder if I'm going to let you?" said Riku smugly. "Come!"

"Liberating The Generation Zone!" yelled Yuuki .

 _Since there is no GIRS here, let's just use our imagination instead, shall we? Ehm, back to the topic. Anyway, as Yuuki slammed a copy of his Gurguit to the drop zone, the scenery changes into the all-familiar wormhole, one that everyone in Cray who is able to perform 'Stride' to make 'Interdimensional Crosstalk', a method to call forth 'being of possibilities' or 'being from the past', with Yuuki in it._

"Golden dragon who caused sufferings since ancient times, use your cursed roar to gather all knights under your wings! Stride Generation! Golden Dragon, Scourge Point Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _If Conquest Dragon's appearance caused skies to torn apart, this dragon caused Cray's surface to torn asunder just from its roar alone. Imagination aside, Scourge Point Dragon's has a body covered in gold, with sharp edges all over, and what looked like a build-in lance with bluish glow in it._

"Stride skill! I can look at up to four cards from the top of my deck and calls one of them, and the called unit gets power +2000 until end turn. I call Farmgal **[Power: 8000]**!" Yuuki explains. "Scourge Point Dragon's skill! When a unit called from my deck, this and the called unit gain +5000 power until end of turn. Lionet's skill! When a unit called from the deck, I can move it to the soul and give the called unit another +5000 and a skill!"

"Amazing..." said one of the spectators.

"It's a chain of skills, one linked to another!"

"And he's not done yet!"

"Now Farmgal's Generation Break! When it is called from the deck, I can look at up to three cards from the top of my deck and calls one of them! I call Rud **[Power: 7000]**!Scourge Point's skill! Rud and Scourge Point power +5000! I call Pwyll **[Power: 9000]** ," said Yuuki. "With a boost from Sleimy, Farmgal attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"No guard. Damage check **[Wyvern Strike, Pyglma – No Trigger]**."

"I activate Lionet's skill, which is given to Farmgal! When this unit hits a vanguard, by paying the cost I can look at up to three cards from the top of my deck and calls one of them! I call another Gurguit **[Power: 11000]**! Scourge Point's skill! Both unit gain power +5000! Gurguit attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"Djinn of Love, Kama will guard that **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Riku counters.

"Now Scourge Point Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 53000]**!"

"No guard." said Riku. _Come on..._

"Triple drive, first check **[Flame of Victory – Critical Trigger]**. Power to Pwyll and critical goes to Scourge Point Dragon. Second check **[Ketchgal Liberator – Stand Trigger]** , power to Pwyll and I stand Sleimy. Third check **[Holy Mage, Pwyll – No Trigger]**."

 **[Damage Check: Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Dragon Dancer, Anastasia – No Trigger]**

 _Shit,_ thought Riku. He knew that this is going to happen. Gold Paladin deck thinning, anyone? At least, everything is going according to plan, hopefully. Checking again his remaining cards in hand, he braced himself for another barrage of attacks.

"Rud's skill: by moving him to the soul and paying the counterblast, I can look at up to three cards from the top of my deck and calls one of them! I call Knight of The Far Arrows, Saphir [Power: 8000]!

" Scourge Point skill gives him +5000, and his skill lets me to soulcharge and countercharge one!" Yuuki explains.

 _Well, shit._ Riku cursed in his mind. There goes his plan then.

"Sleimy boosts, Saphir attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 24000]**!"

"Kama and Rising Phoenix guard **[Total Shield: 15000]**!"

"Pwyll attacks **[Total Power: 31000]**! Pwyll's skill: I can look at up to three cards from the top of my deck and calls one of them! I call Farmgal **[Power: 8000]**! Scourge Point's skill gives him +5000 power, and through his skill I call Sleimy **[Power: 6000]** , and this unit too gains +5000 power!"

"Dragon Dancer, Anastasia will block that **[Perfect Guard]**!" yelled Riku as he practically slammed Anastasia onto the Guardian Circle.

"Sleimy boosts, Farmgal attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 24000]**!"

"Mighty Bolt Dragoon and Heat Blade Dragoon guard! Chatura intercepts **[Total Shield: 15000]**!"

"I end my turn," said Yuuki.

"Anastasia's skill lets me to countercharge one due to having another copy in drop zone," Riku explains tiredly as he somehow made it through the next turn.

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **5 – Hand – 1**

 **4 – Soul – 1**

 **5 – Damage – 5**

 **4 – Counterblast – 0**

 **2 – Bind Zone – 0**

 **8 (2) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Holy Mage, Pwyll (LFR) – Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (VG) – Farmgal (RFR)**

 **Invitation Liberator, Rud (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Sleimy (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Rising Phoenix (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (RBR)**

"Ka, Kanata-san..." said a spectator, stuttering. He too wouldn't be the only one who reacted like this due to unexpected development of this fight, which is that somehow Yuuki managed to push Riku down to his last card in hand.

"Seriously..."

"How is this even possible!?"

 _It seems that the crowd fell silent because of this development, so the focus will now move on to once again our protagonist who managed to held on to the next turn. As I explain this situation, Riku, now in his standby phase, looked desperately back and forth between the card at his hand, and his own field._

 _Weeelll, I'm certainly in a bit of pickle here. Let's see, five cards plus Gurguit to guard, huh..._ thought Riku. He certainly would be the one who understand the most about how dire his situation was, since his plan fell apart, down one unit at the front row, and left with only two cards in hand to work with.

 _Okay._ calmed Riku to himself. "Stride..."

"Aaahh, how disappointing."

Focus.

"I know that you sometimes are a fool. But, surely my rival can't possibly be this foolish, isn't it?"

 _Focus._

"Your overall plan seems to be involving this Yuuki here – exhausts all of his counterblasts in order to him to not be able to topdecking perfect guard during your turn," said the teenager who spoke to Riku, finally revealing himself. "But, you seemed to forgot that Yuuki checked Saphir earlier, making the possibility of him having another copy exists. Yet, due to your stupidity you seem to ignore this fact and proceed to took all the attacks with on-hit effect. Are you that retarded?" said the teenager, who now put his palm on his face while shaking his head.

 _Welp, that's it. You're dead, mate._ thought Riku, who isn't amused by the stranger tirade.

"Oi, side character over there. I'll kill you."

"Make me," replied the teenager smugly, while wearing a coy smirk. "Or perhaps I should wait until you lose?"

"Oh, I'll be _sure_ to wipe that stupid grin of yours. Stride generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

"Only if _you_ win."

"Stride skill! I retire Pwyll, and he goes straight to the bind zone!" declared Riku.

 _Conquest Dragon, who once again heeded Vanquisher's call, pointed his nodachi towards Pwyll, where a single streak of lightning decimated the holy mage to ashes._

"Pyglma moves up, and I call Kama **[Power: 5000]** behind him! I activate Conquest Dragon's skill: by turning a copy of him in the G Zone, I can choose one of your front row rear guard, and retire it. I retire Farmgal! Then, since I have three G units face-up, all of my front row units gain power +10000!"

"Regardless, you're going to win, right?"

"Finally you say something good. With a boost from Kama, Pyglma attacks **[Total Power: 26000]**!" Riku declares while putting Pyglma to the rest position.

"Guard **[Total Shield: 20000]**!" yelled Yuuki as he threw the units he used to guard with onto the guardian circle.

"Conquest Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 36000]**! Lightning that symbolizes absolute domination, tear through the sky and earth once more! One, two, thunder!"

"Gurguit's generation break! By paying the cost I can look at up to four cards from the top of my deck, and choose one of them to put onto the guardian circle!" yelled Yuuki.

 _Conquest Dragon ascended to the sky further until nothing left can be seen from him. Then, when he deemed it was high enough, Conquest Dragon accelerated mid-flight straight to Gurguit while pointing his nodachi towards him as if he is the lightning himself. Usually, this kind of attack would cause the earth surface shackled in tremor, but..._

 **[Top Card: Halo Shield, Mark – No Trigger]**

"Perfect guard with Mark [Perfect Guard]!"

 _Perfect guard after all. Then, everything will be decided with this._

"Triple drive..."

 **[Drive Check: Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Dragon Dancer, Anastasia – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Dragon Dancer, Vianne – Stand Trigger]**

"Haha, this is why I like using stands. Anyway, power to Chatura and I stand Pyglma," Riku informs while sighing comfortably, knowing that this match finally within his grasp.

"..." was the only reaction from Yuuki, knowing that his loss is imminent.

"Pyglma who stood back up attacks Gurguit **[Total Power: 21000]**!"

"Mark will guard **[Perfect Guard]**."

"Now let's end this. With a boost from Rising Phoenix, Chatura attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 31000]**!" Riku declares.

 **[Damage Check: Ketchgal Liberator – Stand Trigger]**

 **Yuuki – Riku**

 **0 – Hand – 3**

 **4 – Soul – 1**

 **6 – Damage – 5**

 **5 – Counterblast – 1**

 **3 – Bind Zone – 0**

 **8 (2) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (4)**

 **Yuuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Invitation Liberator, Rud (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Sleimy (RBR)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon (VG) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (RFR)**

 **Rising Phoenix (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Djinn of Love, Kama (RBR)**

-ANG-

"Finally, some time to rest..." said Riku, who now slumped to one of the chairs vacant as the store started today's closing.

"Ooi, Asato. Get me one can of coffee, will you?"

Asato who just finished helping Jun to closed down the store picked up one can of coffee from the nearest vending machine, while holding one too for himself.

"Tough fight today?" asked Asato, who now sat beside Riku.

"Hell man. Talk about bad luck..."

"Tell me who was the one that forgot about Saphir?"

"Cut me some slack please, that unit is from set 10."

"We're going to lose in Nationals by playing risky like that, you know."

"Yeah, yeah..."

As comforting silence finally dawned upon the store, who by now is officially closed for today, the two focusing on drinking their coffee. After emptying his, Riku finally spoke.

"Oi, Asato. One match?"

"Guess no. I'm beat, helping Jun opening packs instead of certain _someone_. Look at that guy over there," Asato replies dryly, while pointing towards Jun, who now comically fainted on one of the tables. "Weell, at least he got all the boxes that preordered safe," Asato continues. "By the way Riku. Have you thought about the last spot of our team?"

"How about Mizuki?" replied Riku, while putting his deck back into his bag.

"Nah, doubt about that. While she's very strong, I think that she's more into some kind of team manager."

"I see... I'm going home then. Tell Jun that I'm sorry for not helping much."

"Sure."

-ANG-

Riku was not having a good day.

As he made his way to home, where Mizuki is waiting for him, he silently pondered the way that this day has gone

This morning, after a week full of tracking, he finally found someone who was willing to sell the cards he needed.

Unfortunately, the seller was an asshole, and racked the price sky high.

There was the matter with Mizuki at school, and there was the matter with the others too.

 _Today was marked with good end, though_. Riku silently thought to himself.

After five minutes of walking, Riku finally arrived at his home. A normal two-story house with a small garden in front and beside the house, Riku's house is just very much similar as his neighborhood, while Mizuki's house located in front of his.

 _Mizuki said that she'll be cooking for dinner. Better hurry,_ Riku thought as he walked to his house.

 _What's she going to cook again?_

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Riku: I'm home.

Mizuki: Welcome back, Rii-kun. *smile*

Riku: Man, I'm beat.

Mizuki: Would you like some tea? I'll prepare it for you.

Riku: I'll have one Mizuki. Thanks.

Asato: Riku, it's me. It's time.

Riku: Dammit. Here I thought that I can crash after dinner. Don't forget to record, k?

Asato: Of course.

Riku: Next up in A New Generation: "Memoria."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Test, test. Emm, this is my first story, and I don't have beta yet, so I'll be in your care. Anyway, I'm planning to have this story completed in two seasons, although I wouldn't mind having a third one. Each season will have at least two arcs each. So, yeah. That's all. Hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to leave your review, k?**

 **If I'm allowed to treat this story like an anime, then for the first season, the first arc's OP would be GENERATION! by JAM Project, while the second one is Two Souls -toward the truth- by fripSide.**

 **On to chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Memoria

"I'm home."

Those were the words he first uttered when he opened the front door of his house. Usually, he doesn't say such things, since both of his parents are working overseas, so no one is going to be at home. But sometimes, Mizuki would come over, just like today, when she promised him earlier to cook for dinner. Really, he needs to start learning on how to cook properly soon.

"Welcome home, Rii-kun," replied Mizuki in her usual sweet tone. She was wearing a pink apron, with sunflowers printed on it. Her long, wavy brown hair, usually kept down but tied with a black bow, now tied into a ponytail. It wasn't the first time she cooked for Riku of course, that's why his parents entrusted her with his food budget, after all. But, seeing her like this made Riku sometimes thought that Mizuki would make a really good housewife someday.

Sighing tiredly, Riku put his shoes into the drawer and made his way to the living room. After he put his bag, he crashed to the nearest sofa. "Man, I'm beat," he mutters.

Mizuki, who heard his mutterings, walked back to the kitchen. "Rii-kun, would you like some tea?" asked Mizuki. Not long after that, he could smell a tea being brewed. _Chamomile?_

"I'll have one Mizuki. Thanks."

"I'm also almost finished with our dinner. Which one would you like first?"

"I'll have the tea first."

"Okaay," replied Mizuki with her singsong tone as she continued with the preparations for the tea and dinner. This is one of the times that Riku felt really grateful to Mizuki, without her, he probably would be eating foods from convinience store everyday. _I should start to learn on how to cook soon,_ Riku thought as he began to close his eyes.

His house is rather a simple one, a two-story house consisted a guest room, living room, and a kitchen in the first floor. In the second, there's his bedroom, his parents', and Mizuki's, which is just finished the construction around two years ago due to the amount Mizuki would come for a sleepover. His parents decided that it would be more safe for them if Mizuki is given her own separate bedroom. Well, it's not like he would mind Mizuki sleep in his room, his parents' most of the time is available, and Mizuki's face rather cute when sleeping.

.

.

.

Wait, something nudged his left side.

"Rii-kun, here's your tea," said Mizuki, still wearing that killer smile of her. Aah, he did remember that he asked Mizuki for tea. Felt refreshed by the scent of the tea that Mizuki prepared, he lazily straight himself up to drink the tea. _Chamomile after all_. "Thanks Mizuki, It's good as always."

"Hehee , Rii-kun," called Mizuki sweetly as she sat beside him. It was always like this with Mizuki when she made him dinner. He came home, greeted by Mizuki, she would prepare him a cup of tea, then usually she would ask for a pet or two on the head. After that, they went to eat dinner in a calming silence. Ah, there she goes, moving her head to near his face, a sign that she wanted to be petted. _I think I can get used to this, what it's called again? Deredere?_ Riku pondered absentmindedly as he moved his left hand to her head. As he began to stroke her head, which Mizuki responded by making some kind of a cat's purring sound. However, a moment later, Riku's phone rang, breaking the silence atmosphere.

"Ah, wait. My phone rang," Riku said as he shifted his attention to his bag, which made his left hand's movement put into a halt.

"Muuuu," Mizuki whined while pouted, which unfortunately Riku paid no attention to. "Then, I will bring the dinner here, okay?" said Mizuki, back to her usual _deredere_ mode.

"Okay, thanks Mizuki," replied Riku, with Mizuki returned to the kitchen afterwards. Then, he opened his bag, and picked his ringing phone to identify the caller. Now, who dared to intrude on his Mizuki time? Then, he looked at his phone. _Ah, it's Asato_. All is forgiven then.

" _Yes?"_

" _Riku, it's already begun."_

 _Ah, shit._ He forgot. "Damn, and here I thought I can crash after dinner. Have you recorded the rest?"

" _Of course."_

"Kay, then we'll make the analysis tomorrow," replied Riku quickly as he cut off the phone. Almost immediately, he picked up his TV remote, and then turned it on. Suddenly, he was met with a loud cheers, which he responded by quickly turned down the volume. _Damn fans!_ Riku cursed.

"Vanguard Expo final 2015, at last reaching it's closing stage! With Ohtori Karin had challenger Sakaki Yuuma on the ropes with five damage and down one unit at the front row, will our last year winner managed to hold on to the next turn and grab their second title? Or will it be our first-timer instead in this fateful final? Sakaki Yuuma, finally begun to make his move!" said the MC enthustiastically, who is known as MC Kaito, which is responded by an array of cheers from the Vanguard fans who watched it live at the FIVA Grand Coliseum.

 **Karin – Yuuma**

 **6 – Hand – 2**

 **3 – Soul – 3**

 **4 – Damage – 5**

 **4 – Counterblast – 0**

 **1 – G Zone – 3**

 **Karin's Field**

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (LFR) – Bluish Flame Liberator, Prominence Glare / Regulation Liberator, Aglovale (VG) – Regulation Liberator, Aglovale (RFR)**

 **May Rain Liberator, Bruno (LBR) – Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus (CBR) – May Rain Liberator, Bruno (RBR)**

 **Yuuma's Field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Seeker, Sacred Wingal / Blaster Blade Seeker (VG) – Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic (RFR)**

 **Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline (RBR)**

"Dang, I thought I've had you," said Karin while shaking her head. Such reaction was normal compared to the astonished face of every spectator in the stadium a moment earlier. During her turn, Karin managed to attack Yuuma with full line attacks, yet Yuuma managed to get to the next turn only, taking two damage in the process.

"If I can't do this much, I wouldn't be the captain, wouldn't you too think so?" replied Yuuma politely as he picked the next card he decided to play.

"I guess. Still, it's your turn now. Go on," provoked Karin while wearing a playful smirk.

"I'll be sure to match your expectations. Final Turn!"

"Oh my! This time captain of Team US, Sakaki Yuuma has declared 'Final Turn'! Even though fighter Ohtori still at four damage, he seemed sure that somehow he can pull it off! Just how can this fight can get any more exciting people!?" yelled MC Kaito, whose comment was met instantly by loud cheers from every corner of the stadium.

 _The moment Sakaki Yuuma picked up the next card he decided to play, the world seemed to be stopped at that very moment. Of course, given the tension of this final, and his bold declaration of 'Final Turn'. That moment, Yuuma inhaled for a bit, and then raised the card above his head. Then, he spoke._

"Open, haloed gate. Rain down, white wings! I ride Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon **[Power: 11000]**!" yelled Yuuma as he placed the legendary grade three unit on the vanguard circle.

 _The very moment Yuuma placed the unit onto the vanguard cicle, even time itself seemed to be stopped at that moment. Then, a single streak of light pierced through the sky, opening a white circle that looked like an angel's halo above the stadium. From there, a bipedal dragon, with white, shining wings appeared. This dragon actually smaller compared to most of the dragons out there, but Thing Saver Dragon actually gives everyone a sense of tranquility just by seeing him._

"I, I can't believe it. Sakaki Yuuma has just pulled a legendary grade three! Although it is unknown whether he has mastered it yet, but still, this is why I love working as a commentator!" yelled MC Kaito again, after he had lost for a moment due to the sheer unexpectedness of this moment, followed by excited yells and whistles from the spectators.

"..." was the only reaction of Karin when she saw the appearance of the unit Yuuma just brought.

"Surprised?" asked Yuuma, as he looked at his hand while thinking his next moves.

"I guess. The moment you legioned Wingal made me thought the possibility of you having this too in your deck. But still, I think that this is most unexpected thing your team have, even more so than your 100% record," praised Karin.

"I see, so the possibility of you losing here haven't crossed your mind, huh?"

"Well, isn't it a given?"

"I see. Then I can assure you that you won't be seeing this unit past this turn. I call Jewel Knight, Swordmy **[Power: 9000]**!" yelled Yuuma.'

"I see. Then, give it your best shot, Sakaki Yuuma," replied Karin while nodding to him.

"Of course. The ball is in your court, after all," Yuuma replies. "I activate Swordmy's skill: by paying the cost of counterblast with 'Jewel Knight' in its card name, I can call one grade one or less Jewel! I call Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline **[Power: 7000]**! Since I have four rearguards with 'Jewel Knight' in its card name when this unit is called, by resting him I give Swordmy power +10000 until end of turn. Then, seek mate!"

 _Four cards flew from Yuuma's drop zone into his deck, as if they're laughing at the law of gravity itself. Then, after the deck (somehow) shuffled itself, a single card flew out from his deck, meaning that it was the unit that would be used for Legion._

"Legendary hero, with your fated blade, stand beside the dragon who has chosen you in search for the truth! Blaster Blade Seeker, Legion **[Legion Power: 20000]**!" Yuuma yelled.

"With this setup, fighter Sakaki Yuuma has ensured that his attack would pack so much punch this turn. With Jewel Knight, Swordmy now standing at 19000 power unboosted, defending champion Ohtori Karin would need a lot of unit to guard," MC Kaito continued.

"Now Thing Saver Dragon, Blaster Blade Seeker, I declare a legion attack upon Karin's Prominence Glare **[Total Power: 22000]**!" Yuuma declares.

"No guard," Karin decided quickly after skimming through her hands.

"Twin drive. First check **[Laurel Knight, Sicilus – No Trigger]** , second check **[Jewel Knight, Hilmy – Heal Trigger]**. Heal trigger, power to Swordmy and I recover one damage," Yuuma explains.

 **[Damage Check: Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival – No Trigger]**

"Now I activate Thing Saver Dragon's legion skill! By paying the cost I can search for a unit named 'Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon' and ride it as stand! Come forth, Thing Saver!"

 _No good, Thing Saver Dragon can use its skill one more time, at this rate..._ Riku thought.

Since Riku was watching the final seriously, he didn't notice when Mizuki returned, while bringing a cart packed with their dinner.

"Rii-kun, dinner ," said Mizuki cheerfully.

 _Today Mizuki overdid herself with the dinner as well, huh..._ Riku thought to himself. Mizuki loves cooking, and he knows it very well. Although he doesn't remember since when, he knows that he once saw Mizuki watched intently his mother making a bento for him. There was too another time when Mizuki practised cooking with his mother. _If only I can be as good as her,_ he sighed as he helped Mizuki to prepare the table.

"Thanks for today as well, Mizuki," said Riku softly. When he was finished with the table, he looked up, only to found a stunned Mizuki who looked like as though she has seen a ghost.

"Mizuki? You're okay?"

"I'm okay, Rii-kun. If it's for Rii-kun, then he's always welcome!" replied Mizuki cheerfully.

They both ate in silence. As they enjoyed the flavor of Mizuki's cooking and the calming silence, Riku's eyes were drawn back to the TV, where the National finals being aired.

 _As the couple (not that kind of couple) finally ate in silence, let us back to the not so quiet final between Yuuma and Karin._

"You who now is the avatar of my soul, line up with the dragon of light once more! Legion **[Legion Power: 20000]**!" Yuuma yells as he literally ripped Blaster Blade Seeker from the soul to perform legion with Thing Saver Dragon again.

"This is Thing Saver Dragon's soulmate legion! If I ride another copy of Thing Saver this way, I can perform legion with Blaster Blade Seeker from the soul instead of my deck! Now, legion attack once more!" declared Yuuma.

"Liberator of The Holy Tree, Elchea and Epona will block that **[Total Shield: 20000]**!" countered Karin.

 **[Drive Check: Full Bloom Seeker, Cerdic – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger – Critical Trigger]**

"Get the critical trigger. Critical will go to Swordmy while the power goes to Cerdic," Yuuma explains while tapping Swordmy and then Cerdic with the grade 0 unit.

 _Thing Saver Dragon condensed a pure ball of energy with his two hands, and quickly hurled it towards Prominence Glare. However, this attack was met by two loyal Liberator soldiers who volunteered themselves to sacrifice their body for the sake of their leader's safety._

"Legion's skill: counterblast two, soulblast three, and discard two."

 _The moment after Thing Saver Dragon's attack explode, he vanished along with the light. Then, once again, a single streak of light pierced through the sky, opening the all-familiar portal._

"Answer the call and lead the Seekers toward uncertain futures and hope! Thing Saver Dragon, Superior persona ride **[Power: 11000]**!" Yuuma yells as he threw Thing Saver Dragon onto the vanguard circle. "Blade of hope that cuts through destiny, soulmate legion! Blaster Blade Seeker **[Legion Power: 20000]**!"

"With only four cards in champion Ohtori Karin's hand facing against three more attacks, could this be the dawn of a new era!?" exlcaimed MC Kaito excitedly.

"Thing Saver Dragon, purge the enemy for the final time with your holy light! Legion attack **[Total Power: 22000]**!"

"No guard," said Karin softly, realizing that there's nothing more she could do but to rely on heal triggers.

 _The Legendary Hero advanced with an astonishing speed towards Prominence Glare, only to clash with Aglovale. However, Prominence Glare's attention also baited towards him, and this was a chance that Thing Saver took by hurling another glowing ball of light from the side. Prominence Glare, realized this, quickly formed a bluish flame ball and threw it towards the oncoming attack. But, this proved futile as Thing Saver's ball of light quickly overpowered his and finally covered him and Aglovale with a glorius white light._

 **[Damage Check: Oath Liberator, Aglovale – No Trigger]**

"I, it's over! Sakaki Yuuma has beaten Ohtori Karin in a very exciting match and become this year Vanguard Expo champion!" yelled MC Kaito, unable to hold his excitement anymore.

"..." Riku silently turned off the TV, and tapped his ringing phone.

" _Thing Saver Dragon, huh?"_

" _It's within our prediction. Have you compiled the possible deck lists for both team?"_

" _I'm working on it. Anyway, for it to restood twice..."_

" _It's a bit tricky to have it restood twice in one turn. Royal Paladin does not have a good soulcharging engine. Yeah, I don't think we're going to face that kind of situation often."_

" _I see. Anyway, the 2016 regionals will be in two weeks. Have you thought the possible third member for our team?"_

" _Nope."_

" _Make sure we have a new member by the end of this week."_

" _Yeah, yeah. I think I'm going to scout our shop league first."_

" _You're going to face Ayasaki Shinku. She's currently 1st, you know?"_

 _Ayasaki Shinku..._ Riku trailed off after hearing his next opponent, and winced. His first impression on her certainly wasn't a good one, and hers wouldn't be any more better than his. But that story is for another time.

" _That tsundere girl, is she as loud as ever?"_

" _Like, louder than ever, yo."_

"Damn. Anyway, I'm going to crash first. We'll continue this tomorrow," replied Riku while holding a huge yawn.

"Kay," that was the last thing he heard before the sound of the call being cut off.

"Mizuki, I'm going to sleep first," said Riku while climbing upstairs.

"Okaay, I'm going to wash the dishes first. Good night, Rii-kun."

"Aaa," replied Riku nonchalantly as he opened the door to his bedroom.

Even though sometimes he felt alone due to his parents always working overseas ( _well, Mizuki's here. So I'm fine lol_ ), one of things that he feels thankful to his parents is that they always grant his wishes so far, whatever they are. _Well, thanks to those two, this makes the project going far more simpler..._ Riku thought while smirking to himself.

When talking about his bedroom, one could probably thinks that this is the largest room in Riku's house. Well, that person isn't wrong. His actual bedroom would be probably less than half the total size of his current bedroom. It's just that he asked his parents to combine it with a _workshop_. Well, what kind of workshop it is? You should probably know by now...

Stacks of cards, decks, half decks, books written by famous authors about legendary cards, a standing fight table, complete with the portable MF system are what filled Riku's workshop. But most important, copies of lots of data gathered by him and Asato and a huge banner "National Champion 2016!" written by both of them. They had begun this project when they missed out on last year's regional due to not having enough members. Although it was regrettable, on the positive note, they were determined to dominate this year's regional and national. Thus, this project came to light.

He looked at his workshop, and then smiled a little. _This year will be ours,_ Riku thought. Not in the mood to continue his research, or to make an analysis from the final, he proceeded to make his way to his bedroom. After changing into his sleeping attire, Riku crashed headfirst to his bed, and closed his eyes.

 _Good night, world._

-ANG-

 _It was an all white._

 _In every direction, he can only see white._

 _No._

 _He could see something in the distance._

 _No, it's someone._

" _Ku…"_

 _What?_

 _What did that person say?_

" _Ri.. ku."_

 _That 'Someone' calls for his name. Does he know about that person? Who is that? How does that person know about him?_

 _Who?_

 _How?_

-ANG-

Both eyes were shot open, and she woke up abruptly.

It was that dream again. No, more like, a _memory_.

Her memories of _her_. How she was always there for her. How _she_ taught her all sort of things. Most important, how she cherished every moment of being with _her_ , and how she aim to become like _her_.

How she left.

Slowly, she made her way and have her a glass of water. After taking a deep breath, she drank the water in one gulp.

"Onee-chan…" the girl murmured in silence.

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Asato: That was an intense final.

Riku: Hmph. No problem, this year would be ours.

Asato: Make sure you have your third member first, _captain._

Riku: Riiight.

Mizuki: Today is another fixture at the shop. Right, Rii-kun?

Riku: Yeah. Wish me luck, Mizuki.

Shinku: You're not going to beat me with _only_ luck, you know.

Riku: This girl again…

Asato: Next up in A New Generation: "Flame of Perdition".

Shinku: Burn through everything, Flame of Apocalypse!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flame of Perdition

"Rii-kun, are you okay?" Mizuki asks worriedly.

"I'm fine," replies Riku curtly, clearly irritated with whatever happened earlier.

The couple ( _I told you, not that kind of couple!_ ) can be seen now walking together through the school's hallway, on the floor where their class is located. Riku now is holding a pack of ice to the left side of his head, where before a red, fresh bruise now changed its colour into purple can be clearly seen. Mizuki too is busy, with... well, linking her arms to Riku's, and showing a mixture of face between worry and wanting to giggle.

Earlier, Riku had been sent straight to the school's infirmary, due to an 'accident'. The nurse who was on duty told Riku to stay put for at least one more hour, but Riku wanted to go back to the class immediately after he woke up, so he had been given an icepack instead.

As they reach the front door of his class, Riku opens the door quickly, and literally slams the door behind after letting Mizuki enter, surprising his classmates who were on the break. Not in the mood to line up at the cafetaria, Riku quickly makes his way to a vacant seat which is located near the door, and throw himself to it, not before showing another display of anger by kicking his own desk. Mizuki, after talking to a few female classmates, quickly follows Riku and put herself on a seat beside him.

"That bitch, what was her thinking..." murmurs Riku.

-ANG-

 _He woke up late, by his standard._

 _As soon as he saw what time it was in the morning, he knew he was in trouble._

 _In the end, he couldn't just sleep like that, not before making at least his analysis from yesterday final between Karin and Yuuma._

 _So, he rose again from his bed, and worked on for another, how long was it, around three hours? When he felt tired, it was past midnight. Damn._

 _After washing his face and changing into his school's uniform, he dashed from his bedroom and found a sandwich made by Mizuki being left on the table. He knew that she had some morning chores to do, including making breakfast for them. To think that she left earlier than him made Riku even more amazed at her, and at the same time cursed himself to no end. After he made sure that all the rooms were properly locked, including the front door, Riku rushed to his school with the sandwich hanging onto his mouth. School's only around ten minutes by walk. If I can keep up this pace, I still have plenty of time to eat Mizuki's sandwich properly. Riku thought as he ran through his neighborhood. He was reaching an intersection, where in his calculation there was no way he was going to be late, until…_

 _*crash*_

" _Shit, what the hell," cursed Riku as he winced and hold his right side of the head in order to eased the pain. The sandwich? Mizuki's sandwich? Don't even think about it. There you go, scattered on the road. I'm going to have to apologize to Mizuki, thought Riku bitterly, mourning the loss of his sandwich. First thing first, I guess. "Oi, who's there?" asked Riku, growled. He looked up, and then winced again._

 _Long, straight crimson hair that reached down to her legs, matched with striking amber colored eyes, one could mistake Ayasaki Shinku for a drop dead, beautiful model. But made no mistake; this is the number one problem student, who teachers have complained on how violent her actions were. For one to met her like this, truly one of the biggest misfortunes in this universe. As Riku suddenly found he was unable to gulp a big lump in his throat, he also found himself stare right into Shinku's unwavering, furious glare, clearly indicated she was as irritated as he was. Riku, not wanted to back down, returned Shinku's glare with his own._

" _Oi Shinku, what's the problem huh? Running into people like that," growled Riku._

" _S, shut up! It's not like I want to crash into you dammit!" replied Shinku angrily. She had fixed her positioning on the pavement after crashing onto pavement, now completely facing Riku, all while wearing her infamous (or famous?) glare._

" _Yet you could've avoided it. Doesn't that mean that you too didn't see your way while walking?" taunted Riku. He realized that he needed to make this conversation quick, otherwise both of them were going to be late, and he did sure as hell not want his name to be related with this girl when it comes to breaking the rules._

"…" _was the only response coming from Shinku as she looked the other way with an irritated face. Riku grinned. That shuts her up. Good, all he only needed to wrap up this conversation, and he was not going to be late._

" _Well, we're both at fault here. So let's not continue our quarrel, okay?" continued Riku as he picked himself up and walked to his school. Five minutes left. Riku thought. As he began to walk, however, he noticed that a shadow loomed over him. Curious of what it was, Riku turned his back,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Only to found out Shinku was midair, ready to jump at him._

 _No, not to jump at him. He knew that stance very well._

 _Shining Wizard. A well known technique in pro wrestling, using momentum during midair to strike right at the opponent's head with one leg. Normally, this technique is very difficult to perform, yet due to her small stature, Shinku spun midair, raised her right leg high, and aimed at his head. Riku managed to raise his left hand to defend himself, but that was the last thing he remembered before everything turned black._

-ANG-

"Damn," Riku murmurs as he hands the ice pack to Mizuki, who now walks out of the class to throw the ice pack into the trash bin, which by now all of them turned into water. Riku was then told by a classmate that Shinku got an earful from the principal after kicking him, but of course his anger won't just disappear by that. Fortunately, he is going to fight against her after school, which makes his blood boil even more. _I'm going to make her pay,_ Riku smirks to himself as he looks through his deck.

Mizuki, who has returned after throwing Riku's ice pack into a trash bin nearby, scoots closer to Riku. She too looks through his deck, but then she places her hand on top of Riku's right hand, and speaks.

"Rii-kun, it's okay to be fired up. But we're still in school, you know?" Mizuki chastises Riku softly while leading his right hand, which now holds the deck back into Riku's bag.

"I know, Mizuki. It's just…" Riku sighs. "That Shinku. What was her thinking, kicking me in broad daylight like that?"

"Did you make Ayasaki-san angry?" Mizuki asks.

"No way, it's just that we crashed into each other this morning, and then we got into some arguments each other. But it's just that, I swear," Riku replies as his eyes now focused on Mizuki.

Mizuki then silences herself for a moment, seeming to think on how she should reply back to Riku. Then, after a moment of silence, Mizuki speaks.

"Rii-kun, here," Mizuki says to Riku while waving her hand, signaling Riku to get closer.

"Okay?" Riku replies unknowingly as he scoots closer to Mizuki, which Mizuki in return circle both her arms around Riku's body, pulling him into a tight hug, and pushes Riku's head with her left hand into her chest. This sign of affection of course, draws attentions from their classmates. While the boys cannot resist letting out some whistles, the girls letting out cute squeals, taking pictures, and give the pair lots of claps.

"Wa, Mizuki!?" Riku asks with a flushed face. He is probably the most embarrassed out of the whole class, as he tries to break free from Mizuki's hug, only proved to be futile as Mizuki hugs him even tighter.

"Sssh, it's okay, Rii-kun," Mizuki whispers softly to his ear. After he's calmed down, Mizuki continues. "Rii-kun, when a boy and a girl got into a fight, it's best for the boy if he don't reply to the girl. Remember, a girl's feeling is much more fragile," Mizuki speaks slowly, while Riku continues to listen. "I think Ayasaki-san didn't mean any harm, she probably felt some guilt inside of her as well. But, the way Rii-kun spoke to her probably got the better of her, and she finally lost her control over her temper. Next time, Rii-kun, just apologize properly to her next time, okay?"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to apologize…" Riku retorts back quietly, almost whispering to Mizuki, clearly indicating his irritation. But, Mizuki cuts him off as she speaks again.

"That's why I said 'next time'," Mizuki replies to Riku before he could lash to her at any moment. "For now, it's okay, Rii-kun. I'm sure that Ayasaki-san would understand. But for next time, when the two of you got into a fight, just apologize to her properly, okay?" Mizuki says with a sweet voice as she finally releases Riku, but not before she plants a tender kiss on Riku's cheek. This makes Riku's face as red as Mizuki's due to embarrassment, and also draws various reactions from his classmates.

"Aww, so Natsumi-san is taken after all…" one of male classmate who apparently is one of Mizuki's admirers says in disappointment.

"See? I've told you before that Natsumi-san is already reserved for Kanata, you idiot!"

"Well, don't blame me since I don't know anything," the admirer says, sulking. "O, oi! Matsuda!?"

"Someone go get a stretcher from the infirmary! Matsuda has just fainted while making some kind of weird face!"

"Awww, too cute…" a female classmate says.

"Do your best Mizuki-chan! Everyone from class 1-B supports you!" another female classmate who is wearing a pair of glasses says.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Fight, Mizuki-chan!"

"We're counting on you two to win the 'best couple' award this year!"

"Ehehe…" Mizuki says, embarrassed. "Eh, Rii-kun?" Mizuki asks to Riku, who apparently now already standing after his consultation with Mizuki. As Mizuki too tries to stand up, Riku doesn't say anything. However, he suddenly moves his body forward; catching Mizuki and the rest of the class off guard, and lands a peck to the very left side of her lips. This; makes the girls squeal on top of their lungs, far louder than before, and some of the boys react by placing their hands on top of their mouths while some of them shaking their heads.

"Ri, Rii-kun!?"

"Sorry, Mizuki. Apparently I want to eat something, after all," Riku says to her while wearing his usual playful smirk. He then leaves Mizuki in the class, who is by now surrounded by her ecstatic female classmates, asking about what Riku did to her just now.

-ANG-

She is sulking, he knows it.

 _That wasn't a very good idea._ Riku concludes while walking outside of the school's main building to where Mizuki and Asato await.

"Muuu," Mizuki pouts.

"Oi, Riku," Asato speaks with a very serious tone.

"What?"

"Why, has Mizuki become like this?" Asato asks now with his deadpan tone, both eyes half-opened, while pointing straight to Mizuki.

"If you want to kiss me, you can just do it while we're alone…" Mizuki says to Riku while looking away, clearly indicating that she is indeed sulking.

"Wait, you kissed her in front of the class?"

"Well, not exactly in front of the class per se, but we did sit in the front. And the kiss doesn't exactly count," Riku says nonchalantly, as if he is unaffected by the turn of events.

"But our lips did touch! After that, Rii-kun left me alone to deal with our classmates! Muuuuuu!" Mizuki whines, now that she is pounding Riku's back in a comical scene.

"Anyway, today you also have a shop league match, right Asato?" Riku asks, completely ignoring Mizuki's whining.

"Not 'a', two in fact. 12th fixture against Megacolony, and the next one against Narukami," Asato explains.

"Have you got any intel on them? I know that Jun's shop league system makes it hard to know who is going to fight who, but still…" Riku trails off. "We're talking about you, though."

"Aa, don't worry. Got 'em," Asato says as he swipes through his smartphone. "Megacolony user: Name Sawada Kenji, 17. Not a frequent customer, but he came during the first fight of the league, me against a Kagero user. Remember?" he explains as he hands his phone to Riku, which Riku takes and swipes through for more information. "He uses a Megacolony full G build, focusing on draw engines that come from Gigaparalyze, Paraspear and four copies of Earth Dreamer. That means," Asato continues while playing with his deck box, which is in the air at the moment. Asato then catches it skillfully, and then speaks. "I'm going to kill him before he can build up his raw advantages. Wisdom Teller first, then straight to Managarmr."

"I see. Beware of his Stun Beetle by the way. He'll probably run it at three copies, using the first one as bait whiles the second one for real. That or Paraspear and Stun Beetle both at four copies. Nah, I'll doubt that. He'll need a space for Blizza. Megacolony doesn't have any late game push. So yeah, there you go," Riku concludes as the three stop in front of a vending machine. "The usual, Mizuki?" Riku asks, which Mizuki responds is by nodding her head while smiling. He then proceeds to buy her favorite orange juice, and hands it to Mizuki after he wraps the can with a tissue.

"On to the second one," Asato continues as he drinks while walking his coffee in between. "Takeyama Seiji. Aged 13, he uses a Brawler Wild Rush deck. This'll be easy."

"If you win against both of them, you'll move up to sixth if the current fighter doesn't win his 13th game tomorrow."

"That's right. Oh, we're here."

"Mizuki, I'll see you at home then," Riku says to Mizuki, who still drinks her orange juice.

"Mmm. See you later then, Rii-kun," Mizuki replies. "Asato-kun's going to have a sleepover as usual, no?"

"Yeah, I'll come after changing."

"Okaay. I'm going home first, Rii-kun!" Mizuki says, which Riku replies by nodding at her. She then proceeds to run through the neighborhood, after she turns her back to wave at Riku one more time.

"Well, let's get this over with," Riku says as he opens the front door of the shop.

The shop is fairly empty. Aside from some YGO players, and Jun, who is still preparing the standing fight table for today's fixtures, there are no other players in the shop. Every Vanguard player, except the ones who are having their fixtures today have been cleared out under Jun's instructions, as per his announcement during the beginning of the league. Riku can see everyone who is fighting today has arrived. Asato's two opponents, and of course, _Ayasaki Shinku._

"Ehm, test," says Jun, testing his microphone. "Okay. To everyone who is fighting today, thank you for coming in time. So, in five minutes we are going to hold TCG Station's league tournament fixture 12 and up to 14 for some of you. As per my announcement during the start of the tournament, everyone who is not fighting today, including the ones who do not sign up for the tournament have been cleared out. As you all can see," Jun explains to the 10 fighters who is fighting today while pointing towards the fairly empty shop. Then, he continues. "The fights themselves will be divided into two phases. The first phase will include four fights as scheduled, also who is going to be your opponent. I hope that everyone will play cleanly, for I'm going to banish anyone who is caught on cheating from this shop, and I'll inform about your cheating to my friends who also opening a TCG shop," Jun warns. "Now, I'm going to announce the players."

"Player with league ID VG-012 and VG-010, please begin your preparations at the first table!"

The moment Jun announces the ID, two fighters that Riku doesn't know step onto the standing fight table located at the far left of the Vanguard section.

"Next: player with league ID VG-020 and VG-018, please begin your preparations at the second table!"

Two fighters, one that Asato identifies as Takeyama Seiji and the other one that Riku doesn't know step onto the standing fight table beside the first one.

"Next: player with league ID VG-001 and VG-022, please begin your preparations at the third table!"

The moment Jun announces Asato's ID, he steps up onto the third table, wearing his trademark mockery, condescending smirk compared to Riku's playful one. He is not alone though as the player Riku knows as Sawada Kenji steps onto the opposite side of the table.

"Lastly, player with league ID VG-002 and the last one that signed up, VG-025, who is currently sitting on the fourth and the first place of the table respectively, please begin your preparations at the fourth table!" Jun announces, now with a bit of excitement slipped into his intonation.

As Jun finally concludes his announcement about first phase's fighters, Riku and Shinku step up onto the each other's opposite side of the table. There is tension on the air too as every fighter other than them can be seen looking at their direction cautiously. While Shinku doesn't seem to be affected by it one bit, instead ignoring them at once, Riku spares a glance to Asato, who is looking at them as well while shuffling his deck at the same time, and gives him a nod, who replies by giving Riku a firm nod as well. The message they shared between each other is clear: _win_.

Riku then takes out his deck from his pocket, and shuffling them after placing his G-units in their place and take out his starting vanguard. Across him, Shinku is doing the same.

Silence ensues between the two as they both draw their first five cards. Shinku however, is the first one to break the ice.

"So it's you," Shinku spats coldly as she returns three cards to her deck.

"I thought you already realize it, knowing how good your _family_ connections are," Riku retorts back as he too returns three cards to his deck.

"Shut up. You don't know anything."

"Should I? As if rich ones have any problem, given how easy life is for them."

"I said shut up!"

Shinku, who yells so loud that even YGO players can hear her, stuns everyone but Riku, who keeps unfazed at her outburst. She then holds her cards so tightly to the point of them bending a bit, and continues.

"You don't know about me, you don't know about what have I done to make it this far, and yet you keep on going as if you know everything about me! I'm going to beat you to show that I make it this because of _my_ power, and _mine_ only!" Shinku declares while pointing to Riku, eyes narrowed, confirming her determination to win. Riku, on the other hand, only rolls his eyes as he looks up. Then, he too narrows his eyes toward Shinku, and replies.

" _Bring it."_

"Players, you may begin!" Jun announces.

"Stand up, vanguard!"

-ANG-

"Spark Kid Dragoon **[Power: 4000]**!" Riku declares.

 _"Red Pulse Dracokid_ _ **[Power: 4000]**_ _!" Shinku declares._

 _"I ride Wyvern Strike, Pyglma_ _ **[Power: 7000]**_ _! Spark Kid moves to the back, and I end my turn."_

 _"I ride Lava Flow Dragon_ _ **[Power: 7000]**_ _! Red Pulse moves to the back left, and Lava Flow attacks_ _ **[Total Power: 7000]**_ _!" Shinku declares._

 _"No guard."_

 _"Drive check_ _ **[Twilight Arrow Dragon – No Trigger]."**_

 **[Damage check: Plasma Dance Dragon – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Riku – Shinku**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 0**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Spark Kid Dragoon (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Lava Flow Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Red Pulse Dracokid (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"Ride! Voltage Horn Dragon **[Power: 9000]**!" Riku yells.

 _Pyglma transforms into a giant, four-legged lightning dragon. With colour similar to that of a copper, and wings almost twice the size of its body, Voltage Horn Dragon is already intimidating as other giant dragons out there. In addition, it generates so much lightning that it actually cannot fly due to the sheer electric current in its body._

"Spark Kid Dragoon's skill: I can look at up to five cards from the top of my deck to search for one grade 3 unit, and add it to my hand. I add Dragonic Vanquisher to my hand," Riku explains. "Then, I call Rising Phoenix **[Power: 5000]** behind it to soulblast two and draw one. After that, I call Chatura **[Power: 8000]**!"

 _Voltage Horn Dragon roars loudly as he generates lightning in its body. Not long after that, a large bird made from pure fire can be seen lands behind it as the all-familiar Naginata-wielding Dragonman appears in typical red rotating Vanguard circle._

"This round will start by Voltage Horn Dragon attacking your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Riku declares.

"I won't guard," Shinku says curtly.

" **[Drive Check: Plasma Dance Dragon – Critical Trigger]** Heh, power to Chatura while the critical goes to Voltage Horn Dragon," Riku smirks.

 **[Damage Check: Protect Orb Dragon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Gattling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

"Power to Lava Flow and I draw," Shinku says nonchalantly as she draws one card from her deck.

"Chatura attacks next **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

" **[Damage Check: Perdition Dragon Dancer, Agafia – Heal Trigger]** Power to Lava Flow and I heal one," Shinku says, now she too wears her smirk.

 _Lucky bitch._ Riku curses in his mind. "I end my turn."

 **Riku – Shinku**

 **6 – Hand – 7**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 2**

 **1 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Voltage Horn Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Phoenix (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Lava Flow Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Red Pulse Dracokid (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

Shinku then picks up one card from her deck, and then smiles.

"What?" Riku growls as he braces himself for whatever coming at him.

"You should be delighted, Kanata Riku, for I'm going to give you a good surprise this turn," Shinku says, now that the card she is going to ride in her right hand, being held tightly. "I ride Twilight Arrow Dragon **[Power: 9000]**!"

The bold statement that comes from the fighter who is on the very top of the chart clearly has its own impact as every other match seems to be stopped as players now are watching Shinku intently, waiting for her next move.

"What's so surprising about that?" Riku retorts.

"Of course this isn't the surprise, you dumbass," Shinku retorts back dryly. "I activate Red Pulse's skill: by sliding him into the soul I can look at up to five cards from the top of my deck to search for one grade 3 unit, and add it to my hand," Shinku explains. "Now, where is it, let's see… Ah, here it is."

 **[Top Card: Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord The Great – No Trigger]**

 _If I can describe the face that every other fighter has right now, then the word 'shocked' can't even describe it. Anyway, Shinku then proceeds to put the legendary card to her hand, and shuffles her deck._

"Dragonic Overlord…" Riku says in a low voice, clearly surprised by the card that Shinku showed to him.

"Overlord The Great, huh…" Asato trails off. "That's some rare card you have, Ayasaki Shinku."

"Told you, you're going to be surprised," Shinku mutters. "Calamity Tower Wyvern's skill allows me to do the same thing like your Rising Phoenix, and I'll reinforce my field with Gyokuryu **[Power: 6000]** and Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame **[Power: 9000]**!"

"Rising Phoenix boosts, and Twilight Arrow Dragon attacks Chatura **[Total Power: 14000]**!" Shinku declares.

"No guard," Riku says as he bites his lip. _Damn it_.

"Drive check **[Dragon Knight, Jannat – Critical Trigger]** , all effects to Neoflame."

 _Twilight Arrow Dragon releases its fire-coated arrow, completely decimates Chatura, who is caught off guard that he is the one that targeted instead of Voltage Horn Dragon._

"Now with Gyokuryu's boost, Neoflame attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 20000 2 crit]**!"

 _Voltage Horn Dragon, who is surprised as well that his companion is the one targeted instead of him, now completely unaware of opponents movements. This is a chance that Neoflame gladly took as he nails Voltage Horn with its trademark fire-coated throwing knife._

 **[Damage Check: Jaggy Shot Dragoon – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Djinn of Paranoia – Draw Trigger]**

"Power to Voltage and I draw," Riku mutters as Shinku waves her hand, signaling the end of her turn.

 **Riku – Shinku**

 **7 – Hand – 7**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **3 – Damage – 2**

 **1 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Voltage Horn Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Phoenix (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame (LFR) – Twilight Arrow Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (LBR) – Calamity Tower Wyvern (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 _Okay, that caught me off guard a bit._ Riku thinks as he tries to get his focus back in the game. _Overlord 'The Great'. Full Perdition, huh.._ Riku trails off as he contemplates his next move. _If so, I guess I should rush her, even though she'll manage to get back in the game with Dragonewt, that's still a -3 on her part._ Riku continues in his mind as he picks the next card he is going to play.

"Dragon who has protected the past, lead your army for the sake of a better future! I ride Dragonic Vanquisher **[Power: 11000]**!" Riku yells.

 _Voltage Horn Dragon transforms into a giant, four-winged dragon with red scales. This dragon wears a breastplate made from combination of steel and gold while standing proudly on its two feet_ _,_ _wielding the lightning itself._

"…"

 _Here we go._ Riku says in his mind. "I call two Chaturas to the front!"

 _Vanquisher is not alone however, as two of his loyal followers enter the fray while wielding identical naginata._

"My Chatura on the left will attack your vanguard **[Total Power: 11000]**!" Riku declares.

"Neoflame intercepts," Shinku counters quickly as she slides Dragonic Neoflame into the guardian circle.

"With Rising Phoenix's boost, Vanquisher attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"No guard."

"Twin drive. First **[Dragon Dancer, Vianne - Stand Trigger]** , power to my Chatura on the left as I stand him. Second check **[Djinn of Love, Kama - Heal Trigger]** , get heal trigger. Power to my Chatura who has yet to attack and I heal one," Riku informs.

 _Dragonic Vanquisher throws the lightning that he is currently wielding to Twilight Arrow, who is trying to defend himself. Although he manages to cover his front, Vanquisher's lightning apparently stronger than that as the lightning that he threw struck Twilight Arrow on both legs. Due to the sheer current it generates, Twilight Arrow is unable to stand, paralyzed._

"Damage check **[Calamity Tower Wyvern - No Trigger]**."

"Chatura attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon guards **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Shinku counters as she slams the unit onto the guardian circle.

"Again **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"Jannat **[Total Shield: 10000]**!"

"I end my turn," Riku informs.

 **Riku – Shinku**

 **7 – Hand – 5**

 **1 – Soul – 0**

 **3 – Damage – 3**

 **1 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Phoenix (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Twilight Arrow Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (LBR) – Calamity Tower Wyvern (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"Stand and draw," Shinku says as she draws one card from her deck.

 _Come. Is it Mustafa, or will it be Dragonewt legion instead?_ Riku says in his mind as he braces for Shinku's oncoming moves.

.

.

.

Shinku do neither of the two as she puts her right hand on her mouth and looks like she is holding the urge to let out a small giggle.

"What?" Riku growls as he's growing impatient to Shinku's antics.

"No, it's just that I can't believe you fall for that," Shinku replies cheerfully as she really lets out a small giggle this time.

"There's no way you know what's on my mind," Riku retorts back.

"Oh but I do. How about if I just show you exactly that," Shinku replies confidently as she picks up the next card she decides to play.

"Colossal dragon of pure fire, destroy everyone who opposes you with your flame of annihilation! I ride Dragonic Blademaster **[Power: 11000]**!"

"!?" is the only reaction Riku makes as he is surprised by the turn of events.

 _Unlike Dragonic Vanquisher who wields lightning as his weapon, Dragonic Blademaster wields a normal yet his trademark gigantic green dragon blade, ready to lead his army to victory._

"Stride generation! Divine Dragon Knight, Zahm **[Power: 26000]**!" Shinku yells as she places the G unit onto the vanguard circle.

 _Shit._

"Dragonic Blademaster's stride skill: I can retire one of your rear-guards!" Shinku yells as she points towards one of Riku's Chatura.

 _Zahm, who has inherited Blademaster's sword, releases his flame of annihilation as the said flame reduces Chatura to nothing but ashes._

"Gyokuryu's generation break! When your rear-guard is retired due to the effect from one of my units, he gains power +5000 until end of turn. Zahm's skill lets me retire one more of your rear guard!"

 _The same fate falls upon another Chatura as the dragon that Zahm rides unleashes a bright red flame._

"Gyokuryu's skill makes him gain another +5000, and I call Jabad **[Power: 9000]** in front of him," Shinku explains. "Now, with Calamity Tower Wyvern's support, Zahm attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 31000]**!"

"Dammit. No guard," Riku curses under his breath.

 **[Drive Check: Twilight Arrow Dragon - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Dragonic Blademaster - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Perdition Dragon Dancer, Agafia - Heal Trigger]**

"Power to Jabad and I heal one," Shinku informs as she puts one of her cards in the damage zone into the drop zone.

 **[Damage Check: Dragon Dancer, Anastasia - No Trigger]**

"Jabad attacks next **[Total Power: 33000]**!"

 **[Damage Check: Dragonic Vanquisher - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

-ANG-

"With Nyankuro's boost, Tusk Master attacks!"

"Damage check, no trigger."

"Winner: VG-001!" Jun declares as the fight between Asato and Kenji draws into a close.

"Thanks for the fight," Asato says politely to Kenji as he moves his right hand for a hand shake, which Kenji complies as he too does the same, all while wiping sweats that formed on his forehead.

 _That went too perfectly._ Asato says in his mind while wearing his smirk as he makes his move to the vending machine inside to buy a can of coffee. After he purchases it, he sits on the nearest available chair from the standing fight tables as he reviews his fight earlier

His first fight went without a hitch. Opponent's movements, deck builds, all is within his and Riku's prediction to the point that it's terrifying. Asato wonders as he opens his coffee, whether that they would be able to produce that kind of analysis in every of their fight until they win the Nationals. _Of course not, as if_. Asato puts that idea far behind as he pulls out his phone. Then, he scrolls through it and looks over once again his next opponent's data.

"Zahm's skill lets me to retire one more of your rear guard!"

Wait, something isn't right.

Asato puts back his phone back into his pocket as he looks over to the source of the noise.

There.

Asato can see that Riku grits his teeth. Somehow he struggles against Shinku. But where?

Then he looks over Shinku's field, and then Riku's drop zone. _Shit_.

That is the only reaction Naomi Asato can make.

-ANG-

 **Riku – Shinku**

 **7 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **4 – Damage – 2**

 **1 – Counterblast – 2**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Rising Phoenix (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Dragon Knight, Jabad (LFR) – Dragonic Blademaster (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (LBR) – Calamity Tower Wyvern (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 _I can't believe I fell for that._ Riku curses in his mind in utter disbelief as he sees his advantages go up in a smoke in just one turn.

"See what I mean?" Shinku says teasingly as she grows even more in confidence.

 _Don't fall for that bitch provocation. Focus._ Riku orders in his mind. "Heh, your moves last turn are still within the scope of my expectations," he then replies to Shinku, as confidence slowly seeps back to his mind.

"Oh?"

"Stand and draw!" Riku declares as he decides on to ignore Shinku's potential further remarks.

"Stride generation! Lightning Dragon Knight, Zorras **[Power: 26000]**!" Riku yells as he places the G unit onto the vanguard circle.

 _With the power brought upon by 'Stride', Dragonic Vanquisher calls forth a mysterious knight which is not recorded by the history of The Empire. As he comes down with the streak of lightning, Zorras prepares himself to charge at the enemy._

"Stride skill: I retire Jabad, and goes straight to the bind zone!" Riku declares.

 _A single streak of lightning descends from the sky as Jabad is reduced to ashes._

"I call Voltage Horn Dragon **[Power: 9000]** , Djinn of Paranoia **[Power: 5000]** and Vianne **[Power: 4000]** to rear-guard, and with Paranoia's boost, Voltage Horn Dragon attacks your vanguard!" Riku yells. "Voltage's Generation Break: when he is attacking a vanguard boosted, by paying the cost you're forced to retire one of your rear-guards!" he then continues as Shinku places Calamity Tower Wyvern into the bind zone. "That's not all! When an opponent rear-guard is put into drop zone, Vianne's skill lets me to return her to my deck to draw and countercharge one. Now go, Voltage Horn Dragon **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

 **[Damage Check: Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord The Great - No Trigger]**

"Zorras attacks **[Total Power: 31000]**!"

"Protect Orb Dragon, perfect guard **[Perfect Guard]**!" Shinku counters as she literally throws the sentinel unit into the guardian circle.

"Triple drive, first check **[Jaggy Shot Dragoon - No Trigger]**. Second **[Heat Blade Dragoon - No Trigger]** , third check **[Wyvern Strike, Pyglma - No Trigger]**."

 _The lightning knight descends at a breath taking speed towards Blademaster. Unfortunately, the attack falls short in front of Kagero's trusted guardian as the dragon's flame barrier completely renders Zorras attack useless._

"Wait, is that all?" Shinku asks sarcastically as she puts her right hand on her hips to provoke Riku.

"Shut up. I end my turn," Riku replies quickly as he too rues his inability to put more damage to Shinku's resources.

"Oi oi, I can end this fight this turn, you knooow," Shinku continues to taunt some more as she picks up her next card. "Told you," she then mumbles after she looks to the card she drew. "Stride generation! Flame Emperor Dragon King, Root Flare Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _The power that 'Stride' has brought upon shakes the surface of the Cray to its very core as Dragonic Blademaster calls forth one of the mightiest being of the past. From the Cray's very core, Root Flare Dragon emerges. This dragon is bigger than the size of many great rivers in length, and has everything that defines an oriental dragon. As he now is equipped with two laser guns on both of his sides, the arrogant king once again wakes up from his slumber in order to gain claim of the planet that once the dragon's sole ruler._

"Stride skill: I retire Rising Phoenix!" Shinku declares as Riku puts the said unit into the drop zone. "Gyokuryu gains power +5000 until end of turn. I call Twilight Arrow Dragon **[Power: 9000]** , another Gyokuryu **[Power: 6000]** , and The Great **[Power: 11000]**. Finally, I activate Root Flare Dragon's skill! By turning a copy of him in my G Zone, I can choose one of your units, and retire all units in the same column as that unit! I choose Voltage Horn Dragon!" Shinku yells as she points towards Riku's Voltage Horn Dragon.

 _The arrogant king of the past releases his newfound power in form of two, purple beams that decimates Voltage Horn Dragon and the support behind him until nothing remains from them, leaving Vanquisher the only one who is still standing._

"Both Gyokuryus gain power +10000. Now Root Flare Dragon attacks Dragonic Vanquisher **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"Two Djinn of Love, Kama and one Plasma Dance Dragon will stop that **[Total Shield: 31000]**!" Riku counters calmly despite the huge pressure he is currently facing.

"Three triggers, huh…" Shinku mumbles. "Triple drive, first check **[Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon - Critical Trigger]**. Get critical trigger, all effects to Dragonic Overlord the Great. Second check **[Perdition Dragon Dancer, Agafia - Heal Trigger]** , power to The Great once again and I heal one. Third check **[Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame - No Trigger]** ," Shinku informs.

 _Root Flare Dragon, after whittling down Vanquisher's army, unleashes a huge ball of fire towards him. However, this attacks is blocked completely by three of Vanquisher's loyal followers as they sacrifice themselves to protect their leader._

"Overlord the Great, attack **[Total Power: 42000 2 crit]**!"

"Dragon Dancer, Anastasia will stop that **[Perfect Guard]**!"

"Gyokuryu boosts, Twilight Arrow Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 25000]**!"

 _Anastasia who currently has her focus solely on stopping Overlord's giant sword does not realize that Twilight Arrow manages to sneak under her. Then, he nails Dragonic Vanquisher, who too doesn't realize Twilight Arrow's presence until he's in front of him in a point blank range shot, which makes the leader of Narukami roars in pain._

 **[Damage Check: Dragon Dancer, Anastasia - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Riku – Shinku**

 **3 – Hand – 4**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **5 – Damage – 3**

 **1 – Counterblast – 2**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great (LFR) – Dragonic Blademaster (VG) – Twilight Arrow Dragon (RFR)**

 **Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (RBR)**

"You actually hold out," Shinku says in a surprised tone, not expecting that Riku would surprise her relentless assault.

"You're done talking?" Riku replies nonchalantly as he contemplates his next move.

"Confident, aren't you?"

Ignoring Shinku's comment, Riku draws one card from his deck. Then, even though he is on a tight position, he manages to let out his usual, confident smirk. _This could work._ Riku says in his mind. _Here goes nothing._ Riku then proceeds to pick one card from his G Zone, and chants.

"O Dragon who has conquered the skies during ancient times, answer the call from your brethren and conquer the skies of the future present! Stride generation! Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _As the skies torn apart by the sheer amount pressure generated by 'Stride', a giant wormhole appeared, revealing a giant dragon standing on two feet emerged from it. This dragon wears an armor with red and blue colourings, a large, golden, wing-shaped decorations on his back, and a nodachi at its left hand._

"Stride skill: I retire Twilight Arrow Dragon, and he goes straight to the bind zone!" Riku declares.

 _Conquest Dragon_ _pointed his nodachi towards_ _Twilight Arrow Dragon_ _, where a single streak of lightning decimated_ _him to ashes_ _._

 _"I call Pyglma_ _ **[Power: 7000]**_ _, Heat Blade Dragoon_ _ **[Power: 9000]**_ _, and Dragon Dancer, Vianne_ _ **[Power: 4000]**_ _! Then, Conquest Dragon's skill: by_ turning a copy of him in the G Zone, I can choose one of your front row rear guard, and retire it. I retire Dragonic Overlord the Great!" Riku declares.

"…." is the only reaction Shinku makes as she puts the legendary unit into the drop zone.

"Since I have two G units face up in my G Zone, all of my front row units gain power +10000. Vianne's skill: by returning her to my deck I can draw and countercharge one," Riku explains. "I call another Pyglma **[Power: 7000]**. Then, my standalone Pyglma attacks! Generation Break! Power +4000 **[Total Power: 21000]**!"

"Agafia and Neoflame guard **[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Shinku guards quickly as the possibility of losing finally dawns on her.

"Conquest Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 36000]**! Lightning that symbolizes absolute domination, tear through the sky and earth once more! One, two, thunder!"

"Heh, no guard," Shinku smiles confidently as she knows that she won't be able to guard this attack.

"Triple drive."

 **[Drive Check: Voltage Horn Dragon - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Rising Phoenix - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Plasma Dance Dragon - Critical Trigger]**

"Power to Heat Blade Dragoon, and critical goes to Conquest Dragon!" Riku yells.

 _Conquest Dragon ascend_ _s_ _to the sky further until nothing left can be seen from him. Then, when he dee_ _ms_ _it_ _i_ _s high enough, Conquest Dragon accelerated mid-flight straight to_ _Blademaster_ _while pointing his nodachi towards him as if he is the lightning himself._ _This attack struck true as Dragonic Blademaster is slammed against the ground due to the sheer amount of weight that Conquest Dragon's attack holds._

 **[Damage Check: Protect Orb Dragon - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Gattling Claw Dragon - Draw Trigger]**

"Power to Blademaster and I draw one," Shinku says, clearly happy with her luck.

"Heat Blade Dragoon, final attack **[Total Power: 34000]**!"

"You'll get what you wish for as this would be your last attack! Buster Rain Dragon and Agafia guard **[Total Shield: 20000]**!" Shinku yells as she slams the units that she uses to guard with onto the guardian circle.

"I… end my turn," Riku trails off, clearly in utter disbelief as what he thought would be his winning move denied by Shinku's persistent guards.

 **Riku – Shinku**

 **3 – Hand – 1**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **5 – Damage – 5**

 **2 – Counterblast – 2**

 **0 - Bind Zone - 2**

 **8 (3) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Riku's field**

 **Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Heat Blade Dragoon (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Dragonic Blademaster (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (RBR)**

"She held out..." Asato says, finally manages to gather the first sentence during the time he watched the fight between Shinku against Riku goes back and forth between them.

Shinku says nothing as she enters her draw phase. Then, after she looks at the card she drew, Shinku speaks.

"It's been a good fight," Shinku says to Riku, who finally manages to gather his focus back after being denied the chance to win.

"..."

"As a gift for holding out against my deck this far, allow me to show you the unit suited to end this fight. Final Turn!"

 _Actually, the fight between Riku and Shinku lasted longer than any other fight during the first phase of today's fixtures. So, the moment Shinku declares 'Final Turn', everyone who is currently doing other things such as taking a break, begin to gather closer to the fourth table, where the fight begins to draw into a close._

 _I see, here it comes, huh._ Riku says in his mind as he braces himself for the legendary unit.

Shinku then picks up one card from her left hand, and hold it high on the air as she closes her eyes. Then, she speaks.

"Burn through everything in this world to ashes with your apocalyptic fire! Ride! Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great **[Power: 11000]**!"

 _Dragonic Blademaster raises his blade to the sky, as if reaching for heaven. Then, he goes up in a storm of fire, and in his place appears a giant dragon with red scales, four hands, and a deafening roar as the strongest dragon of the empire finally makes his appearance._

 _Even though there's no such thing as motion figure system in this shop, what's with this presence?_ Riku thinks as he covers himself from the heat that apparently Dragonic Overlord generates.

"Gyokuryu on the right moves up. I call Calamity Tower Wyvern **[Power: 5000]** , with his skill I soulblast two to draw one, and I call Neoflame **[Power: 9000]**. Then, seek mate!"

 _Four cards fly in a gravity-defying moment as the deck reshuffles itself. Then, a single card pops out from the deck straight to Shinku's right hand, which that we all know that the unit that flew would be the mate._

"Blades of The Empire, stand beside each other and purge this world with your apocalyptic fire! Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame! Legion **[Legion Power: 20000]**!"

 _A snake-like dragon appears beside Dragonic Overlord the Great as Shinku places the said unit onto the vanguard circle._

"Overlord, Neoflame, reduce Heat Blade Dragoon to ashes with your flame of apocalypse! Legion attack **[Total Power: 20000]**!"

 **[Drive Check: Lava Flow Dragon - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Dragon Knight, Jannat - Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to my vanguard Overlord the Great **[Total Power: 25000 2 crit]**!" Shinku yells.

 _Dragonic Overlord throws a stream of fire towards Heat Blade Dragoon, followed by Neoflame unleashing throwing knives coated in fire. This two devastating attacks of course, completely destroy Heat Blade Dragoon as he goes up in crimson fire._

"Neoflame's skill: when an opponent's rear guard is put into the drop zone in the same column as this unit, by paying the cost I can retire the unit behind him," Shinku informs. "Both Gyokuryu gains power +5000!"

 _This intensity, there's no way this is real._ Riku says in his mind as he is forced to cover himself due to the sheer pressure the attack generates. Riku swears he can see winds picking up under Shinku's feet as she prepares herself for the big move.

"Stand as many times as possible and crush the enemy of the empire! Legion's skill activates!" Shinku yells.

"By paying the cost after attacking a rear guard, Overlord the Great can stand once more! Now, legion attack **[Total Power: 30000 2 crit]**!"

"No guard," Riku decides quickly after concluding that there's no way that he's going to make it to the next turn.

 **[Drive Check: Protect Orb Dragon - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon - Critical Trigger]**

"Power goes to my lone Gyokuryu, and the critical goes to Overlord **[Total Power: 30000 3 crit]**!"

 _This time, Dragonic Overlord throws a stream of fire towards Dragonic Vanquisher, followed by Neoflame his throwing knives coated in fire. Although Dragonic Vanquisher tries to protect himself, there's nothing really to protect by both of his hands as he is covered by a storm of pure crimson fire._

 **[Damage Check: Dragon Dancer, Vianne - Stand Trigger]**

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Shinku: What do you think of _my_ power, Kanata Riku?

Riku: I'm burning here, dammit.

Asato: Idiot. There's no way a card can burn people.

Riku: I swear I can feel it in my skin, Asato.

Mizuki: Dinner's ready, you two! *smile*

Riku: Thanks as always, Mizuki.

Asato: We're going to continue after dinner, right?

Riku: Of course.

Mizuki: Next up in A New Generation: "A Night of Tranquility."

Riku: Now, who wants more coffee?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Night of Tranquility

The atmosphere is tense, at least at the dining table.

Riku is now at the dining table with Asato and Mizuki, Asato sits across him, while Mizuki is busy in the kitchen, making final preparations for their dinner. Today she wears the sunflower apron as well, and she can be seen now taking out the plates that would be used, all that while humming songs that sounded like a classic tune. _Can she play that song as well?_ Riku thought as he takes out his deck and browsing through it absentmindedly. He knew that Mizuki started taking lessons around a year ago, and he certainly knows that his parents are so excited whenever they found out anything she likes to do that they literally funded everything Mizuki needed from the piano (you can see it in the living room, near the TV, facing a wall that separates the living room from the first floor restroom) to the teacher for twice a week ( _first a bedroom, now these. Seriously?_ ). Well, her parents certainly approve it as well, since they were close to Riku's, like _really_ close. _Maybe I should ask her another time_. For now, let's get back to the business, shall we?

"So, you lost," a voice can be heard comments dryly across the table.

Ah, here we go.

Asato can be seen across Riku now using various stuffs from their workshop. His left hand is busy swiping through his custom-made PDA on the table, designed by Asato's father only for vanguard matters, probably checking league results from other shops. His right hand's busy as well, seeming to take important notes from the results. His eyes however, are locked on to Riku's, half-opened, giving the what-the-fuck-have-you-done kind of look as both his hands stopped moving, now that his right hand supporting his right cheek as Asato slides lazily on top of the table.

"I'm waiting."

Better save his ass right now, wouldn't you agree? "Well, let's just say the moment she strode Zahm was the game changer, since by the end of that turn I only got one Chatura left in my deck," Riku replies fluidly in attempt to save his ass from further kicking.

Twitching, Asato retorts. "And who told you to rush a motherfuckin' Kagero when you exactly know that your opponent is the one who stride first?"

"I thought that her deck would be a full Perdition at first," Riku trails off as he sips a glass of water. "So I thought that Dragonewt would be the one that come out. Theeen she got Blademaster."

"And what made you thought that the scenario of her riding Dragonewt will leave you in a better condition afterwards?"

A sound cuts off between the two though as Mizuki calls over from inside the kitchen. "Dinner's ready, you two!"

Only to falls on deaf ears as Asato and Riku continue their conversation.

"Dragonewt, is a Legion unit," Riku says to Asato as he tries to make him give in to his point of view. He then picks up Asato's PDA, and browse through it. His hand stopped as general data and analysis about the savage dragon finally projected on the screen. "Now I've counted that the number of units in her drop zone would be enough for her to perform Legion, but take a look at this," Riku slides the PDA back to Asato, who is looking, eyes narrowed, to the PDA which is now projecting back the field condition of Shinku and Riku fight during that turn. This actually, is only like an improved version of Cardfight Area with better visibility, and clearer resolution for the cards. That's why Riku and Asato have to fill the PDA with their match reports before beginning to make their analysis every night. "Shinku's turn. Damage is three to two with me leading. With two open Counter Blasts, she would be able to perform Dragonewt's skill and take out two Chaturas and even gave me one damage. But," Riku trails off as he needs to catch a breath before continuing. "She has Gyokuryu on the field. With her performed legion first rather than stride, I was saved from rear-guard pressure, assuming that she didn't pull something crazy like double triggers."

"And if she strides first?"

"Then it'd be only either Mahmud or Mustafa, with both of them only able to take out one of my Chaturas."

"If you say so, then," Asato trails off after hearing Riku's pledge for innocence. As he begins to talk again however, Riku notices Mizuki's now standing between the two, while wearing a wide smile.

"Err, Mizuki?" Riku asks nervously.

"Asato-kun, Rii-kun, didn't I tell you that "Dinner's ready"?" Mizuki asks oh-so-sweetly, now that her right hand is holding a frying pan.

A huge sweatdrop formed on both Riku and Asato forehead.

" _Riku_?" Asato asks with a very small tone without even batting an eye.

" _Mm_?"

" _She's angry, right?"_

Riku then looks over to the still smiling Mizuki, who is somehow covered in a swirling fire (his eyesight has gone bad or what?), and then replies back to Asato. He too doesn't even do something as small as an eye contact. Truly, their unparalleled understanding as childhood friends is very beneficial.

" _Yeah, she is."_

Neither of the two talks anymore as a loud sound of something hitting can be heard twice across the room.

-ANG-

"Thanks for the food!"

"Thanks for the food…"

"…"

"Asato-kun, you should say "Thanks for the food","

"Thanks for the food…"

The three now can be seen cleaning the table from dishes they have eaten. Riku and Mizuki help each other putting the plates back into the cart, while Asato contributes as well by wiping the table. Asato though, finishes his work ahead of the two and quickly sets his working devices back up on top of the table. After serving himself with a glass of water, Asato then takes another look at his PDA, and winces. Then, he speaks.

"Anyway," Asato says while holding his back of the head, still hurt after took a hit from a frying pan. "while the results today don't affect the standings that much, you need to get back on the winning track again, Riku," he then shows out his PDA, with an updated standings in TCG Station shop league. Sighing, he continues. "This is the second time in the last four matches that you didn't win, one being a draw last week. Our participation in the regional depends on the standings," Asato says while eating an apple at the same time. Riku however, is busy cleaning the plates with Mizuki. "Oi, you heard me, right?" Asato says to Riku with a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Loud 'n clear, yo," Riku replies nonchalantly. He is at the moment helping Mizuki to put the used plates back to their place, while Mizuki now takes a break as she serves herself with a cup of tea and sits herself across Asato.

"Rii-kun, you're going upstairs after this right?"

Riku, who finally finished with putting the plates, turns to face Mizuki, who calls him.

"Yeah. What is it, Mizuki?"

"Would you like for me to brew some coffee for you? I know that you two are going to stay up late and all, so…" Mizuki trails off as she seems struggling to find the right word to say. However, she does not need to do such things as Riku moves to get closer to her and sits himself on a chair beside Mizuki. Then, he puts out his right hand and ruffles her hair softly.

"Rii-kun? Mm…" Mizuki, who is surprised from Riku's actions, now found herself in her guilty pleasure as she closes her eyes and taking all time in this world to savour her moment with Riku. Riku then fixes his seating to face Mizuki before pulling her head into a tight hug as he too closes his eyes to savour the moment.

"Thank you for today as always, Mizuki," Riku says softly to her as his right hand continues to ruffle her hair. When he thinks that he has enough of his 'Mizuki Time', he lets her go. Mizuki however, isn't going to have any of that as she literally tackles Riku to the floor, straddling him, and snuggles her head to his, while Riku finds himself struggling to find a space to move.

"Wa, wait! Mizuki, can't move!" says Riku to Mizuki while trying to break free from her straddling. However, the culprit herself completely ignores his whining as she continues to snuggle herself to Riku, now that she is the one who does the hug.

"Mmmm, Riiii-kuun," Mizuki calls his name affectionately. She then lets Riku go from her bear hug, but suddenly goes completely silent.

"Mizuki?"

"Rii-kun," Mizuki trails off as she finds herself struggling to speak. Then, after she takes a deep breath, Mizuki continues. "Didn't I tell you? "If it's Rii-kun, then he's always welcome"." Riku realizes when Mizuki replies very quietly, but still keeping the sweet smile on her face, her breath starting to get ragged.

Oh, how Riku wishes that he doesn't know where this is going. Unfortunately, he's not that dense, when it comes to Mizuki, he hopes.

Mizuki, who notices this as well, slowly moves her face closer to Riku's. And closer.

And closer.

.

.

.

Asato however, decides that he has enough of this nonsense, and throws two bowls that usually used for serving miso soup to them, one for each head from inside the kitchen. This of course, causes the pair to stop whatever they're doing at the moment due to the impact catches them off guard.

"Get a fucking room, goddammit," Asato curses under his breath as he picks up his belongings and prepare to go upstairs

"…."

"Ehehe..."

"Riku, I'll go first."

"…."

Asato grins widely at the sight, amused as he makes his way to the stairs.

.

.

.

Neither of the pair seems to be in the mood to continue whatever they were doing earlier as Riku picks himself up from the floor and gather his belongings. Mizuki too, picks herself up and return the bowls back to the kitchen.

"Mizuki, I'll go then," Riku says to Mizuki, who is now preparing the ingredients and tools to brew some coffee for him and Asato.

"Mmm," Mizuki replies cheerfully while picks up two sets of cups from the drawer.

"Mizuki."

"Mm, what is it, Rii-kun?"

"I hope this is enough for today."

Riku says as he moves forward towards Mizuki, who is now holding two sets of cups. Then, he plants a tender kiss on her right cheek while his right hand is caressing her hair softly.

"Mmm… thanks, Rii-kun," Mizuki says, eyes closed as she is savouring the pleasure.

"Aa. I'll look forward to the coffee, Mizuki," Riku says as he exits the kitchen. He then ascends the stairs, all while skimming through his deck again. _Welp, that was embarrassing. Never thought I'd get caught in the heat like that,_ Riku thought. _But Mizuki sure was cute earlier,_ He continues as he is now in front of the door leading to his workshop. This of course, makes he can feel his cheeks heat up. _Bad thoughts!_ Riku then puffs his cheeks in order to get back to the business, and then opens the door.

" _Aaaah, harder, onii-chan…"*_

.

.

.

Only to meet with a moaning voice saying the line written above.

Riku then closes the door. After making sure that this isn't a dream by hitting his temples, twice, Riku then opens the door once more.

" _Onii-chan, there's so much…"*_

.

.

.

Luckily both his workshop _and_ bedroom are soundproofed.

Riku then walks to the drawer near the door that leads to his bedroom, opens up the largest compartment, and picks up his M4A1 SOPMOD airsoft gun in it. He then takes aim at Asato's shoulder, lifts the rifle's safety off, and shoots.

No need to say anything other than the bullet struck true to the said place.

"Ow!" Asato yelps in pain as he rubs his now-in-pain left shoulder. _Shit, I forgot that he has something like that._ He curses under his breath. "Oi Riku! What was that for!?"

"Close, the, game," Riku says, now that his rifle hanging limply on his right arm and if looks can kill, then Asato would be already on the floor, bled out due to Riku's murderous gaze. Asato however, does not say anything in return as he silently saves his current progress, and close the game. Then, he opens up another folder, chooses a file among them, and plays it.

" _Poi tte kyou o nagedasanai yakusoku shimashou?"**_

Riku too does not say anything as he once again picks up his rifle, this time aiming it towards Asato's head.

-ANG-

"Sheesh, talking about cruel…" Asato says as he now rubs the back of his head as well, due to the sheer amount of pain Riku's rifle caused.

"Get a room if you want to play something like that, asshole."

"Technically, we're in a _room_."

"Not my frickin' room."

"Say someone who was going to kiss his girlfriend in a living room. Tongue included?"

"For one, it is a _room_ , so your argument is invalid. Second; no, we're just childhood friends who happen to be quite close. Third, she was the one who took the initiative, so it was the other way around. Lastly, I'll kill you, have your head wrapped nicely, and sent to your fiancée on her birthday."

The moment Riku says his last sentence, at the same time his right arm moves again into a shooting position, this time aiming towards Asato's right eye. Asato however, does not let up as he continues his assault.

"As if childhood friends would do something like that," he retorts while smirking towards Riku, who is in shooting position.

"That's why I said "childhood friends who happen to be quite close", dumbass," Riku retorts back dryly.

"Quite close, ehh?" Asato trails of sarcastically. "Is it quite close to lovers, or to friends in…"

Whatever Asato is going to say, it's being cut off by the sound of a flying bullet, grazing him on the right cheek while the rest is smashed towards the nearest wall.

"Okay, okay! I'll give! I'll give!" Asato says while waving his hands in panic. "I know that you two are just childhood friends. I was just kidding, jeez…" Asato mutters the last part of his sentence as he begins to work on some data that need to be analyzed. "Oi Riku?"

"Yeah?" says Riku as he puts the rifle back into its place.

"Just for your information, if you lose your next fixture, you'll drop in rankings if VG-007 and I won our next game."

"Yeah, I know. But what can I do about it? My current deck's already good as it is until further supports, the only thing I need to improve is my play," Riku replies nonchalantly as he takes note from a forum on a website. He then puts the note into a file, and clips it with a paper clip. His works for this night far from over though as he's now browsing through FIVA official website to check for fixtures for the next two weeks.

"Then you need to improve it like, fast," Asato calls while skimming through online black market websites, looking for some good deals. "Our team's already at a huge disadvantage, with we're participating the same shop league. That means," Asato concludes as he chooses a deal from among them, and looks for further description. "We can only have one representative at the first place before the selection, best case scenario. Most teams will have their members competing in the same shop league, since usually their members mostly consisting their close friends like us, I know, but there are other teams who send their members to different leagues, in order to get a good overall points," Asato points out. "Now if only we can move at least to first and second respectively, that'll be the most ideal."

"Or," Riku cuts him off. "We can get one more member who is currently at the first place from another league, that way we can ensure at least we have one member at the top, while we're working our ass off here to beat Shinku."

"Mm, that could work too. We haven't reached the minimum quota for application, anyway."

So, for the next hour, Riku and Asato narrow their work into looking for possible candidates who will join their team. However, this proves not that easy since most of the current first place fighters already in a team or too far to reach at the moment. Others, either they haven't contacted back or someone that the two have some intel on but are not sure whether he or she has joined a team yet, such as the rising star Akiyama Haruto (Saitama Prefecture), who goes sixteen matches unbeaten, or Ayasaki Shinku herself.

Seemingly hit a dead end, Asato takes a break from his scouting and takes out his deck.

"Oi Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"How about one game?"

-ANG-

"Mmm…"

That is the voice Mizuki makes when she smells the aroma of the coffee. When she said to Riku that she would brew some for him, it seemed that fatigue caught up with her, so she had to settle down a bit by practicing some of her piano session homework. After feeling refreshed, she proceeded to took a bath and get changed into her pajamas. Finally, she brews some coffee for the two, who is currently supposed to analyze Riku's fight with Shinku today.

 _The coffee smells really good. I wonder from where Asato got these this time?_ Mizuki muses silently while waiting the coffee to reach its ideal temperature. Mizuki and Riku know that Asato comes from one of the most powerful people in this country, and they know that Asato often abuses to some degree his father's wealth and influence to get literally whatever he wants. Long time ago, when they were still in middle school, Asato once confessed how he cherished the moment of having a family dinner, and having a dinner with them, followed by cup of tea or coffee, is the closest thing he had to 'family moment' since he realized that both of his parents are very far from him. Since then, he had always made sure to restock the ingredients in order to make the best cup of tea or coffee possible in this house periodically, of course by taking advantage of his parents that allowed him to do almost anything.

Once ready to be served, Mizuki puts two cups of coffee on a serving tray, complete with two pieces of biscuits for each cup, and then goes upstairs. Now that she thinks about it, Riku's room is completely soundproofed, that's why she can't hear anything from outside. _Let's see, turn left, aand there!_ His room is the only one that is located on the left side of the stairs, since his bedroom merged with this house storage room, now functioning as Riku's workshop, so his room would need a larger space than your usual bedroom. When Mizuki arrives in front of the door that leads to the workshop, Mizuki knocks.

" _Mizuki?"_ says a voice inside.

"Rii-kun, your coffee's ready!" Mizuki calls from outside, louder than usual.

She doesn't even need to wait for ten seconds as the door hastily opened from inside.

"Rii-kun, coffee," Mizuki chimes, while grinning childishly. She hands out the tray to Asato, who puts it on top of the drawer.

"Thanks, Mizuki."

"It's not a problem at all, Rii-kun," She replies sweetly. "Say Rii-kun," Mizuki continues. "Can I use your bed? I think I'm a bit sleepy."

"Okay, the door's already unlocked; do I need to help you prepare the bed?"

"Mmm," Mizuki replies while shaking her head. She knows that Riku and Asato are very busy with training and all, since the regional is a little more than two weeks ahead. She can't ask any of them, especially Riku, to do any more unrelated works, not when they still have to balance it out with school works. Huffing tiredly, Mizuki continues. "I can do it alone, Rii-kun. Just continue with your training, okay?"

"If you say so…"

 _It's not like I'm going to sleep anytime soon_ , thought Mizuki as she makes her way to Riku's bedroom.

Now what is she going to do next?

-ANG-

 **Riku – Asato**

 **8 – Hand – 8**

 **0 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 4**

 **1 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **0 - Bind Zone - 1**

 **Riku's field**

 **Voltage Horn Dragon (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Demonic Dragon Berserker, Chatura (RFR)**

 **Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (LBR) – Spark Kid Dragoon (CBR) – Rising Phoenix (RBR)**

 **Asato** **'s field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Famous Professor, Bigbelly (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Composed Scientist, Nyankuro (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"I have to say, the smell's quite different this time. I mean the 'nice' kind of different."

"Hmm…" Asato mumbles smirking proudly.

"What kind of coffee is this?"

"Fu fu…" Asato chuckles proudly.

Riku and Asato are enjoying the coffee brewed by Mizuki, who retired to Riku's bedroom earlier. It is well made, a complete package with two pieces of biscuits for each cup. As Riku's now sipping his share slowly, Asato picks up the next card from his deck, after that, he takes his time to check the condition of the field.

"What's wrong?"

Riku asks to Asato, who finally done checking his drop zone. He then discards a copy of Minibelly from his hand, indicating that he is going to perform stride.

"Don't you know already? I was just checking every card that comes out in order to determine what's left in my deck."

"Well, I know…" Riku trails off. "Haven't you memorized them already?"

"Just making sure that I didn't left anything out," Asato replies quickly as he spreads out his G units. "Oi, Riku?"

"What is it?"

"I think that this is the last turn," Asato says as he finally decides what unit he's going to stride, "Stride generation. Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr **[Power: 26000]**."

"Uwaa," Riku whines dryly the moment Asato brings Managarmr into the fray. He then checks his hand, and he sighs. _Oh boy…_

 _Let's save Riku's whining for later, as Bigbelly, in front of today's audiences, namely Narukami armies, instructs Nyankuro to bring the equipments necessary for today's lecture: Physical and Chemical Changes. When The Famous Professor starts to talk about physical changes from solid to gas, Nyankuro brings in some dry ices in order to demonstrate the change. The Scientist then throws them onto the ground, causing a mass of white, blinding gasses to go up in the air. When the gasses finally subside however; The Narukami armies led by Vanquisher suddenly find themselves met standing in front of a wolf._

 _No, it's a dragon._

 _However, this is not your usual, savage dragon. This dragon wears many resemblances to that of a wolf, however; it is definitely bigger than the howling canine, and it got a pair of golden, furry wings. It is said that for Great Nature academy attendants that, a dragon is a form reached by those who are reincarnated after discovering the 'truth'. Today, the armies of Dragon Empire become live witnesses to that miracle, as one of them who have reached the highest level of intelligence appears in front of them._

"Stride skill: I give Composed Scientist, Nyankuro power +4000 and a skill," Asato says as he points the said unit with his index finger. "Then, I call Crayon Tiger **[Power: 9000]** , Contradictory Instructor, Tuskmaster **[Power: 11000]** , followed by two Duckbills **[Power: 7000]**. I give the two Duckbill skills to Tuskmaster," Asato continues as he now points towards Tuskmaster.

 _Those who have reached the highest level of intelligence, namely discovering the 'truth', their presence are hugely respected among students, teachers, and researchers who attend Great Nature Academy. The moment Managarmr howls lightly, every soul who feels being called by The Dragon of Omniscience hurriedly make themselves present; namely a prodigy from Department of Art, a Contradictory Instructor, and two students known as Coiling Duckbill._

"O dragon that has discovered the truth, share to your comrades that knowledge, and bring a new order to this world! Managarmr's skill activates!" Asato declares.

"Oi, Asato," Riku says, finally breaks his silence.

"What?"

"Now that I think about it, these kind of cheesy lines seem kind of cool and all when fighting in huge tournaments, but when we actually say it like this, it's actually a bit embarrassing."

"…."

Asato, who is in the middle of using Managarmr's skill, suddenly stopped.

"Now that I think about it, it's actually true."

"See?"

"Maybe… because in those tournaments we're provided with a Motion Figure System, or even GIRS, the units we use feel like alive."

"Well, I don't know. But, maybe it's like that after all. Also the tension is quite high. Anyway, are you going to continue?"

"Where are we, let's see…" Asato mumbles while checking his field. "Oh. Managarmr's skill: at the cost of counter blast one and turning a copy of him in my G Zone I can give two rear-guards power +4000, and a skill," Asato explains. "I give the power to Tuskmaster and Coiling Duckbill at the back right, then."

 _Managarmr howls loudly, however this howl isn't a howl that signals for a pack of wolves to begin their hunt. This is a howl made by a dragon who stands at the highest level of intelligence, and the moment Managarmr's howl echoes through the lecture's hall, a sparkling yellow light rains down upon them, as if blessing everyone in attendance with the knowledge itself._

"Managarmr attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 33000]**!"

"I'm cancelling that out with Anastasia **[Perfect Guard]** ," Riku calmly counters.

"Triple drive. First check **[Cutter Falcon - Critical Trigger]** , I give the critical to Crayon Tiger, while the power goes to Tuskmaster. Second **[Ruler Chameleon - Critical Trigger]** , all effects to Tuskmaster. Third **[Ruler Chameleon - Critical Trigger]** , once again I give all effects to Tuskmaster."

"You and critical triggers, seriously…" Riku smiles wryly at the sight of the events that just took hold. "You also sacked the Brawler user with double critical earlier, right?"

"Well, this is _me_ , after all," Asato comments dryly. "Now Crayon Tiger attacks Chatura **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"I'll guard that with Pyglma **[Total Shield: 5000]**."

"Tuskmaster attacks **[Total Power: 30000]** , his generation break allows me to stand one of my rear-guard back up, and give it power +4000 until end of turn. I stand Crayon Tiger."

"Kama and Plasma Dance Dragon will guard that **[Total Shield: 20000]**!"

"Crayon Tiger once again attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 25000 2crit]**! Generation Break! I stand Tuskmaster, and give him power +4000!" Asato declares as he steps up the intensity in his voice.

"Vianne guards and Chatura will intercept **[Total Shield: 15000]**!"

"The final attack, then," Asato mumbles. "With a boost from Coiling Duckbill, go, Tuskmaster **[Total Power: 45000 3crit]**!"

 _The Great Nature Academy not only boasts theory in their education, but also practices. Practical sessions; besides arts and scientific experiments, students will also educate themselves in the art of self-defense. This is what Tuskmaster demonstrates perfectly as his lance struck Vanquisher right at the chest._

 **[Damage Check: Dragon Dancer, Anastasia - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Heat Blade Dragoon - No Trigger]**

 **Riku – Asato**

 **2 – Hand – 7**

 **0 – Soul – 2**

 **6 – Damage – 4**

 **1 – Counterblast – 4**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (2)**

 **0 - Bind Zone - 1**

 **Riku's field**

 **Voltage Horn Dragon (LFR) – Dragonic Vanquisher (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Wyvern Strike, Pyglma (LBR) – Spark Kid Dragoon (CBR) – Rising Phoenix (RBR)**

 **Asato** **'s field**

 **Crayon Tiger (LFR) – Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr (VG) – Contradictory Instructor, Tuskmaster (RFR)**

 **Composed Scientist, Nyankuro (LBR) – Coiling Duckbill (CBR) – Coiling Duckbill (RBR)**

"See? I told you to improve," Asato says while putting his right hand on his hips.

"What to improve?" Riku ruffles his head, frustrated. "Man, if only that Eradicator deal wasn't such a hassle…"

"I don't know. But you need to start winning again; otherwise we wouldn't be selected for regionals."

As the two put the cards back into their respective deck, Riku speaks.

"Oi, Asato. Want to go another round?"

"That's the spirit," Asato smirks evilly as he takes holds his deck ready.

-ANG-

Midnight finds Mizuki, who slept early awakes on Riku's bed. After checking her belongings, she leaves Riku's bedroom, only to find both him and Asato lying, collapsed with papers, PDA, and notes all scattered on the floor. Smiling at the sight, Mizuki ties her hair back up with her black bow, and begin cleaning the workshop. After she collects the papers and notes and puts them together into a pile, she puts back Asato's customized PDA on top of the standing fight table. Mizuki then takes out spare pillows and blankets and neatly put each one of them to make their sleep more comfortable.

Grinning proudly at her works, she then kneels on the floor, and plants a kiss on Riku's forehead. _Sweet dreams, Rii-kun_ , she smiles as she finally left Riku's workshop to her own bedroom across Riku's. As she sits on her bed and opens her phone, Mizuki notices that she got one notification unread.

 _You've got a new message!_

 _From: Shinku-chan_

 _I know that you're probably slept already. But, if you're free tomorrow, will you accompany me for a morning run? If you can, let's meet at seven in the morning._

Mizuki then checks her schedule in the morning, and smiles. Then, she types a reply, and quickly presses 'send'.

 _Sure_

After she puts her phone on top of the desk, Mizuki then takes out a MP4 player and her novel as she prepares to sleep. _Guess I'll read a bit before going to sleep,_ Mizuki muses as she presses 'Play' button on the music player.

 _Now playing: 02. Wings of Courage -_ _空を超えて_ _\- Piano Style***_

" _Sora o kaketa kasanaru silhouette_ _…"_

And her night continues.

-ANG-

Shinku: Next up in A New Generation: "Mizuki's Day"

-ANG-

* A reference to a Visual Novel

** Gochuumon wa Usagi Desuka? (Is The Order A Rabbit?) Season 2

*** Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm OST


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mizuki's Day

*bzzz**bzzz*

"Mmm…" a voice can be heard mumbling under the pillow as the owner of the said voice moves her hand involuntarily to shut the buzzing alarm off. She rolls over on her bed, before falling down to the floor, along with her novel and her blanket in a comical scene.

"Muu…" a voice now can be heard whining under the blanket as the owner of the said voice finally breaks free from her blanket, eyes still closed, as her hands moves involuntarily to fold the blanket, and put it back on top of the bed, all while rubbing her sore head due to the impact against the floor.

It is always like this. Despite her being an early riser, she actually has one, huge problem when it comes to getting up from the bed. That problem is about her being really hard to get up on her own. This is the reason why she devised this method in order to wake up in time; namely falling down from the bed on purpose. _Six,_ Mizuki quickly changes into her running attire. Last night, Shinku messaged her that she wanted to do a morning run together with her at seven this morning. _Still enough time to make breakfast for Rii-kun and Asato-kun, let's do this._ Mizuki says to herself as she makes her way to the bathroom inside her bedroom to wash her face and do her hair as usual.

Back to the topic of falling down from bed on purpose, that is not exactly a thing one would want to experience every morning. So, most of the times, she would go for the second option: snuck into Riku's bed. Safer, comfier, and she would get at least one morning kiss. Another one if she pretended to still asleep, she thinks. She would snuck into his bedroom last night as well (if the door leading to his workshop isn't locked, of course), but yesterday Asato came for his weekly sleepover in order to continue with their project, so she retired to her own bedroom, after cleaning Riku's workshop last night. _Maybe I can ask Rii-kun to sleep with me instead?_ Mizuki ponders as she now ties her hair with her black bow. If Riku agreed, then they can talk about literally almost anything, and then she can watch Riku's cute face when he's asleep, and then, maybe she can steal a kiss or two, or even… _Bad thoughts!_ Mizuki quickly throws that idea while washing her face. _They're just childhood friends, nothing more_ , _yet,_ Mizuki reminds herself as she takes a breath in order to calm her thoughts. Feeling refreshed, she then exits her bedroom to make their breakfast, but not before taking one final look to her bedroom. _Today, I'll do my best as well, Kanata-san_ , Mizuki smiles as she closed the door leading to her bedroom.

-ANG-

 _It was raining, hard._

 _He could see from inside that everything is showered in water, as if the clouds that are responsible to hold all the water on the sky are not there to begin with._

 _Normally, a rainy day is his favorite. It calms his nerves. A perfect day to be at home. He can play games as long as he wants. Most importantly, he can drink as much tea as he wants; now that's a perfect life._

 _Or so he thought._

 _However, today, his nerves weren't calm at all._

 _He could feel his heart beating, hard._

 _He could feel that he was on the edge, especially during the last thirty minutes._

 _Normally, he would be sitting near the window inside his room, either playing games or sipping a cup of tea._

 _Yet, this exact moment, here he was, screaming at his driver to quickly go to a specific place, while his favorite butler trying to calm him down, despite the traffic jams._

 _He knew that this wasn't right._

 _He knew that he shouldn't be doing this._

 _Yet, he couldn't help it._

 _Please God, if You do really exist, please, please let me come on time. He prayed to whatever God above._

 _Finally! He thought as his limo finally arrived at the place. He quickly got out of the car after wearing the raincoat his butler provided for him._

 _Where is that person?_

 _Where is that person?_

 _Where is that person?_

 _There! He could see that person standing alone in the midst of the rain, as if trying to savor the water that showered his face._

 _Then, that person turned around to face him._

 _With that wry smile._

 _Stop it._

 _It was his fault, stop it._

 _He was the one who came late. Please, stop it._

 _Don't say it._

 _Please, don't say it._

 _Silence ensues between them as the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the rain that fell down from the sky._

 _That person moved closer to him, as that person took the raincoat provided by his butler. After that person wore the raincoat, that person stopped, and turned to him slightly, facing his back._

 _Then, that person uttered that one sentence._

" _I'm sorry."_

-ANG-

Today's breakfast is toast with sausages, sunny-side eggs, and tomatoes.

That is what Mizuki decided before starting to make their breakfast. She opted for a simple one this time, since she also has her promise with Shinku to meet up with her at the park at seven.

Currently preparing: grilled fishes, miso soup, eggs.

.

.

.

Who's the one that has a promise at seven in the morning again?

 _Now I've done it. I hope Shinku-chan can understand_ , Mizuki muses silently as her right hand moves to flip three pieces of fish on top of the grilling.

It's 6.30. By the looks of things, she might need another ten minutes left to finish things up, including the wrappings for Riku and Asato dishes. Then, besides trying to wake them up - which usually they wouldn't anyway, she also needs to enjoy her breakfast as well - that's another twenty to up to thirty minutes. Then, there's the walk to the park. Riku's house is separated with the park for around a five minutes distance by walk.

So, give or take a ten to fifteen minutes late.

Mizuki quickly takes out her phone, and typed a message to Shinku that she's going to be late. After typing the message at a breathtaking speed, she quickly presses 'Send'. Then, she quickly gets back to work: namely the plating for grilled fish, and egg. Miso soup? Done.

Then, her phone's buzzing.

Without looking, Mizuki quickly swipes her phone from the table, and she takes a look at the message section.

 _From: Shinku-chan_

 _Sure. I'll be waiting at the park; probably can get one or two fights._

Mizuki then smiles. Shinku is always going to be a battle freak, no matter when or where. For most people, she can come off as a serious, drop dead cool beauty whose personality can be compared to that of a lone wolf, while having a temper as volatile as, let's see... as white phosphorus? She is not used to making comparisons. Well, you know what she is talking about, at least. Now back to the topic. However, for those who managed to know her better, she has a surprisingly cute side in her. For one, she's easily flustered when someone teases her, like what Riku did not too long ago. For the others, weelll… you just have to wait. However, one thing that you should respect from her is that she has her own set of principles, and no matter what she's going to follow those principles. These are, what make Shinku also come off as one of those headstrong, straightforward people, and why so many of her classmates admire her, both male and female, she guesses. _Ah, egg's done._ Mizuki muses to herself as she plates the eggs into separate plates. Now some rice for three mouths, aaand done! She then looks proudly to her dishes. Truly, when she asked Riku's mother to teach her how to cook so Riku can enjoy homemade lunch five years ago pays off magnificently. _6.40._ Right on time. After hanging back her apron, Mizuki heads upstairs, back to Riku's workshop. She opens the door, and then…

.

.

.

Only to find the room is in a mess.

Well, the only ones that got scattered on the floor are papers, but still, that takes some time to finish - including grouping them. _What happened here?_ Mizuki sighs silently as she starts picking the scattered papers. Both of them are still sleeping. She then takes out her phone to check for the time, and let out another sigh. _Sorry Shinku-chan, I guess this takes a little bit longer,_ Mizuki thought worriedly.

And she'll have to skip breakfast. _A toast will do, I guess._

-ANG-

"The Great, attacks!"

 _The mightiest dragon of the empire unleashes the all-annihilating crimson flame towards Tyrannolegend, followed by the dragon he has chosen to become his equal, Neoflame throws his trademark fire-coated knife. Tyrannolegend has to put up so much to defend from Neoflame's barrage of attacks, only to be rendered unable to guard against Overlord's flame._

"Damage check… no trigger."

"Oi, that's three win in a row already."

"That girl's strong…"

"Yeah…"

"Who's next!?"

Shinku is currently at the park, waiting for Mizuki to arrive. She messaged her earlier that she might be late because she had some works to do before going to the park. So Shinku settles with fighting against anyone who caught her eye. Of course, no one can beat her. She is currently the best fighter in this region, after all. But still, even the apex predator needs to sharpen its claws, right?

"Root Flare Dragon's skill: by paying the cost I can wipe out your entire column. Now it attacks your vanguard!"

"Check… no trigger. I lost."

"That's four!" one of the spectators exclaims in utter disbelief.

"She's great, you know…"

"Who's next!?" Shinku says loudly as she gathers her cards to prepare for her next game. The fighters around her however, are not as excited as they begin to take a step back from the standing fight table. She then sighs tiredly before letting out a death stare, and moves closer to one of the fighters to force him to fight her, before her right eye catches a familiar presence.

"Sorry for the wait, Shinku-chan!"

Mizuki can be seen running past the park's entrance gate towards her. She wears a black, thigh-high sport pants with and a white Adidas T-shirt. Her chestnut brown hair is tied down with her trademark black bow, and on her right arm strapped tightly an arm pouch bag for her phone. The shoes she wore? Let's see… She doesn't know if she can get them right at this from here, but they should be an Adidas Ultra Boost with dark blue stripes, and black short socks.

Simply put, she looks amazing.

And it seems even the side characters seem to agree as they begin to give various comments on her.

"Uwaah…"

"Such specs…"

"Are those two still single?"

"Ehehe…"

Facing the barrage of question, that is the only reaction Mizuki can make as she's too confused on how to defuse the situation. She then smiles nervously while waving to the curious crowd. Shinku however, refuses to respond even for a bit as she closes her eyes. Not even three seconds later, she opens them, now also coming with a teasing smirk.

"Unfortunately, she's already taken."

.

.

.

Silence ensues between them as the crowds are trying to digest that information. They're not alone, however, as Mizuki also goes silent, before she goes red from ear to ear due to Shinku's bold declaration. The crowds react a moment later, as some of them displayed a face of disappointment, while the others are showing signs of jealousy at the lucky guy.

"I knew it…"

"There's no way someone like her doesn't have a suitor…"

"Aaah, lucky him…"

Mizuki however is not going to have any of that as she turns to Shinku, demanding an explanation.

"Shi, Shinku-chan!?" Mizuki says, stuttered as her eyes also swirling, forming a whirlpool due to the sheer embarrassment.

"Ara? Isn't it true you're going out already? You even live in her house, right?" Shinku replies nonchalantly while waving off her left hand, adding fuel onto the fire.

"Li, living together!?" screams the crowds at this additional information.

"O, oi! Isn't this like one of those scenes from harem anime, goddammit!" one of the crowds exclaims in despair as he holds his head with both of his hands.

"You girls are still in around first or second year in high school, right!? Right?" asks another fighter as he tries to confirm this despairing information.

"Hawawaaa…" is the only reaction Mizuki can make as she falls flat onto the floor, face still red from the shock and embarrassment.

"Uwaa, Mizuki broke," Shinku comments dryly at the scene. Then, she turns to the fighters who are still fighting with the cruel truth as she wears once again her battle mode, continuing her little speech. "That is certainly true. However, I'm definitely single," Shinku completes her declaration with a wink. _And a cute smile, that is important_.

 _To make it simple, this particular act causes all male fighters to roar in excitement as they are faced with huge prospect of picking up a girl with insanely high specs, and on top of that, one that is currently offering herself to the pack. Truly, this kind of scene reminds us of the all too familiar scene, namely animal's mating season._

"How-e-ver," Shinku continues with purposefully dragged syllables. "This offer is one-time only. And I'm looking for someone strong. That means," she trails off with a smug smirk. "Your job is simple. Beat me in a fight, and I'll let you take me for a date, r _ight now_."

 _To make it even simpler, the prospect of dating a high school girl with insanely high specs drives these masses of hormones into frenzy as they begin to line up against Shinku, while taking their deck out one by one._

 _Truly, those poor souls do not know what is coming to them as Shinku also takes out her deck, all while wearing her confident, absolutely-going-to-win smile._

-ANG-

The two girls now can be seen leaving the park, with Mizuki ahead of Shinku, drinking straight from a bottle of mineral water, Shinku behind her after paying for the mineral water. Behind them, a noticeable pile of human 'corpses' is visible, with other people begin to surround the pile curiously, and a cleaning officer trying his hardest to wipe the pile from the park, seemingly mistaking it for another trash.

None of the girls turn their backs to watch the scene unfolds though as Shinku tries her hardest to apologize to Mizuki, who fainted earlier due to embarrassment.

"…."

"Emm, Mizuki?"

"…." Mizuki does not reply as she fastens her pace, trying to leave Shinku behind. Being the one who has the more athletic figure however, Shinku easily catches up with her as she once again put herself beside her.

"Are you by some chance… angry?"

"Muuu…" is the only reaction Mizuki makes as she expresses her stand on _this matter_ very clearly. _Uwaa, that's some pout she makes,_ Shinku thought nervously as she thinks on how to defuse this clearly disadvantageous situation.

"Emm, let's see..." Shinku tries her best to get out of this dire situation safely. Then, an idea flies through her head. However, while her mind is still in the process of contemplating the said idea, her body doesn't seem to be as cooperative as she feels her mouth moves on its own.

"I'm sorry?"

Shinku quickly concludes that plainly saying "I'm sorry" wasn't the best of idea as a bottle, still filled with mineral water flies in straight line, hitting her on the forehead in the process, making her falls flat on her back. As she rubs her sore forehead, Mizuki steps closer, now in ducking position while her hands supporting her chins, still pouting annoyedly.

"You shouldn't say it out loud, Shinku-chan… Muuuu," whines Mizuki as she ducks near the now fallen Shinku, who still rubbing her sore forehead.

"A-re? So you're saying that everything I said was true, then?" Shinku teases her back playfully.

"N, no! I mean, you shouldn't say something embarrassing like that out loud! And I told you before, we're just childhood friends! Child-hood friends, okay!? Jeez!"

"Then, if I didn't say it out loud, you would agree to everything I said?"

"….."

"I never knew that you're the closet type, Mizuki."

" #$$%^&* #$#!" Mizuki can no longer make a coherent reply as she pounds Shinku's chest (not that kind of chest), embarrassed, and her face is completely red. Not yet finished with her "revenge", Mizuki now tickles Shinku's sides, making her let out five kinds of voices in different frequencies in the process.

"Ahhahah, hahaaaa! S, stop, stop, Mizuki! I'll give, I'll givee! Hahahaa!"

The two continue to grapple between each other as they roll on the pedestrian road, until they hit a certain warm object. This warm object however, starts to lick Shinku's face as Mizuki looks over her shoulder to see what it is, which turns out to be a dog.

"Waaah! What's with this dog? Soo cuuute!" Mizuki exclaims happily while hugging the said dog, her right hand strokes the dog's side softly. The dog lets out a happy voice as it snuggles Mizuki's neck affectionately.

"Hahaha, isn't she a beautiful one? She's been with us since she was this small," the grandma who owns the dog replies as she ducks too to stroke her beloved.

"So you own a family of dogs?" asks Shinku as she too ducks to stroke the dog's open side.

"That is true, beautiful." The grandma replies, which Shinku turns a bit shade of red. "This one's mother is with my grandson, who's now at the park you just left. She has three children; this one, and two others at my house. Do you want to come and see them?"

The two girls actually consider the prospect of throwing themselves to three cute dogs before seeing their state of clothes.

"I'm sorry, but you see, our clothes are…" Shinku trails off, embarrassed at her state of clothes due to grappling with Mizuki earlier.

"Aah, I see. Then, would you like to come the next time we met?"

"We would love to."

"Then, I'll be going, young ones. Mary, let's go."

"Woof!"

The grandma and her dog are now jogging toward the park, after parting with Shinku and Mizuki, who wave her back. They continue their walk, until they found a nearby chair, which Mizuki quickly sits on tiredly while Shinku purchases a bottle of cold water at the vending machine besides the chair.

"Shinku-chan, what are we going to do next?" asks Mizuki tiredly.

"I don't know. I was planning to go to the shop next, but our clothes are…" Shinku trails off worriedly as she looks over her state of clothes

"How about taking a bath in Rii-kun's place first?" Mizuki suggests.

"That could work. Now the problem is... EHHH!?"

"What is it, Shinku-chan?" asks Mizuki, confused at Shinku's reaction

"Rii-kun as in, Kanata Riku!?" Shinku tries to confirm that the place Mizuki suggested is indeed her enemy's house.

"That's right?"

"Th-there's no way I can go to his place! I don't want to be indebted by him of all people!"

"Aah, if it's about that, don't worry, Shinku-chan," Mizuki replies as she brushes off Shinku's complain. "You will be coming as my guest, so I think Shinku-chan shouldn't be feeling indebted to Rii-kun."

"W, well, that's true. However…"

"My house, which is located in front of his, is also available. However, most of my clothes are now in my bedroom in Rii-kun's house, due to me more often than not now sleeping at his place. So, if you want to use my clothes, we have to take a bath at Rii-kun's place instead, since the clothes left in my house are all pajamas," Mizuki concludes her long speech as she now purchases her favorite orange juice, and drinks it empty in a gulp.

"O, okay," Shinku replies, not sure on what to say as she follows Mizuki, who walks ahead her. A sweat drop forms on the back of her head as she lets out a sigh. _Oh my… This could get REALLY messy._

-ANG-

"I'm home!"

That is the first sentence Mizuki uttered when she entered her (Riku's) house, Shinku in tow. After putting their shoes in the drawer, the two girls walk to the family room, only to found that no one is there, and the breakfast for Riku and Asato that Mizuki made earlier in the morning still left untouched. Mizuki frowns at this, but nonetheless put the dishes back into microwave for re-heating, while Shinku looks around nervously before settling herself on one of the dining chairs.

"It seems that… Kanata Riku hasn't woken up," Shinku concludes, albeit a bit unsure on what to say, as she leans towards the chair.

"Mmhmm," mumbles Mizuki with an upbeat tone as she sets the timer to three minutes. "Rii-kun had something to do with his friend last night, well I guess he was just overslept," continues her as she prepares another set of dish for breakfast. "Would you like some, Shinku-chan?"

"I would love to," Shinku replies politely, being the guest she is.

The kitchen is then filled by the sizzling sound of oil and a familiar scent of grilled dishes. Mizuki flips the grilled fish while plating the egg, which is served along with a bowl of white rice and a bowl of miso soup. After that, she checks her wristwatch, which is now pointing towards ten minutes to ten. "Shinku-chan, want to go and wake up the sleepyhead?" Mizuki asks to Shinku, who is still busy with struggling to get her head off the dining table, although with a bit more affection in the last part of the sentence.

"Okay," Shinku replies plainly as she gets off from the chair. "His room is in the second floor?" she asks to Mizuki, who is in the middle of taking out the dishes from the microwave, while wrapping it back with a new one.

"Yeah, his room is on the left side, Shinku-chan."

"Okay," Shinku replies as she goes upstairs. _Left, left._ Ah, there it is! The only room at the left side of the stairs, while the left side of the stairs consisted of Mizuki's bedroom, one that has 'Mizuki' nameplate hanging on the door, and another one, which she assumes is his parents' bedroom. She then makes her way to the front of Riku's room, and as she prepares to slide the door open,

The door slides open by itself.

Kanata Riku is in front of her.

Needless to say that the shock is too high for Ayasaki Shinku the Lone Wolf that the first reaction comes out from her is an uppercut aiming for his jaw, which Riku responds as fast by purposefully losing his own balance and then supports himself with his arms in order to absorb the force from the fall, followed by a back roll.

"Ka, ka, ka, ka, ka..."

"Ayasaki Shinku, what are _you_ doing here?" Riku asks, almost snarling, as his right hand quickly rams his drawer, looking for a particular rifle.

Riku's voice which is as cold as the tension in the room snaps Shinku back into reality as the aura of complete domination emanates from her.

"I was asked by Mizuki to go and wake a certain sloth up. I see that my help was unnecessary as the said sloth finally comes down from its tree," Shinku replies coolly while leaning sideways against the wall, face turned towards Riku while smirking.

"That doesn't answer my question, though," Riku retorts back, deciding that he is not going to be provoked by a certain red-haired brat mockery. "Also, what does that have to do with you being here?"

"W-well," Shinku tries to reply back as flat as possible, but unfortunately unable to hide the uncertainties in her voice, which Riku smirks back at. "I met Mizuki in front of her house today, and she invited me over a breakfast, which I accepted."

"Mind you, this is _my_ house, though," Riku replies back teasingly, finally find an opening in Shinku. "And if I recall, your big-ass mansion is located three blocks away, and quite near from the main road, which is on the opposite side of my house. That was some coincidence, wasn't it?"

It seems that even the tough Lone Wolf finds herself melting away from embarrassment as the Problem Student No. 1 struggles to make a counter.

" _Got you_ ," Riku mutters quietly under his breath. Now what can be used for the final blow? Something that will make her goes all tsundere while he's laughing out loud. Let's see... He then takes a look closely at her top. She wears a light pink tank for running, suited for her flat-but-not-quite-but-still-flat chest. However, that has been covered by dirt here and there. Riku then smirks.

"W-what?" asks Shinku uncomfortably. _Her voice sounds shaky, good_.

He then takes a careful look at her bottom. She wears a standard black sport pants for running. However, there are visible dirt covered it. _Actually, her good-for-nothing chest suited her petite figure. Is this why she has so many suitors at the school?_ Riku thought. _Meh, not my business, I don't care._ Riku then lets out another smirk. This time, he manages to bait out a good reaction.

"W-what!? It's not like I came to your house on purpose, got it!? Mizuki asked me to…" however, that is cut off by a sound of a bullet whistles past Shinku, slamming the door behind her in the process.

" _Y'know, gotta start to clean trashes somewhere,_ " Riku mumbles, however, he makes sure that she would be able to hear him just fine. _Now, let's LOL together everyone?_ His smirk grows really wide at the potential outburst from Shinku.

Or so he thought.

Riku swears he can hear something snapped. Then, he looks up.

And up.

Shinku's still there, however, she's no longer leaning on the wall. She stands, straight against Riku and with her face looking down; her bangs covered his vision from analyzing her reaction. There is no need for him though, as he once again swears that something like a black miasma emanates from her body as she walks slowly towards Riku. He gulps. And he once again sets himself into the shooting position.

" _You're asking for it, okay…_ " Shinku mumbles murderously, as she walks slowly towards him.

 _Did she say something?_ Riku thought absentmindedly as he looks through the scope. _Oh well, here goes_. He then shoots once again, however, this time the bullet misses the intended target due to Shinku quickly sidestepped the oncoming bullet.

"Oh shi…"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Anything that Riku's going to say is being cut off by the sound of furious roar from the Lone Wolf as she finally advances towards him. Riku quickly abandons his shooting posture, as he brings his M4A1 SOPMOD up to protect himself against Shinku's oncoming kick. Shinku doesn't care about that at all, though, as her Shining Wizard once again comes to play and slams Riku along with his rifle straight against the wall.

"Uwaaa…" Riku groans dryly, eyes half-opened as he curls on the floor, rubbing his sore back.

"Serves you right," Shinku mutters nonchalantly as she brushes off the dirt from her pants. However, as she is doing so, she feels a force slams against her calf like a whip, and that exact force makes her lose all strength on her legs. She tries to get up; only to be stopped by a familiar face ruthlessly slams his right knuckles against her chest.

"Arrgh!" Shinku screams in pain due to the impact as she is now lying weakly on the floor, struggling for fresh air while unable to stand. She then looks up to identify the culprit, only for her face to goes pale in fear at the realization.

 _He's here!?_ Shinku thought as she realizes the scale of the mistake she just made.

-ANG-

If you have watched Accel World (yes, that Accel World), then the name Noumi Seiji should ring a bell. If so, then Naomi Asato would be a perfect splitting image to the main antagonist of the anime series, albeit with longer front bangs. However, if you want to compare Noumi Seiji to Naomi Asato, then the Accel World character will be considered innocent, compared to this one. Ayasaki Shinku is famous (or infamous?) among the classmates, seniors and teachers mostly due to her cool beauty persona, leave-me-alone tendency, more-often-than-not outbursts toward teachers who make errors and classmates who annoyed her, also numerous rejections toward suitors. What you have here is the most feared student in the school among their classmates and students who have witnessed his true personality, yet praised as 'Genius' or 'Prodigy' by other students and teachers who haven't witnessed it, the infamous Naomi Asato.

It's strange, really. When one first encountered him, no one would thought that behind his calm and polite, snarky yet calculating and resourceful personality, behind all that mask, hidden another layer of him, one that rarely occurs but when it happens, it sends trauma to the person who is on the receiving end. Their school has a lot of clubs. When it comes to clubs that are involved with martial arts and weapons, in the short amount of time since their enrollment, both Shinku and Asato have tried some clubs. However, while Shinku settled in Archery Clubs, Asato had been kicked out from every club he tried only after one or two sessions. The reason is…

It is rumored that during his junior high year, Asato has won three national championships involving martial arts, one each year. It was fortunate for the school when he, along with his childhood friends Riku and Mizuki applied. His academic skills are also top notch, proved with him scored a first place during entrance exams by solid margin, followed by her and then Riku in the third place. Multi-talented, more-than-just-good personality and his friendship with Riku and Mizuki, who by that time were already known due to them having a very close relationship made him idolized and loved by many of her female peers.

But that changed quickly during club activities.

Shinku remembered that she met Asato during club orientation at least on one occasion. At that time, the Kendo Club captain, Takamiya-senpai, offered the two to join for a trial session, hoping that they would enter the club. After the usual practical session, Takamiya-senpai offered both of them for a practice bout against one of the club's members. Of course, being the curious person she is, she accepted, as well as Asato. Her fight went without a hitch, and despite she is in Archery now, she relished the chance to have a trial with the Kendo Club. Asato's fight however, not really. Well,

The monster came out.

At first, his bout went really close. The selected club member, knowing Asato had a Kendo Junior High National Championship under his belt, went all out on him, which he responded as serious. It was at the deciding round when all hell breaks loose. Asato removed everything, starts from his head gear to his body protector, and provoked his opponent to do the same, thus enraged the whole club. Takamiya-senpai, as the judge, being the minority of the female population she is, is forced to comply. Then, as the enraged club member charged in with his shinai, Asato sidestepped it and struck twice, one to neck and one to the back of the head. His opponent was then sent to the hospital in comatose. Although he woke up a week later, he was declared unable to continue to practice Kendo and effectively retired from the club, along with Takamiya-senpai who was relished from her position as captain.

Actually, if it was just that, and then Asato showed some guilt about the incident, then maybe, just maybe, everyone at the Kendo Club would let that incident slide. However, it was the moment when one of their members fell; they witnessed something that would forever carved on their memories.

Those lifeless, dull eyes, stared emptily at the sight his fallen club mate-to-be, and yet, the unforgettable, mocking smirk, as if laughing at the weakness shown by his opponent, and his actions, as if he didn't care about his opponent's lives as that moment, Asato raised his shinai once again, prepared to struck at his opponent, who has passed out already at that moment, only to be stopped by a furious Takamiya-senpai, and kicked out of the club room by one of the members. She heard that the same thing happened during his next two trials, sending one of Karate Club members to hospital due to illegal conduct during practice before being kicked out from the Fencing Club after trying to gouge out his opponent's eye, therefore made him one of those students who joined the Go Home Club, and all those whisperings that made him infamous. As she looks once again at the very same eyes, Shinku finds herself struggling to speak. _Ah, he just choked me._ Really, like, really bad.

"Naomi… Asato," Shinku speaks slowly, as she tries to break free from Asato's choke, while still holding the pain on her chest and her right calf.

"Too weak, Ayasaki Shinku," Asato mutters in a monotone voice. _His eyes are so unnerving, ugh_. Shinku cursed on her mind as Asato continues. "Your posture was shaky; you didn't pay attention to your surroundings, and you were too focused on cleaning the dirt on your clothes. However," he now glares at her, who flinches at the sight. "Those weren't even your biggest mistake. Your biggest mistake was _you just kicked one of my only friends_."

"E-even though he was the one who started it…" Shinku tries to argue back, only to be silenced by his glare. Oh, she knows it very well, that glare. What Asato is trying to say. After all, she also uses it quite often.

 _Do I look like care about that?_

Basically, he's trying to say "I don't give a fuck. To me, you were wrong.".

 _Well, crap_. Shinku thought as she closes her eyes while letting out a nervous chuckle, trying to humor herself in the face of this situation. She then opens her eyes again in panic when felt Asato tightens his grip on her, only to witness Asato's currently engaged in conversation with Riku.

"It's okay Asato, drop her," Riku sighs tries to get up after being kicked by Shinku earlier.

"She barged in without permission, and she just kicked the owner of this house. Are you sure?" Asato tries to confirm the situation to Riku as he loosens his grip.

"Mmhmm, it's okay."

"She could be very well barged in to steal our data, though," Asato points out.

Angry due to being accused of doing such a thing by Asato, Shinku opens her mouth to retorts back, only for him tightens back his grip.

"Silence, _girl_ ," Asato snarls with viciousness rivaling that of a viper.

"It's okay, I said," Riku then sighs again, now leaning against the wall while putting his rifle back into the drawer. "Didn't I tell you before? This house is currently owned by two people."

At first, Asato doesn't seem to mind about Riku's reply as he keeps an eye on Shinku. However, a moment later, realization seems to dawn on him as a cold sweat formed on his face.

"You don't mean…"

"See? I can hear her footsteps now."

"Shi…"

"Asato-kun, what did you do to my guest?" said another voice with an oh-so-sweetly tone. However, to those who are used to it, they will be able to hear the not-so-innocent intent behind that particular tone.

Asato gulps.

Riku sighs to himself, his face indicating I-told-you kind of face.

Asato then looks up; his eyes are being drawn toward a familiar presence near the workshop door. Natsumi Mizuki stands in front of the three, her right hand holding a black frying pan, while her left hand is put on her hips. Her face is looked torn between confused at the scene unfolded in front of her and wanting to snap at something.

Asato then raises his eyebrow, as he looks for a way to get out of this safely. Then, an idea passed through his mind. As he lets go of Shinku, he takes a solid posture, before bowing butler-like style to Mizuki.

"Good morning Mizuki-san. I am very sorry for the inconvenience I may cause to this household during my stay. I hope that my stay at Riku-san's house doesn't give you any trouble," Asato says politely as he bows deeply in front of Mizuki. When he returns to his normal posture, he takes a peek at Mizuki's face, hoping that his polite "Good Morning" was good enough.

.

.

.

Only to met with Mizuki's face that if we say that in Asato's language, the are-you-fucking-kidding-me kind of face.

"Asato-kun, _what_ did you _do_ to my guest?" asks Mizuki again with that oh-so-sweet tone, however with more emphasis to two particular words.

Asato gulps.

Looks like even the most refined masks do not seem to be effective against the second owner of this house.

Riku then sees Asato makes eye contact with him, indicating that he needs help. He then looks at the situation, before replies to Asato with I-don't-know gesture, making Asato scowls in despair at it.

"Well, you see, Mizuki," Asato coughs once, trying to wipe out his nervousness. _Its okay, I can do it this time. No problem_. He thought to himself before answering Mizuki's question. "Ayasaki tried to barge in into this workshop uninvited, and at her own volition. What I did, well…" Asato tries to continue, but he stops as he takes a look at Mizuki's right hand, which is no longer holding the frying pan. _A-re? Where does the frying pan go?_ Asato thought. Sensing something closes in on him, his body alarm goes full alert as he tries to find the offender of his personal space, only to see that the frying pan is seconds away from hitting his head.

 _Ah._

 _She has good control._

That is the only thing Asato can think of as the frying pan hit him straight at the center of his forehead, making him tumble to the back as he loses his balance. The last thing he saw is Shinku's advance, as she looked like prepared to launch an axe kick before a monstrous impact turned his world black.

"Idiot," Mizuki mutters annoyedly under her breath. "One does not strangle a girl for any reason." She then takes a look at Shinku, who is still covered in dirt. "Shinku-chan, if you want to take a bath, you can use my room."

"A-ah. Thanks, Mizuki," Shinku replies, not sure if she should say anything else as she makes her way towards Mizuki's bedroom.

"Mizuki, breakfast's ready?" Riku asks as he picks Asato up, before having him on a piggyback ride.

"Mm. I've re-heated the breakfast for you two, Rii-kun. I'll meet you downstairs after choosing clothes for Shinku-chan, okay?"

"Aa."

Apparently, her mood has gone back to normal.

-ANG-

To say that the atmosphere at the dining table is awkward would be an understatement.

On one side, the very-scary-earlier-but-not-so-now Asato, who is currently being helped by Riku to cut his fish and egg into smaller size, due to him having a digestion problem after got kicked by certain someone. His mouth is spewing various profanities under his breath, aiming them toward that certain someone as well.

On the other side, the girls. Mizuki, who sits across Riku, is currently eating her portion of breakfast, while letting out some kind of proud aura from her, as if she doesn't care about the awkward tension, or she's simply too absorbed with her food. Besides her, the main attention for all kinds of incident today, Ayasaki Shinku, is also eating her share, albeit awkwardly, due to her not knowing what should she say on the matter due to this awkward atmosphere.

" _Fucking_ bitch dared to raise her _fucking_ leg against me…" Asato curses under his breath while struggling to eat his share of grilled fish. He then tries to ease his throat using the miso soup, which worked. However, as he picks up his egg next, his eyes make contact with Mizuki, and he winces again in despair, holding his sore stomach as she glares daggers towards him.

"Asato-kun, manners," Mizuki chastises him while picking a piece of tofu.

"…yes, ma'am," Asato complies. He then gets up from his chair, walking slowly towards the nearby sofa before literally dumps his body on it, while covering his face as he lets out a comfortable sigh.

"Emm, Mizuki?" asks Shinku.

"What is it, Shinku-chan?"

"I think that's enough. He did get kicked by me, after all…" Shinku trails off as she eats a piece of the egg, followed by rice.

"Ohh, he's going to be okay," Mizuki replies dryly at Shinku's worries. "Don't worry about it, Shinku-chan. You do know that he's tougher than this, right?"

"Well, true…"

"By the way, do you have a fixture today, Ayasaki Shinku?" Riku cuts in as he asks Shinku while stuffing his mouth with fish, egg, and rice.

"W-what's your business!?" Shinku replies shakily at the sudden question. "I-it's not like my fixture has got anything to do with you, Kanata Riku!"

"I'm just asking, sheesh…" Riku retorts annoyed at her sudden outburst.

Sensed an opening, Shinku presses on. "Perhaps, you do have a business with my fixture. Do not worry though, for I will not surrender my first place easily," she continues. "I wonder what business you have with my fixture," Shinku presses on while teasing Riku, her index finger touches her lips as she pretends to think really hard about it. "Ah! Of course you have. Didn't a certain someone just lost against me recently?"

"…." for once, Riku's at a loss of words, although Shinku can clearly see that he's snapped. She smirks.

Riku 0 - 1 Shinku

"Rii-kun, don't you have a fixture today?" Mizuki inquires. "You should have one, let's see… Ah, it's about to begin in fifteen minutes. Asato-kun should have one around the same time, too."

"Shit!" Riku curses loudly as he quickly gets up and runs towards the sofa, only to find that Asato's already busy finished preparing his bag, ready to go.

"Ah, let's go then," Riku says plainly, after seeing that everything is ready. Asato, who notices this, grins widely at him, amused, before following Riku.

"Rii-kun, you haven't finished your breakfast!" Mizuki calls worriedly. Followed by Shinku in tow, she then hurries herself to the two, who's already reached the front door.

"Sorry, Mizuki, got to go," Riku replies quickly. However, he leans towards Mizuki as he plants a kiss on her left cheek. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?" he whispers softly. Normally, this kind of thing is normal between them. However, since Shinku followed Mizuki earlier, well… Let's just say that she doesn't take the scene in front of her really well.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you!" Shinku stutters real hard at the sight. Asato swears that he can see some steam come out from her ear as she goes all red, which a sight to be amused at. "Just what do you think you're doing to Mizuki, Kanata Riku!"

"We'll be going, Mizuki," Asato informs quickly, as he follows Riku, who's already ahead of him.

"Mmm, take care," Mizuki smiles as she waves at Asato, who doesn't wave back at her as he shuts the door from outside.

"They ignored meee…" Shinku can be seen boiling with anger as several veins are visible snapping on her forehead.

"Maa, maa, Shinku-chan," Mizuki says softly as she tries to calm down Shinku. "Really, it's okay. We've been doing whenever we have the chance at home, you know?"

"So the rumors were true…" Shinku trails off. "That you two get all fluffy even more than when you two were at school."

"Ehehe…"

"Really, now," Shinku says as she holds her head in confusion. Then, she looks at her phone. "Shoot, about time. I'll have to go, Mizuki. I have a fixture as well today."

"Mm, take care," Mizuki smiles at Shinku as the two girls wave at each other. Then, Shinku goes as she closes the front door behind her.

Now that she's alone once again, what should she do after cleaning the dish? Sleep? Nah, it's still too early for her to do that. She then takes a look at the piano inside the living room. _I'll just play some scores before playing a game_. Mizuki thought. Let's see, what is she going to play?

 _Let's just play CS: GO*. I'm a bit bored, anyway._ Mizuki decides on her mind before holding back a huge yawn.

-ANG-

It's half past eleven in the night. Mizuki is currently reading a novel on top of her bed, ready to sleep. However, she won't be sleeping in her room tonight. That's right; she's going to sleep in Riku's room. As she places bookmark on the last page she read, Mizuki then puts back her novel on top of her table as she drags herself towards Riku's workshop. The light's still on however, when she reaches the front door.

 _Rii-kun's still awake?_ Mizuki thought as she knocks. A moment after that, the door slides open from inside.

"Rii-kun, you haven't gone to sleep yet?" asks Mizuki, worried about his health.

"I _am_ going to sleep, though," Riku retorts followed by a soft smile as he recognizes the look on Mizuki's face. "You're going in?" She nods. "Okay," Riku lets Mizuki enter his workshop as he prepares to go to sleep, but not before piling the scattered papers back up. However, the pile becomes a bit too heavy for him as he stumbles to his right; only to have Mizuki supports him by placing her hands under his.

"Rii-kun, please don't force yourself. You have slept past your bedtime last night, so I think it wouldn't be good for your health if you're going to do it again tonight," Mizuki chastises Riku softly as the worried look on her face become more evident as she helps him by putting Asato's PDA back on top of the standing fight table.

Giving her a wry smile, Riku replies. "I told you that I am going to sleep, right? Besides, Asato himself haven't slept even for a wink, and he told me earlier that he is planning to do so until morning, since tomorrow is Sunday. I can't let him do all the work, can't I?"

"But…"

"It's okay Mizuki," says Riku as the two retire to his bedroom. "I don't intend to work over the night without sleep, since there's no way I can do that. I'll sleep for around an hour or two before going back to work, I guess," Riku concludes as he gets on top of his bed, while pulling the blanket. He then takes a look at the still standing Mizuki, and then blushes for a bit. "Are you going to sleep with that?"

Mizuki wears a light pink, silk nightgown that makes a very light impression on the material with the nightgown gently fluttered under the air conditioner. Along with modest exposure of her chest, the very light material makes the nightgown almost see through. However, it does perfectly suit Mizuki as she slowly walks to Riku's bed before putting herself beside him.

Riku then waves to Mizuki, indicating that he wants her to get closer, while his face looking to the opposite side. Mizuki then smiles, and as she snuggles closer to Riku, she put her two hands forward, before placing them to each sides of Riku's face, forcing him to look at her instead.

"Mizuki, what are you mmmph," Riku protests to Mizuki before being cut off with her lips locked on to his. Stunned at first, Riku's mind slowly put the two into two as he kisses her back, while his left hand gently wraps around her back and his right hand gently placed at the back of her head, pulling her closer into the kiss. The two finally let go of each other, but not with the hugs as Riku can see Mizuki's blushing heavily, and he too can swear that he's as well as Mizuki gently moves her head until their foreheads touch with each other. That is the last thing he can see before succumbing to exhaustion. After making sure that Riku falls asleep comfortably, Mizuki then closes her eyes as well, but not before placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead, while pulling him even closer as they together share the warmth, before finally whispers.

"Sleep tight, Rii-kun."

Oh, she's going to wake up _very_ late.

-ANG-

Asato: That was one hectic Saturday.

Mizuki: But, everyone was having fun, right? *smile*

Asato: You did have your _fun_ in the night, though. Have you finally put your prince into sleep?

Mizuki: Asato-kun! *blushing heavily*

Yuri: Next chapter is my turn to shine, though.

Mizuki: Yuri-chan, fight!

Shizuku: You always got senpai's attention… How nice… *mumbling while daydreaming*

Yuuma: Sasamiya-san, did you say something? *while striding Saint Blow Dragon*

Shizuku: N-not at all, senpai!

Riku: Next up in A New Generation: "Fujimiya Yuri"

Yuuma: Let the holy wind that protects the gate that connects two worlds gather under your sword! In the name of the Sanctuary! Saint Blow Dragon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fujimiya Yuri

 _The only ones left were Yukinoshita, Yuigahama, and me._

 _There was a small distance between the three of us. Now that it was over, I felt a surge of relief and I walked in the direction of the two, looking to go back to the hotel._

 _However, Yukinoshita stood planted in her position and glared at me._

 _It was an interrogative, cold stare and that alone caused my legs to grow weak. Hey, hey, don't tease me too much. I already took a surprising amount of damage from what Hayama said to me earlier._

 _But there was no way that would get across to them._

 _Regardless, the sharpness in her eyes did not dull for a second. On the side was Yuigahama who was looking down not knowing what to do._

"… _I hate how you do things."_

 _It wasn't only until a little after I approached them did Yukinoshita say something._

 _Yukinoshita pressed against her chest and continued to glare at me._

 _Her eyes seeped with anger that had no direction._

" _I can't explain it very well and it's really irritating but… I really hate how you do things."_

" _Yukinon…"_

 _The one who looked upon Yukinoshita's heartbreaking appearance was Yuigahama. The gulping sound coming from Yuigahama sounded as if she swallowed something down and returned to looking back at the floor._

 _As I stood there without responding, Yukinoshita tried to say something in return as if this was a verbal argument but no words came out. She brought her lips together as if she was biting on them._

 _The red leaves danced in the wind. Yukinoshita averted her gaze from me as if following after those leaves._

"… _I'll be going back first."_

 _Yukinoshita stated with a cold tone and turned around to leave. She left in a quick pace as if she wanted to get away from here as fast as possible. Even if I ran after her, I wouldn't have been able to catch her._

 _The only one that was left, Yuigahama, laughed weakly._

" _W-Why don't we go back too?"_

 _It was a tone needlessly trying to be energetic. Being this understandable was a big help._

"… _Right."_

 _I answered and began walking. Yuigahama followed me but was a step slower. In an attempt to try to bury the silence, Yuigahama tried to keep a conversation flowing._

" _Like, yeah, I think that strategy wasn't so good. I mean, I was surprised and even Ebina lost the chance to say anything too."_

" _Yeah."_

" _But, yeah. I was really surprised. I thought you were serious for a second."_

" _Like hell that'd be true."_

" _I know right. Ahaha…"_

 _As the irrelevant conversation progressed, we approached the exit of the trail and the sound of Yuigahama's footsteps stopped._

" _But."_

 _The words that were suddenly cut off made me stop. When my cuffs were suddenly tugged at, I reflexively turned around._

" _But, you know… this kind of stuff, you can't do that anymore."_

 _I wanted her to stop laughing like that. It was so painful and heart-breaking that I couldn't bear to look anymore. I averted my gaze quietly._

 _That look of pity. That anger that was directed at me. And that kind of smile. I withstood it all._

" _That was the most effective method. That's all it was."_

 _Those were the only words that could come out of my mouth. It was possible for me to explain myself logically. I even had the confidence I could sugarcoat my words in all kinds of ways to justify my actions. Even so, those words at the bottom of my stomach continued to degenerate more and more._

" _It's not about being effective or anything…"_

 _Although she was facing downwards, I could still hear her voice clearly._

" _There were people who wanted the problem resolved. Obviously, there were also people who wanted everything to stay the same, but satisfying everyone was impossible. That meant compromise was the only option."_

 _What I said made me completely aware of myself. Aah, this was sophistry. It was nothing more than an excuse for the responsibility of my actions to someone that didn't exist; a false pretense. It was the one thing that I hated the most in this world. That was deception._

 _There was no way Yuigahama would realize this._

 _I could hear a sound similar to a sobbing voice._

" _Tobecchi didn't get turned down and can hang out with Hayato and the other guys just like usual. He won't have to be worried about Hina too… Starting tomorrow, everything will be the same as always. They might even be okay with not changing."_

 _Her trembling voice wouldn't allow me to object. Her shivering fingers wouldn't allow me to make a move._

 _Unable to face her directly, the only thing I could do was stand still in silence._

" _But, but you know…"_

 _The reserved grip she had on my cuff was loosened. But, she quickly grabbed my cuff once again, but this time with a lot more strength._

" _You need to think more of how others feel…"_

 _What followed her words was the sound of her light breathing._

"… _Why do you understand everything but that?"_

 _I get it. That is, if something changed, there was no going back._

 _Whatever kind of form or shape that may have turned into, it was impossible to take back what was done. I can guarantee that._

 _But, my blazer that Yuigahama held on to was awfully heavy._

 _Even though she was just squeezing it with a trivial amount of strength, my shoulders felt awfully heavy. It felt like I would crumble if I were to loosen up._

" _That kind of stuff, I don't like it."_

 _She murmured with a frail, infant-like voice and gently let go of her grip on my cuff._

 _From there, she took one step, two steps, and so on in taking her distance._

 _Following her was impossible._

 _For me._

 _All I did was gaze up at the sky._

 _The bluish-white light that illuminated the bamboo forest behind me looked like it was frozen in time._

 _The moon couldn't be seen any longer._

-ANG-

*ding* *dong*

Fujimiya Yuri sighs to herself as she closes the light novel she currently reads. The bell that signals the end of the school finally rings. As the teacher in front of the class finally takes his leave, the class surges back to life with her classmates chatting between each other on what to do before going home; some of them want to go to the movie, while the others begin to prepare for their club's activities. What is she going to do? Well, unfortunately, she's included in the latter.

She then starts to put her stuff back into her bag, while taking out her MP4 player afterwards. As she looks over to the window, staring at the sky while putting the earphones to their supposed place, her mind wanders to how she even took out the novel in the first place, since it was still in the middle of the lesson when she did so, after all.

.

.

.

Let's see…

 _Ah._

Yuri does not really quite get it, but the point is that she woke up at some point last night. After she continued to read through Oregairu volumes, let's just say that a feeling of boredom came in. What do you expect? A high school teenage girl in her second year, somehow got woken up in the middle of the night in her lonely 1LDK apartment, and this particular teenage girl had nothing else to do. Playing games? Nah, she doesn't know any game to play, well she's used to play chess to kill her time, but she simply wasn't in the mood last night. Go to sleep again? That's just even worse.

Now, if your hobby is reading, what one usually does when bored from reading one book?

Simple, you look for another book to read.

So she did just that. Again, unfortunately, she is not the most socialized person in the world. In fact, she's a bit on the opposite side. So, she doesn't have any other titles to read, all that because Oregairu is the first light novel she ever read. She could just search through her personal library in her house and find one or two novels, buut, let's just say she had some circumstances that forced her to live in this 1LDK instead.

So, all of her other books beside light novels are her academic literatures, including her school text books. What to do?

Well, let's read that instead, shall we?

Oh, how she regrets that decision now.

See, the thing is, Fujimiya Yuri is not your usual high school female student. She has some knack in, uh, what is that thing called again? Ah yes, she has this certain gift called "Eidetic Memory", the so-called ability to remember precisely about something with only few exposures to the said hint. It was just happen that she read about today's lesson. As a result, she was bored all day due to her having read the material already, thus leading her to read the light novel she brought along.

Yuri sighs once again, as she is now leaning over to her desk, resting her cheek to her hand, while looking absentmindedly through the window, to the faraway sky. She can feel a bit of her hair falling down over her face. The class is mostly empty by now, with most of her classmates already go home, or having a club activities, and only a few of them still inside the class, chatting with each other as the clock moves slowly but surely, with each second passed represents the time that moves slowly from afternoon to evening in this class that has this silence, yet calming atmosphere, with a few birds can be heard chirping on the perch of the tree.

Then, her phone buzzes.

Yuri then reaches for her bag lazily for her phone. Afterwards, she takes it out, and looks at the caller. Then, she can see some of her female classmates looking at her, seemingly confused yet curious at her sudden turn in mood, which has gone serious, as she returns to her perfect posture.

 _Now Calling: Natsumi Mizuki_

Without missing a beat, she taps the screen to answer the caller.

" _Yuri-chan!"_

" _Ara, Mizuki-san. How can I help you?"_ She replies calmly.

" _I just want to talk to you, jeez…"_ She can imagine Mizuki now pouting at her. It seems that she needs to drop the formality. Let's see…

" _I'm sorry; it seems that I might become a bit tense. So, what do you want to talk about, Mizuki?"_

" _Emm, let's see… Will you be participating in the upcoming regional, Yuri-chan?"_

Ah, so that's what she wants to talk about. Of course, she was too tense earlier if this is the topic. _"Yes, Mizuki,"_ she replies. _"I will be participating in the upcoming regional. Of course, I've already joined a team."_

" _The one that's from your club?"_ She's sharp, as expected from Mizuki. Well, it's not like she plans to keep it from her anyway. _"If I recall, Sakaki-san's is the club captain, right?"_ Mizuki continues.

" _Yes, the newly-formed team US has its all core members coming from our school's Cardfight Club,"_ Yuri explains. _"Since our captain has just won this year's expo, I guess it is to be expected that other members of the club expected us to waltzed through the regional, and win the national afterwards."_

Yuri can hear a nervous laugh from the other side of the phone as Mizuki replies, _"It seems that Rii-kun would be having a hard time. I'd still root for him, though, no matter what."_ She can only smile at her reply. True, if one to describe Natsumi Mizuki, it won't be "Kanata Riku's classmate" or "Kanata Riku's childhood friend", instead… _If only they're willing to be true to each other._

" _I see that your faith in Kanata Riku hasn't waning, even for a bit. You're going to participate as well?"_

" _Ehehe…"_

She then looks at the clock hanging on the wall of her class. _Club's already starting,_ Yuri thought. There's something she needs to ask to Mizuki before closing the conversation, something that she asked her to do last week. She actually doesn't need for that particular request to be completed anytime soon, knowing the nature of the request she made, still… She couldn't help but to keep an eye on _that person_.

" _Mizuki."_

" _What is it?"_

" _About last week, umm…"_

" _Ah, they've met, Yuri-chan."_ Yuri's ear perks up at Mizuki's reply. _"Three days ago, to be exact."_

" _I see,"_ Yuri actually really wants to ask further, but she refrains from doing so. She does realize after all, that the more information she has about that person, the more worried she become, and that is not good at all for her wellbeing. For now, just knowing this little bit about her is more than enough. Taking a deep breath, she continues. _"Then, I'll be counting on you for this week as well, Mizuki."_

" _Mm. It's okay, Yuri-chan. I know how worried you are, so let me help you at least this much, okay?"_

" _Thank you, Mizuki,"_ she replies gratefully before she can hear the phone's being cut.

It was accidental, really, the way she met her for the first time. That morning, Yuri was on her way to the park, one that is located near her apartment for a morning run. Then, she bumped into her at the crossroad, somehow was on her way to that same park as well. _Who knows that someone you bumped accidentally on the road can help you this much?_ Yuri thought, smiling slightly. That very same day, they became friends, and since then have helped each other. Hell, she was the one who tutored her to get into Top 10 during Ashigara High School entrance exam, one that is famous for its academic achievements, and the high school which Mizuki and her two childhood friends, Naomi Asato and Kanata Riku attend to, all because Mizuki didn't want to fall too far behind Riku.

 _Kanata Riku…_ Yuri thought as she gets up from her seat as she makes her way to her club room. Even though she hasn't meet him in person, the way Mizuki spoke about him make her become more interested in him. She lets out a small smile.

But that can wait for another day. For now, she has club to take care of.

-ANG-

"With a boost from Cela, Jingle Flower Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 44000]**!"

"Holy Knight Guardian, perfect guard **[Perfect Guard]**."

 _The guardian dragon over all lands of "Neo Nectar" in the past, who is summoned upon the power of 'Stride', unleashes a gust of wind towards Thing Saver Dragon, only to be stopped by Holy Knight Guardian, who has come in time to protect her vanguard from harm._

"That's Sakaki-san for you! You're a goner now, girl!" says one of the male members excitedly, only to be silenced in fear by a horde of angered Yuuma's female fans.

"Don't say something cruel like that!" says an angry fan.

"Misaki-chan's fighting to her very best!" continues another angry fan.

"Fight, Misaki-chan!"

"Don't lose, Sakaki-senpai!"

"…."

That is the only reaction Yuri can make upon seeing the club room's condition. Apparently, everyone is watching the fight that no one realizes that their vice-captain entered the club room. At the center of the attention, we got ourselves Vanguard Expo's current champion, Sakaki Yuuma, _on the ropes_ against one of his club members. _Oh, I'm going to enjoy this_ , Yuri smirks excitedly. The two though, seem to be lost in their own world. New OTP?

"As expected from Sakaki-senpai, you're very strong," says Aoyama Misaki to Yuuma, who nullified her first attack of this turn with ease.

"Likewise, Aoyama-san," Yuuma replies politely. "The fact that you have come this far with Neo Nectar during this two months since you joined us makes me, as your captain, and most importantly, your club mate, feels proud of you," He continues, followed immediately by a huge blush formed on Misaki's face, and a string of excited squeals from his female fans. _You'd have to use that kind of line, wouldn't you._ Yuri thought in her mind dryly as she rolls her eyes.

"Th-thank you, Sakaki-senpai," Misaki says, stuttered due to the critical blow. "Then, triple drive…"

 **[Drive Check: Flower Maiden Ranunculus, Ahsha - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Valkyrie of Reclamation, Padmini - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Gardenia Musketeer, Alain - Critical Trigger]**

"I give all the effects to my right Maiden of Flower Screen, and she attacks **[Total Power: 42000 2crit]**!"

"Noble Stinger, Hilmy, Blaster Blade Seeker will guard, followed by intercepts from Cerdic and Swordmy **[Total Shield: 35000]** ," Yuuma says calmly as he once again repels Misaki's attack, despite the huge number.

"My other Flower Screen attacks **[Total Power: 37000]**!"

 **[Damage Check: Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle - Critical Trigger]**

"Your turn, senpai," Misaki replies calmly, despite her failed attacks, with a clear sign of affection behind her tone.

 **Yuuma – Misaki**

 **2 – Hand – 6**

 **1 – Soul – 2**

 **5 – Damage – 4**

 **2 – Counterblast – 4**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Yuuma's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon / Blaster Blade Seeker (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Laurel Knight, Sicilus (RBR)**

 **Misaki's Field**

 **Maiden of Flower Screen (LFR) – Flower Maiden Ranunculus, Ahsha (VG) – Maiden of Flower Screen (RFR)**

 **Budding Maiden, Diane (LBR) – Budding Maiden, Diane (CBR) – Budding Maiden, Diane (RBR)**

"So he escaped that one, huh..." Yuri mumbles. Actually, she thought that he wouldn't have enough shield to block that critical-powered attack, but it seems that the champion really lives up to his name as he makes his move.

"Aoyama-san."

"What is it, senpai?"

"You have shown me your growth, which I'm grateful of," Yuuma says, once again making Misaki blushes heavily due to the embarrassment. "But, that's still not enough to surpass me. Final turn!"

 _This sudden declaration makes everyone, excluding Yuri startled as Yuuma finally shows the intensity which grants him victory over Ohtori Karin. Meanwhile, Yuri leans to the wall next to the door as she smiles in anticipation._

"For the sake of our present and future, protect the gate that connects the two world together, O dragon whose power written in the legend! Stride generation! Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!" Yuuma yells as he places the G unit onto the vanguard circle.

 _The Sanctuary shakes upon welcoming the holy dragon, whose legend has protected the portal that connects to alternate dimensions from any villains since the ancient times. Unnamed, unknown, this dragon continues to do its job since its birth: to protect the gate._

"I call Laurel Knight, Sicilus **[Power: 7000]** and Jewel Knight, Swordmy **[Power: 9000]**! Swordmy's skill: by paying the cost of counter blast one with 'Jewel Knight' in its card name, I can call one grade one unit Jewel. I call Shellie **[Power: 7000]** ," Yuuma explains as he makes the said move. "Then, Saint Blow Dragon skill activates! By turning a copy of him in the G zone, it gains power +3000 for each of my rear-guards. Then, since I have two or more face up G units in my G zone, it gains an additional critical!"

"That makes +15000 power, and an additional critical..." says an astonished female members.

"Misaki-chan..."

"Sicilus boosts, Shellie attacks your left Maiden of Flower Screen **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

 _Sicilus lauches himself towards Maiden of Flower Screen, who has been caught off guard that he targeted her instead of Ahsha. She jumps to the side to protect herself, but an arrow from Shellie nailed her perfectly as the maiden writhes on the ground in pain._

"Saint Blow Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 48000 2crit]**!"

"Maiden of Dimorphoteca, Alain, Padmini, Cela, Gladiolus will guard! Then, Flower Screen intercepts **[Total Shield: 40000]**!" Misaki counters hurriedly as she gathers the units she will use to guard with onto the guardian circle.

 _That means it will be a total of 51000, against Yuuma's 48000,_ Yuri thought.

"One trigger to pass, huh..." Yuuma mumbles. "Triple drive, first check."

 **[Drive Check: Holy Knight Guardian - No Trigger]**

"Second."

 **[Drive Check: Seeker, Thing Saver Dragon - No Trigger]**

"Third check **[Jewel Knight, Hilmy - Heal Trigger]**. I got heal trigger. Power to Saint Blow Dragon, and I heal one damage," Yuuma says as he smiles, as if he knows that the outcome of the fight has been decided from the start.

"..." That is the only reaction Misaki can make as she knows that her defeat is certain.

"Let the holy wind that protects the gate that connects the two worlds together gather under your sword! In the name of the Sanctuary! Saint Blow Dragon **[Total Power: 53000 2crit]**!"

 _Saint Blow Dragon forces the wind that gently blows around it to gather under its sword. Then, the dragon swings the sword towards Ahsha. Although her comrades have gathered in front of her in order to take the blow, they still get crushed along with Ahsha, under the force of the wind that forms into a tornado, as if a strong wind has blown the weeds out of their roots._

 **[Damage Check: Maiden of Dimorphoteca - Critical Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Maiden of Passionflower - No Trigger]**

 **Yuuma – Misaki**

 **3 – Hand – 1**

 **1 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 6**

 **2 – Counterblast – 4**

 **8 (2) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Yuuma's field**

 **Jewel Knight, Swordmy (LFR) – Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon (VG) – Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie (RFR)**

 **Heat Wind Jewel Knight, Cymbeline (LBR) – Laurel Knight, Sicilus (CBR) – Laurel Knight, Sicilus (RBR)**

 **Misaki's Field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Flower Maiden Ranunculus, Ahsha (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Budding Maiden, Diane (LBR) – Budding Maiden, Diane (CBR) – Budding Maiden, Diane (RBR)**

"Thank you for the game, senpai," Misaki says as she bows lightly to Yuuma, before returns to her group where she is mobbed by her excited female friends, who ask her about the fight.

"Who wants to fight next?" Yuuma asks loudly to his members, which they eagerly respond to as they take out their decks, only to be silenced by a female presence that makes her move towards them. Quickly, the members who at first surrounded Yuuma's table begin to disperse in as they give way to her. After settling themselves, every member begin to do their own activity; the girls are busy reading through the study material today, with some of them prefer to chat between each other. At the same time, some of the boys doing a practice match while some of them can be seen carefully study their own deck. Yuuma, seeing his black haired vice-captain closing on him, gathers his card and puts them back into the deck box.

"Ara, if it isn't Yuri-kun," Yuuma says lightly to Yuri, who's now sitting on top of the desk used earlier. "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you today?"

Yuri, who raises her eyebrow at Yuuma's opening, quickly replies. "A summer vacation to Barbados, if you're so kind," she says nonchalantly while flipping her long, silky black hair. "I doubt you would, though."

"Haha, that would be impossible for me, Yuri-kun," Yuuma replies while smiling at her.

"Really…" Yuri trails off.

"But," Yuuma continues as he cuts her in-between, which she frowns in response. "I do think that you'd be able to go on your own. Isn't that true, Yo-" anything that Yuuma is going to say is being cut off by Yuri's nimble right arm that quickly grips his neck tightly as he can see her murderous stare directed straightly to him. The members that at first looked lost in their own activities begin to look curiously at how the scene unfolds as they stop whatever they're doing at the moment.

"That's quite a grip you have there," Yuuma comments as he managed to talk even with Yuri's tight grip.

" _Silence_ ," Yuri spats furiously as she tightens her grip on him. "I don't think that you need warning anymore, but it seems that you really wish to die," she continues with a voice really close to whisper as she presses her thumb against his Adam's apple. "See here? I can just press this one a bit more and you're going to be left on dry-"

"I think that is quite enough, Fujimiya-senpai."

Yuri turns to the general direction of the voice that interrupted her. And soon enough, a girl with shoulder-length, flaxen chestnut brown hair stands up from her seat.

"Sasamiya-san…"

"I don't know what you were talking about with Yuuma-senpai, and I certainly have interrupted between your conversations," the girl continues. "But, I think that violence isn't needed, since it puts harm on Yuuma-senpai. Also, don't you think that you may have attracted unwanted attention, Fujimiya-senpai?" she ends her speech with a slight smile to Yuri while tilting her head to the side in purpose.

While Yuri doesn't care about what Shizuku said, she can see with her peripheral vision that almost every member's attention is now directed towards her, with some of the girls can be seen whispering between each other. Sighing, she reluctantly releases her grip on Yuuma, before settling down to sit beside him instead. Yuuma, seeing that how fast she calmed down, cannot resist the urge to let out a small smile, which is quickly shot down by another glare from Yuri.

"I understand, Sasamiya-san," Yuri sighs tiredly while picking herself up from her seat. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused," she bows lightly before quickly returns to her perfect posture. "Then, let us start our club meeting today."

Yuri's opening speech is met by claps from her members. After she raised her right hand, they quickly go down.

"As you all probably know, the regional would be started next week," Yuri states, which is met by an array of whispers and chatters. "Unlike last year, this year's regional will be run on a team-of-three format. If you do not wish to participate, it's okay. However, if you wish to participate, your eligibility depends on your performance in the shop league you attend. Sasamiya-san," Yuri calls Shizuku, which she responds quickly by handing out new copies of file for the rest of the members. "The Kantō region tournament organizers appointed around 40 shops you can attend in order to gain points. Some shops have maximized their quota of players, some have not. The complete list of which is which is already written on your papers," she then points out, followed by some of the members begin looking through at the list. "Now, about forming your team. Please open Section Two."

The members quickly open the said page, revealing a lot of images resembling that of a stick man.

"Because this year's regional _and_ national will be in team format, your eligibility does not depend only on your own performance. But rather, the accumulated points between you three. Simply put, the total points that all of you managed to gather until next week will be counted along with a lot of other variables, resulting in your Team Performance Index. Then, the Top 32 teams will be able to participate in the upcoming regional."

"Fujimiya-san, what are the other variables?" a second year male member asks.

"There are some shops which have maximum amount less than thirty participants, while some others have around 60 to 70. My other two members participate in one of these big shops; will this affect my Team Performance Index?"

"As of now, we don't know anything about these variables, other than that they might affect your Team Performance Index to some degree," Yuri replies, which is again met by an array of whispers and chatters. "However," Yuri interjects, "we must make use of what we know, which is that you must gather as many points as possible. This is where you have to be careful when choosing your team members. If you are already in a team, you could just ask them to perform better. However, if you are not, make sure that you choose the right member," Yuri smiles. "This means, you should choose the highest ranked members possible in order to boost your chance to be able to participate."

"Any question?" Yuri asks. However, no one raises their hand, as most of their attentions are currently on the two files they have received earlier.

"Then, before we move to today's study material, is there anything you want to say, Captain?" Yuri now asks to Yuuma, which he replies by shaking his head.

"Then, let's move to today's study material. Sasamiya-san?"

The moment her name's being called, Shizuku quickly stands up from her seat, while Yuri sits herself once again beside Yuuma. Shizuku takes out her deck box from her pocket, before taking out one particular card from among them.

"Before we move to our study material today, I would like to review about some of the basic materials about Angel Feather," Shizuku explains as some of the newer members quickly take out their older files to review about the said clan. "Kurihara-senpai?"

"Y-yes?"

"What are Angel Feather units specialized in?"

"U-um, let's see…" the second year female student called Kurihara Maaya trails off. "Ah, that's right. Angel Feather excels in manipulating the damage zone, mainly focused with trading the useful cards inside it with the cards outside, which makes their plays, are one of the most versatile. Celestials in particular, benefit in having a copy of their aces in the damage zone, and they have units able to do so with little to no cost, such as Candle Celestial, Sariel and Nursing Celestial, Narelle."

"An excellent explanation, thank you, Kurihara-senpai," Shizuku replies, clearly impressed by her senior's explanation, followed by an array of claps from other members as Maaya returns to her seat. Her friends who sit on her left and right seem to be the happiest as they mobbed her right after she settles herself.

"Exactly as what Kurihara-senpai said, Angel Feather excels in manipulating the damage zone," Shizuku continues. "Now this," Shizuku says as she raises the card she took out from her deck box before. "I was one of the lucky few who were summoned to FIVA main office few weeks ago. There, we were informed that in order to raise the level of competition, FIVA board directors have agreed to speed up the release of the next set."

Shizuku's announcement of course, draws various reactions from other members as the possibility of a wider competition dawns on them. Some of the members quickly stand up from their seat in order to ask her for more information about the next set.

"Sasamiya-san! Have you been informed about the clan that will be included in the set?"

"Will there be further supports for Gold Paladin?"

"Shadow's not going to get supported anymore, right!?"

The stream of questions clearly overwhelms Shizuku as she tries to gain control of the discussion back. Yuri, who notices that how troubled she is, stands up and claps her hands once. Other members, especially the ones that were in the middle of asking Shizuku, notice this as they quietly returns to their seat. Satisfied, Yuri then sits back while giving a nod to Shizuku, signaling her to continue.

"Thank you, Fujimiya-senpai. Anyway, to answer your questions earlier: we weren't informed about anything like that, unfortunately," Shizuku sighs. "We didn't even get to meet each other, as apparently the meeting was set up so that everyone who got called came at different time. However, we were offered to use the cards that are going to be released, and participate in the upcoming regional using them," Shizuku concludes as a small smile forms on her face, while holding the card on her right hand close to her chest. "The representatives FIVA sent told us not to use it until regional started next week. However, they didn't tell us not to tell anyone about this. And thus, under Captain's suggestion, I would like to share to everyone one of them. Please open the next page."

All of the club member open the next page, curious about the mysterious unit. Then, what is waiting for them is a full image of an Angel Feather unit. This particular unit is mostly dresses in black, wears a black cap, and equipped with two pairs of wings spread on her back, also a black scissors as her main armament.

"Black Shiver… Gavrail?" a first-year male member asks confusedly.

"That's right. Black Shiver, Gavrail," Shizuku confirms, as she turns the unit in her right hand, finally showing it to everyone. "Just like Blue Sky Knight, Altmile, Flower Maiden Ranunculus, Ahsha, Dragonic Vanquisher, and Famous Professor, Bigbelly, Gavrail's effect consisted of a Generation Break 2 effect and an on-stride skill, which is already written on the page," Shizuku explains as she turns towards Yuuma and Yuri, who give her a nod. Nodding back, she turns back to her audience. "Now, what I'd like you to do is…"

-ANG-

"Thank you for today, senpai!"

Yuuma, Yuri, and Shizuku are now walking through the school gate. Behind them, there are two male members who walk together while holding a piece of paper, still busy with today's assigned work to build a proper deck. Some of the female members can be seen as well, bowing to Yuuma as he waves back while smiling in response. After seeing the two girls who bowed to him off, Yuuma quickly catches up with Yuri and Shizuku, who walk ahead of him.

"It seems that your lady-killing moves haven't waned down even for a bit," a voice can be heard comments dryly.

"Fujimiya-senpai, Yuuma-senpai was just seeing them off, you know. _Well, although I'd like him to tone down that even for a bit_ …" another voice can be heard chastises the previous voice's owner, even though he can't hear the last sentence, if there is one.

"Sorry for the wait, you two. Shall we go home?" Yuuma asks to the two girls in front of him, wearing the very same smile he used earlier. Shizuku blushes slightly at this; however, it seems that Yuri isn't as impressed as she puts her left arm on her hips.

"If you're trying to make me go all over you, I'm sorry but it wouldn't work," Yuri replies coldly while flipping through her hair. Her hair can be seen waving gently against the passing wind.

"I figured as much. You would be less interesting if that was the case."

"Hmph, really…" Yuri again shots down Yuuma's comments. Feeling her mood worsens, she then fastens her pace, now walking ahead of him and Shizuku.

"Want me to escort you home, Yuri-kun?"

"No."

Shizuku, who watches the scene unfolds, slightly slows her pace.

"She always gets senpai's attention, how nice…" Shizuku mumbles under her breath. Unfortunately, Yuuma somehow overhears her mumbling to herself as he turns to face her, who is now standing behind him.

"Did you say something, Sasamiya-san?"

"No-not at all, senpai!"

"If you say so, then," Yuuma replies nonchalantly as he too fastens his pace to chase Yuri, who walks ahead of him. If only he doesn't, he will hear Shizuku lets out a comfortable sigh.

The three continue their walk. As they finally reach their neighborhood, they can see the sun sets far ahead of them. Around them, several restaurant and café workers begin to turn on the lamp that they'll be using for the night shift. There are also several shops that are beginning to be closed down for today. It isn't until they reach a certain crossroad that they stop. Shizuku, who walks behind Yuuma and Yuri, fastens her pace.

"Then, Yuuma-senpai, Fujimiya-senpai, see you tomorrow," Shizuku says while bowing slightly to the two. She then walks towards their opposite side of the left, before walking ahead without looking back at them. After seeing off Shizuku until nothing can be seen from her, they begin walk to the left in silence.

It was just the two of them at the start. A week after their first day at high school, Yuuma asked Yuri to be the first member of his club, which she refused at first, but nonetheless accepted in the end because she had nothing to do after going home, and due to a certain circumstances (Mind you, it's not related to the one caused her to live alone). They used the physics preparation room, which was generously provided by their homeroom teacher, despite there were other clubs that wanted to use the room as well. Because there were only the two of them, they usually just played in silence, with the sound of ticking clock in company. It wasn't until this year that they finally managed to get additional members, with majority of them after Yuuma won this year's Expo.

"Yuri," Yuuma calls as he finally breaks the silence between them.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you know, during the club."

Sighing, Yuri takes out her deck box, before taking out a copy of Revenger, Calamity Form Dragon from inside and looking intently at it, before finally replies. "I wasn't mad. It's just… Everyone has a secret they wish to keep, I hope that you do well to remember that, Yuuma," she replies quietly before putting the card back into the deck box.

"That card…" Yuuma trails off. A small smile forms on his face as he replies back. "When will you release the dragon from its shackles?"

"Soon, I guess. I've been using this one until now, I guess a change of pace would be nice."

"Your opponent would have every reason to be worried, then," Yuuma concludes, which Yuri responds with a small chuckle. "Just try to enjoy it, okay?" Yuuma continues while trying to link his arm with Yuri's, which Yuri gently brushes off in response.

"Mm."

He's right. The regional is at the corner. During this week and the next, players will be stepping up their game in order to compete, and it would be almost impossible to enjoy your own game with your opponent breathing down at your neck. At that time, she too realizes that she'll be stepping up her own game as well.

But for now, it's just another normal, passing day.

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Shizuku: Thank you for today, senpai!

Yuuma: Likewise, Sasamiya-san. Let's do our best to reach the regional together, okay? *smile*

Shizuku: Y-yes! *blushing slightly*

Mizuki: Rii-kun! Asato-kun! You two have a fixture tomorrow, right? Do your best! *smile*

Asato: Actually, about that, I might lose this one

Mizuki: Eeeeh!? *surprised*

Yuuma: Next up in A New Generation: "Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster Diablo"

Riku: What is this power? *mumbles*

Asato: I'd like to talk about Team Performance Index tonight, oh well. I wonder what I'm going to have for dinner…

-ANG-

Name: Revenger, Calamity Form Dragon

Unit Type: Normal Unit

Grade / Skill: Grade 3 / Twin Drive!

Power: 11000

Nation: United Sanctuary

Clan: Shadow Paladin

Race: Abyss Dragon

Trigger: None

G-BT03/001 GR

[ACT] (VC): **Legion** 22000 "Revenger, Raging Form Dragon"

[AUTO] (VC): TBA

[AUTO] (VC): TBA


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster 'Diablo'

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Riku asks, irritated.

If one asks Riku about what is the best place to eat your lunch at school, then without fail, ten times out of ten, he will answer that the best place to eat your lunch at school is the school's rooftop. Complete with various plantations, the rooftop is truly the most comfortable place to enjoy your break with your friends, sharing each other's boxed lunches while enjoying the chilly wind that passes gently and the sun that shines brightly to warm you up. However, do notice that this school's rooftop generally looked more sophisticated than the others, with seats provided at each other's end of the rooftop, and seats at the center as well. Why is that?

That's because the headmaster encourages his students to eat their lunch at the rooftop.

This school's headmaster, if Riku is asked to describe him, has a bit of screws loose. He remembered his speech during the first day of the new term. Instead of formally addressing various things, the headmaster used that chance to instead talking with the new students, leaving the teachers and instructors dumbfounded. Then, he was the one who promoted that eating lunch the school rooftop is allowed. However, it is exactly because of that that he is loved by every student. Riku too, is one of the students who often eat their lunch here, usually together with Mizuki, where she will bring their boxed lunches.

However, today is not exactly the best day to do that.

Standing behind him is Ayasaki Shinku, her knee-length crimson hair can be seen flailing gently as she stands firm on the ground, eyes narrowed against his. Truly, this girl would be an idol, someone who is admired by the whole school body if not for this usual stay-away-from-me aura, making students who try to approach her forced to back off. Earlier, he was told by Mizuki that someone was looking for him, and that person will be waiting here during break.

Never in his wildest imagination that it will be her of all people.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"…"

No response. Such is to be expected from the spoiled child of the distinguished Ayasaki family. It doesn't help that he had a bad first impression on her, she is being violent all the time, and to top it off, she just beat him less than a week ago. _Man, talk about great luck_ , Riku muses as he now looks up to the clear sky. He shouldn't have to be here in the first place, dammit. Now the break's going to be over and he hasn't eaten even for a bite. Great.

"I'm waiting."

"…"

No response again? Whatever, he's going back to his class, probably eating whatever Mizuki left for him. He already wasted so much time to wait the person who called him, only to meet with her of all people, and apparently the person in question is not in the mood to talk as well. Sighing tiredly, Riku walks away from the fence as he makes his way back to his class. However, as he walks past Shinku, he can feel that she tugs the back of his shirt from behind.

"Wait."

 _So she starts to talk when I'm about to leave? Figures_ , Riku thought while rolling his eyes. "What is it?" Riku asks tiredly without turning his back. However, he can see that she already turned to face him. _Anything she wants to talk about, it has to be worth the wait_.

"I want to offer a truce."

.

.

.

What?

"Err, what?" Riku asks again, unsure on what to say at Shinku's statement. He now turns his back fully to face Shinku, not because he wants to per se, but it is more about her what-the-fuck-she-did-just-say kind of statement.

"I-want-to-offer-a-truce, is that clear?" Shinku asks again, now that her voice is beginning to become dangerous, while her eyes narrow even more.

"Rejected."

"W-what?" stutters Shinku, confused. Her eyes widen as Riku's blatant rejection apparently baffled her. However, she quickly calms herself down as she returns back to her cold persona.

"Rejected," Riku spats as he brushes off Shinku's hand on him. "Do I make myself clear?" He then says, now that his voice is the one beginning to become dangerous as he turns his back away from Shinku, while continuing his walk towards the door. However, as he turns the door's knob to open it, he can feel his shirt being tugged from behind. Again.

"I insist," Shinku says flatly, while tighten her grip to his shirt. Riku can feel that if he tried to break free by force, the portion of the shirt Shinku's currently holding would be ripped off. But at the same time, he can feel something boils inside of him. Oh, he knows this all too well. It's anger. _This girl… After everything that happened between us, she can still waltz in, asking for truce like that?_ Riku thought as something snapped inside of him. _And she doesn't seem to feel guilty at all, this rich brat,_ he continues in his mind. Riku then feels that her grip loosens, and boy he takes this chance gratefully as he breaks free from her grip completely, all while swiping her both legs with his, making her stumble onto the ground. However, quickly realizes that she has lost her footing, Shinku's quickly grabs Riku's shirt, and this time the front, making him to go down onto the ground as well.

"You…" Riku growls while pinning Shinku on the ground. "After what you did to me, you're still…" he continues, only to meet with her cold, impassive eyes. He thinks to give her a good one on her face; however, as he raises his right hand, Riku can hear a voice calling in his mind, and a familiar one at that.

" _Rii-kun."_

" _Rii-kun, did you make Ayasaki-san angry?"_

" _Rii-kun, when a boy and a girl got into a fight, it's best for the boy if he doesn't reply to the girl. Remember, a girl's feeling is much more fragile."_

" _I think Ayasaki-san didn't mean any harm, she probably felt some guilt inside of her as well. But, the way Rii-kun spoke to her probably got the better of her, and she finally lost her control over her temper. Next time, Rii-kun, just apologize properly to her next time, okay?"_

" _That's why I said 'next time', for now, its okay, Rii-kun. I'm sure that Ayasaki-san would understand. But for next time, when the two of you got into a fight, just apologize to her properly, okay?"_

Ah.

He promised.

He promised to Mizuki that, if he ever got into a fight with Shinku again, he will apologize to her properly.

To think that he almost forgot his promise with her, he can't help but to let out a wry chuckle. Silently, he puts down his right hand, which was raised high before. He then inhales deeply, before letting out a comfortable sigh afterwards.

"…Why?" Riku asks quietly, if not whispering.

"Mizuki asked me to," Shinku replies as flat as before, whereas Riku's eyes widen at her reply, surprised. "She said that things have been pretty strained for us, you know; me, you, and Naomi Asato," she continues as she spreads her arms wide, eyes closed. "Apparently she wanted for us to make up. Thus, she asked me to talk with you."

Riku is rendered speechless at Shinku's explanation. Then, after a brief moment of silence, he speaks.

" …You're really care about her, aren't you…" Riku says slowly, now with a soft tone to Shinku, trailing off. He was a bit wrong about her. Yeah, just a bit. She certainly is your cold, yet sometimes temperamental, spoiled rich brat. Yet, at the same time, she is also headstrong; once she decides on something, she will make sure that she sees it to the end, and also cares deeply about her friends. She will go through great lengths just to make sure Mizuki isn't worried about her, and someone who cares about Mizuki, according to his book, should deserve at least his respect. Even now, as his sight is locked down on her, she manages to form a small smile on her face before opening her eyes, which share the same colour with her hair.

"So, what do you think?" Shinku asks again, now with a certainty in her voice.

"Rejected."

"…" is the only reaction Shinku can make, as she narrows her eyes a bit at Riku's rejection for the second time.

"Why is it?"

"Truce defines an agreement to suspend hostile acts between the conflicting parties for a specific amount of time," Riku says as he explains the reason behind his rejection, all while closing his eyes. "However, I don't see a point to end my, no, our hostilities toward you. After all, we are still competing in a particular competition," he continues as he opens his eyes again, now with a smirk on his face. "What I propose is, we are to continue our disagreements; however, not as enemies, but as rivals."

Shinku is now the one who is being rendered speechless at Riku's unbelievable proposal. However, a slight chuckle followed afterwards as she looks back towards Riku, now with a fire can be seen in her eyes.

"Don't make me feel bad for beating you in the chart _as well_ , though," mocked Shinku as she puts emphasis on two particular words, which Riku smirks back in response.

"Also," Shinku continues. "I've heard about your team situations from Mizuki. Although with my skill, getting a decent team will be easy, I would like to join _yours_ instead. What do you think?"

 _Asking for a truce and to join the team all of a sudden,_ Riku thought suspiciously. "Aren't you suddenly being too kind?" he then asks. "Also, if you do join our team, what's in it for us?"

"I don't know," Shinku replies coyly while placing her index finger on her lips. "Like getting a first place in your team to make sure someone like you wouldn't drag the team down, maybe?" she teases.

"Oi…" a vein popped in Riku's head, but then he decides just to let this one slide. Sighing, he finally replies, "If you want to join, that's fine, I guess. Asato and I have some difficulties in finding the last, but skilled player for our team. So any help will be appreciated," Riku finishes with a small smile, which receives a smile from Shinku in response. "However, that doesn't answer my question. Why do you want to join? Even though we have some… disagreements, if I have to say."

"…Because Mizuki asked."

"…Eh?" that is the only reaction Riku can manage. He knows that Mizuki and Shinku are quite close, but he does not expect that she would do something for Mizuki to this extent.

"A good friend of mine asked me to do a favour for her, is that not good enough for a reason?"

"I see…"

The two of them stay in that position for a while, continuing their staring competition. However, after a good two minutes passed, Shinku speaks, breaking the silence.

"Oi."

"What?" Riku asks in response.

"You know…" Shinku trails off, unsure on how to explain. "How long do you plan to keep us in this position?"

Riku stares at her in confusion, and then he looks at her.

He looks at her again, this time he narrows his eyes as he thinks about what is wrong with their position.

.

.

.

 _Ah._

 _If we take a look at how the event turns out, we can clearly remember that before his not-so-fateful proposal to Shinku, they were engaged in a bit of grappling before. One should remember that before this tense conversation comes to an end, Riku managed to swipe Shinku's legs, losing her balance in the process. However, due to her mind quickly put on its gears, she also managed to keep her grip of Riku's shirt, making him fall as well in the process._

 _If only Yuuki Rito is alive in this universe, then his so-called technique will be put to shame._

 _Right now, Kanata Riku and Ayasaki Shinku are engaged in what you call; let's see… how about we call it a-scene-which-the-main-protagonist-falls-on-top-of-a-certain-heroine kind of scene? That sounds about right, straight from a romcom title, shows how 'lucky bastard' the protagonist is, the legendary falling technique*, yada yada. Well, the main point is, since Riku fell along with Shinku, and he 'attempted' to gave a good one on Shinku's face while pinning her, we can see now that they remain in the same position, with the difference only being that his left hand is no longer grabbing Shinku's uniform, but currently resting on her right chest, and right hand is planted firmly on the floor right next to her left cheek._

Truly, if someone's seeing them like this, an uproar in the next thirty minutes is the least of their worries.

"Y-you…" Shinku stutters, unable to contain her anger ( _or embarrassment?_ ) anymore, finally speaks. "Even though you already got Mizuki, you dare…"

 _She's real mad, alright,_ Riku thought as a sweat drop forms on the back of his head. No good, he can't get involved in something troublesome anymore. _As if arguing with this girl wasn't tiring enough_ , he curses in his mind. Let's see, according to anime, a main protagonist usually receives a good one on his face when he's acting all embarrassed while saying to the heroine "I-it's a misunderstanding!", well something along those lines. What should he say so that he doesn't end up like those 'lucky bastard' characters? Think, think, think…

Then, a thought crossed Riku's mind.

"This has nothing to do with Mizuki, jeez," Riku mumbles, annoyed at Shinku as he puts out his left hand from her chest.

"W-what?" Shinku stutters, apparently she is surprised with Riku's sudden change in mood. She then sits on the ground, changing her position, after Riku moves to sit beside her.

"Nothing," Riku replies under his breath while turning away from Shinku.

"O-oi."

No response.

"W-well, I'm sorry if I was overreacting," Shinku apologizes, feeling guilty. "I know you didn't mean to do such thing, I-I was just a bit surprised, you know," she confesses while slightly lowering her head. _What to do?_ Shinku thought nervously. While he was to blame due to getting them into that kind of position, she does think that she was a bit overreacting, since she was the one who pulled him along onto the ground. On top of that, she had the nerve to bring Mizuki's name in front of him of all people. Not good at all. What to do?

.

.

.

 _Oh, if only she's willing to get closer, she's not going to apologize to me like that, for sure._

.

.

.

A devilish grin forms on Riku's face.

 _As expected. If you don't act like you were guilty, instead act like the one who was being pissed off, the girl will usually be the one who starts feeling so instead,_ Riku thought. Ayasaki Shinku, the most famous girl in the school when it comes to having a short-fused temper, now being silenced like a lost kitten behind him. He really, really wants to laugh real hard at this sight. Fortunately (or unfortunate?), he knows his priority: to finish the act he started. _Huehuehue_. "If you reflect on it, that it's fine, I guess," Riku sighs as he finally turns to face Shinku, whose head still lowered. Slowly, he puts his right hand on top of her head, before giving her a soft pet on it.

"There, there, it's okay," he then says softly to Shinku, who doesn't reply back. They stay in that position, until Riku can hear a sound of the door being knocked. The door then opens, revealing Naomi Asato, who leans towards the doorframe, while wearing a wireless earpiece on his left ear.

"Riku, are you done?" Asato asks to Riku, who's still busy petting Shinku's head. "Mizuki's looking for you."

"Aa, I'm done," Riku replies quickly. "Shinku, I'll go back first," he then says to Shinku as he stands up from the ground, which she nods in response.

"…"

No response again? _Well, whatever_ , Riku rolls his eyes as he walks towards the door, where Asato's already waiting for him.

" _A five-star performance_ ," Asato mouths Riku as he passes him, which Riku smirks back in response. He then quickly steps down the stairs, before finally out of his sight, probably rushing back to Mizuki. _Well, time for me to go back_ , Asato thought as he closes the door behind him, only to open it again the next moment.

"Ayasaki-san, are you not going to return to the class?" Asato asks as politely as possible, while wearing his fake smile as usual. He swears he can see Shinku is mumbling something under her breath, but of course he doesn't hear it. What is he? An esper? _Nah, just someone who is too smart for his own good_ , he smirks to himself. "Ayasaki-san?"

"Acting like you didn't do anything wrong…" Shinku mumbles. _A-re?_ Asato swears that he can see Shinku is trembling, due to anger or embarrassment? Nah, dunno.

"Petting my head…"

"Also… Since when we're on first name basis, you idiiooot!"

 _Ahh, so that's why…_

-ANG-

"Not enough data!?" Riku asks, exasperated. Asato nods in response.

Class finally ended. While some of their friends have left already some, still remain in the class. Riku and Asato, who have a fixture to play later in the afternoon, planned to meet after school at the front gate to discuss their plans. They'll be joined by Mizuki, who wants to go home with Riku at least halfway.

Let's just say that their meeting is off to a bad start.

Riku is stunned. Being with Asato for a long, like really long time, he knows that one thing behind his excellence in every field he chooses is his commitment to perfection. It does not have to be perfect, but because the commitment he puts on when he focuses on something, the result will never far off the mark. But this… Last night, Asato contacted him about today's fixtures, and the match they'll be taking today. One of their main topics is Asato's game, which is going to be hold after the break, against someone called Fujimiya Yuri. Now Asato being Asato, he had dug some information on her, including her being in the same school as Sakaki Yuuma, pointing to the fact that she might be as strong as her profile suggests. So they moved to the second part: her deck. Riku knew that he had to call it a night earlier than Asato because he didn't want to make Mizuki waited too long, so after he informed to him about that over a phone call, Riku left him to his own devices.

"These trashes," Asato curses in frustration while taking out a stack of papers, which have been clipped, with a photo of Fujimiya Yuri on the front page. "do not explain why, Fujimiya Yuri holds the same record as Ayasaki Shinku, bar the number of draws. Take a look," Asato continues as he opens another page, which contains Asato's prediction over possible deck lists. Riku leans forward to get a good look. Most of the deck lists have been crossed with a red mark. "This?" Asato points to one of them. "Claret build is not strong enough to top the chart; with the only strong point is its bulky defence. So that's a no-go," he explains. He then points to the only list without the red mark, but the list is incomplete. The grade one is a huge mess; with some of them have too many possible replacements, and there is a huge blank on the G Unit list, with only three units listed without maxed number of copies.

"This one is a full Revenger build. One of the Generation Rares of the latest set, Calamity Form Dragon, has the quality to pull a Raging Form build to compete with current decks. However, not to this level, it's too high. Furthermore," he now points at the G Unit list. "True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant is a good unit; it helps you to fix your lanes after being hit by field control-themed decks, such as Blademaster. However, unlike Saint Blow Dragon or Victoplasma, it is not a finisher. This brings out another question," Asato now takes out his phone, and play a certain video. He hands his phone carefully to Riku, which he accepts. "I extracted that from old man's CCTV. That video contains a fight between Fujimiya Yuri and Suzuki Hiromi, VG-013, ranked tenth. Skip to 10:55," he then instructs, which Riku complies. "Yuri's turn, damage is three to four, Hiromi's in the lead. Yuri strode into something, and after she attacked, Hiromi proceeded to take three damages. Three, _fucking_ , damages. I've considered the possibility of a double critical, but if it wasn't, what kind of G unit in Shadow that can send someone from three to six in one attack? One can't just double critting everyone and placed second."

"Have you considered the possibility of her using Phantom Blaster 'Abyss'? You know, that legendary card," Riku replies, after a bit of contemplating, which received a what-bullshit-you-just-said kind of look from Asato.

"That? Riku, that card is as legendary as The End, if not less," Asato exclaims, as he returns to the front page of his data on Fujimiya Yuri. "I've run a background check on her. Aside from her being in the same school as Sakaki Yuuma, she's nothing special. Her family live in the countryside, and her father runs a small restaurant in Nagoya. She moved in to Tokyo to attend the school where she is now and rent an apartment since last year. Also, while it does explain to some point her being second, that doesn't explain about the G Unit, which currently is our main topic."

"True…" Riku trails off. "So, are you going to just sit down and lose?" he finishes with a smirk, which Asato smirks back in response.

"Yeah, totally. Here," Asato shows his rucksack, which contains his PDA and deck. However, there are some things that Riku swears that he has never seen them before. "Iwami came earlier before you're here to hand me this. I might lose this one, but I'm not going to go down without a fight."

"I see… So this is how you're going to play, huh…" Riku trails off, followed by a smile. Such is Asato's way of doing things, and he's grateful to have a friend like him, no matter what people say. Asato stands up as he makes his way to his limo, where his butler waits. Riku is about to follow, before his vision turns black for some reason. Someone is trying to pull a prank on him.

.

.

.

"Mizuki."

"Muu, no fun," the prankster replies as she lets her target go. True enough, Mizuki suddenly appears in front of Riku while slightly leaning her body forward. "Sorry for the wait, Rii-kun," she says with her usual angelic voice. Well, at least to him. Truly, her voice is music to his ears.

"It's okay. You were on cleaning duty, right?"

"Mmm. That and I was called by one of my friends, so I had to talk with her first," Mizuki says. She then smiles, which Riku too smiles back slightly in response. "You have a fixture today, right? Asato-kun as well," she asks while looking slightly over Riku's left shoulder to Asato, who's currently leaning to the wall while putting his earpieces on.

"Yeah, he has it tough today," Riku comments as he too glances toward Asato. "His opponent's currently sitting at second, and to top it off, she has the same record as Shinku in being unbeaten, except a number of draws."

"Sounds tough," Mizuki comments on. "I hope you two can win today."

"Thanks, Mizuki."

The two continue to stare at Asato. However, the guy soon notices as he turns to face them.

"What?" Asato asks, only to be responded with chuckle from Riku, and a slight giggle from Mizuki.

-ANG-

Asato, together with Riku and Mizuki, are currently inside the limo he provided for today. Usually, they would go home by walk, since their homes are only separated by around fifteen to twenty minutes by walk from school. However, today's schedule is a bit tight, with their fixtures are going to be hold less than an hour later. In order to preserve energy and concentrate to the match, he decided to call Iwami to prepare the limo for them, and his not-so-legal other stuff. Currently, they are en route to Riku's house to drop Mizuki off first.

"So, Asato-kun," Mizuki says to Asato, who's currently drowning himself with the data he has gathered. "I was told by Rii-kun that you're going to have it rough today. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Asato replies as he supports his head with his left hand. "It's so bad to the point that I'm pretty sure that I'm going to lose."

"Eeeeh!?" Mizuki exclaims, surprised. "Asato-kun, are you sure you're okay? You're not sick, aren't you? Where has Asato-kun I've known for a long time gone?" she continues with her barrage of surprised reactions, which only replied by a ha-ha-ha-so-funny-lol kind of look from Asato. He then drowns himself on his comfortable seat, while signaling the driver to turn right.

"It doesn't help that the sixth-placed fighter is only short on two points from overtaking him," Riku says as he joins the conversation.

" _Please,_ that guy's going to fight VG-016 tomorrow, who lies in third. I won't go down in ranking, for god sake," Asato retorts.

"Yeah, but you won't go up either," Riku retorts back, now with a smug smirk on his face.

"Funny. A pot's calling a kettle black," Asato counters, a smile forms on his face. "I wonder how many points you're separated with VG-016?"

"Haha, touché." Silence ensues between the three of them. Asato returns to his work, now separating the data he has gathered about Fujimiya Yuri that he decides to memorize. Riku, without anything else to do, slumps himself against the armchair on his left, his head makes contact with Mizuki's right hand in the process. Smiling, Mizuki gently brushes her hand against Riku's hair. The three do not remain in their position for too long however, as the black limo finally stops in front of Riku's house.

"We have arrived, Asato-sama," the old butler's voice can be heard from the front seat.

"Thanks, Iwami. We'll go by foot from here," Asato replies as he opens the door to his left, his rucksack clings to his right shoulder. He is soon followed by Riku and then Mizuki, who gets out from the other side.

"Then, Rii-kun, I'll see you later," Mizuki says as she waves to Riku, who waves her back in response. She proceeds to make her way to the front door. However, seems to forget something, Mizuki quickly turns around to chase Riku, who already turned his back.

"Rii-kun," Riku can hear her angelic voice calling him from behind. He's turning his body to face her, only to be stopped in the middle as he can feel something warm touches his left cheek. It doesn't last long, as Mizuki lets go of him, smiling while her face still red. He too can feel his face heating up. "Good luck, Rii-kun," Mizuki says sweetly.

"…Aa." That is the only reply Riku can manage as he chases Asato, who is waiting for him as he leans his body against a nearby wall. As he closes in on him however, he can hear something like a light chuckle. _Damn_.

"You're embarrassed," Asato snickers.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Tsundere."

Apparently, that was the last straw as Asato can feel something grazes his right cheek, followed by a sound of something smashed against the wall on his left. He looks up to Riku's face. Then to his right hand, which is holding something. A black RWA Nighthawk Custom Recon. _Hahaha._

-ANG-

"So, about the lack of data," Riku begins, still slightly miffed about earlier. "Are you going to do it?"

Riku and Asato are currently on their way to TCG Station in order to attend today's matches. Due to the apparent tight schedule today, Asato had asked his butler, Iwami to provide them with limo to drop Mizuki off, unlike their usual routine where they would personally walk her to Riku's house, before going off to the shop. Today is a special occasion too, as Asato apparently failed to gather enough data about his opponent, currently ranked second, Fujimiya Yuri, to formulate a plan to win against her. This is also one of the reasons why Asato called his butler earlier, in order to bring his apparently not-so-mysterious stuff.

"Of course. This is in order to prepare ourselves should we face her team in Regionals," Asato replies quickly. He's currently rummaging through his backpack, before taking out a certain black case from inside it. He then carefully opens it, before taking whatever inside it and firmly grasps it with his right palm.

"You do realize that we can get into some huge trouble if we got caught, aren't you?" Riku points out.

"No problem, we won't get caught. That's why I prepared this in advance," Asato replies back as he shows off his right hand. True enough, it is covered with a pair of latex gloves, with the color being identical to the color of the skin. "And if we do get caught, there's no way my dad will live it down. My family has one hell of a lawyer," says the only child of one of the most powerful person in this country.

Riku sighs. He should be the one that knows Asato the most. One of his traits is that once he decides on something, he will do anything in order to get it done. Now most characters with stubborn personality out there, while they are like this as well, will back down once they reach a certain extent, namely morale and whatever it is that will make their ambitions subside. Not in Asato's case, though. "Your call, then. I just hope that you've prepared everything in advance," Riku replies back. Well, Asato seems determined, what can he say? A small smile forms on his face. "I know you won't mess up, after all."

"Thanks."

The two continue to walk. A moment later, a certain familiar small shop finally in sight as they make their way to it.

"By the way, you're going to hit someone, you know."

"What?"

"Too late. Three, two, zero."

True enough, due to busy rummaging through his backpack in order to take out his deck; Asato does not seem to pay enough attention to his surroundings. After crossing the road to get to the other side, he stumbles upon someone who happens to come from the opposite direction. The two collide, and Asato, due to currently having more weight in his front, fall on his back.

"Uhh…" he groans in pain.

"Oi, you should warn me if I was going to hit someone," he hisses to Riku, who leans against a nearby tree. Riku then raises his eyebrow, before finally replies.

"I did?"

"Not that late, asshole."

"Are you okay?" a mysterious voice cuts between their conversations, whose owner standing in front of Asato.

 _If one looks at Fujimiya Yuri, then that person is sure to have his eyes drawn to her due to her beautiful, almost majestic appearance. Long, flowing black hair that extends to her waist, Fujimiya Yuri is sure to be included the most-beautiful-girl-in-a-certain-high-school kind of girl archetype, even though with that simple getup. She wears a plain, long-sleeved violet T-shirt with buttons on the front, combined with dark blue denim skinny jeans, and matching shoes._

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Yuri asks to Asato, who lies on the ground. Her face indicates that she is unsure on what to do after bumping to him earlier.

"Khh..." Asato groans while tightly clutching his right leg. "Don't think so. I think I sprained my leg," he replies back.

"Ah…" Yuri trails off. "That is certainly troublesome. Here," Yuri says as she extends her right hand, which Asato gratefully takes. She then helps him to get up, before placing her right arm around his neck, trying to help him walk. "Judging from that white box, I assume that you are on your way to the station?"

"So are you," Asato retorts back, his face clearly indicating that he is in pain. However, he preserves while keeping his walking pace to as slow as his legs would allow. "I take it… You're Fujimiya Yuri, then?"

"Ara, so you know," Yuri comments, while rising her eyebrow. A surprised look can be seen from her face.

"Who doesn't want to know about someone who maintained an unbeaten record since day one aside from Ayasaki Shinku?" Asato sighs tiredly. However, a smirk still forms on his face despite the pain. His right hand is limping at his side, still clutching tightly onto his deck box.

 _Maintained?_ Yuri thought in confusion before a look of realization dawns on her face. "I see…" Yuri trails off. "Then, you are…" she then says, as Asato finally lets her hand go before standing perfectly in front of her on his two feet.

"It's nice to meet you, Fujimiya Yuri-san. I, VG-001, ranked sixth, Naomi Asato, will be the challenger to your unbeaten record today," Asato says politely as he concludes his introduction with a light bow. He stands back up and looks towards Yuri's face in order to determine reaction, however… There's this wide smirk, like, really wide smirk on Yuri's face. Asato swears he can see a dark purple aura comes off from her like a miasma.

He gulps.

"I see…" Yuri trails off. Asato can't see her eyes due to being covered with her bangs. "Is your right leg okay?" she then asks him.

"Still a bit numb, but I guess I can walk now," Asato shrugs.

"I hope that your leg doesn't hinder your fight, then…" Yuri replies quietly, her eyes now locked on Asato like a predator locks on its prey. "I would hate hunting a prey that can't even run properly, you know," she continues with a smirk on her face, while taking out her deck box and firmly grasps it with her right hand. Asato too, firmly grasps his deck box in his right hand, his eyes met hers, indicating that he will not back down from this fight. The two continue to stare at each other for a while, until Asato hears the sound of a door being opened.

"Oi, you two," Riku says dryly, breaking the silence between them. "If you two are going to stay like that, I'm going in first," he continues as the door closes, leaving Asato and Yuri outside by themselves. They also can see that the players that are going to fight today entering the shop one by one, mostly alone. Asato, after looking at his wristwatch, picks up his backpack before slowly makes his way towards the front door. Yuri too, having herself snapped back to the reality, she walks behind him. The door opens, revealing all the players that are going to fight during the first half, including them. They can see that players mostly prefer to sit alone, while some of them are sitting in pairs to chat, in order to kill some time. He decides to sit at the furthest table from the counter. Yuri has other idea though, as she sits herself beside Riku, who is currently busy with his deck.

"Can I sit here?" Yuri asks politely, now with a smile on her face.

"…Sure?" Riku replies, unsure on what to say as he watches the black haired girl sits beside him. He then watches her taking out her phone, before he swears at himself under his breath for doing so as the said girl notices that he has been watching her for some time.

"Did you see something you like?" Yuri teases playfully as she puts herself closer to Riku. _Too close_ , he thought as he thinks about whatever necessary way to get out of this situation. He then turns himself against her, while slumping himself against the table. He swears that he can hear a slight giggle from her. _Damn_.

"Flirting with other girl is no good, _Rii-kun_ ," This of course, makes Riku's head snapped toward Yuri's direction. "Do I finally get your attention?" Yuri asks softly, smile still plastered on her face.

"…Yeah," Riku grumbles. _Damn, girl knows where to push my buttons._ "You know Mizuki? And don't call me 'Rii-kun'."

"Ara? But you let Mizuki-san call you with that name the whole time, even when you two are at school," Yuri teases. "What's the difference?"

"…Mizuki is different," Riku replies quietly under his breath as he turns his head to the side, where a luminescent blush can be seen on both sides of his cheek. It does not last long though, as his composure returns, once again facing Yuri's amused gaze. "Back to the topic, you know Mizuki? Judging from how you called her by her first name, I assume that you two are quite close," Riku inquires.

"I've known Mizuki-san for some time," Yuri replies. "And I have to admit, she is quite an interesting personality." "I see, that's a relief," Riku sighs. A moment later, a smile forms on his face. "I hope you will continue to be a good friend for her," he then continues. However, as he looks up to Yuri's face, what he gets is a stunned expression. "Fujimiya-san?"

"…You really care about her, aren't you…" Yuri finally says with a soft smile. Riku seems stunned at first; however, it is quickly turning into a slight chuckle as she looks on in confusion. "What is it?" Yuri asks.

"No," Riku replies with a chuckle. "It's just that… I said the exact same words to one of my friends not too long ago."

"I see…" Silence ensues between the two as Riku returns to his deck. Yuri herself is busy with her phone, until the old shop owner finally picks up his microphone, indicating that the first half of today's fixture is about to begin.

"Kanata-san, the shop's owner is going to start," Yuri says to Riku, who is currently cleaning the table in front of him from his cards.

"Thanks."

"Ehm, test," says Jun, testing his microphone. "Okay. To everyone who is fighting today, thank you for coming in time. As most of you probably know, the regional would be started around next week. Some of you today will be playing their 17th match, while there are some others, although not too many, will play their 16th match instead. Due to the tightness of the schedule, some of you may have to play up to two games in one day starting tomorrow, in order to catch up with the schedule," he continues. "Now, I'm going to announce the players."

"Players with league ID VG-001 and VG-005, please begin your preparations at the first table!"

 _As soon as their name are mentioned, Yuri makes her way to the first table, followed by Asato, who makes his way to the opposite side of the table. It does not take a genius to notice the sheer magnitude of this fight, a fight between Top 5 players, meaning the magnitude of this fight is comparable with the fight between Ayasaki Shinku and Kanata Riku the other day, if not less. This is proved as all eyes are drawn into the two, as they finally stand across each other. The tension in the air too is high as other players, if not watching each of Yuri and Asato moves cautiously, are chatting between each other with a voice bordering to that of a whisper._

 _"Oi, it's VG-005…"_

 _"The second place?"_

 _"Her opponent apparently is no pushover as well… It's VG-001, you know?"_

 _"That Naomi Asato?"_

 _"Geh, this can get nasty…"_

 _"Even so, the hype is as high as the fight on the other day, you know?"_

 _"Heh, this is going to be interesting…"_

The whispers and mumbles between other players do not reach Asato and Yuri however, as they begin shuffling their decks in silence. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of Jun announcing which players that are going to play at which table, as every player whose name is announced silently steps to the assigned table.

"Serious, aren't you?" Yuri teases, as she breaks the silence between them.

"I don't know if I can win this one, but…" Asato replies while making a wry smile. "I have to do what I can, isn't that right?"

"True," Yuri raises her eyebrow at his reply. "But, I don't think you are this… resigned," she says as she shuffles her deck, followed by taking five cards from her deck.

"I am a confident person," Asato shrugs. "But only if I hold all of my best cards, which I'm not at the moment. That's why I'm trying to be realistic with today's target," he continues while taking five cards from his deck, returning three. Then, he shuffles his deck again, before proceeding to take three cards from the top of his deck. "A realistic person, if I have to say."

"I see…" Yuri trails off, before a smile forms on her face. "Then, don't blame me if this fight is turning into a curb stomp, okay?"

"I wonder about that…"

"Players, you may begin!" Jun announces.

"Stand up, vanguard!"

-ANG-

"Pencil Koala **[Power: 5000]**!" Asato reveals.

 _While he is one of the most feared students in his school, the unit he chooses to take form in order to fight in Cray certainly is not. Asato opens up with a young koala, it wears a white overcoat made from wool, and it also brings a pencil much larger than its body. Mind you, it is not just any pencil, as its core has been replaced with an infused mana, making it shines brightly under the dark room. Being labelled as the 'youngsters' in Great Nature Academy, this koala currently stands right at the centre of a conflict_ _between the youngsters of "Permanent Stationery Development Union" and the_ _a certain_ _fam_ _ous_ _craftsmen._

"Oi, look at her first vanguard!" one of the fighters says.

"No way…"

 _Fujimiya Yuri, whose image of her body has been transported into Planet Cray is now standing inside the famous Great Nature Academy lecture hall, which is located right at the centre of the complex. Standing in front of her on top of the podium is Pencil Koala; its magical pencil is pointed towards her. However, a streak of black lightning pierces through the stadium, breaks through the roof and covering the inside with dust. When the dust finally subsides, what is in the centre of the building is no longer her, but rather an armoured canine, with a metal claws on each of its paw, a sharp end pointed upwards on each joint of its legs and its nose. Its colour is mostly black, with purple trim on its sides, a silver underbelly, and white trim on its blades. Facing the young craftsmen, this canine is emitting a blackish purple aura from its body, while its eyes are locked towards the enemy in front of it._

"Fullbau Brave **[Power: 5000]**!" Yuri reveals.

"Shadow Paladin..." Asato mumbles under his breath. "Everything is according to the data, but that unit…"

"Fullbau… Isn't that the one from Blaster series!?" one of the players exclaims in surprise.

"But I've never seen that unit!" another player says."Is there any set that we've never seen before!?"

 _No,_ Asato thought. _They're not wrong. Fullbau, Blaster Javelin, Blaster Dark, Phantom Blaster Dragon, Phantom Blaster Overlord, Blaster Dark Spirit, Blaster Dark Revenger, Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss', and Revenger, Phantom Blaster 'Abyss', are cards that are included in one of the rarest series in existence, the Blasters. Even with my family's connection, getting a few copies of them is proved to be very taxing, let alone a complete set. But that unit…_

"Are you surprised?" a voice snaps Asato back into reality. Blinking twice, he watches Yuri carefully, while drawing one card from his deck. He can see that she's smiling slightly, seems amused at the reactions that come from everyone.

"Yeah, you have one crazy unit, you know?" Asato smirks back in response. "I ride Diligent Assistant, Minibelly **[Power: 7000]** , Koala moves to the back. I end my turn."

"Well thanks, I suppose," Yuri shrugs off in response. "Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas will ride **[Power: 7000]**!"

 _The armoured canine lets out a howl, as the black miasma covers its whole body, forming a mini typhoon. From there, a human suddenly appears. He wears armour, the colour is mostly black with a bit of blue trim, and a pair of what is looked like an artificial wings on his back. His weapon of choice is a staff on his right hand, and a light sabre on his left._

"Fullbau moves to the back, and with a boost, Claudas attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 12000]**!"

"No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Dark Knight Maiden, Macha - No Trigger]**

 _Claudas propels himself forward toward the Diligent Assistant, who's currently standing on top of the podium. When he finally gets a good range on it, he swings his staff wide, aiming for his leg. Minibelly manages to dodge it by jumping upward, however, it was all a decoy as Claudas propels himself once again, and this time he lands on the podium before delivering a vertical arc with the light sabre in his left hand._

 **[Damage Check: Composed Scientist, Nyankuro - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Asato – Yuri**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 0**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Asato's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Diligent Assistant, Minibelly (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Pencil Koala (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Yuri's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Fullbau Brave (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

-ANG- "I ride Voltage Horn Dragon [Power: 9000]!" Riku yells.

 _Mighty Blade Dragoon transforms into a giant, four-legged lightning dragon. With colour similar to that of a copper, and wings almost twice the size of its body, Voltage Horn Dragon is already intimidating as other giant dragons out there. In addition, it generates so much lightning that it actually cannot fly due to the sheer electric current in its body._

He's currently fighting against VG-023, who is sitting at the 14th place at the moment. From his analysis so far, his opponent uses a Beast Deity-based deck, one that he's quite familiar with due to the small pool of cards. He also knows that in Nova Grappler, the clan that specializes in standing rear-guards, this is currently one of the weaker builds, compared to the very popular, but fortunately is not present in this shop Raizers, due to their inability to handle field control decks, such as Blademaster, Perdition, and his deck, and the deck's relatively low hand size. Also, due to the emergence of 'Stride' mechanic, Beast Deity users need to put some of the units that are not belonged to the archetype such as stride fodder and the clan's G-Perfect Guard, thus hurting the deck's consistency. However, Ethics Buster Extreme limit break if used right still hurts, so he needs to keep his cool, maintain the damage, and keep hitting rear-guards (Well, limit break enabler is another matter tho).

"Spark Kid Dragoon's skill: I can look at up to five cards from the top of my deck to search for one grade 3 unit, and add it to my hand. I add Dragonic Vanquisher to my hand," Riku explains. "Then, I call Rising Phoenix **[Power: 5000]** behind it to soulblast two and draw one. After that, I call Chatura **[Power: 8000]** and Heat Blade Dragoon **[Power: 9000]**!"

Simply put, he can win this one.

"Heat Blade Dragoon attacks Hatred Chaos **[Total Power: 9000]**!" Riku announces as he puts his unit to the rest position.

"Guard **[Total Shield: 5000]**!"

"Rising Phoenix boosts, Voltage attacks Brainy Papio **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

"No guard!"

"Drive check **[Dragon Dancer, Vianne - Stand Trigger]** , get stand trigger. Power to Chatura and I stand Heat Blade Dragoon," Riku informs.

 **[Damage Check: Beast Deity, Ethics Buster - No Trigger]**

"Heat Blade Dragoon once again attacks Hatred Chaos **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"Max Beat will guard that **[Total Shield: 5000]**!"

"Chatura attacks your vanguard! Power +3000 **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"Red Lightning will block that **[Total Shield: 10000]**!"

 _So he doesn't want to let Chatura through?_ Riku thought. Well, whatever. He already dropped three cards; two were used only to make sure that Hatred Chaos is safe, even though it will be retired through Dragonic Vanquisher's stride skill in the end. "I end my turn," he informs.

Let's just hope that Asato's plans will be as smooth as his fight.

-ANG-

 **Asato – Yuri**

 **8 – Hand – 8**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **2 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Asato's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Famous Professor, Bigbelly (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Pencil Koala (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Yuri's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Fullbau Brave (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 _So far a vanilla game_ , Asato thought. Well, he sort of expects this, though. Shadow Paladin's early game rarely flashy, with most of their engines only start when the players got their main grade three on the field. Not for Revengers. He knows very well how the legendary Phantom Blaster 'Abyss' and its partner-in-crime, Judgebau Revenger terrorized early game in the past, with the impossible amount of advantages the two generate in a single turn by calling two copies of Black-winged Swordbreakers. He also knows about the infamous Blaster Dark Revenger - Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint combo, or the even more infamous Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss', which clears a back row unit with only a single counter blast, or even Wily Revenger, Mana which creates a free column for one turn.

 _It seems that this one is a G-era deck, the same kind as my deck and Riku's_. "I end my turn," Asato then says, signalling the end of his turn.

"Naomi-kun, is it?" Yuri asks.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think it's about time to step up this game," Yuri says. "Protect the light through the darkness my avatar! I ride Blaster Dark 'Diablo' **[Total Power: 11000]**!"

 _Dorint is consumed by a column of darkness, which appearance mimicking that of a wall of flame. However, the flame is cut through afterwards as one of the legendary heroes, Blaster Dark makes his appearance. Still wearing the red cape he wears since the "Invasion Great War", the new Grandmaster of the Shadow Paladin prepares himself to lead the new generation of the knights of darkness._

"First Fullbau, now another variant of Blaster Dark!?" one of the fighters who have finished their game exclaims.

"Oi, it's a grade three Blaster Dark, you know!?" another fighter says in surprise.

"Finally, Blaster Dark…" Asato trails off as he watches the appearance of the said unit in his new form.

"Yes," Yuri says. "He is "Blaster Dark", who has succeeded "Mordred" as the Grandmaster of "Shadow Paladin" after the "Invasion Great War". The 'Diablo' name itself comes from his fighting style, which rumored that it's able to scare even demons."

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to see this "fighting style", which is supposed to be able to scare even demons," Asato mocks with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll going to be able to see it soon," Yuri retorts. "Stride generation! Dark Knight, Grim Recuiter **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _Grim Recruiter,_ Asato thoughtas he braces himself for the impact.

"Fullbau Brave's skill: I can search up to one card with 'Blaster' in its card name from my deck, and add it to my hand. I add Blaster Dark 'Diablo' to my hand," Yuri informs. "Then, I call Dark Night Maiden, Macha **[Power: 9000]** , and Grim Recruiter attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"No guard," Asato says in response.

"Triple drive, first **[Dark Knight Maiden, Macha - No Trigger]** , second check **[Promising Knight, David - No Trigger]** , third **[Grim Reaper - Critical Trigger]**. Get critical trigger, power to Macha and critical to Grim Recruiter **[Total Power: 26000 2 crit]** ," Yuri informs while tapping her G unit with the critical trigger unit.

 _Grim Recruiter rides his horse and jumps onto the podium. He then slashes his scythe upwards, sending Bigbelly to the back of the stage._

 **[Damage Check: Famous Professor, Bigbelly - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Cutter Falcon - Critical Trigger]**

"All effect to my vanguard Bigbelly," Asato says.

"Grim Recruiter's skill: superior call Darkheart Trumpeter **[Power: 7000]**. And through her skill I also call Pitch Black Sage, Charon **[Power: 7000]** to the rear-guard," Yuri says while making the said moves. "Now Macha attacks **[Total Power: 21000]**! Macha's skill: when she attacks a vanguard boosted, I can call a grade one unit from my deck. I call Darksaga Painter **[Power: 9000]**!"

"Triangle Cobra guards **[Total Shield: 10000]** ," Asato counters calmly while placing the said unit onto the guardian circle. _But that unit is a grade two,_ Asato thought. "I see…"

"It's exactly as you think. Darksaga Painter is treated as a grade one unit when she is in the deck, if I have a 'Diablo' vanguard," Yuri says with a smirk on her face. "Her skill allows me to draw and drop one card. Now she attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"Set Square Penguin guards **[Total Shield: 5000]**!"

"I end my turn, then."

 **Asato – Yuri**

 **6 – Hand – 10**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 2**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Asato's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Famous Professor, Bigbelly (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Pencil Koala (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Yuri's field**

 **Dark Knight Maiden, Macha (LFR) – Blaster Dark 'Diablo' (VG) – Darksaga Painter (RFR)**

 **Darkheart Trumpeter (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Pitch Black Sage, Charon (RBR)**

"Stride generation! Omniscience Dragon, Wisdom Teller Dragon **[Power: 26000]**!" Asato yells as he places the said unit onto the vanguard circle.

"Hee…"

"Stride skill: I give Pencil Koala power +4000 and a skill," Asato informs as he finally begins to step up his game. "I call Geograph Giant **[Power: 10000]** , Crayon Tiger **[Power: 9000]** , and Coiling Duckbill **[Power: 7000]**. Through its skill I give Geograph Giant a skill, and I call Set Square Penguin **[Power: 9000]** to fill the last spot, giving another skill to Geograph Giant. Wisdom Teller Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 35000]**!"

"No guard," Yuri finally says, after considering her options. _Tch, it seems that I'm giving him too much space. Well, at least I made this fight more interesting,_ she thought as a grin forms on her face.

 **[Drive Check: Diligent Assistant, Minibelly - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Broadcast Rabbit - Heal Trigger]**

"Power to Geograph Giant, and I heal one damage," Asato informs.

 **[Drive Check: Coiling Duckbill - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Blaster Dark 'Diablo' - No Trigger]**

"Bigbelly's stride skill: I draw one card," Asato says. "Then, Wisdom Teller Dragon's skill: Power +4000 and a skill to Geograph Giant, the same thing with Pencil Koala's skill. Geograph Giant attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 23000]** , and through Wisdom Teller's skill, which is given to Giant, I draw another card!"

"Jumping Knight Ligan Lumina and Dorint guard **[Total Shield: 15000]**!" Yuri counters.

 _Geograph Giant, after having enough of laying on top of the globe miniature, rolling itself to the ground in the laziest manner possible. However, while rolling lazily on the ground, Geograph's eyes suddenly flash with golden light as it throws the globe towards Blaster Dark 'Diablo'. His army never buy any of it though as Ligan Lumina and Dorint sacrifice themselves for the dark hero._

"Crayon Tiger attacks **[Total Power: 16000]** , its generation break allows me to stand Geograph Giant back up, and give it power +4000 and another skill!" Asato yells as he steps up his intensity.

"Flatbau will guard **[Total Shield: 10000]**!"

"Geograph Giant attacks **[Total Power: 27000]** , and due to Wisdom Teller Dragon's skill: I draw one more card!"

 **[Damage Check: Flatbau - Heal Trigger]**

"Tch," Asato curses. "I end my turn, and Geograph Giant is retired. Through Crayon Tiger, Coiling Duckbill, Pencil Koala, and Set Square Penguin skills, I draw four cards and counter charge a damage," he then informs while drawing four more cards from his deck. _Shit, no Crayon Tiger!?_

 **Asato – Yuri**

 **12 – Hand – 7**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **3 – Damage – 3**

 **1 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Asato's field**

 **Crayon Tiger (LFR) – Famous Professor, Bigbelly (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Coiling Duckbill (LBR) – Pencil Koala (CBR) – Set Square Penguin (RBR)**

 **Yuri's field**

 **Dark Knight Maiden, Macha (LFR) – Blaster Dark 'Diablo' (VG) – Darksaga Painter (RFR)**

 **Darkheart Trumpeter (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Pitch Black Sage, Charon (RBR)**

"Oi, oi," Asato says with a condescending tone. "Are you seriously going to turn this into a curbstomp?" he then mocks. "Ah. I knoow, thanks for turning this into one, with you're on the receiving end."

"…"

 _No response, huh_. Asato thought. Seriously, the way she acts now makes him reminded of someone annoying. _Well, it's not like she can turn this around, though_. He only needs to protect his Crayon Tiger this turn, and victory is well within his grasp. "Oi, make your move already," he then growls. _Seriously, what is she waiting for!?_ Silence ensues between for a moment as Yuri does not make her move, before finally drawing a card from the top of her deck.

"Confident, aren't you?" Asato can hear Yuri's sarcastic tone from across the table. "Where has the realistic person from a while ago gone to?"

"I am a realistic person," Asato shrugs at her remarks, before a smirk forms on his face. "Earlier, I wasn't sure about my chances, but after that last turn, I think we know who is going to end up as the winner."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuri comments nonchalantly while dropping a card to her drop zone, before her right hand moves to take a card from the top of the pile in G zone. "I wonder who's going to win, really," she rolls her eyes. However, she suddenly narrows them; her sights are locked on Asato. _Here goes_. "Dark dragon incarnate, emerge from the shadows of the future and link yourself with the dark hero once again! Stride generation!" Yuri yells.

 _The lecture hall of the Great Nature Academy, in which light shines through its rooftop which is made from glass, suddenly covered with pure, incorporeal darkness. The darkness is so thick that it is not only covering the Academy, but the whole Zoo Nation as the students, who are provided with night vision goggles for emergency situations can't even see a thing. Suddenly all of that darkness is pulled away into a single source… a huge double edged lance that belongs to a humanoid black dragon, with size that can even rivals a particular nine-headed dragon, a pair of wings that so huge that one beat from them can blow away buildings, and a terrifying roar that signifies its dominance. From its behind, a huge, swirling vortex can be seen, the purple lightning that it emits is absorbed by the dragon's left arm. Standing unrivalled, this dragon defines another possibility, an alternate future for the legions of shadows._

"Dark Dragon… Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' **[Power: 26000]**."

"First Blaster Dark, now Phantom Blaster Dragon, huh…" Asato trails off, as he braces himself for the oncoming storm.

"Blaster Dark 'Diablo' skill: Superior Gamma Burst. I retire Crayon Tiger," Yuri mutters.

 _Phantom Blaster 'Diablo', whose armaments are forged from "Diablo", the very same power which made the armaments that the Grandmaster of Shadow Paladin wields, drives its lance to the ground from outside of the lecture hall. From there, a giant mass of purple energy flows through. The mass of energy is so large that it is like a tsunami being forced to funnel down to a city's underground pipeline. It destroys the whole lecture hall in the process, but not before obliterating Crayon Tiger, where not even a single dust of it remains from where it had stood before._

 _Figures_ , Asato thought while putting Crayon Tiger into the drop zone.

"I activate Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' skill: for this turn it gains +10000 power and an extra critical," Yuri says while paying the cost. "Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' attacks **[Total Power: 36000 2 crit]**!"

"Contradictory Instructor, Shell Master will block that **[Perfect Guard]**!" Asato counters.

"Triple drive, first **[Howl Owl - Draw Trigger]** , power to Darksaga Painter and I draw. Second **[Dark Great Mage, Badhabh Caar - No Trigger]** , third **[Flatbau - Heal Trigger]** , power to Macha and I heal once again," Yuri smirks.

 _Shell Master puts its shield, which is made from the same material of its original shell, a thick layer made from combinations of layers of bones and keratins, and then empowered by infused mana, in the path where Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' oncoming lance swings. However, the power generated by the lance is so powerful that when it makes contact, Shell Master only manages to deflect the lance, where it narrowly misses a certain poor professor._

"Darkheart Trumpeter boosts, Macha attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 21000]**!"

"Damage check **[Ruler Chameleon - Critical Trigger]** , all effects to Bigbelly," Asato informs. _That dog is seriously starting to piss me off._

"Darksaga Painter attacks **[Total Power: 21000]**!"

"Broadcast Rabbit guards **[Total Shield: 10000]**!"

"I end my turn," Yuri says as she returns her G unit into the G zone.

 **Asato – Yuri**

 **9 – Hand – 11**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 2**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Asato's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Famous Professor, Bigbelly (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Coiling Duckbill (LBR) – Pencil Koala (CBR) – Set Square Penguin (RBR)**

 **Yuri's field**

 **Dark Knight Maiden, Macha (LFR) – Blaster Dark 'Diablo' (VG) – Darksaga Painter (RFR)**

 **Darkheart Trumpeter (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Pitch Black Sage, Charon (RBR)**

-ANG-

"Oi, that guy managed to block Phantom Blaster 'Diablo', you know…"

"And he still got nine cards in his hands…"

"The odds are stacked against him, though. VG-005 has eleven cards on her, and two timely heal triggers gave her a huge lead in damages."

The fights on other tables have ended a while ago; with the only one left is the fight between Yuri and Asato. Some players decided to go home after seeing their current standings from the database. However, most of them decided to stick it until the end while watching how this last fight unfolds. The players mostly sit at the tables that are used for casual fight, with most of them sit in pairs with their opponents. Riku, being one of the players who won their fights early, are currently sitting alone on the seats provided near the counter, while the old man, Motobayashi Jun is carefully watching the fight unfolds.

"That Asato's kid doing very well, don't you think?" says the old man as he breaks the silence between them. This receives a slight chuckle from Riku, as his returns his attention to the game.

"Oi, kid," Jun asks. "Those 'Diablo' cards, they aren't available for public, aren't they?"

"Which is make some random girl like her," Riku remarks. "if Asato's reports are accurate, obtained them makes no sense. Come to think of it, even if they are cards that we've never seen before, they still got recognized by the system. Does that mean at least one of the FIVA higher-ups know of their existence and authorized their uses?"

"Dunno kid," Jun shrugs. "But if that kid's old man doesn't get any wind of it, maybe not every higher-up knew about this after all."

"True…"

Let's just hope that Asato's information gathering skill nails this important target perfectly. _And lesser amount of paperwork if possible_ , Riku thought. Seriously, not being able to sleep with Mizuki is a pain. Can he persuade him to let her sleep with him for the next sleepover session? That could work…

But there won't be any coffee, which is a pain as well. _Man…_

Silently, Riku thinks on what he should do as the fight unfolds in front of him.

-ANG-

 _I see,_ Asato thought. _Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' allows her to have two chances to steal the game from under opponents' noses, with a Saint Blow Dragon-like play, only with lesser set ups. While opponents who use field control-themed decks are spending their resources to deal with her rear-guards, who keep appearing with little to no cost, and triggers that are flying everywhere due to the deck thinning. But, if you know the trick already…_ Asato concludes as his usual smirk forms on his face. "What's up? Don't tell me this is all you got. Are you seriously a rank two player?" he mocks. "No offense. I think that Riku deserves that place more than you."

Yuri raises her eyebrow at Asato's remarks, before taking a little glance at Riku, who's apparently in the middle of deep thinking. A smile, although brief, can be seen from her face before finally replies.

"I wonder," Yuri drawls while flicking her hair, which makes Asato's eyes narrow in response. "Let's assume that he is as good as you claim him to be," she continues with a voice close to whispers. A smirk forms on her face. "Then, why he is currently fourth, instead of here second? I knew that he had a chance to close the gap on the third some time ago, but he fluffed his lines instead and lost against the first. Is he really as good as you say?"

"Shut up."

If not for Yuri's attention, which is currently locked on the opponent in front of him, she would certainly miss the murderous look that Asato gives in response to her taunt. _So the mask finally comes out,_ Yuri thought.

"It's true that Riku fluffed his lines when he should have won that day, which made an evaluation was held afterwards," Asato begins with a robot-like voice, which determines how furious he is at the moment. "However, that alone doesn't determine his strength, and the time he has committed in order to get this far. On the other hand, you…" he trails off, shaking in anger. "a commoner who happens to be in the same school as Sakaki Yuuma, and happened to obtain a deck that no one has ever seen before is currently looking down on his efforts. You dare…"

"VG-001, VG-005, you have currently ten minutes remaining," Jun announces.

"Yeah, old man," Asato snarls, which Jun sighs in response. "I'm going to wrap it this turn. Stride generation! Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr **[Power: 26000]**!" he yells, surprising everyone who is currently watching them.

 _Here comes._

"Stride skill! Coiling Duckbill and Pencil Koala get power +4000 and a skill!" Asato yells. "Penguin moves up, and I replace it with Tuskmaster **[Power: 11000]**. Next up, I call two Duckbills **[Power: 7000]** , giving their skills to Tuskmaster. I call Crayon Tiger **[Power: 9000]** to replace one of my Duckbills I just called. Finally, I activate Managarmr's skill!"

 _Managarmr howls loudly, however this howl isn't a howl that signals for a pack of wolves to begin their hunt. This is a howl made by a dragon who stands at the highest level of intelligence, and the moment Managarmr's howl echoes through the lecture's hall, well, at least what's left of it, a sparkling yellow light rains down upon them, as if blessing everyone in attendance with the knowledge itself._

"By paying the cost I'm allowed to give two units power +4000 and a skill," Asato explains. "Managarmr attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 35000]**!"

"I'm nullifying that with Karma Collector **[Perfect Guard]**."

"Triple drive, first **[Geograph Giant - No Trigger]** , second check **[Triangle Cobra - Critical Trigger]** , all effects to Tuskmaster. Third check **[Triangle Cobra - Critical Trigger]** , all effects to Crayon Tiger."

"Double critical!" one of the fighters exclaims in surprise.

"On top of that, Managarmr's skill is…"

"VG-005's really screwed if she doesn't check any trigger…"

"Crayon Tiger attacks Darksaga Painter **[Total: 18000 2 crit]**!" Asato declares.

"Macha and Charon will guard that **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Yuri counters.

"It seems that you know…" Asato mutters under his breath. "Tuskmaster attacks **[Total Power: 20000 2 crit]** , his skill allows me to stand Crayon Tiger back up and give it power +4000. Also, due to Managarmr's skill, you aren't allowed to guard with grade one or higher cards from your hand!"

"Grim Reaper guards **[Total Shield: 10000]**!"

"Next up, Crayon Tiger attacks **[Total Power: 33000 2 crit]**! His skill allows me to stand Tuskmaster and give it power +4000 and a skill. You can't guard this guy's attack with grade one or higher cards from your hand as well," Asato smirks.

 **[Damage Check: Karma Collector - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Blaster Dark 'Diablo'- No Trigger]**

"The final attack, then," Asato mutters while drawing a card from his deck. "With a boost from Coiling Duckbill, Tuskmaster attacks **[Total Power: 31000 2 crit]**!" he declares. _I win!_

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen."

 _In yet another self-defense session, Tuskmaster lunges toward the dark hero to demonstrate to his student on how to use a spear properly. This would have been successful if not for a grim reaper, an owl, and a certain annoying dog stand in the instructor's way._

"Guard **[Total Shield: 25000]** ," she says quickly.

"What's with all those grade zero units on her hand…" Asato mutters, clearly disappointed that he wasn't able to finish the game off. "Whatever. My turn ends, Crayon and Tuskmaster get retired, and I draw three cards through Crayon Tiger and Duckbills skills."

 **Asato – Yuri**

 **12 – Hand – 1**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 4**

 **4 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (3) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Asato's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Famous Professor, Bigbelly (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Coiling Duckbill (LBR) – Pencil Koala (CBR) – Coiling Duckbill (RBR)**

 **Yuri's field**

 **Dark Knight Maiden, Macha (LFR) – Blaster Dark 'Diablo' (VG) – Darksaga Painter (RFR)**

 **Darkheart Trumpeter (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Pitch Black Sage, Charon (RBR)**

"I admit that I didn't think that you would manage to push me this far," Yuri says nonchalantly before picking up a card from the top of her deck. "But, this is the end of the line."

"What are you saying?" Asato replies. He wants to laugh at her for still trying to find her way out from this desperate situation, but managed to keep his cool. "I got these cards in my hand, and you're down to the last card. All I need to do is just to block your attacks and next turn I get to pummel you with another Managarmr."

"Well," she drawls. "Let's just find out, shall we? Stride generation! Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' **[Power: 26000]**!"

"Wait, you just discarded a grade one!" Asato exclaims in surprise.

"I see that you do not know about Blaster Dark 'Diablo' ability," Yuri smiles in response. "Basically, his generation break allows me to discard any card for the stride cost as long what I'm going to stride is a G unit with 'Blaster' in its card name."

"That's convenient," Asato mumbles.

 _The whole Zoo Nation is once again plunged into the darkness before a massive black dragon appears on the sky appears through the vortex that had opened directly above the ruins of what was used to be a lecture hall._

"Blaster Dark 'Diablo' skill: superior gamma burst, I retire Pencil Koala!" Yuri declares. Asato does not say anything as he puts Pencil Koala in the drop zone.

"Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' skill: for this turn it gains +10000 power and an additional critical," Yuri explains while paying the cost. "Darkheart Trumpeter boosts, Macha attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 16000]**! Her generation break allows me to call one grade one card from my deck. I call Apocalypse Dragon **[Power: 6000]**! Apocalypse Dragon's skill: it retires itself in exchange for giving my vanguard a skill you will see soon enough."

 **[Damage Check: Crayon Tiger - No Trigger]**

"Darksaga Painter attacks **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"Triangle Cobra guards **[Total Shield: 10000]**!"

"Now… Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' attacks **[Total Power: 36000 2 crit]**. I activate Apocalypse Dragon's skill: you're forced to retire one rear-guard."

"Okay," Asato replies while putting a copy of Coiling Duckbill into the drop zone. A look of confusion can be clearly seen from his face. "Is that all?" he asks. "Because I'm cancelling that out with…"

"Nope, that's not all," Yuri says as she cuts Asato off, who is in the middle of talking. "Darksaga Painter, Pitch Black Sage, Charon, sacrifice yourselves to the dark dragon!"

 _Darksaga Painter, whose attack missed the intended target due to her magic bullet hit a cobra that sacrificed itself for the sake of the famous professor's safety, has to step back to recharge her energy. Then, out of the blue, Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' steps up in her place. With a cue from Charon, he and Darksaga Painter convert themselves to a mass of energy. This energy is absorbed into 'Diablo' lance, which its blue trim change colour into red, along with the dragon's pupil._

"Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' skill activates, when it attacks your vanguard, by offering my rear-guards as sacrifices, it gains another skill: either you sacrifice two rear-guards to appease the dragon's hunger or you won't be able to block this attack!" Yuri declares.

"Then that means…" Asato trails off, his eyes widen at the realization that finally dawned on him.

"That's right," Yuri cuts him off once again as he can see her smile, now is wider than any of the smile that she has shown to him until now. "The prerequisites for you to avoid this fate are either to have two rear-guards to sacrifice, or using something like Gurguit's generation break to guard. However, I retired your Pencil Koala through Blaster Dark 'Diablo' skill, and one of your Duckbills through Apocalypse Dragon's. That means, you've met none of the conditions above, and won't be able to guard this attack."

"O, oi! Riku, this is…!?" Jun exclaims in surprise.

"Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster 'Diablo'…" Riku mutters. "What's with this power…"

 **[Drive Check: Pitch Black Sage, Charon - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Black-winged Swordbreaker - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Jumping Knight Ligan Lumina - Critical Trigger]**

"Be purged along with the darkness that has existed since the beginning of the time! Damned Charging Ultima **[Total Power: 41000 3 crit]**!"

 _Phantom Blaster 'Diablo', having been empowered by its comrades' energy, drives its lance once again to the ground, where a mass of purple energy erupts from beneath the Cray's surface. This energy is so massive that it engulfs everything in its sight, of course with our poor professor in mix._

 **[Damage Check: Contradictory Instructor, Tuskmaster - No Trigger]**

-ANG-

"Then, we'll be going, old man."

"Yeah. Take care, kid."

Riku, Asato, and Yuri, having finished their matches today, they actually wanted to go home immediately, especially Asato since he insisted to have a meeting immediately to talk about today's results. However, the old shopkeeper insisted that they were to join him over for a dinner after he finished with supervising the second half of today's matches, so Riku had to call Mizuki that they were having a dinner at the station, which doubles as Jun's house.

After the three had dinner, it was already late. Although they have school tomorrow, none of them want to go home immediately. So, they settle for a nearby park to kill some time. Currently, Asato is sitting on a nearby seat in the park area, checking the data he has gathered today using his PDA, while Riku and Yuri, because they have nothing to do at the moment, decide to sit together on the seat next to Asato's.

"Oi, I'm going to buy us drinks. What do you want?" Asato asks, breaking the silence between them.

"Black coffee," Riku replies.

"Then, I'll have the same as well," Yuri replies.

"Three black coffee, huh…" Asato mumbles. "Okay."

The two see Asato dashes off to a nearby vending machine. As he is finally out of hearing range, Yuri finally speaks.

"So, what do you think about my game, Kanata-san?" Yuri asks, a smile forms on her face

Riku contemplates on what he should say for a moment, before finally replies. "I think it was a fine match. Sure that Asato lost and failed to widen the gap between him and the sixth, but we got a good experience today, especially with those 'Diablo' cards."

"Your friend…" Yuri trails off. "is quite unique, if I have to say."

Riku lets out a small smile. "That's just the way he is. But, his commitment is what got us this far, and I'm grateful to have a friend like him. So, it'd be okay, I guess."

"I see…"

Silence ensues between them once again. As Riku returns to his deck, absentmindedly checking it, Yuri checks her phone. It is late.

"Kanata-san, I'll be going first," Yuri says softly. This of course surprises Riku as he turns to face her.

"You're not going to wait for your coffee first?" Riku asks, surprised.

"I guess no. It's dark, and I prefer to reach my apartment as soon as possible."

"I see. Then, take care."

That is all Riku says as he returns to his deck again, and this time Yuri can see that he is checking a unit named Voltage Horn Dragon. She raises her eyebrow at this, however, a smile forms on her face afterwards as she leans closer to him.

"Rii-kun."

Riku sighs tiredly as he turns to face Yuri, who is apparently still sits beside him. "I told you to not call me by that mmmph," anything that Riku is going to say is cut off by something warm that touches his lips. _A-re? Something warm?_ Riku thought. Silently adjusting his vision, he looks carefully in order to determine what just happened.

 _Ah._

 _Shit._

Apparently, that 'something' is Yuri's lips.

Which happen to be locked against his.

Well, to be fair, her lips is moist, and really tender, so actually her kissing him is quite a nice experience. And to be fair again, she is almost as good as Mizuki, and she seems to be enjoying it as well, with her eyes closed, and her hands support her body as she leans towards him. Aaand he has to admit that she is quite the stunner to boot, with her long, silky black hair and a doll-like face being her main points of attraction. Also, he can see that she is blushing, albeit not much. Well, it's not like he is going to fall for her, though.

 _Wait, this is not the time to think about that!_

Slowly, Yuri breaks off from the kiss. As she opens her eyes, she can see that Riku is frozen like a statue, before slowly watching her in confusion. A smile again forms on her face.

"Was that not enough?" Yuri teases as she gets closer to him.

"Well, it's not that. But…" Riku trails off, as he is too shocked to form a complete sentence as Yuri cups her hands against his face.

"Then, a little more…" is the last thing Yuri said before she leans for the kiss once again. This time, she uses a bit more force as her tongue pries his mouth open, freely exploring the corner of his mouth before gently dancing against Riku's tongue. Her right hand now gently pushes him onto the couch as she gets on top of him; with her hair occasionally make contact with his ear. Finally, she breaks the kiss off due to the lack of oxygen. A thin trail of saliva can be seen hanging connected onto their lips.

"Mm," Yuri makes a sound as she savours the kiss from just a moment ago. Her tongue silently brushes against her own lips as she brushes off the leftover saliva from her lips. This act, of course makes Riku blushes even more, coupled with his embarrassment seeing her red face due to the lack of air. "You're quite good. No wonder Mizuki likes to do it with you everyday," she teases. He is still too shocked that he can't form any kind of response, let alone fixing his position. Slowly, Yuri stands up from the couch to cleat any dirt on her jeans, before slowly turning her body to make her way to outside the park.

"Oi, where do you think you're going, Fujimiya-sa…" Riku finally says as he calls to Yuri, but stopped as she turns to him.

"Yuri."

"…Eh?"

"Yuri is fine," Yuri smiles. "I hope we can be a good friend from now on, Riku-san."

"…Aa."

That is the only reaction Riku can make as he sees Yuri exits the park. However, a moment later he can see that Asato returns, with this big grin on his face. Ah, to make it worse, he now only holds two can of coffee. Yes, two.

"…You saw?" Riku asks, just for confirmation. Although his grin already told him the answer he needs.

"I'm soo going to tell this to Mizuki."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Make me," is the last thing Asato say as for the second time of that day, he feels something grazed his cheek.

 _Ah._

He forgot that Riku still have his Night Hawk with him.

 _Hahaha._

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Asato: I'm soo going to tell this to Mizuki.

Riku: You wouldn't dare.

Mizuki: What is it, Asato-kun? What are you going to tell me? *smile*

Riku: N-no! Nothing important, Mizuki.

Asato: That Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' is one hell of a card, though.

Riku: You want to talk about it tomorrow?

Asato: Of fucking course.

Mizuki: Rii-kun, let's go on a date tomorrow!

Riku: …Eh?

Yuri: Next up in A New Generation: "A Date for the Two"

Class 1-B: Eeeeeeeehh!?

-ANG-

" _That's not it."_

 _I gently shook my head to Yuigahama's words._

" _If you don't say it, you won't understand." Anyone could say that. Even if they didn't even know what it was or what they were trying to convey, they would swallow the words they borrowed from some stranger somewhere._

 _Even if you said something, there would still be things untold, and there were things that would break just from saying it._

" _To say 'if you say it, then you'll understand" is being arrogant. It's the self-satisfaction of the person in question who said it, the conceit of the one who was told it… There's a lot going on and it's not always the case that you'd understand each other from talking it over. That's why words aren't what I want."_

 _As I said that, I could feel my body slightly shaking. I quickly shot my glance outside the window and it was gradually becoming evening. The room became slightly colder because of that._

 _Yukinoshita was listening in silence the entire time, but she was holding her shoulders as if trying to warm her body._

 _Yuigahama sniffed and wiped her eyes. She then spoke with a teary voice._

" _But if you don't say anything, then you'll never understand…"_

" _I suppose so… It's an illusion to think you'll understand something even if nothing is said. But… But I…"_

 _I searched for the words to follow and my eyes wandered._

 _However, in my field of vision weren't the words I was looking for. The only things I could see were eyes that became red from rubbed in a panic and the side profile with lowered eyelashes looking downwards._

 _Suddenly, that scenery blurred._

" _I…"_

 _Even though I started again, I still couldn't find the words._

 _What should I say? I already said what I wanted. The words that I had felt and thought were already spoken. I asked again and I piled things from scratch. I should have thought up of the words for the sake of that. There really wasn't anything left. I was all out of options._

─── _Aah, I see. In the end, the things I tried to say, no matter where I was and no matter how much I thought, were only thoughts, logic, calculations, measures, and tricks._

 _Despite that, I was still looking for the words that I needed to say, that I wanted to say even though I didn't completely understand after thinking. Yet it's not like they would understand even if I said it. Yet it'd be pointless just saying it too._

 _I didn't want words. But there certainly was something that I wanted._

 _And they were definitely not things like to understand each other, to get along with each other, to want to talk to each other, and to stay together. I didn't want to be understood. I was aware that I wasn't understood and I didn't think I wanted to be understood. What I wanted was something more cruel and harsh. I wanted to understand. I want to understand. I want to know. I want to know and be relieved. I want to gain peace of mind. Because I was terrified of things I didn't understand. To want to completely understand everything was a self-righteous, dictatorial, and arrogant wish. It was absolutely wretched and repulsive. I couldn't help but be disgusted at myself for having such a desire._

 _However, if, if we thought the same way._

 _If we could force that unsightly self-satisfaction onto each other and if a relationship that allowed that arrogance were to exist._

 _I knew that being able to do that was absolutely impossible. I knew that it was something that my hands wouldn't be able to reach._

 _The grapes that my hands wouldn't reach were undoubtedly sour._

 _But I didn't need sweet fruits that were like a lie. I didn't need things like a fake understanding and a deceptive relationship._

 _What I wanted was that sour grape._

 _Even if it's sour, even if it's bitter, even if it's disgusting, even if it's full of poison, even if it didn't exist, even if I couldn't lay my hands on it, even if I wasn't allowed to wish for it._

" _Even so…"_

 _I understood that the voice that leaked out at some point was shaking._

" _Even so, I…"_

 _I desperately held in the feeling of wanting to break into a sob. Even though I had swallowed my voice and words, they continued to come out in bits and pieces. My teeth would grind noisily and the words were squeezed out on their own._

" _I want something genuine."_

-ANG-

A single tear falls from the corner of Yuri's eyes.

 _Ah._

 _This is really good._

It is late in the midnight. Yuri, after having a shower, prepared herself to go to sleep. She wears purple pajamas with a lavender motif, and pants. However, she was not able to sleep. Yet.

So, Yuri picked up her light novel, and continued from where she left it behind.

And she lets out a gentle tears fall from her face.

*bzzz* *bzzz*

Yuri can hear the sound of her phone's buzzing. Silently, she picks up her phone from her desk, and frowns upon learning who is the caller.

"Calling in the middle of the night, seriously…" Yuri mumbles, irritated. She then taps the 'answer' icon and puts the phone in the speaker mode.

"You know, captain…" Yuri begins. "It is rude to call a lady in the middle of the night. Especially if the said lady is already prepared to go to sleep."

" _That's true. But, I know that you wouldn't be able to sleep just yet. Isn't that right, Yuri-kun?"_

"True…" Yuri trails off. "So, what is this oh-so-important thing that you want to talk about?

" _Ah,"_ Yuri can hear Yuuma replies. _"How was the fight, vice-captain?"_

"The fight… Let's see, he was stronger than I expected, but in the end he fell for the same trick, just like other victims of my Phantom Blaster 'Diablo'," she smirks. "But, that bunch is certainly interesting. You know, Kanata Riku and Naomi Asato," she concludes her report.

" _I see, so, in the end, you managed to… *bzzz*"_ anything that Yuuma is going to say is interrupted by the sound of a buzzing radio. _Now this is unusual_ , Yuri thought. She never had problems with her phone, but what is this?

" _Yuri *bzzz* I *bzzz*…"_ she frowns. Strange, it seems like two waves are interfering with each other. With her phone being kept in the speaker mode, Yuri begins to search her apartment for the source of interference. As she makes her way to the bathroom, the buzzing noises are becoming clearer. Slowly, she slides the door open.

 _Strange._

After checking the whole bathroom, she arrives at the one place that she hasn't checked.

The laundry basket.

She carefully checks her clothes, starting with her jeans. As she reaches deep into the left pocket, her hands makes contact with what seems to be a tiny object.

 _A black coin? No, something like a speaker. But, since when?_ Yuri thought as she exits the bathroom, her hands still holding onto the tiny object. That is the moment she recognizes a stag beetle near the ventilation.

"Wait!" she says as she makes her way back to her bedroom. Too late, it escapes through the ventilation and when she opens the front door, the beetle is no longer in sight.

A speaker-like object, and a beetle, possibly a camera equipped to the robot. So, someone just bugged her. But, who? She certainly kept her guard up like usual today, so no strangers would…

 _Ah._

" _Yuri-kun,"_ a voice calls from over the line. He sounds worried. _"What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing, captain,"_ she replies. The speaker in her left hand is no more. _"Kanata Riku and Naomi Asato… that bunch is certainly very interesting."_

A smirk forms on her face as she slams the front door of her apartment shut.

-ANG-

 **Name: Apocalypse Dragon**

 **Grade / Power: Grade 1 / 6000**

[AUTO] **Generation Break 1** _(This ability is active if you have one or more face up G units in total on your (VC) or G zone)_ : [Retire this unit] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a vanguard with 'Diablo' in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose your vanguard, until end of turn, it gets "[AUTO]: When this unit attacks a vanguard, your opponent chooses one of his or her rear-guards, retire it.".


	9. Chapter 9

It is now two in the morning.

Riku is currently reviewing the journal he and Asato had managed to compile about their latest opponent, Fujimiya Yuri. Yesterday, she completely defeat Asato even though he managed to mount an impossible difference in advantage between them, using an unknown combo of Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' second skill and a sudden board wiping, leaving him being unable to guard against its attack. However, he already predicted his defeat earlier, and thus went to use that match as a chance to gather as many information as possible, using a bugging device he placed inside her jeans front pocket when he bumped into her before the match, and hidden camera disguised as a stag beetle to have a look at her hand during the game ( _I swear that Asato was playing fair. He hasn't done something as crazy as planting a receiving device in his eyes, and his PDA was with him during the match)_ and to stalk her when she was going home. Well, she knew about the beetle in the end, though. But…

To say that the results are massive is an understatement.

Using those two, they managed to gather information not only on the two 'Diablo' units, but their supports as well. For example, they now know that a line of Bloodstained Battle Knight, Dorint and Arduous Battle Knight, Claudas means a 22k power line, with a bonus to counter charge a damage when attacking if you have a vanguard with "Blaster" in its card name. Another example? They also know that Asato made a misplay by attempting to finish the game with the usual Crayon Tiger - Tuskmaster combo. Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' eats two as a prerequisite for him to be able to guard, Blaster Dark 'Diablo' one, and Apocalypse Dragon one. That means, as long he had four rear-guards, he would be able to drag the game and went for the kill later on. Well, it is not like that they can do anything about it. At least they now know.

About why the files have been completed last night instead of tomorrow…

Due to the information gathered by his robots went smoother than he anticipated, last night, after well… seeing off Yuri, Asato proposed the plan to extract the data as soon as possible. Because the regional will be started next week, he thought that the sooner they can discuss enemy's possible deck lists, including her, the better. It was a good idea. There was only one hole in their plan, though.

They didn't tell Mizuki about it.

Let's just say that she was not very amused.

Riku sighs as he flips another page. When they came home after taking Asato's uniform for tomorrow, Asato told his plan to her over the dinner. Mizuki of course, while she was surprised about his plan for another sleepover, she accepted nonetheless. The problem arose when they were talking about the sleeping order. Mizuki, like usual, she wanted to sleep with him. Asato however, being one of those kind of people who have some kind of… let's just say 'bad taste' for any form of affection that catches his eyes, thus a self-proclaimed anti-love, staunchly opposed this. He insisted that she should sleep in her own room.

 _Funny when he has a fiancée at the same time_ , Riku thought dryly.

Naturally, a "disagreement" broke out.

Riku, not wishing for any property damage, thus offered a third option to both of them.

"Rii-kun, you still haven't slept?"

The plan is: Asato to sleep outside, in his workshop, while he and Mizuki sleep in his bedroom.

Silently, Riku turns to face the sleepy figure beside him, who is slowly opening her eyes, apparently noticing that her childhood friend has not gone to sleep. She wears an overall white chemise that reaches down to her thighs with a stretch lace at the top, which exposes some part of her chest while keeping them to a modest degree. Her waist-length, chestnut brown hair, usually tied down with a black bow, now being let down freely as the said black bow is currently on top of his studying desk, with a robe matching with the chemise safely hanged onto the chair.

Actually, he is a bit surprised that she is willing to wait that long just for the sake of sleeping with him. At first, Mizuki and Asato were reluctant to go with his suggestion. Well, mainly Asato, since his anti-love tendency makes him unable to stand any form of affection that catches his eyes. So, Riku suggested Mizuki to "sneak" into his room when Asato already fell into slumber, which exactly at midnight.

Asato actually fell asleep _before_ him, now that is some record he just made.

"Rii-kun?" the angelic voice beside him asks with a worried tone, snapping him back into reality.

"Sorry," Riku finally replies with a soft tone. "What did you say? Guess I was dazed for a bit."

"Rii-kun, you should get some sleep," Mizuki chastises, now that she is more or less fully awake as she supports her body with both hands. "You have bags under your eyes, you know?" she the points out.

"Am I really?" Riku asks which Mizuki nods in confirmation.

 _Well, it can't be helped,_ Riku thought. Regional is really on the sight, and they really want to win it this time, so both him and Asato have been giving their best every night when they have some time to spare, from practicing lots of plays, discussing about deck builds, or compiling files for future uses. _This makes the fourteenth time straight that they have been up past their normal sleeping time, I guess?_ Well, it's not like that he really care about it. Let's see… files, files, he should have put it on the lamp desk beside him. Riku then turns to the aforementioned desk.

Only to see that the files are no longer at the said place as the desk has been cleared empty.

"Mizuki, please return the files," Riku says dryly without so much as turning to face her. True enough, the said files are now on Mizuki's hand, apparently she managed to swipe the files before he noticed.

"If you promise me to sleep now, Rii-kun," Mizuki replies with her singsong tone while putting the files on top of the Riku's study desk. Sighing, he turns the table lamp off, before turning himself to face her once more, placing his head comfortably on top of the pillow while pulling the covers.

"Fine," Riku grumbles. Mizuki gives him her nod of approval while smiling before getting under the cover as well. He maybe wanted to finish this night, as per Asato's instructions so that they could have a discussion while having breakfast, but he is not foolish enough to make Mizuki's worried, especially when it comes to his health. He notices that she snuggles closer to him.

"Sleep tight, Rii-kun," she says affectionately before leaning her face slightly to kiss him. It does not last long, as they soon break apart, with Mizuki wrapping her left arm around his body, pulling him even closer. Silently, he wraps his arms around her, while placing his left arm gently under her head, allowing her to use his hand as a hand-pillow.

And so, the two fall into slumber while enjoying each other's warmth.

-ANG-

Chapter 9: A Date for the Two

The sound of birds chirping near the window wakes him up.

Naomi Asato groggily opens his eyes as he finally awakes. After getting out from the futon, he slowly wraps it back before placing it at the corner of the room.

Last night, he had pulled what can be said an all-time record in compiling data on someone _right after he got the material_. That was part of the plan, though; it's just that the sheer amount of data he needed to compile was just beyond anything he has ever done before. Yesterday (yes, just yesterday people!) he fought against someone, whose set of cards happen to be broken as fuck. This someone apparently owns a set of cards from one of the rarest series in existence, the Blasters. To add salt to his saltiness, the cards that she owns from the series are ones that he has never seen, or even heard before. To add _even_ more salt to his already-beyond-Ksp saltiness, this someone beat him when he had more than ten cards on his hand, using an unknown oh-my-god-so-broken ability.

Such skill! Much wow!

Well, please ignore that one.

Holding the urge to let out a huge yawn, Asato opens the window. He can feel a sudden burst of fresh air washes through his face, which makes him fully awake. _Ahh… quite a nice way to start the morning_ , he thought. He then looks over to the table, where a stack of files containing data that he has gathered on Fujimiya Yuri lying on top of it. _Riku should've finished reading it as well_. After he had finished compiling the files and printed it, he asked him to finish reading the files before he went to sleep, so that they can hold a discussion while having breakfast. _Speaking of breakfast, I hope Mizuki made something nice_ , Asato thought while making his way downstairs. That is quite unusual. He can't smell any food's being cooked. Usually, Mizuki will be the first one to get up in order to make breakfast for them, so they will wake up due to the smell of food being cooked. _Well preparing ingredients also take some time._ He makes his way to the kitchen…

Only to find out that there is no one here.

"Mizuki woke up late? Now that's quite something," Asato snickers as he makes his way back to the upstairs, this time toward Mizuki's bedroom. Standing in front of her room, he knocks the door twice. No response. "Mizuki? I'm opening the door," he says as he slowly opens the door. _No one is here as well? Then the only place she could be is..._ He walks back to Riku's workshop, opening the door at the furthest end of the room that leads to his bedroom.

Ah, there she is.

Lying next to his best friend is the sleeping figure of Mizuki. Her hair, being let down instead of tied with her usual black bow, she is sleeping with her face facing Riku, while he also faces her as well, giving the impression of a very cute scene between a couple.

Well, for most people though.

Fortunately, not for him.

He can feel something snapped inside him.

Asato slowly walks toward the bed, where Riku and Mizuki are sleeping at the moment. He makes sure not to wake up Riku, even though there is this certain urge to choke both of them. _These two,_ he thought as he can feel some of his veins popped. This is why he hates lovey-dovey couple, dammit! The way one acts towards each other without a care to this world, like the life of person next to him or her is the most important thing next to their own. Arrgh! If only they are _not_ childhood friends, he will make sure that these two will experience the worst way to start their day. Slowly, he pulls the cover on top of them.

The scene unfolds before him makes him wants to puke.

Okay, okay, he knows very well that if two people are happen to sleep on the same bed, there is a chance that they will instinctively use each other's body as a makeshift pillow.

But this takes things to a level his mind cannot take.

Mizuki wraps her left hand around Riku, while her right hand is, well he does not know if this is even possible, gently caressing his face all the time while she is sleeping. Her legs are also interlocked against his, not wanting to let him go even for a moment. Now this is a perfectly fine and normal position for two people to hug each other in their sleep, if only he does not know what they are usually like. Riku in return also hugs her very tightly, using his left hand to act as a makeshift pillow for her head, while his right arm is gently wrapped around her body, somehow also getting _under her sleepwear at the same time_. Asato knows that Mizuki tends to wear a… well, _provocative_ sleepwear when she to sleeps with Riku. This time it is a chemise made from silk that most women usually wear when they want their beloved to do… err, R-18 acts to them. And somehow Riku's right hand made its way under, making Mizuki currently is in a state of being half undressed.

Ah ha ha. Lovey-dovey couple alright.

Asato can see her panties, by the way. White. He instinctively covers his eyes. That sight is only for the owner and Riku when they are officially a couple. Need to apologize to them after this. _Wait, this is not the time to think about that!_

"Rii-kun… Kiss…" Asato swears that he can hear Mizuki's not-so-quiet mumbling, and that makes his eardrums blow immediately.

"Muu…" Mizuki mumbles in her sleep as she snuggles closer to Riku, if that is still possible. This time another vein pops on his head.

"Ahahaha…" Asato laughs dryly. A murderous aura can be seen behind him. Really, the only thing that prevents him from waking them up using the worst way possible is the fact that it is them. _Guess I'll just prepare to go to school,_ he thought as he takes a step back, making his way to outside of the room. However, before he opens the door, he can see a files lying on top of Riku's study desk.

In a folded state.

Out of curiosity, he walks to the desk and to take a look at the files. _He hasn't finished with the reading?_ Asato thought. _Well, maybe he was too sleepy to read the last page. He's able to finish one page quickly, so no worries over the plan_. Then, he takes a look at the files, especially the page number at the bottom corner of the page.

Page one.

So, Riku read next to nothing last night.

While he was working his ass off to compile the data as fast as his fingers would allow.

"Ahaha…" that is the only reaction Asato can make as he slowly trudges off to outside of the room, only to enter it immediately afterwards. On both sides of his hand, he holds two particular items.

On his right hand, an M4A1 SOPMOD.

On his left hand, a Nighthawk RWA Custom.

Silently, he points the two guns towards the bed. He lifts both of the guns safeties off, and pulls the triggers.

Simply to say, it is a hectic morning.

-ANG-

Chapter 9: A Date for the Two

Mizuki lets out a comfortable sound as she lets the warm water showers her body.

Her class had a P.E session earlier in the morning. Today was volleyball sessions. The teacher had instructed them to do some light practices, something like underpasses and practices in pair, after they ran for a few laps around the gym for the warm up. After they were done with the warm up session, they had a practice match; with the teams are a mix between the boys and the girls. Ah, she and Riku (again) were put into the same team. It was not like she personally asked the teacher to put her in the same team with him, it was more like the whole class somehow plotted to do just that every time there is a working-in-group session, with her female classmates often drag her around to get closer to him and vice versa. So, in the end they were grouped as one team, along with two other boys and girls. Oh, her team were up first as well.

It was a rout.

Backed by loud cheers from almost the whole class, combined with her link-up plays with Riku, the opposing team (who also cheered her somehow, really) did not stand a chance. Actually, the match was not actually that one-sided. Her classmates (and school), being academic-oriented and all, do not have quite the proficiency when it comes to sports. Good enough to be called not just playing around, but not good enough to be called "good". Well, for her…

Let's just say that the former captain of the Volleyball Club in her junior high was not going to hold back.

Also, Riku. For one, he is not the most muscular boy in his age. Heck, when you compare it with his male classmates around his height, he is one of the more slender type, with his lack of muscles often attributed to his laziness when it comes to exercises, due to him tends to rolling around in bed in the morning because he is up all night. In the junior high years, she often asked him to accompany her during practice. Although at first he was not that good, in their third year, she noticed that he has this certain tendency, which makes up for his lack of strength.

In the middle of their third year in the high school, Mizuki noticed that something changed in Riku. At first, he was more of the quiet type, never complained, and only talked to people when he had something very important to say. Although it made her really hard to get her to talk in order to know what was going in his mind, also to get closer of course, she thought that it was very cute of him, making he was the kind of the boy that you would protect from all kinds of harm. Then, something changed. She noticed that he started to open up, especially to her and Asato, talking about all sorts of thing. He is now more emotional, even though this also makes him become the moody type, with his anger often expressed with him sulking. He also started to develop the tendency to joke around, often using the toys at his disposal to throw jokes when the three were alone. Asato, also used to be the serious type, also began to try to do jokes as well, albeit in a more cruel way.

The tendency to joke around apparently also brought change to his volleyball skills.

During their junior high years, Mizuki was famous for her ball handling and precision, often shifting the angle that she would apply to the ball. Sometimes it would be a sharp, downward spike toward the opposite end of the nets, while sometimes it would be a fake, trying to spike the ball when facing against blockers when in reality it was all just to lure the blockers in, where she would lob the ball over their head. Her finesse is of course due to the hours she put into practices with Riku. Now, since last year, around the same time with him developed his tendency to joke around, his patterns when he tossed balls to her also changed, too. He often misplaced passes here and there, sometimes passing to places where there is none of their teammates, or in this case, to the opposite side of where she is standing, making the only way to receive his passes properly is to _predict_ where he would pass, thus the change in her position to middle blocker. Hours of practice finally came into fruition. Even though she is no longer playing volleyball for competition, she can now read his pass, which in its core it actually serves as a decoy to opponents, making them often wrong-footed by the unusual angle of the pass. For example, during their practice match earlier, he had the audacity to toss the ball to the direction of the initial place where opposition blockers stood. Naturally, they expected him to toss to the empty spot, but since the pass was to their direction, they were caught out by it, thus unable to react properly to her spike, which was placed nicely to their opposite side.

Mizuki sighs as she takes the soap to clean the dirt from her body, wincing slightly due to the water showering her head, which also makes contact with the spot where she had been hit with a bullet from Riku's air soft gun. _Still hurts, huh,_ she thought while rubbing her temple to ease the pain. Apparently, she had been hit with the bullets earlier in the morning, courtesy to Asato.

Oh, the face he was making when she and Riku woke up.

 _Even though I just kissed him like usual last night,_ she thought. He knows very well that he is an anti-love, and they agreed to let her sleep with Riku like usual, with the exception that she was to enter when Asato was about to sleep. So, why he entered Riku's room, then? She rolls her eyes. _Well, I admit that I took things a bit too far when I led Rii-kun's hand to feel me up. But, that was not a justification for him to do that._ Mizuki then hears a loud "kyaaa", followed by another.

"Mizuki-chan, so bold!"

Wait, did she just say that out loud?

A blush forms on her face, a huge one at that. She then can hear the sound of a door being opened from behind her.

"Mizuki-chan!" she hears the sound of someone calling her from behind, a familiar one at that, followed by a pair of hands groping her chest.

"Ku-Kurumi-chan!" Mizuki reacts as she tries to let go of Kurumi hands from her chest, to no avail of course.

"Mizuki-chan, you've gone that far with Kanata-san?" she hears a female classmate calls from behind the wall that separates her washroom with another.

"Even I haven't kissed my boyfriend!"

"Me too! We're just holding hands!"

"Kyaa, Mizuki-chan… so cute!"

"Muuu… It wasn't like that!" Mizuki protests, only to fall on deaf ears of course.

"Mizuki-chan, it seems that these have grown bigger since last year," Kurumi teases her from behind, still holding tightly to actually-not-so-big-but-okay chest. "Is this the result of your effort to make your beloved Kanata-kun feel you up?" that results in more squeals, chatters, and of course a huge blush on Mizuki's face. If her face can actually get hotter from this, then steam will be the one that come out from her ears.

"I told you, Kurumi-chan, it's not like that!"

"You've been feeling yourself up while imagining Kanata-kun, then?"

That earns an elbow to her face.

-ANG-

"So, Mizuki-chan," Kurumi begins. "You've been silent for quite a while. What gives?"

Mizuki, along with her classmates, has finished changing up. They are currently sitting together in the school's cafeteria, where a lot of students can be seen buying food, from red bean buns to a bowl of ramen. While there are students who prefer to eat outside, mostly at the rooftop, there are also a lot of students who eat down here in the cafeteria, some in groups while the others prefer to eat alone by themselves.

One of the things that her female classmates often proud about from their class beside the fact that her class singlehandedly has the most of the good-looking male students in their year is the closeness of the female students. The class vice president, who also happens to be Mizuki's classmate for two straight years in junior high, is a lot of things. But the most important, she has this certain knack to make people gather around her. Which is why, the first thing she did when she was appointed as the class vice president was uniting all the girls in her class. No one is being left out, no matter what. Be it the silent but diligent type Nanahoshi Mifuyu or the class mood maker, Shinohara Izumi, Fukushima Kurumi never fails to get into one's heart with her super-positive attitude, thus making the girls in her class feels like they belong to one big family.

Mizuki currently contemplates on whether to tell the ash black-haired friend about her worries. On one side, she is certainly worried about a lot of things, mostly about Riku. On the other hand, this is more about his team problem, and it really is the most appropriate to let the team solve it on their own, without interference from outside party. Furthermore, should she try to console the team's problem to her friends, there is a chance that Asato might get angry for not keeping what should be a secret. Worst of all, Riku might get angry as well. _Which is she wants to avoid at all costs._ Sighing, Mizuki slumps onto the table, with her right hand supporting her head. She then sees a hand waving in front on her face, followed by a couple, no, a lot of curious stares. _Eh?_

"Ooi, Mizuki-chan," Kurumi says dryly while waving her right hand right in front of her face. That snaps Mizuki back to reality. "There you go being silent again," she then points out, followed by a couple of nods from her classmates, who are currently sitting on the same table, surrounding Mizuki. "Now I know something _is_ going on. What is it?"

"Mmh," Mizuki mumbles. "I don't know, Kurumi-chan. I think that I'm not supposed to talk about it," she continues as her right hand no longer supports her head, as it completely slumped on top of the table.

"Is it about Kanata-kun?" Kurumi asks which Mizuki replies with a quiet nod.

"Mizuki-chan is quite simple after all," Izumi joins into the conversation with a smile while patting Mizuki's head.

"Sure thing," other female classmate adds her two cents.

"Anything that can give our beloved Mizuki-chan this much stress is must be about Kanata-san, after all."

"Kanata-san's sure a lucky guy, to be able to get this much attention from a girl that really loves him."

"And the said girl is beautiful to boot."

"True."

Ignoring the others chattering, Kurumi cups Mizuki's face softly, lifting her slightly above the table. "There you go, Mizuki-chan," she says softly while her fingers gently playing with Mizuki's hair. "Every girl in this class loves you, and we really wish the best for you and Kanata-kun," she stops, seeming to think on what she should say next. "As for how you're not supposed to talk about it, I will take the responsibility as this class's vice president. After all, one of our jobs is to make sure that every member of the class focuses on the lesson," she finishes her sentence with a smile. "So, what is it?"

"Mmh…" Mizuki mumbles under her breath. She really is not sure about this, but she has tried everything, yet Riku and Asato do not show any sign of stopping. _Rii-kun, I'm sorry_ , she thought before her mouth slightly opens, making every girl who surrounds her leans closer. "Rii-kun lacks sleep lately."

"Eh? Kanata-san is?" one of the girls says in confusion.

"Come to think of it, I think I saw him staggered when he was on the way to the school."

"Yeah, he was lagging behind during the warming up, you know?"

"So," Kurumi begins. "Kanata-kun lacks sleep lately. I know that I've seen him sleeping during the class lately," she replies while trying to recall how many times she has seen him showing his fatigue. "I think that it's started around earlier this month. What does that have to do with your worries? We know that boys tend to sleep late due to playing games all night," she then points out, which Mizuki shakes her head in response, resulting in confusion from all the girls including Kurumi.

"Mm, that's not it," Mizuki says very slowly. "You know that there is a big vanguard tournament which is going to be started next week, right?" All the girls nod knowingly, despite only a few of them play the said card game. "Rii-kun's going to participate with his team this year."

"I see," Kurumi replies while putting herself into a thinking position, with her thumb supporting her chin. "With regional's coming up, I guess it's safe to say that every team will want to prepare to the best of their abilities. However, one team can only prepare so much. For example like attending shop-level tournaments after school is over, or having a team meeting every day in order to strengthen the team's chemistry. So, he can't be that tired… Unless, he has other project going on, such as information gathering, right?"

Mizuki nods. "Asato-kun is quite a detailed person. He really wants their team to participate and win it this time. So, since around four to five months ago, they've begun to gather information on their potential opponents. Also, because there is a prelims, which is being hold using a league format, they have to gather information on every opponent they are going to face, thus doubled their workloads."

Mizuki's classmates, who at first filled the cafeteria with their not-so-quiet chatters, now are completely silent as they focus on hearing her confession. Seeing no one seems to be in the mood to comment, she continues.

"I've tried putting in signs to them, especially to Rii-kun, to lessen the burden he put on his body with the current workloads," Mizuki begins as she tries to recall her efforts so far to make the two to sleep earlier. "I've been reducing the amount of black coffee I usually give to them when we were having dinner, or trying to sneak into his bedroom earlier," she then mumbles, which the girls squeal in delight when they hear the last part, only to be hushed by Kurumi afterwards. "But they don't seem to notice…"

"How about trying for a more direct approach? For example, asking directly to Kanata-kun?" Kurumi asks, which again, Mizuki shakes her head in response.

"Rii-kun would definitely agree, if I ask him directly," Mizuki replies quietly, eyes downcast. "But, I don't want to make him disappointing Asato-kun because of my selfish request. In addition, I've just requested Ayasaki-san to be included in the team as the third member, increasing their workloads again because they have to hold a lot of meeting sessions between school hours, since it simply isn't possible to have Ayasaki-san sleepover at Rii-kun's place," she continues, now that her voice is reduced to quiet mumbles, which makes the girls, including Kurumi have to lean closer to hear her story. "I've noticed that Asato-kun begins to take drugs to help him stay awake, and I don't want Rii-kun to force himself too. What should I do, Kurumi-chan?

Silence ensues between the girls as they try to comprehend Mizuki's story. Then, Kurumi finally speaks.

"First of all…" Kurumi begins, breaking the silence between them. "You know, why you two don't get engaged already?" she sighs.

Again, silence follows after Kurumi's statement.

.

.

.

However, it is not for long.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

Of course, that reaction comes from Mizuki.

"Ku-Kurumi-chan, what are you saying out of the blue?" she follows, albeit a bit stuttered. Her face is red all over, and if her face can get any hotter than this, then steam will be the one that come out from her ears.

"Vice prez got a good point, Mizuki-chan," Izumi chimes in after watching her classmate's reaction. However, a teasing grin can be seen from her face afterwards as she puts her right hand on Mizuki's shoulder. "There's no one for Kanata-san besides you, Mizuki-chan," she continues with a smile.

"Not you too, Izumi-chan!"

"God, how recklessthat guy can be?" one of Mizuki's classmates shakes her head in frustration.

"I know, right? To think he makes someone as cute as Mizuki-chan to be this worried about him."

"Muu, everyone!" Mizuki complains with a pout on her face, but of course no one really pays attention to it due to being busy with the chattering among them.

"So," Kurumi finally begins after all the ruckus caused by her classmates died down. "We have a dead tired Kanata-san, who's currently involved in some huge scale project, and the said person's stress is building up due to the lack of break, be it sleep or anything else," she concludes, which everyone including Mizuki nods in response. "Then, isn't the solution simple? Mizuki-chan, why don't you ask him on a date?"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

Again, that reaction comes from none other but Mizuki.

"That's a nice idea, vice prez!" Izumi chimes in. "A nice, relaxing afterschool date can take the stress off him. Also, there's this new mall just opened up a few days ago, right?" other girls nod in confirmation. "Mizuki-chan, why don't you take him there?" she then asks. However, there is no response coming from the said girl. "Err, Mizuki-chan?"

Mizuki's currently fidgeting, her eyes apparently focused on her skirt instead. A blush can be seen forms on her cheeks, albeit slightly. Izumi waves her hand in front of her face, before she finally replies.

"I don't know, Izumi-chan," Mizuki says very quietly. In fact, it is very quiet to the point Izumi has to lean forward in order to hear what she is saying. "I mean, I've never been on a date with Rii-kun before, so…"

A silence looms.

.

.

.

Then, simultaneous reactions follow afterwards.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

This time, it is coming from every girl but Mizuki, including Kurumi.

"Mizuki-chan, you've never been on a date with Kanata-san before!?" one of Mizuki's classmates exclaims in utter disbelief. Mizuki shakes her head silently, which sends other girls in even more chaos.

"I mean, you've said before that you've been kissing with him, and not too long ago you said that you slept in his bedroom last night. Why haven't the two of you gone on a date?"

"Emm…" that is the only response Mizuki can make as she tries to think whatever reason she has never asked Riku for a date. "Emm… I don't really know. I mean, kissing with him seems less embarrassing than asking him for a date, so…"

"That's not how relationship progress, Mizuki-chan! You're doing it the opposite way!" one of her classmates cuts in while covering her face.

"News Flash, News Flash! Our main ships have never gone on a date before! News flaaash! Where's the Newspaper Club members!?"

While her classmates hanging their head in disbelief at Mizuki's confession, Kurumi takes Mizuki's hand, before silently separating themselves to a nearby table, before finally settle down. Kurumi's complexion is a mixture of sickly green and pale white. She seems to be doing her best to hold the urge to puke. Kurumi then puts both of her hands on each side of Mizuki's shoulders before finally speaks.

"Mizuki-chan," she says in a serious tone. "Is that true? You've never been on a date with Kanata-kun before? Even during three years at middle school?"

Mizuki nods.

"Ever?"

Again, Mizuki nods.

Kurumi then let go Mizuki's shoulders before slumping herself on the chair. "Good grief…" she puts her right palm on her forehead. "At least you've been making progress in other areas. Okay. So, here's the plan…"

-ANG-

"Emm, Mizuki-chan?" one of Mizuki's classmates asks nervously.

"Mmm?" Mizuki responds with her singsong tone.

"About Kanata-san teammates you said before..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When you said "Asato-kun", did you mean _that_ Naomi Asato?"

Besides the school's rooftops and cafeteria, there is one more place where students usually eat during break, namely the school's garden. Due to the school's u-shaped main building, it is possible for the school to have a garden at the backyard without sacrificing the yards for basic needs, such as gymnasium, football court, softball court, and an indoor pool. Thus, a rather simple yet park is established. Apparently, there are rumours that the architect who designed the tea garden was trying too hard to make the garden has the feeling of a mixture between Japan and English culture, and whoever he or she is failed spectacularly when trying to do so, making the architect went for the latter altogether.

It is a fairly simple garden, with the grass is being cut short but not too much, so students can enjoy its elegance to its fullest extent. The garden itself is divided into two parts. The front part is an open grass field, only with a walkway made from concrete to connect every corner of the garden. It also comes with seats and dustbins, so students can enjoy the while enjoying their meal and sometimes, feed birds that often come by. For those who want to sit on the plain grass while enjoying their meal, the school made regulations that they have to take off their shoes so that they do not ruin the grass. The relaxing atmosphere is truly what makes this not-so-small park becomes one of the most popular spots for students to take a break, be it from high school division or the junior high.

However, the real deal is not this park. Located at the farthest end, the tea garden can only hold so many students. The garden itself only has four circular tables, with each table holds four seats surrounding the table. Around the tea garden are various plantations that are being kept carefully inside of pots, such as flowers and bonsai trees. Since it can only hold sixteen students at a time, but there are a lot of students who want to enjoy the garden, the student councils from junior high and high school division joined hands to manage the tea garden, changing its function to a café.

Class 1-B, well at least the girls, having decided that they will support Mizuki to ask Riku on a date, are currently scouting through the three popular spots. Under Kurumi's directions, they were divided into two teams: the first team are to scout the rooftops, while the rest are to search all over the park. Mizuki, along with Kurumi and some other girls were walking through the park, bare-footed. However, not long after they entered the said park, they saw Riku, along with Asato and Shinku are engaged in a serious discussion, with Asato is holding his PDA, and papers all scattered on the grass. Riku and Shinku seem to be in it as well, with the former silently listens to Asato and Shinku discussion while drinking his canned coffee.

"Emm, Mizuki-chan?" the girl who asked Mizuki earlier says. However, her voice is too low so Mizuki does not notice her.

" _Idiot, lower your voice or else they'll notice us!_ " another girl hisses to warn her. "But, talks about high-profile team, you know…" she then mutters, which the girl that she reprimanded nods in agreement.

"Yeah," Izumi whispers in response. "You've got _the_ Naomi Asato, Kanata-san, and Ayasaki-san gathered in one place. Talk about drawing attention alright."

"Kurumi-chan, we're going as planned?" Mizuki asks nervously now that she knows the gravity of the situation she is in.

"Yes. Actually, this is perfect, Mizuki-chan," Kurumi smiles. "With this many witnesses, there's no way Kanata-kun will say no to your request," she says as she turns to Mizuki, whose voice sounded a bit nervous. Kurumi then holds Mizuki's shoulder with her right hand, before continues. "You know we're here to support you, so just relax and be yourself, okay?" Mizuki nods in response.

"Girls," Kurumi calls. "We're going in as planned. Our main objective is to get Naomi Asato and Ayasaki Shinku's attention, while Mizuki will snatch Kanata-san from Naomi-san's blind spot to get him for a date. Understand?"

"Yes, vice prez!"

"Good, as for Mizuki-chan..." Kurumi continues. However, as she turns her back, Mizuki is no longer there. "Eh, Mizuki-chan!?" she says confused. She tries to look at her surroundings in order to search for any sign of the brown haired girl, to no avail. As she looks forward to the direction where their AO is, she can see from afar that, a certain brown coloured object is approaching Riku from behind.

Within minutes after planning, the said plan they had carefully prepared has already crumbled to pieces.

-ANG-

"So, I need to have at least four rear-guards just to be safe during Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' turn?" Shinku asks while flipping the page, while Asato nods in response.

Since Shinku's establishment as the newest team member, they have been in their busiest period in this campaign as the shop league, a prelims in order for them to gain participation in Kanto Regional is entering its final stage. Mathematically, they should already have one foot in the qualification, with her sitting comfortably at the first place, separated by six points from Fujimiya Yuri, who sits in the second, Riku is breathing down VG-016 neck in the third place, and Asato is holding his Top 5 status by a thread. However, there are still at least six matches each for the three of them to play, and they intend to finish with maximum points to book one place from 32 in the regional, which is not just them, but at least 399 other teams fighting for.

What a nightmare this can be if they were to slip up now of all times.

"That's easy for you to say," Shinku points out. "I can't keep feeding my field with rear-guards, you know? Unlike yours, my deck simply doesn't give me the luxury of flooding the field for two straight turns, only to be wiped out each time, _while_ still have to drop at least four cards, two if I use Perfect Guard to block that crazy attack."

"Well, that's a question that you need to answer, _ace_. First-rate fighters, as you claim to be one, are supposed to be trained to force a result especially in times like this, aren't they?" Asato retorts.

Two days from now, after school is over, Shinku will have a make-or-break match against VG-005, Fujimiya Yuri herself. While a loss is nothing to be mourned about, as this match will be a good chance to measure the overall strength of Sakaki Yuuma's newly formed team, Team US, a win here will take so much burden off their shoulders, since Yuri as the closest pursuer will be left trailing nine points, and a head-to-head record against her. That means, if Shinku maintains her performance, she will be crowned as early winner of the league, and that will be a huge achievement, both for their hope of qualification, and PR, as one of the frontrunners to qualify to national.

One thing, though.

"That's rich," Shinku retorts. "I thought this is supposed to be a team meeting."

"Yeah, but we're not here to spoon feed you. We have enough problems at it is, so try to put your mind more into this."

 _Well, I'm not going to tell you what the problem is._

"Riku, what do you think?" Asato asks.

"Kagero, huh…" Riku mumbles. To be honest, the chance for Shinku to win is not much. Shadow Paladin vanguards, especially Blasters, at its best, can eat their own rear-guards for advantage faster than her deck can retire. And that is not a good news, since a lot of her units only work when opponent's rear-guard is retired through her units skills, not the other way around. To make matters worse, Yuri will have at least two chances to end the game through Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' skill, and as Shinku said, her deck simply does not provide her enough options to flood the field and guard at the same time.

"Oi, Riku?"

Unless they can find a solution for Phantom Blaster 'Diablo', she will not win against Yuri. Problem is, there is not a single unit that can finish her before 'Diablo' turn. Well, the beat down combo with Root Flare Dragon usually works, but Shinku will not be able to use its ability to the fullest extent, due to there is simply not enough rear-guards to retire. _Damn_.

"Riku!"

That and a loud clap near his face snap Riku back to reality. Snapping his head, he turns only to find that the discussion has stopped, as it is replaced by curious looks from both Asato and Shinku.

"That makes it the third time you're dozing off this morning," Asato points out. He then throws another can of coffee to Riku, which he accepts. "You're okay?"

Riku opens his fourth can of coffee today before drinking it in one go. After he finished it, he crushes the can with his palm before throwing it into the nearest dust bin. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. Just a bit dazed, that's all."

"You should get some sleep," Shinku now points out. "I-I mean, it's not like I care about you or anything, but Mizuki wouldn't like it if you force yourself too much."

"There you go with that tsundere line again," Riku smirks. That earns a huge blush from Shinku in response as she struggles for a reply.

"S-shut up!" Shinku yells. "What's wrong about worrying about your teammate's condition?"

"So you _do_ care about me, thank you."

"S-shut up! Shut up!"

Riku and Asato share a light chuckle at Shinku response while enjoying the scenery. Asato then takes his PDA, browsing for a certain folder, before finally continues.

"In all seriousness, Riku, do you have any idea on how to beat those 'Diablo' units?" Asato asks.

"There's no other choice but to keep on the offensive, I guess…" Riku trails off while flipping his own page. "In the end, Phantom Blaster 'Diablo' can only be used as a second stride, so if you can seal the game before then…"

Shinku winces.

"Uh, that's quite hard, I think," she replies. "Because the nature of our decks, I'll be kept in the back heel for the whole game, since I can't power up with my Gyokuryus if there's nothing to retire. Without them, my deck simply doesn't pack enough punch to seal the game that quick."

"Doesn't have enough punch, huh…" Riku mutters. True, if one takes a look at Shinku's deck, it is surprisingly simple. You kill lots of rear-guards, power up, and try to push your opponent into a dangerous zone where you can start playing control there, preferably with The Great. However, if the opponent can recover faster than your killing rate, or somehow prevents the deck's mechanic, like Shadows, then this deck will be the one who have to play catching-up.

"How about using stand alone units?" Riku asks as he weighs another possibility. "You know, like break riding The Great over Dauntless Drive Dragon? That could work."

Shinku shakes her head in denial.

"It won't work," Shinku replies quietly. "A player of her calibre should know on how to play around damage. That particular combo only works once I've reached four damage. She can just try to go for the kill with 'Diablo' when I'm still at three. Then, using it in my deck will become a disadvantage instead of just striding on top of Blademaster," she then continues while taking out the said card from her deck. "But, I get your point. Standalone units… I'll see what I can do."

"You'll do just that, then," Asato adds as he begins to clean up the papers scattered on the ground and return them to his bag. He then takes out yet another can of coffee from it before tossing it to Riku. "You'll need it for the rest of the day," he then says while opening his own.

"Yeah, thanks."

Riku is just beginning to snap the lid open when his vision suddenly turns dark. He also can feel that someone touches his hand gently before taking the can from his grip.

Riku sighs.

"Mizuki, please return that coffee. I need it."

True enough, as Riku turns to his back, a certain brown haired childhood friend is standing in front of him, smiling. She wears this school girl uniform, which consist a white shirt with vertical linings under a long-sleeved, buttoned down ash black blazer with red necktie underneath, an ash black pleated skirt, and a pair of black, knee-high socks.

For your information, the boys in this school wear exactly the same colour set of uniform as the girls, only the blazer is replaced with a buttoned down jacket, and the skirt is replaced by a pants, of course.

"Mizuki! Oi, come back!"

-ANG-

"Mizuki! Oi, come back!" a voice can be heard calling to her from afar. It is sounded like the owner of the voice tries the best to keep her voice as quiet as possible in order to not attract too much attention, however, loud enough for Mizuki to notice.

Too late. Asato quickly notices that there are other girls who come from around the same direction as Mizuki, and boy they walk in quite a huge group even for girls. _Fukushima Kurumi… Class 1-B, huh,_ Asato thought. He did not really pay attention to her back in their middle school years. However, since the start of the new term he got an intel that she is Mizuki's best friend, and thus he has been keeping an eye on her for some time now. _Just in case_.

Silently, Asato contemplates on what to do. Being a natural leader, Kurumi has the charisma to bring people together, including Mizuki, meaning that she is included on his 'hate list'. The fact that she is now out in the open, facing him of all people with literally _every_ girl from 1-B can only mean that she is up to something, and she will make sure that whatever that something is to be carried out as she planned. _Based on that call earlier..._ He sends a quiet glare to one of the 'extra' girls beside her, and she quickly cowers in fear behind Kurumi's back. _Ha, figures._

"Kurumi-chan, what should we do?" asks the girl who hides behind Kurumi's back.

"We wait," Kurumi replies slowly. Even though it does not show on her face, the fact is that she too feels nervous to face him. However, she does have one advantage this time; she has friends who will watch her back. She knows very well that Naomi Asato was the best in their year back then when it comes to hand-to-hand martial arts, a fact that has been ingrained onto her body due to the constant beating she received when she was in the same club as him.

On the other hand, Asato still keeps his guard up. He is currently not in the mood to cause any scene, unless there is something happened and he needs to intervene. However, the constant stares that he feels from the girls starting to become quite uncomfortable, and that is _not_ a good sign for them. _Let's see… Who should I make example out of them? Vice prez herself, or the braid girl behind her? Hmm,_ he thought as he rises from where he had sat before. The girls, even Kurumi, tense up at his gesture. Asato too can feel bloodlust starting to pour, as he lets out his usual smirk to send warning to them. However, as he makes his way to the girls…

*growl*

 _I forgot that I haven't had a proper breakfast…_

Asato sighs as he settles down again and reaches his bag for his lunch box.

-ANG-

"Mizuki, please hand that over," Riku says, which Mizuki shakes her head in response. _Of course, this is like, my fifth can this morning. Of course she won't let it slide, hahaha._ Riku thought as he lets out a dry laugh for himself.

"Rii-kun, don't you think you've drunk too much coffee?" Mizuki asks. Her face turns to a worried one as she sits next to Riku while putting the opened can next to her.

"I don't know, Mizuki," Riku replies quietly. "I mean, coffee _is_ supposed to help one to stay awake, isn't it?"

"But that doesn't mean you can drink five cans of it in the morning, Rii-kun," Mizuki chastises.

Silence dawns onto the four of them as they enjoy the scenery of the park. Riku, with nothing for him to do, choose to lean against Mizuki, who does the same while drinking Riku's (supposed) share of coffee. Asato too, thinking that there should not be anything left to discuss with, takes out a lunch box from his bag, where inside it are four pieces of nikuman (steamed pork bun). He eats one of them while offering the rest to Shinku, who wordlessly takes one as well.

"Say, Rii-kun," Mizuki calls affectionately while tightly gripping his right arm.

"Mm?"

"Emm… That, you… Me…." Mizuki says incoherently in contrast to her sweet tone earlier, as she seems to struggle for the words. Smiling, Riku wraps his arm against her, pulling her closer while gently rubbing her head. This apparently calms her down as he can feel that her breath and heartbeat steadied.

"Say, Rii-kun," Mizuki begins, now with a clear conviction on her tone. "Will you go on a date with me?"

*cough*

 _Oh, their reactions are epic,_ Kurumi thought as she can't hold the urge to let out a huge grin on her face.

Riku, who recieves the full blow of Mizuki's bold request, his eyes widen as he is completely taken off guard by what he just heard. Throughout the five years of his life with his childhood friend, never, like, _never_ , she asks him to go on a date with her. Heck, the closest thing to a date is just every time they go for an afterschool shopping for their dinner. Not a date, right?

The crowd's reactions are epic as well, though.

Actually, students who sit near where Riku, Mizuki, Asato, and Shinku sit stopped whatever they were doing since they saw eleven first-year female students walked through the park together. Instead, they are replaced with murmurs and silent chattering. So, when Mizuki asked Riku the question, they too are replaced, this time with cute squeals and people taking snaps using their phone.

Asato's reaction is even more epic, though.

Asato, who is in the middle of eating his second bun, chokes himself so hard that apparently a not-so-small chunk of his nikuman falls from his mouth. Then, as if that is not enough, Kurumi swears that his face suddenly turns to a shade of green, then purple, before he quickly reaches for his bag again, taking out a bottle of water and drinks half of it in one go as the colour slowly returns to his face. Then, after calming himself, he slowly turns to her direction; murderous aura can be seen emanating from him as the girls, including her prepare themselves for the worst.

"Ha *cough* haha *cough* ha *cough* ha..." Asato laughs dryly between his coughs. "There's no _fucking_ way that Mizuki would ask something like that to Riku on broad daylight, on her own volition no less. Which means, this is your, no, Class 1-B are up to," he finishes with a glare.

Kurumi takes one step forward.

"I don't know about that, Naomi-kun," Kurumi says with a smile, feigning ignorance. "You know that we girls from 1-B tend to stick together especially during a break, right? It just happened that Mizuki found you three when we were walking around here, and she was quite eager to ask Kanata-kun on a date."

"I see…" Asato trails off. He then takes out a piece of his bun. "By the way, want some?" he offers to Kurumi, which she nods in gratitude. He then tosses the bun toward Kurumi, which she catches skilfully.

"Hmm…" Kurumi takes a bite at the bun. "You know, this is really..." she does not have a chance to finish her sentence, though, as Asato suddenly launches himself forward before delivering a kick aimed at her left knee. Kurumi, her instinct kicks in, pulls her left leg just in time as she jumps to the opposite side, using the grass as her safe landing.

"Tch."

 _What a guy_ , Kurumi thought. _Without hesitating, or even thinking that he may break my knee, he aimed for my knee joint_. She knows that knee joints are one of human weak spots, due to the nature of their movements are restricted to one direction. By applying enough force on the opposite direction of the joint's movement, it is possible to snap one's leg, causing a huge amount of pain in the process. She knew as well that Asato has mastered the art of hitting vitals, having seen it in the past during practice, when he hit one of their fellow club mates legs repetitiously, and the other is during Kendo Club orientation, when it was reported that he challenged his upperclassmen into a fight without using a headgear, and only aimed for his head, effectively sending him into comatose for a week. "I see that you're not holding back," she calmly says, even though her breath ragged due to the sudden jump she had to make earlier.

"…" is the only reaction Asato makes as he simply stares back at Kurumi, who is separated around four to five metres from where he is standing. He pockets his left hand, still staring at Kurumi, as if waiting for her to make a move.

"Hope you won't hold any grudges about this, then," Kurumi continues. "Girls, get in position! You know what to do," she instructs to her classmates. Heeding her instruction, the girls, except Kurumi begin to circle him, quickly putting him into a huge disadvantage in numbers.

However, Asato is unfazed. Quickly scanning his surroundings, he searches for a certain girl. _There!_ Asato thought as a certain braided girl who hid behind Kurumi's back earlier catches his eyes. Aand she is placed right between him and Kurumi. _Things can't be more perfect,_ he smirks while crouching. He can see that the girls are confused at his actions.

Immediately, he takes a strong dash as he sprints toward Kurumi.

Oh, for your information, he can do 100m in 10.8 seconds. Not bad, right?

However, he somehow sees, albeit the blur due to him being separated by nearly five metres, that Kurumi returns his smirk with her own. _Why_? Asato thought confusedly. He keeps running, until milliseconds later, he realizes that he is making a grave mistake.

Why is that?

Apparently, Kurumi intentionally placed the braided girl right in front of her, somehow predicted that Asato would try to have a go at her. And with a cue from him, the other girls slowly changed their formation, from a circular into a U-shaped one.

So, he is literally running towards a multi layered wall. _Great_.

Can he pass through a wall made from six people? Something like a high jump, followed by a front flip and an axe kick maybe?

 _Nah, of course not. As if I can do something like that_ , Asato thought dryly. On top of that, the girl who is waiting for him is Shinohara Izumi from Track and Field Club. _Holy, my lord. Here goes_ , Asato says to himself as he braces for the impact. However, he can see that Izumi performs a side step in the last moment.

"Cra…" Asato never has the chance to finish his sentence as Izumi extends one of her legs. Even the slightest contact between his leg and hers is enough to send him flying, right into one of the "heavier" girls in 1-B, Hara Nozomu, who safely catches him in her arms. Asato tries to break free; however, her grip is too strong for him. Also, having a small stature for a male teenager of his age, it is far easier to hold him.

"Urrgh…" Asato growls in pain, Nozomu's grip starting to become more trouble than the whole fiasco worth. "Let me go, you fucking fat… Ow!" he curses, only to wince in pain afterwards as Nozomu strengthens her grip. "What was that for, fat ass… Oi! Why you… That hurts!"

"For trying to hurt Kurumi-chan," Nozomu flatly says. All of a sudden, her eyes turn dangerous. "Also, for calling me fat. I'm just a bit bigger."

"You fucking fatty…" Asato curses as he tries to wriggle his way out of her grip. He then tries to move whatever limb that is available for movement, and it turns out that his left hand is still free. _A good blow on the back of the head will be enough to knock this fatty out_ , he thought as he raises his free left arm, prepared to strike. His arm then falls down like a hammer…

"Okaay, get."

Only for Izumi catching his arm midair as she sneaks to get behind Nozomu's back.

Asato grits his teeth as he struggles to break free from Izumi's sudden grip, as his left hand is his only hope for freedom at the moment. However, due to his unfavourable position he has to divide his concentration between trying to free his left arm and easing the pain from Nozomu's hold, which apparently proves a bit too much for him.

"Khhh… Let go…" Asato hisses while now trying to move his right leg. Of course, it won't budge.

"No can do, Asato-cchi," Izumi teases. Asato suddenly feels the urge to crush her windpipe after she called him like that. "You see," she then begins to explain. "Kurumi-chan and Mizuki-chan are determined to do this, so we're going to support them, as fellow 1-B classmates."

Asato's eyes widen at her reply, but soon it is replaced by anger as he lashes out at Izumi.

"That's fucking selfish!" Asato roars furiously. "We're going to compete at Regional, for fuck sake! Didn't you girls see how much effort we've been putting on this? Why can't you at least respect us and fuck off? Okay, I get it. Maybe you're not cool with me, I know, but Riku is one of you as well! He's been doing his best, and you all suggest that it'll be best for us if we stop!? You're kidding, right!?"

"On the contrary," Kurumi suddenly cuts in. "After hearing what Mizuki said, there's no way we'll let Kanata-kun's forcing himself like you do. He's part of 1-B, and I as vice president of this class have the obligation to take care of whatever in it, including the students."

"So it's the goddamn sense of duty now," Asato snarls. "You're what, a fuckin' saint now? You're going to keep sticking that nose of yours into other's business? "

"Kanata-kun _is_ our classmate," Kurumi replies, still keeping her cool despite Asato's taunt. "And Mizuki-chan is worried about him. So, we're going to support her in any way we can."

 _Tch, this is getting nowhere,_ Asato thought, rolling his eyes. To be fair, he does feel the urge to rip Mizuki a new one for blabbing what is supposed to be their team's problems, however, he does not have the heart to do that. She is truly worried about Riku, and no way in hell he would get mad on them. Heck, even if they will do some mistakes sometime in the future, he will make sure that the first thing he will do is just let the tension boiled down, before he would talk about it. Strange, right? That is just the way it is… And that is the way it will ever be. On the other hand… These, _fuckers_ in front of him. How dare they to imply that he does not care about his team's health? Who did these bitches think that went out of his way and use his father's authority on international trades just to get the best coffee beans out there? Who did they think that planned a fucking medical check-up tomorrow?

Well, it is not like they are going to believe any of that, as they are quite adamant on supporting Mizuki with their own way, which is nice. He is relieved that Mizuki at least has such good friends supporting her in any way they can. But this does put his plan on a jeopardy, since Shinku is just recently joined the team, they need more sessions together to strengthen the team's bond, and the regional is just six days away. How's that, Sherlock? They need every spare time they can get, _and these girls suggest that it is a good time for Riku to go on a fucking date._

Asato tries to move his body, but it is clear that the girls are not planning to let him go any time soon, or at least they will be keeping him in check until after break is over. _Which means,_ Asato thought as he turns toward the centre of all attention. "Oi, Riku!" Asato suddenly yells, startling the girls as they are surprised at the sudden outburst. "Don't you dare go and just ditch our plan... Mmffghplf," he continues, however, he never has the chance to finish his sentence as another pair of hands cover his mouth. However, he can see that his yell grabbed Riku's attention as he turns to his direction. However, his face yields some expressions, some unreadable ones, some more readable.

.

.

.

Weell, he gets the point, though.

Basically…

 _Such misfortune_ , Asato sighs.

Meanwhile, Shinku only watches the scene unfolds with an amused look on her face.

-ANG-

Riku is quite nervous.

Scratch that, he _is_ nervous.

He is currently at the city plaza, waiting for Mizuki to arrive to go together for their first-ever date. After all the fiasco at the school's garden earlier in the afternoon, where Asato was "neutralized" and Riku was pressured by not-so-subtle stares and chatters into accepting her proposal, it was decided by the girls from his class that their date spot will be the newly-opened mall, located at the centre of plaza. As soon as school ended, the plan was to quickly hush him to this place, however, Asato argued in their defence that he had to fulfil today's fixtures, so Asato dropped him off after they were finished. His bag is confiscated, leaving him only with his cell phone, wallet, and his deck.

Damn it, why is he acting all nervous!? It is just Mizuki, for god sake!

Riku ruffles his head in frustration as he walks to a nearby vending machine. Then, he purchases a can of black coffee (his fifth today lol). He can see that the can safely slides from the rack into the take-out port. After picking up the changes, he takes out the coffee, snaps it open, before drinking it empty straight in one go. _Ahh,_ Riku thought in comfort as the coldness of the coffee sooths his throat, while its bitterness snaps him awake as if someone had just slapped him. He crushes the can with his right hand before throwing it into the nearest dustbin.

"Mizuki's late, huh…" Riku mumbles as he looks over his surroundings. If we go by anime rule, she should have come in three, two…

"Rii-kun! Sorry for the wait!"

See? Told you.

Riku can see that his brown-haired childhood friend is running towards him. She wears a white, lace cardigan with brown coloured buttons over a navy blue dress, and a pair of matching shoes. Her hair is being let down this time, instead of tied with her black bow.

 _Well, she's definitely successful in pulling off that chic look of hers_ , Riku thought. Now he knows why she took so much time just to get here.

"Sorry for the wait, Rii-kun," Mizuki says sweetly.

"Aa, it's okay. I just got here myself."

"Rii-kun, you're done with your fixtures today?"

"Mm, I'm done," Riku confirms. "First match ended with Conquest as usual, whereas I was forced to grind my way out of the second against Susanoo," he then explains. True, playing against that deck is never easy, since the deck has the capability to filter and chooses cards that are going to the hand or being placed on the bottom. The fact that his opponent managed to filter all Sentinels in his deck does not help the case at all. Luckily, Riku got a stand trigger and a critical trigger in succession during his second Conquest to seal the game.

"I see…" Mizuki trails off. "Rii-kun?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you think?" Mizuki asks with a smile on her face while leaning her body forward.

"What do you think? Oh, I see…" Riku asks in confusion, before he realizes the meaning of her question. "Yeah, they look good on you, Mizuki."

"Hehee," Mizuki giggles at Riku's reply. "Thank you, Rii-kun. Then, let's go?"

"Yeah, let's," Riku smiles.

-ANG-

"Mmm, so goood!"

Weeell, their first date is smooth so far. And Mizuki seems to be having a lot of fun, so everything is good. For the good part of the hour, they have visited three places; the first one is a boutique. Well, she is still a girl at heart, so that is understandable. Apparently, some of her dress have gotten too small for her to wear, thus making her took her time to choose which dress she could wear. So Riku paid for the dresses she chose and told the waiter to send them to her house. _Thank god I bring my wallet_.

The second place is a photo booth. Well, no particular reason, but Riku guessed that Mizuki wanted to make some memories, soo why not?

The last one is a family restaurant, one that Asato recommended. As we speak, she is currently recalling the taste of the dishes they just ate earlier. After all, it is a restaurant that has Asato's seal of approval, so, if we are talking about quality, it is must be good.

"Mizuki," Riku asks as he walks in silence, a complete opposite to Mizuki, who looks upbeat at the moment. "You're having fun?"

Mizuki nods with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I see…" Riku trails off, before a small smile forms on his face. "Then, it's good, I guess."

Mizuki suddenly leans closer to Riku, tiptoeing for a bit before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Rii-kun," she then says sweetly.

"Mm," Riku nods. "Is there any other place do you want to visit?"

"Let's see… Ah, yes! Rii-kun, I joined a lottery two days ago," Riku raises his eyebrow at this. "It was a lottery with a Vangarou plushie as the main prize. The result will be announced today at their shop which is located in this mall, as a celebration to their newly-opened store. Sooo…"

"You want to go, right?" Riku confirms which Mizuki nods in response. "Card game shop that is selling plushies as its focus? Okay, let's check it out. I hope they have tables to fight too."

The two then walk in silence as Mizuki is looking for the shop excitedly, while Riku is checking his phone to see if there is a new message for him. _Don't forget to review the material,_ he silently repeats Asato's message. _K_.

"Found it, Rii-kun!"

That snaps Riku back to reality as he too looks at the direction where Mizuki points to. _Whoa, it's huge_ , he whistles. "Then, let's go…" Riku begins, however, Mizuki is no longer walking beside him. "Mizuki?"

The said childhood friend is walking as fast as she can toward two people, who are currently trading arguments. The first one is a male. He has a light gray hair which is combed nicely to his left. He wears a white sweatshirt over a T-shirt with United Sanctuary crest embroiled proudly on the left chest, and blue denim jeans.

The second one is a female. She has a long, silky black hair that reaches to her waist. She wears a violet t-shirt with paired with black, skinny jeans, and a pair of white converses.

"Ara, Mizuki-san?"

"Yuri-chan!?" Mizuki exclaims in surprise as she too does not expect to meet the said person here.

"Eh?"

Well, you can guess who has that reaction.

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Mizuki: Yuri-chan, what are you doing here?

Yuri: I guess… For the same reason as you are.

Mizuki: Ohh, you're here for the Vangarou plushie, then? *grins*

Yuri: Well… You can put it like that. *blush in embarrassment*

Yuuma: She's just embarrassed. Isn't that true, Yuri… Ups! *smacked by Yuri in the head*

Riku: _A good coincidence nonetheless…_ _Now I get to observe him_.

Yuri: So, you're on a date with Kanata-san, I believe? *smiles*

Mizuki: *nods excitedly* But, I think the more the merrier!

Yuri: I wonder if there are other people that we know coming here as well.

Shinku: … *turns away as she pretends not to notice*

Riku: Err… *he notices her nevertheless*

Yuri: Next up in A New Generation: "Clash! Destruction and Harmony"

Shinku & Mizuki: That plushie is mine!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: It's me again! Exams have been a hassle, so I haven't been able to update since last month. Anyway! Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave your review. Also, there's something I'd like to try. So, when you reach a "[]" mark, please halt your reading for a while, and go to our dear ol' Youtube for Ultra Rare - Stand up Dream!. I'd like you to read the rest of the fight while listening to it. That's about it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Clash! Destruction and Harmony

Naomi Asato is a huge sucker for good food.

Be it Japanese, Western, Indian, or any other style, so long that the food is meticulously prepared, beautifully presented, and packs a punch both in smell and taste, he will not mind anything that is presented before him.

Such is the reason why Asato is currently waiting the fish dish to be presented.

When Asato got home, Iwami, his trustworthy family butler whom has served their family for twenty years, somehow sensed (even though Asato used his usual mask of courtesy) that he was not in the best of mood, and thus when he was about to sleep through the evening, Iwami called through the intercom to get dressed, as tonight's dinner would nine-course meal provided by one of the top chefs their family got connections to. Being a huge glutton he is, Asato quickly brushes off the idea of sleeping and instead finishing Saku**'s route from one of his older visual novel collections, Hatsu**** Saku** in one go. Homework? Pfft, what is that?

So far, the nine-course meal promised by Iwami has done wonders to soothe his turbulent mind. Mind you, the wisdom part from "With age comes wisdom, but age sometimes come alone" quoted from Oscar Wilde is once again proved correct. See Iwami here? This is why their family stick with him!

"Tonight's fish dish is an Acqua Pazza," Iwami informs as he proceeds to gently serve the plate in front of Asato. "It is a sautéed red snapper gently poached in a soup flavoured with spices used by many Italian dishes such as oregano, fennel, and tomato. For garniture, shrimps, scallops, mussels, and also shiitake mushroom are added in the mix. Please enjoy, Asato-sama," he concludes while bowing slightly. _Typical Iwami_ , Asato sighs. _Even though I repeatedly say that he doesn't need to do that._ "Whatever. Sit, Iwami," he orders to his butler, which he bows in response as Iwami takes his own share of the dish before sitting in across him.

 _Acqua Pazza… A dish native to Italy, where a fish is gently sautéed with mushrooms, prawns, and other things so long that it doesn't disrupt the balance of the dish, huh. Because almost anything can go, it usually depends on the cook to improvise according to the situation. Well, so long that the native touches such as tomato and olive oil is fulfilled. Not bad._

Not that Asato wants to brag (well, he actually kinda wants to), but his father has since long developed a certain policy in this house which he is certainly proud: "the servants eat what their master eat". Cool, right? That means his father made sure that no matter how sophisticated the dish he and his son eat, the same thing will be served to those they employ. Usually, Iwami sits with other employees; however, since his father is not home yet, the old butler will be sitting in place of his father for tonight's dinner.

"Iwami, got any news I haven't read yet?" Asato begins without so much as batting an eye as he sips a glass of water.

The said butler who sits across him opens Asato's PDA to check for any news updates. His eyes carefully searching through the news feed before his fingers finally stop at a certain page. "There are some, Asato-sama," Iwami finally replies. "I believe that it will peak your interest, as the news is about one of the teams you are closely following at the moment."

Asato's ears perk up at this. "Continue."

"The final standings from Planet Comic & Games, one of the two shops assigned to hold this year's qualification campaign from Shinjuku has just come in. With a turnout of 40 people, fighter Sakaki Yuuma-sama dominated the league with thirty-seven wins from thirty-nine matches, making he is one of the fighters with highest winning percentage among the shops whom have completed their league fixtures."

Asato winces at the news. Winning thirty-seven matches from thirty-nine is very impressive, considering that vanguard, while skill of the player does count, is among the games which put a lot of emphasis on luck with its trigger system. It does not help at all that the champion of this year Vanguard's Expo will be joining the same regional as them. _Not only we have 'Diablo' to think about, but that guy's Thing Saver-Jewel Knight deck is very consistent throughout the game._ "Does that league have players who use Brawlers? Or Cat-Raizers?" Asato asks.

"There are some," Iwami replies without missing a beat. "In fact, the two losses Sakaki-sama suffered are from Brawler decks, with the two who beat him placed third and seventh respectively."

 _Two Brawler decks beat him?_ Asato thought. So far, among the playable Narukami builds, Brawlers are the most popular and the most potent so far (Heck, the fact that why Riku did not choose to play it is beyond him), due to Brawlers get to play dangerous early game units more than other builds, most notably Brawler, Skyhowl Dragon, as every Narukami player will max out the number of Chatura in their decks. Skyhowl Dragon's ability to interfere with the board early with a meagre cost of counter blast one is huge, especially if you are facing the currently popular Altmile-Jewel Knight build, which thrives in early game. Also, the deck's latest addition, Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Turbo is literally busted. Even without in legion state, you get to target a minimal of two of your opponent rear-guards in one attack. If the controlled opponent does not put enough front rows during his or her next turn, just go to Conquest. Simple, isn't it?

"Thank you, Iwami. Anything else?"

"I believe there is nothing else worth mentioning, other than in order to celebrate their opening, a newly opened shop at a certain mall is about to announce the winner of their giveaway, with the grand prize being a Vangarou plushie," Iwami smiles.

 _Ah, one that Riku and Mizuki go on a date to,_ Asato thought absentmindedly as he takes a bite at his Acqua Pazza. _This smell…_ "Herb butter?" he then mutters.

"Your keen sense in food tasting never ceases to amaze me, Asato-sama," Iwami smiles in appreciation. "I have been told by the head chef that this Acqua Pazza uses herb butter, this one is his own mixture of it, with spices such as cumin, parsley, and cloves added into the mix. I believe this dish is up to your standard?"

Asato quickly nods as he savours the taste of his food. Then, he raises his left hand, before circling his left thumb and index fingers, forming an O.

"I understand. I shall tell the chef that you are satisfied with the dish later," Iwami nods as he too takes a sip at his own share of food.

The two eat in silence as the only thing that accompanies them is the sound of a pan sizzling from afar. After around fifteen minutes passed, Asato puts a napkin to wipe his mouth as he is finished with his fish dish. Iwami of course, has long since gone back to the kitchen to bring out the next course.

A moment later, he comes out of the kitchen while bringing two plates. "Thank you for waiting, Asato-sama," Iwami bows slightly as he delicately puts the plate in front of Asato. "For the main course, we have…"

 _Oh ho, a bacon-wrapped filet mignon?_ Asato raises his eyebrow in interest. Let's see what this dish has in store for him, then.

-ANG-

"So, you are to accompany me to this new store."

"On a date, right?"

" _No_."

The two "acquaintances" are currently in front of Yuuma's apartment. After school is over, Yuri called him, suddenly telling that she would drop by before quickly hung up. Yuuma, who was busy with gathering resources that he needs at area 2-3 for his _tenth_ attempt at Large Scale Construction in order to add Yama** to his ranks, shrugged it off at first, thinking that she tried to crack a joke.

Twenty minutes later however, he could hear the sound of the front door being knocked, revealing a very disgruntled-looking Yuri, who was apparently already in front of his apartment when she called.

Naturally, she is pissed.

Oh, for your information, Yuri wears a plain, violet t-shirt with v-neck, paired with black, skinny jeans and a pair of white converses. Her long, silky black hair is flowing beautifully to her side, and hanging on her left hand is a white leather bag. Yuuma would bet his own deck that her deck is also inside.

Sooo, there is an angry girl in front of your door waiting for you. And the said girl is asking you to go on a date, out of the blue. Okay, not a date. But, you get the point, right? Soo, what would you do?

 _Thank god I only need to put on my jacket,_ Yuuma sighed in relief. He then returned to his bedroom to logout his account (of course after making sure that the sortie is done, he will be damned if he logout before finishing this), put on his favourite jacket, which is a hoodied, white sweatshirt ( _Meh, call it jacket or sweatshirt or anything, what's the difference?! So long that you can put it on, it's a jacket right!?_ ), with a United Sanctuary flag embroiled on its left chest, which he puts on in an unzipped state. _Let's see, deck box, deck box. Oh there you are!_ Yuuma sighs in relief as he straps it on the back of his jeans. _Okay, everything's check. Off to the damsel in distress we go!_ He grins.

-ANG-

"How many times do I need to say this to you?" Yuri snaps. "This, is, not, a, date. Got it?"

"Right, right," Yuuma chuckles while waving his hand. "So, where are we going?" he asks while putting on his shoes, Yuri waiting for him as she leans on the doorframe.

Silence.

"Hellooo, Yuri-kun?" Yuuma calls confused at her suddenly being silent.

"…You'll see it when we're there."

Yuri says it very quietly to the point where Yuuma almost missed it; she turns her face sideways as a luminescent blush can be seen on her cheeks.

A smile forms on Yuuma's face. _Well, one needs to know not to poke a sleeping bear. It's fun to tease her, but I guess I'll leave it at that for today,_ he thought to himself as he watches Yuri with an amused face. She keeps checking on her wristwatch, her face indicates someone who is in a hurry. _I wonder what she's going to do._

"So, we just need to go there, right?" Yuuma confirms as he finally done with putting on his shoes, now locking the door. He then enters the lift, which is located at the center of the floor, with Yuri quickly follows beside him.

"Yeah, now just shut up," Yuri replies quickly, apparently still irritated at him. As the two reach the ground floor, where Yuuma will need to tell the security officer that he will go out for a bit, she can see that they have garnered quite an attention, as curious looks and stares are focused on them, while some of the girls she recognizes to be in the same school as them can be seen whispering excitedly between each other in the lounge, as they find a new gossip to talk about. _This is so annoying,_ Yuri thought as she rolls her eyes. Why couldn't Shizuku join them, at least until they got outside? Now she would have to deal with curious, same old questions like "Fujimiya-san, are you going out with Sakaki-san?" and the likes. _Ugh._

If her male companion is someone that she enjoys to be with, for example, _Well, you know who I'm talking about_ , then she would as well milk it for all it is worth.

Not this guy, though.

Well, she is not going to explain all of it, but his I-know-everything kind of look and smile and the fact that he keeps pushing himself onto her really annoy her for some reason. Also, unlike a certain _tsundere_ main protagonist, who keeps showing his _tsun_ side whenever he is flustered, which is really refreshing and makes her want to smile at his reaction, this gray-haired captain beside her leaves no room to be taken advantage of, and even if there is one, he would just wave it away without falling to her teasing.

Well, it could be worse.

"Hey, Yuuma."

"What is it?"

The two "acquaintances" are currently inside of the taxi Yuuma just called earlier. Their destination is Shinjuku Station, where they will take a train to reach Shibuya, and from there they will take another taxi to reach the mall.

"I've never paid attention to it before, but your family must be quite well-off, huh," Yuri remarks. Well, she is one to talk, actually. It is just that she prefers to save her daily allowances for other things, something like… Well, she actually does not have any idea what she is going to splurge her account on. But, it is true. While there are some students in her school who already live on their own, mostly because they come from outside of the prefecture, the number of students who can afford 150k Yen per month on apartment's rental cost can be counted with one hand, including this Sakaki Yuuma and the two girls she saw earlier ( _Well, me too, but I'm good with 50k a month_ ).

Yuuma chuckles at her statement. "Funny that it's coming from you, Yo- Ouch!" he never got to finish her sentence as Yuri plants her foot on his while giving him I'm-going-to-fucking-kill-you kind of glare. "Sorry, sorry, that was a joke. My bad."

"One more of that coming from your mouth and that's it, _asshole_ ," Yuri hisses dangerously.

"Right, right."

Silence falls between the two of them as the only sound you can hear is the sound of the taxi moving smoothly to their destination. Yuuma himself is busy with playing FG* from his phone, currently in the middle of thinking what would be his line up for the current ranked match, while Yuri, who finally calmed down, is in the middle of reading a copy of Volume 8 of Orega*** that she happens to bring along.

"Hey, Yuri-kun."

"Mm, what is it?"

"I don't know how to put this," Yuuma begins. "But, my father himself is a successful lawyer. He is really passionate about what he is doing, especially when he studies about a case. Man, when he is on a case, he can sleep for just two to three hours, sometimes making my mother worried sick. And his excuse is? "Sorry dear, I just happen to forget what time it is.". Or, "It's okay, dear. It won't happen again.". Really, now," he then sighs. "My mother is an illustrator and a translator. Honestly, she's just as bad as my father, if not worse. When there is a project going on, she can hole up in her own room for a whole day, only comes out when lunch, dinner, or when she happens to run out ideas. Sometimes, I wonder how many people actually live on that house. Which is why at the start of new term, I asked my parents to rent an apartment near our school. Just a normal one, like yours," he trails off to gather his breath. "But, what did I get in the end? Really, those two can be very clumsy sometimes," Yuuma face palms as Yuri chuckles when she heard he sighs again. "When I asked how in the world that happened, their answer? "We're soorryy my dear, your dad happened to lost some of the catalogues we've gathered, soo we just choose the most cheap-looking one from the rest. What do you think, dear?" Oh, god," Yuuma concludes his unintentional rant while copying his mother's voice.

Yuri cannot hold the urge to let out a light giggle at his rant. "Well, I think that your parents really did a good job in choosing your housing, captain."

"Yeah, they really did," Yuuma grumbles in response while staring at his phone. However, his eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, an SSR. Cool," he grins in pleasure. _Now if I don't get Mu*** again, this day would be perfect._

Yuri can only smile at her captain's behaviour as she continues with her reading.

-ANG-

"So, no holding hands, no adding two-cents, but most importantly: no teasing. Is that clear?"

"Mm hmm."

" _Is that clear?_ "

"Right, right."

"Just one "right" is enough. Is that clear?"

"Right."

The two "acquaintances" finally arrive on the mall, located in Shibuya, after spending around thirty minutes of getting into the station, getting into the train, get out from the _other_ station, and chartering another taxi to reach the mall. They are currently in front of it, with Yuuma's paying their taxi's fare. After he says his gratitude to the driver and seeing him off, Yuuma returns to Yuri, who is waiting for him in front of the gate.

"So, where is this shop located?" Yuuma asks as they walk slowly, entering the mall. They have just entered the mall, and so far there is nothing new. _I mean, well it's just your normal mall. And the store is nowhere to be seen. Let's see at the map,_ he thought as he makes his way to the nearby screen, which is projecting the location of every store. _Found it! Second floor, block 18 A to C_. "Yuri-kun," he calls. "I've found it. Hmm, Yuri-kun?" he looks around to find where Yuri is going…

"Mmm, so good!"

"Yuri-kun, I don't mean to interrupt," Yuuma calls as a sweat drop forms on his temple. "I've found the location of the store.

"Oh, shut up. Try to relax a bit, will you?"

 _You're the one who told me to go straight for the store…_

Yuri is currently holding two things: one is an ice cream. It is a Häagen-Dazs cone, caramel flavoured ice cream which Yuuma swears to God he does not have any idea how can she found it so quickly. The other thing is…

Another ice cream.

Still Häagen-Dazs's caramel ice cream, this time it is in a cup instead. Yuri slowly walks towards Yuuma while carefully holding the cone so that the ice cream does not fall.

"Emm, Yuri-kun?" Yuuma nervously asks.

"What?" Yuri replies, but with a dangerous tone that indicates don't-make-any-funny-comment-or-you-will-be-sorry kind of warning.

"I don't mean to be rude, err…" Yuuma trails off, unsure on what to say. After contemplating whether he should ask or not, he finally decides that it would be the best for his life if he just let this go. "Nah, don't mind. We're going to the store or what?"

"Of course," Yuri replies curtly. "That's why we're here, right?

"Haha, sure."

The two continue to walk; now making their way to the nearest escalator. Yuuma, who does not realize that he is walking slightly ahead of Yuri as she focuses some of her attention to keep her ice cream in balance, suddenly feels something cold touches his left cheek.

When he turns around, he can see Yuri is holding the cup ice cream near his face.

"Here, for you," Yuri says softly, a small smile plastered on her face. "When it comes to ice cream, you prefer it to be in a cup, right?"

"I thought you want to eat all of them," Yuuma raises his eyebrow before returning Yuri's smile with a smile of his own.

That earns a light giggle from Yuri. "Come on," she laughs. "I know that I'm an ice cream addict, but not to that extent, you know? Also," she continues. "Consider this as my thanks, okay?"

Yuuma is stunned for a while, unable to make a proper reply. However, a moment later, a small smile forms on his face as he takes the ice cream from Yuri's hand.

"Thanks, Yuri-kun," Yuuma replies softly.

"Your welcome, Yuuma."

Yuuma and Yuri are now on the escalator, which is moving slowly toward the second floor. A moment later, they get off from it, and are now walking through the hallway on the second floor while carefully looking to their sides to watch for the store they are looking for.

Yuuma, now eating the ice cream Yuri gave to him, his face indicates the pleasure he is getting from the coldness of the ice cream that soothes his throat, and a mixture of sweet and sour aftertastes from the caramel flavour. "Hmm," Yuuma begins, breaking the silence between them. "As expected, cup ice cream is the best."

Yuri laughs at Yuuma's claim. "Please, if we're talking about taste, cone is the best. First," she begins to explain, her index finger is pointing towards the empty air as if she is trying to make a point. "It is waaay smoother than the cup one. That's because it is purposefully made so that we can lick it easily. But, the most important thing is when you've licked it all the way to its core. The balance between the leftover ice cream inside the core and the cone's crust is what makes it worth eating."

"Well, but the thing is, cone ice cream is prone to littering our clothes if we're not careful. So, I believe it's not worth eating it over an ice cream in cup, which you can hold safely."

"We're talking about taste here," Yuri retorts at Yuuma's counters. "So cone is definitely…" she is going to continue her counter attack, however it is interrupted by the sight of a, no, _two_ familiar faces.

"Sssh," Yuri hushes Yuuma she puts her finger over her lips, telling Yuuma to be quiet. Yuuma raises his eyebrow at her gesture, before looking to the front of them. _Yuri's friends, huh,_ he thought as a smile forms on his face.

Yuri can see that her brown-haired friend is here, seeming to be on her way to the same place as she is. She can also see that a certain male is accompanying her, still in his uniform. _So he's here too, huh,_ Yuri thought as a smile forms on her face, the memory of him from a certain night being recalled to her mind. Yuri can feel that her body is warming up already.

First thing first, though. She needs to greet the two.

"Ara, Mizuki-san?"

"Yuri-chan!?"

"Eh?"

 _Ara, I wonder if he is surprised seeing me again._

-ANG-

" _Call you?" Riku asked in surprise._

" _Yeah," Asato grumbled. "My plan for today crumbles, you're snatched away from me, and I took a beating from some bitches. I'm having a bad day. If I'm having a bad day, then everyone's going to have a bad day."_

 _The two sat for awhile on the ground alone, Riku was eating his own meat dumplings he had bought earlier. The watch in Asato's right wrist told them that they had a little over ten minutes before break is over._

" _Then, what do you want to do?" Riku asked while nabbing his last dumpling._

" _Anything," Asato growled. "I want information. Anything will do. Just alert me if you see something interesting. I'll take care from there."_

" _So, this'll be one of your so-called "misadventures", then," Riku sighed._

" _Weell," Asato smirked in response. "Don't blame me for having ten lives, man."_

" _Yeah, yeah. By the way, you're staying over or nah?"_

" _Nay, your house is too small for my taste."_

" _Hu-uh, sooorry for having a house that's too small for your taste, Asato-sama."_

" _You should feel bad for yourself. I can't imagine what it's like rotting away in a place as small as that."_

" _So you don't mind not getting Mizuki's brewing anymore, hmm?"_

" _Anything but that, please."_

" _The external hard drive you left at my workshop, then?"_

" _Anything but that too."_

 _The two chuckled as they try to enjoy whatever left from their break. Their habit of trading banter at each other have only started since around a year ago, but even so they have been enjoying it to their fullest whenever they have a chance._

 _Riku, meanwhile, pondered over his conversation with Asato no longer than a minute ago. Come to think of it, he actually was not like this in the past. He used to be a lot more quiet, shy even, only talking to Mizuki or Asato, the latter has been as snarky as before, if not more. What do you call it? 'Rubbing off on each other'? Well, you could say that._

" _So I just need to alert you if I see something important, then?" Riku tried to confirm his task._

" _Not important, i-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-i-n-g," Asato made his point while waving his hand. "There aren't many important things, but there are a LOT of interesting things," he grinned. "See what I mean?"_

" _I'll do just that, then," Riku laughed in response. Asato grinned at this._

" _Thanks, buddy."_

Riku's eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Sure, he is expecting that something interesting would catch his eye, but to think that it would also be important in the same time... _He's here!?_ He thought as he quickly reaches for his phone inside his pocket, unlocking it, and pressing the icon for speed dial, all while still keeping an eye of his HVT. Of course, why would not Asato interested in sudden appearance of their champion Sakaki Yuuma, here of all places? Screw the fact that he goes to the same school as Yuri is, if they are lucky enough, not only they can get anything interesting from him, but they can witness his deck in full display. _I need to get him to fight me,_ Riku thought as the excitement seems to get to him as well.

"If it isn't Mizuki-san," Riku can hear Yuri begins as she breaks the ice between them. Mizuki is no longer beside him, as she quickly made her way to Yuri the moment she spotted her. He slowly makes his way to them as well. "On a date with Kanata-san, I presume?"

Mizuki nods excitedly at this. "We're just arrived here ourselves," she replies, but her eyes now zero-ed at Yuri's companion. "Sakaki Yuuma-san, I believe?" the person in question nods in confirmation. "Nice to meet you," she then bows politely. "I've been hearing about you a lot from Yuri-chan," she continues, which earns a funny look from Yuri as her face can be seen goes scarlet, while Yuuma lets out a surprised "Oh?", his eyebrow raised.

"It's nice to meet you too, Natsumi-san," Yuuma politely replies. "I too, have been hearing from Yuri-kun about you and," his face turns to face Riku, who is standing slightly behind Mizuki. "Kanata-kun, is it?" Riku nods slightly in confirmation. "Though I have to say," he continues as a small smile forms on her face. "I know that you two would make a great pair, but I didn't expect that it'd be this good," he finishes with a grin on his face.

That earns various reactions from his surroundings: Yuri slightly giggles at Yuuma's comment as she puts her left hand near her mouth; Mizuki is beaming as a she makes a wide smile, her face is slightly flushed; Riku snorts a bit, he closes his eyes before an ever-so-thin smile forms on his face.

Mizuki quickly grabs Riku's left arm, pulling him closer. "That's right!" she then exclaims. "We do make a great pair. Isn't that right, Rii-kun?"

Riku tries to break free from Mizuki, to no avail of course. The only reaction he can makes in response is a slight grumble followed by him turning his face sideways, a blush slightly forms on his face.

"Hmm," Yuuma covers his mouth with his right hand while supporting his chin with his thumb. "Kanata Riku… Riku… Rii-kun, huh… Let's see… Fujimiya Yuri, Yuri-kun, then… YuriYur-Ouch" he never got to finish his sentence as Yuri stomps on his left foot, hard.

Yuri plants her right foot deeper, her face is twitching. "Mizuki-san, please refrain from giving this man strange ideas."

"…Eh?" Mizuki asks confusedly as she tilts her head, not understanding what Yuri has just said.

Yuri sighs. "Nevermind."

"Yuri-chan, you're participating the Vangarou Plushie giveaway too?" Mizuki asks, still holding tightly to Riku's arm.

"That's right," Yuri nods in confirmation. "Don't you know, Mizuki-san? FIVA have confirmed on their official website in regards to people's suspicions on that certain plushie. They said that it is a commemoration gift from them to a newly opened store, with the instruction to give it to players in an event of any kind. That's why newly opened stores always include the Vangarou Plushie as one of the prizes, be it a weekly tournament or a giveaway like this."

"I see…" Mizuki trails off, understanding the situation, before asking Yuri again using one of the most innocent tone humanity have ever heard. "Then, Yuri-chan is interested cute things like this, huh?"

*Pffffft*

Several things happened at once.

Yuuma seems like hyperventilating, trying his best to keep his breath steady but to no avail. He then tries to cover his laugh by putting his hands over his mouth, which somehow, works. Yuri meanwhile, her eyes widen at Mizuki's sudden question, before her face goes scarlet as she again stomps on Yuuma's foot, this time he avoids it perfectly.

"I-I can assure you, Mizuki-san," Yuri stutters in embarrassment. "I don't have that kind of interest."

"Natsumi-san," Yuuma follows up. "Believe me; this Yuri-kun here actually owns two, huge Teddy- Ouch!" again, he does not have the chance to finish his sentence as Yuri just smacked him on the head, hard.

"A-anyway," Yuri continues, still stuttering. Steam can be seen floating up to the air from the right palm she used to hit Yuuma. "I think it's about time for us to enter the store. I believe soon we'll hear the winner of the giveaway," she trails off while trying to gather her breath. "Even if I don't win in the end, I think that the store is still worth exploring, as it also happens to sell other merchandise such as keychain, while keep functioning as a normal card shop with tables and all."

"Mmm!" Mizuki nods excitedly as they make their way into the store. "But, I think that the more the merrier! Yuri-chan, do you happen to know if there are any of your friends who participate in the giveaway as well?"

"Not that I know of," Yuri thinks. "A few of my club mates, I guess. Most likely it would be the boys who will go for the plushie, being a limited item it is."

Then, at that moment, something, or to be more precise, someone catches Riku's eyes. That person is standing at the keychain section, on each side of her hand is a keychain, one is a keychain with a doll of someone known as one of the top fighters in Euro League, Kai Toshiki. The doll pictured him in his usual attire, an overall peanut coloured coat with brown upper sides and trim line over a navy blue turtleneck t-shirt. On her left hand is another keychain, one that is looked like one of Dragonic Overlord chibi forms. The legendary Dragonic Overlord the End, it seems. After contemplating which one she would buy, she takes both keychain and holds them firmly on her right hand.

Then, she catches Riku staring at her. Or rather, she recognizes the group of people who have just entered the store. She tries to escape from one of the people among the group who apparently noticed her. It is too late, of course.

"Oi," Riku calls to the girl, who jumps slightly the moment she is called.

"What are you doing here…" Riku sighs as the familiar crimson haired girl turns to face him with a funny look on her face, as if she has just seen a ghost.

-ANG-

"So, Shinku-chan," Mizuki asks. "You're here for the plushie too?

"Urk…"

The group are now standing in front of the counter, along with other attendants who aim for the plushie as well. As they wait for the announcement to begin, they can see that for a newly opened store, the store sure does its business well. Some players, mostly from female population, can be seen flocking the merchandise and accessories section. They are looking for keychain, badge, and also separator, mostly with the image of Kai Toshiki, Suzugamori Ren, Leon Sōryū, or Olivier Gaillard.

For your information, Shinku wears a cream coloured cardigan over a white T-shirt with amber coloured, thigh high shorts and socks, and a pair of shoes.

"So," Riku frowns as he throws the Kai Toshiki keychain Shinku took earlier on the air, before skillfully catching it. He then shows it in front of her face, who just winces in response. "You're a fan or what?"

"S-shut up!" Shinku yells as her face goes scarlet from embarrassment. "The question is who doesn't like him?! He's a strong and skilled player. Also, he inspires me to use Kagero, the clan that he uses from the start!"

"But, according to his biography…"

"Okay, yeah, he started off with Royal Paladin, alright?! But, the fact stays that he was the one who brought Dragonic Overlord and its variants to fame, starting off from the original Overlord, then the End, followed by its break ride version, the Great, and finally The X and The Ace!" Shinku hollers. "Also! Keep in mind that during his early career, along with Q4 and New AL4, he is the only one among his friends to boast a 100% winning rate! If that's not awesome, I don't know what is!"

"Then, in the end…" Riku sighs. "You're a fan too."

"Not a fan, I'm just inspired by him, alright?!"

"Hmm, I'm a bit of Suzugamori Ren's fan myself," Yuri says aloud while looking at the ceiling. "I mean, you know, if we're talking about avatars, then Blaster Dark is definitely Suzugamori-san himself. I don't think there's any his Shadow Paladin deck that doesn't include that unit, is there?"

"Yeah, but he used Spectral Duke Dragon in Asia Circuit!" Shinku counters as a grin forms on her face, feeling that she has the upper hand on who-is-the-best-fighter argument. "He also used a Reijy deck against Mitsusada Kenji, and lost!"

"I'm sure that he has his reasons," Yuri pouts, before a grin too forms on her face. "I'm surprised that you remember such instances while Kai-san used Vermillion for the _whole_ campaign. Also, there are rumours that Kai-san suffered some losses when he faced Suzugamori Ren, Leon Sōryū, and Olivier Gaillard in unofficial matches. What do you think, Ayasaki-san?"

"I'm sure that he has a _good_ reason for that! Also, those are rumours, and rumours are bullshit!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"…"

"What is it, Yuuma?"

"Nothing."

"If you say so…"

While Yuri and Shinku were debating about who is the best fighter, the staff have finished preparing the audio they will use to moderate the event, and the main prize is already brought in for every attendant to see.

"Thank you for coming, everyone!" says one of the staff as apparently she is chosen as the moderator for this event, which is met by excited roars and yells by both male and female players. "As some of you probably already know, our store is just opened a few days ago, and just like any other shop, we were instructed by FIVA to share our happiness by giving you players the chance…" she cuts off her sentence as two male staff bring the main prize to the table located at the counter. "To get this limited edition Vangarou plushie!" she finishes with an excited tone, probably as excited as other players as she is met with lots of clap.

FIVA's mascot, Vangarou, is actually a simple looking lad. A personified deck box lookalike with round eyes and a pair of arms and legs, and you got him described perfectly. His body is rectangular, of course, mostly coloured in blue, with a huge, grey coloured V reaching over his head, and a smaller one with a white colour just below it. However, the one that is in the front of them is a plushie replica of him with around 1 metre in height, and it is covered safely in a case made from glass.

"Oooh…" one of the male fighters gasps in awe.

"That's the limited item guys…"

"This will be my second one!"

"What are we going to do is simple," the moderator continues to explain. As she does so, the two staffs that brought the plushie in are now holding some kind of fish tank, only it is filled with balls. "These are balls containing your entry number, and what are we going to do is I will pick up two balls from among them, and when I announce it, two lucky fighters will step up to fight for the main prize in a best-of-one match. Okay then, are you guys ready?" the moderator asks excitedly, which is met by roars from the male fighters.

"Then, here we go!" the moderator exclaims as she puts her hand inside of the tank, before taking out two identical balls. "The first one is… Entry number 299, please step up to the front!"

"299!?"

"Shit, that's not mine…"

"Okay, we still have one more ball. Calm down, calm down…"

"Ah that's me," Shinku simply says as she looks at her entry number on her phone, which reads '299'. She then steps to the front while showing her phone to the moderator.

"Ah, we have our first contender present here! The name is…" the moderator pauses as Shinku whispers her name. "The name is Overlord00! Overlord00, please prepare yourself at my left hand side!"

"So they do use codenames instead," Riku comments as he looks on toward Shinku.

"Of course," Yuuma follows. "In this kind of event, privacy is very important. By using codenames, they lessen the risk of players being harmed by the unlucky ones, such as blackmail, threats, all that, you know," he finishes his explanation, before turning to face Yuri. "Yuri-kun," he suddenly asks, "Mind to remind me how many people participate in this giveaway?"

"Around 350, more or less," Yuri replies.

"So two in 350…" Yuuma sighs. "This is stupid. Why would anyone join this kind of event?"

"I don't know. But, there are no entrance fees, and that plushie has a reselling value for around 7k-8k Yen, soo why not?

"Okay! There's one more ball left!" the moderator announces as she begins to crack the ball in two. "Soo… Who is the lucky second? Let's see… Entry number 87, please step up to the front!"

"Dang, not my number," another male fighter says in disappointment.

"Oh well, let's watch the fight instead."

"Want to check the merchandise section?"

"I'm going to pick up some boxes before going home."

"Ah," Mizuki exclaims in surprise. She is still holding onto Riku's arm, by the way. "Rii-kun, that's my number."

"Do you bring your deck?" Riku asks softly.

Mizuki nods in excitement. "Mmm! I'm looking forward to fight Shinku-chan!"

"Good luck, Mizuki-san," Yuri says as she joins the conversation. "I'll be rooting for you," she then finishes with a smile. Mizuki steps up to the front after taking out her deck.

"Break a leg, Mizuki."

Mizuki does not reply, however she then suddenly turns around before making a V sign with her index and middle finger while smiling widely like a kid on his birthday party. Both Yuri and Riku grin in response.

"We have our second contender here! Young Miss, your name is… The name is Shizuku7000! Shizuku7000, please prepare yourself at my right hand side!" the moderator announces. "To all other fighters, there's still a lot of prize to be handed, but for now let us watch the fight between Overlord00 and Shizuku7000!" she finishes her fight announcement, which is met by claps. "Also, the fight will be broadcasted to the Televisions available across this store. So, for those who wish to check out for our items, don't be afraid to miss the fight! Girls, are you ready?"

"I'm ready anytime," Shinku shrugs, before facing Mizuki, her face breaks into one huge, sweet smile. Mizuki also smiles widely in return.

"Then, let the fight for Vangarou plushie limited edition begins!"

"Stand up, vanguard!"

-ANG-

"Red Pulse Dracokid **[Power: 4000]**!" Shinku announces.

 _On the edge of Dragon Empire territory, which borders with Magallanica's territory, separated by sea are Shinku and Mizuki. As she stands on the cliff of a rocky beach, Shinku transforms into a young flame dragon. It has a pair of brown, scaly wings, and chocolate coloured armour with yellow trim which covers its body and each side of its knees. It also possesses two firearms, one in each arm, and it retains Shinku's crimson hair in form of the fur on its head, neck and tail._

"First Lesson, Akari **[Power: 5000]**!" Mizuki reveals.

 _Not unlike Shinku, Mizuki too stands on a beach, a sandy one, to be specific. Then, she jumps into the seawater, but not before turning into a certain mermaid-looking idol midair. Her hair is now made into twin tails in which she ties it into a bun on the upper side, and her hair is now strawberry blonde instead of chestnut brown. She retains her facial complexion, though. But, the most distinctive feature is that she now has the lower part of a fish body, which is what differs mermaids from humans._

"And both fighters have opened their starting vanguard!" the moderator announces excitedly. On my left hand side, we have Overlord00 with her Kagero deck against Shizuku7000 with her Bermuda Triangle "Harmony" from G-CB01 'Academy of Divas', which is released only a few weeks after Kagero's latest support from G-BT03 'Sovereign Star Dragon' got released! We're sure to have ourselves an exciting match, everyone!"

"Bermuda Triangle…" Yuri muses. "Is that your idea, Riku-san?" she asks Riku with his first name, now that there is no one between them, with Yuuma already gone to check the play area, possibly looking for opponents.

"Yeah," Riku's smirk only grows wider, seeing Mizuki's serious yet cheerful face. "Asato got 10 cases them lock, stock, and barrel a day after the official release date was released, courtesy to pre-order from old man. And on the day of release, we managed to assemble her deck, test it, and complete it, ready to present to Mizuki the day after."

"I ride Super New Student, Shizuku **[Power: 7000]**. Akari moves to the back row, and I end my turn."

 _Akari jumps from the water, not unlike what dolphins do. However, as a white stage magically appears on top of the water, she turns into a girl in her high school years. She wears a white shirt with shoulder cut outs and no sleeves. It has blue trim lines and a red-white ribbon on the neck part. She also wears a blue skirt, a pair of pink-striped knee socks, and a pair of black, heeled shoes._

"I ride Perdition Dragon Knight, Maleikoh **[Power: 7000]**!" Shinku yells.

However, this very act startles everyone present as they are surprised with what Shinku has in her sleeve.

"What!?" Riku exclaims, surprised.

"Perditions…" Yuri mutters.

 _Shinku, who stands on top of a rocky cliff, transforms into a dragon-riding dragonman (?). Its scale is mostly red bordering on orange. It wears full-body armour except the head part made from metal. For its armaments, it uses a rope that looks like it is made from pure fire, yet somehow the dragonman has no difficulties in using it._

"What a surprise!" the moderator exclaims. "Instead of the Blademaster deck we thought at first, Overlord00 opens up her play with a Perdition card! Which means, Shizuku7000 is now facing against a Perdition-centric deck, one that boasts aggressive control early on!"

"Red Pulse moves to the back left, and Gia attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 7000]**!"

"No guard," Mizuki replies with a smile.

 **[Drive Check: Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon - No Trigger]**

 _Maleiko ruthlessly throws the rope made from fire towards Shizuku, who is caught off guard by its sheer accuracy. She manages to break free from the rope in the end, but not without some burnt marks on each side of her arm._

 **[Little Princess, Himari - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **5 – Hand – 6**

 **0 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 0**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Superb New Student, Shizuku (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – First Lesson, Akari (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Red Pulse Dracokid (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"Shinku-chan," Mizuki calls for Shinku's name while drawing a card from the top of her deck.

"What is it?"

"The deck you're using… That's not your main deck, isn't it?"

"A-ah," Shinku visibly shaken at the question, before gathering herself up. "Yeah, this deck isn't my main deck. Using Overlord in this place will gather too much attention, and I'd prefer to avoid that," she explains, before a small smile forms on her face. "But don't worry, Mizuki. I'll be playing as usual."

"Okay, Shinku-chan!" Mizuki replies back with a smile on her own. "Then, here I go! I ride Top Gear Idol, Sanya **[Power: 9000]**!"

 _The battered Shizuku, who has burnt marks all over her arm, jumps into the water to ease her pain. Then, in her place is one of her group mates, Sanya. She has a luscious, seafoam coloured hair with darker shades on the upper part, where she also wears a headband over it. For her clothes, she wears a white shirt over a navy blue, long-sleeved cardigan with pleated cuff that she buttoned up to her chest, and an untied ribbon over her neck down to her waist. She also wears identical ribbons on each part of her cuff._

"I call Unbelivagirl, Potpourri **[Power: 9000]** , and she attacks Maleikoh **[Total Power: 9000]**!" Mizuki announces.

"Blue Ray Dracokid will guard that **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Shinku counters.

"Boosted by Akari, Sanya attacks **[Total Power: 14000]**!"

"No guard."

"Drive check **[Cherished Phrase, Reina - Critical Trigger]** , get critical trigger. All effect to Potpourri **[Total Power: 14000]** ," Mizuki announces while tapping Potpourri with the critical trigger.

"…" is the only reaction Shinku can make as she frowns while checking her damage trigger.

 **[Damage Check: Perdition Dragon, Breakdown Dragon - No Trigger]**

"Over to you, Shinku-chan."

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **5 – Hand – 5**

 **1 – Soul – 0**

 **1 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Unbelievagirl, Potpourri (LFR) – Top Gear Idol, Sanya (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – First Lesson, Akari (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Red Pulse Dracokid (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

"I see..." Shinku trails off as realization dawns on her. A smile, a huge one, forms on her face. "You purposefully gave all of the trigger effects to Potpourri and made me took only one damage, so you can force me to choose whether to use Menace Laser or Red Pulse, with the former choice leading me to potentially having no cost for stride," she then elaborates, which Mizuki smiles in response. "But, I'm still using those two this turn, Mizuki!" she declares. "I ride Perdition Mage, Asticah **[Power: 10000]**!"

Meanwhile, Riku and Yuri now sit beside each other, having been offered a chair to sit on by one of the staffs, as well as other attendants who watch this fight live.

"That was a nice play from Mizuki-san," Yuri comments. True, Mizuki kept her cool and used the information she got from Shinku's checks that with two open damage, it would be possible to search for the much needed stride cost while still using Perdition's nature to its fullest, early control. Thus, by playing around the damage, she would be able to keep at least one from the two from being activated.

"I see..." Riku trails off in understanding.

"What is it?" Yuri asks curiously as she scoots closer to Riku, with the latter moves his seat to have some distance between them. Yuri pouts in response.

"That declaration Shinku made earlier, that means she has that card in her hand," Riku replies.

"..." is the only reaction Yuri makes as she watches the fight interestedly, curious to what card Shinku has to support her declaration.

"I call Perdition Battler, Maleikoh **[Power: 7000]** followed by Menace Laser Dragon **[Power: 9000]** to the rear-guard!" Shinku yells as she throws those two cards onto her field. "Menace Laser Dragon's skill," she explains. "I can retire one of your rear-guard in the same row as this unit, Mizuki."

 _The dragon, whose name was derived from how dangerous its laser cannon is, unleashes a spark of crimson fire to the opposing unit across it. It just happens that Potpourri is the one in front of it as she gets decimated by the spark._

"Then, Maleiko's skill: when an opponent rear-guard in the same column as this unit is put into drop zone, if I have a vanguard with 'Perdition' in its card name, I can soul blast one to counter charge one."

"Eeh!?" Mizuki whines. "Not fair, Shinku-chan!" Shinku only smiles in response.

"Red Pulse's skill: by paying the cost I can look at the top five cards from my deck, search for one Grade 3 card among them, and put it into my hand. I add Vortex Dragonewt to my hand," Shinku explains while making the said moves. "Now Asticah attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 10000]**!"

"Morning Impact, Lyps will guard that **[Total Shield: 10000]**!" Mizuki counters as she places the unit onto the guardian circle.

 **[Drive Check: Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon - Critical Trigger]**

"Maleikoh boosts, Menace Laser Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 21000 2 crit]**!"

 _This time is the real deal, as Menace Laser Dragon unleashes the cannon's stored energy by firing it towards Sanya at downwards angle. What is left from her... You might don't want to know._

 **[Admired Sparkle, Spica - No Trigger]**

 **[Southern Harmony, Melvy - Draw Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **5 – Hand – 5**

 **1 – Soul – 1**

 **3 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Top Gear Idol, Sanya (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – First Lesson, Akari (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Perdition Mage, Asticah (VG) – Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (RBR)**

"Okaay, the damage is one to three, with Overlord00 is having a huge lead over her opponent!" the moderator announces excitedly. "How is Shizuku7000 going to respond?"

"Hey, Riku-san," Yuri calls absentmindedly.

"Mmm? What is it?" Riku answers while looking at his phone. He taps the 'send' icon once before putting it back into his pocket.

"Many think that Ayasaki-san is in the lead, but this is…"

"Yeah," Riku follows with a smirk. "What they don't know is the fact that Mizuki has been trained by Asato on how to use her deck in differing situations, so her skill in using that deck is more or less the same as him."

"Meaning?"

"You'll see."

"Lead everyone in harmony, star of the stage! I ride Miracle Voice, Lauris **[Power: 11000]**!" Mizuki yells.

 _Under a single streak of sunlight, Top Gear Idol, Sanya transforms into a certain idol, one that even the brutes in Dragon Empire have heard of. Followed by two of her trustworthy seagulls, one of them even wears a cap given to it by her; she stands at the very centre of the transparent, magical stage. Lauris has a shoulder-length, messy, strawberry blonde hair with a single ahoge pointed upwards. She wears an overall white shirt with blue trim lines and shoulder cut outs, paired with a blue, pleated skirt, and a pair of socks. She also wears a red-white ribbon tied into a butterfly._

"I call Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia **[Power: 9000]** to my back row," Mizuki says as she places Emilia on her right back row rear-guard circle. "Then, boosted by Akari… Lauris attacks Menace Laser Dragon **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"What!?" Shinku exclaims in surprise.

"Riku-san, this is…"

 **[Drive Check: Superb New Student, Shizuku - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Unbelievagirl, Potpourri - No Trigger]**

 _Lauris sends her two trustworthy seagulls to attack her enemy. But, instead of attacking Asticah, she sends them to attack Menace Laser Dragon instead. Together, they drop their legendary weapon, which has been unleashed towards unsuspecting tourists who dare to step into their territory, and those are enough to cause Menace Laser Dragon's cannon to malfunction as the dragon awkwardly explodes in its place._

"Khh…" that is the only reaction Shinku can make as she puts Menace Laser into the drop zone.

"Your turn, Shinku-chan."

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **6 – Hand – 5**

 **2 – Soul – 1**

 **3 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (0)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Miracle Voice, Lauris (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – First Lesson, Akari (CBR) – Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Perdition Mage, Asticah (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (RBR)**

"E-Even though Shizuku7000 needs to catch up with Overlord00 in damage, she somehow attacked her rear-guard instead!" the moderator exclaims, probably surprised as most of the fighters present is. "Le-Let's see how Overlord00 reacts to this!"

Meanwhile, Yuri is no longer sitting on her seat, now stands still as she is still shocked by what she just saw during Mizuki's last turn.

"Riku-san..." Yuri begins to ask, still holding her breath, both in awe and shock. "That move earlier, Naomi-kun's the one who taught her to?"

"But of course," Riku smirks. "Be it when she's on the lead, or she's falling behind, Mizuki has been taught by Asato on how to handle her deck, making she now knows her deck inside out. I'm sure that Shinku will understand by now."

Back to the fight, Shinku is seriously contemplating what her next move will be. _This is bad,_ Shinku thought as she grits her teeth. _Without counter blast, I can't even retire Akari. Even though she will be returned to Mizuki's hand during her stride turn for a free +1. What to do..._

"Perdition's early game sure is fearsome," Riku explains. "But, one of Kagero's weakness in general, as a control deck, they are usually at one counter blast per retire ratio. Which means, if you deprived them from their resources, it's a simple, vanilla deck. And her next move will probably be..."

"I ride Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt **[Power: 11000]**!"

 _The Perdition mage is consumed by flames of purgatory, and suddenly from inside of it appears a dragon. The dragon has an overall blue scales, with the scales that cover its underbelly coloured in purple. However, the most dangerous thing from this dragon is its claws, which is somehow still on fire, as if the claws can lit themselves._

"Stride generation!" Shinku yells as she places the G unit onto the vanguard circle. "Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmud **[Power: 26000]**!"

"Aaand, a vanilla turn," Riku mocks by purposefully drawling his syllables.

"I call Whirlwind Dragon **[Power: 9000]** to the rear-guard, and Mahmud attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"Kukuri will stop that, Shinku-chan **[Perfect Guard]**!"

"Triple drive, first check **[Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon - Critical Trigger]**. All effects to Whirlwind Dragon. Second **[Protect Orb Dragon - No Trigger]** , third **[Gattling Claw Dragon - Draw Trigger]**. I draw one, and power goes to Whirlwind Dragon," Shinku explains while tapping the Grade 2 with Gattling Claw Dragon. "Maleikoh boosts, Whirlwind Dragon attacks your vanguard! Power +3000 **[Total Power: 29000 2 crit]**!"

"No guard," Mizuki softly replies in response.

 _Whirlwind Dragon, as its name suggests, makes use of the wind that happens to pass by to unleash its attacks: small fireballs in two waves. Due to the fireballs being brought by the wind, they have irregular trajectory, thus Lauris can only watch as all of them struck to its target._

 **[Damage Check: Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Magical Yell, Nina - No Trigger]**

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **4 – Hand – 7**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **5 – Damage – 1**

 **0 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (0) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Miracle Voice, Lauris (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – First Lesson, Akari (CBR) – Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt (VG) – Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (RBR)**

"She held out..." Yuri gasps in awe.

"Stand and draw," Mizuki says as she proceeds to do just that. She then closes her eyes.

Riku, meanwhile, simply smiles as he waits in anticipation. "Screw her, Mizuki," he then quietly says with a smile.

Mizuki opens her eyes as they are now directed straight towards Shinku. "Here I go, Shinku-chan! Stride generation! Fluffy Ribbon, Somni **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _Here comes,_ Shinku thought as she braces for the impact.

"Stride skill!" Mizuki yells. "Emilia returns to my hand, and I draw one card. Then, due to Akari's generation break, she returns too, and I get to draw one more. Emilia's skill: when she returns to my hand from rear-guard circle, I can pay the cost to draw one card!"

"O-Oi, this is..." one male fighter gasps in awe.

"And with just that, she recoups all the lost from previous turn."

"Her turn is still far from over, you know!"

"I call Magical Yell, Nina **[Power: 5000]**!" Mizuki announces as she calls the said unit to her back right rear-guard circle. "Using her skill I counter charge two. Then, I call Akari **[Power: 5000]** , Spica **[Power: 9000]** , Shizuku **[Power: 7000]** , and Emilia **[Power: 9000]**!"

 _The stage is finally assembled, with Somni takes the centre stage, followed by five other girls. On her left is Emilia, she wears exactly the same as what Lauris wears, the only difference being that her socks are blue instead of white, and she pulls it roughly over her knee._ _Behind her is Shizuku, already healed from previous damage and ready for the stage. The rest of the girls are also ready, as they each are performing self-practice with little time they have before the concert begins._

"Bring everyone together in one tune! Harmony!" Mizuki yells.

"Harmony..." Shinku trails off. She knows very well that Mizuki is not done, not by a long shot.

"When a unit is placed on the same column as the unit with 'Harmony' ability, both units are in Harmony state until end of turn," Mizuki explains. "Shizuku's Generation Break: when she's in Harmony state, I can look at up to five cards from the top of my deck, search for one grade 3 among them, and put it into my hand. I add Lauris," she says while making the said moves.

 **[Top Card: Miracle Voice, Lauris - No Trigger]**

"Here I go, Shinku-chan! Emilia attacks Whirlwind Dragon **[Total Power: 9000]**!"

"No guard," Shinku mumbles as she puts the said card into her drop zone.

 _Emilia once again transforms into her mermaid form as she somehow able to surf the air. Then, she unleashes her song, which contains mana, and completely annihilates Whirlwind Dragon to shreds._

"With a boost from Nina, Spica attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 14000]**! Spica's skill: when she attacks your vanguard, I can return one rear-guard to my hand to replace it with another one, and the newly called unit gets power +3000 until end of turn. I call Sanya **[Power: 9000]** in place of Emilia. Then, Shizuku's skill: I add Liddy into my hand. Akari returns to my hand due to Emilia being returned, and with Emilia and Akari's skills: I draw two more cards!"

"Lizard Soldier, Bellog guards **[Total Shield: 5000]**!"

 _Spica too, does the same thing as Emilia did. However, her path is blocked by a knife-wielding lizard soldier._

"I activate Bellog's skill which is given to my vanguard Vortex Dragonewt," Shinku explains, "At the end of the battle that your rear-guard attacked, if the attack didn't hit during the battle, I can choose one of your rear-guards at rest, and retire it. Since Spica's attack didn't hit, I choose her as a target for retire!"

"Okay, Shinku-chan," Mizuki replies as she puts Spica into drop zone. "Then, Somni attacks **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"Protect Orb Dragon, perfect guard **[Perfect Guard]**!"

"Triple drive, first check **[Cherished Phrase, Reina - Critical Trigger]**. Get critical trigger, all effects to Sanya. Second check **[Lover of Hearts, Penelotta - Heal Trigger]** , heal trigger. I heal one damage, and power to Sanya. Third **[Southern Harmony, Melvy - Draw Trigger]** , power to Sanya and I draw."

"Triple triggers..." Shinku trails off in shock.

"Shizuku boosts, Sanya attacks your vanguard! With her skill, she gains +3000 more power **[Total Power: 37000 2 crit]**!"

 **[Damage Check: Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon - No Trigger]**

"I end my turn."

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **13 – Hand – 4**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 3**

 **1 – Counterblast – 1**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Top Gear Idol, Sanya (LFR) – Miracle Voice, Lauris (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Superb New Student, Shizuku (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Magical Yell, Nina (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (RBR)**

"I-I can't believe this people!" the moderator exclaims in surprise, she is still pinching her left cheek to make sure if that last turn was a dream or not. Behind her, stationed between Shinku and Mizuki are two cameramen, and they are sweating bullets as well, probably the most shocked among the watchers of this fight, since they are the closest one to the scene unfolds. "In a single turn, Shizuku7000 managed to narrow their gap in damage to only one, and now is the one who in the control of this fight!"

"Not only that. Due to Spica play earlier, Shizuku7000 saved her strongest units in her hand, denying Overlord00 from retiring them on her turn. Also, along with few grade 3s she managed to fetch with Shizuku's skill, who knows how many perfect guards she have now. Overlord00 will be hard pressed to finish the game now, let alone surviving until her next turn."

The crowd, including the moderator turn to a certain person who interrupted the moderator's comments, and arguably this is even more of a source of shock for them.

"O-Oi…"

"Isn't that…"

Because, standing directly next to the moderator, but facing to the front is Sakaki Yuuma himself. He no longer wears his hoodie, it seems, after wearing it the moment he, along with Riku and others entered the store. His complexion looked serene, as if he is enjoying every moment of the fight now.

The crowd looked breathless, as they are shell-shocked due to the sudden appearance of their champion, who ousted a certain girl from Kyoto from her throne not too long ago. Time seems stopped at that moment, before the moderator picks herself up, along with her microphone, which happened to fall on the floor the moment she saw Yuuma standing beside her.

"I'm sorry for my lack of comment earlier," the moderator finally gathers herself. "But today our store is blessed by the appearance of a very special person. Let me present you: the national champion, Sakaki Yuuma-san!"

All hell breaks loose as the crowd, who seemed to lost their breath earlier due to Mizuki's play earlier, and even more breathless due to the sudden appearance of Yuuma, suddenly come to life as some of the girls scream on top of their lungs as they get to see their idol in person, while the boys stand up, some to let out a whistle, while some others give their applause. Some of the more, excited girls though, can't seem to control themselves as they try to make their way to their idol, only to be stopped by timely information from the securities that are stationed in front of the store.

"I can't believe him," Yuri groans as she facepalms herself. Meanwhile, Riku only chuckles at the scene. "I've told him not to cause too much attention. But nooo he had to get on his narcissistic side of him and grab all the attention by appearing _right in front of everyone_.

"Well," Riku chuckles. "He has his reasons."

" _What_ reason?"

"Beats me."

"So, Sakaki-san," the moderator seems to be the one that is the most excited as she begins to interview Yuuma. As she does so, one of the cameramen who are stationed to record Mizuki and Shinku fight turn to their direction, only to be stopped by the other staff as he brings the third camera. "How long have you been here?"

"From the start, actually," Yuuma replies politely. At his response, the girls squeal as the fact that their idol has been with them since the start of the event dawns on them. "I too came here to participate in the giveaway," he continues. "But it seems that luck is not on my side today, so instead I get to watch this magnificent fight," he finishes while smiling towards the female crowds, making some of them apparently faint, or cry in happiness. Yuri meanwhile, only face palms at his gesture.

"I see, I see!" the moderator nods excitedly. "Then, if you were chosen to fight, do you think that you'd be able to win easily against one of them?" she finishes her sentence, while Riku scowls at the question.

"I don't think so," Yuuma replies. "But, I'm more interested in watching this fight, though. So I think, if I were to choose whether to fight or not, I'm sure that I'll be more satisfied with choosing the latter now."

True enough, all the noise made by the crowds does not seem to make any of the girls lose focus. Instead, Shinku takes her time to choose her next move while the crowds, at Yuuma's words, begin to focus themselves on the fight again.

"Seek mate!" Shinku yells.

 _Four cards fly from the drop zone into the deck in a gravity-defying moment as the deck somehow shuffles itself, before a card flies out from the deck to Shinku's right hand._

"Their roars open a path where none exist; those flames burn everything in this world to nothing! Line up, perdition dragons, Legion **[Legion Power: 20000]**!"

 _Vortex Dragonewt lets out an earth-shattering roar, crimson flame swirling around its body as some of it fall into the sea, increasing its temperature ever so slightly. Then, as if one angry dragon is not enough, another one slowly descends from the sky, this time its flapping wings separate trees from the ground, while the newly arrived dragon lets out a strange, high-pitched shriek._

"I call Whirlwind Dragon **[Power: 9000]** , Tarayev **[Power: 9000]** , and Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon **[Power: 5000]** to the rear-guard!" Shinku announces.

"Oh, my!" the moderator screams. "Overlord00 decides to abandon her defence in place of landing the final blow this turn! But, with thirteen cards in Shizuku7000's hand, can she overcome them!?"

"Shinku-chan…" Mizuki trails off, unsure on what to say, only to be silenced by Shinku's serious glare, and followed by a smile afterwards. She too smiles in return.

"Here I go, Mizuki!" Shinku declares. "Reduce that soul to ashes with your swirling, purgatory flames! Trinity Crimson Flame!"

 _Vortex Dragonewt and Whirlwind Dragon each lets out a high-pitched shriek. Then, as if following their command, magma spills out from the earth's crust as the flame generated by it now swirls around two perdition dragons._

"One!"

 _Following the same steps, this time the very same flame shots out from the depth of ocean. It is so fast that the moment Shizuku realizes her doom is when she is consumed by In its vortex._

"Two!"

 _This time, the flame takes out Sanya, who is in front of Shizuku as she does not even have the time to register the pain from being consumed by it._

"Trinity Crimson Flame!"

 _Who said that there are only two flames? This time, the very same vortex consumes Lauris as she screams in pain, but not enough to knock her into oblivion._

 **[Damage Check: Lover of Hearts, Penelotta - Heal Trigger]**

"Vortex Dragonewt's skill: it gains power +3000 for each rear-guard that gets retired," Shinku explains. "Tarayev's skill: for each rear-guard in the same column as this unit that gets retired, he gains power +5000 until end of turn. Vortex Dragonewt, Whirlwind Dragon, legion attack **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"Image Master, Kukuri, perfect guard **[Perfect Guard]**!"

"Tch, twin drive **[Gattling Claw Dragon - Draw Trigger]**. All effects to Whirlwind Dragon, and I draw. Second check **[Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon - Critical Trigger]**. All effects to Tarayev."

 _The two purgatory dragons now unleash an inferno of red, hot flame. However, it is perfectly blocked by Kukuri as her timely intervention makes sure that no harm comes upon Lauris._

"Buster Rain boosts, Whirlwind Dragon attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 22000]**!"

"Morning Impact, Lyps and Southern Harmony, Melvy will guard that **[Total Shield: 15000]**!"

"Maleikoh boosts, Tarayev attacks **[Total Power: 31000]**!"

 _The dragon knight, who is missing a certain dragon at the moment, gets a free ride from Maleikoh on top of his dragon instead. Then, when they reach his shooting distance, Tarayev jumps off from the dragon, before performing forward somersault and gets in Lauris's point-blank range. However, the moment he shots is the moment when Kukuri yet again protects Lauris from harm, this time putting her shield directly in the bullet's path, swatting it away._

"I… end my turn."

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **7 – Hand – 4**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **5 – Damage – 3**

 **0 – Counterblast – 3**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Top Gear Idol, Sanya (LFR) – Miracle Voice, Lauris (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Superb New Student, Shizuku (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Magical Yell, Nina (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon (LFR) – Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt / Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon (VG) – Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev (RFR)**

 **Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (RBR)**

 _Haha,_ Shinku dryly thought to herself as she looks on her dire situation. Even though she put everything on her last turn, she could not even dent Mizuki's defence as she still has eight cards in her hand to work with.

"With damage three to five, will Shizuku7000 able to finish it this turn!?" the moderator comments excitedly. "Or, will Overlord00 be able to protect herself and mount a comeback during her turn? The fight for Vangarou plushie finally reaches its climax!"

-ANG-

"Shinku-chan," Mizuki calls for Shinku's name while drawing one card from the top of her deck.

"Mmm? What is it?" Shinku asks softly.

Mizuki takes out a deep breath as she closes her eyes. That moment, she does not hear anything, or anyone. She is simply by herself, alone in the darkness. But, she feels serene, and she feels that somehow the coldness of seawater calms her mind. She just stands still like that, and when she opens her eyes…

That is the moment when the world around her changes.

No longer is that she standing in front of the cramped store, filled by watchers. Instead, what fills her vision is an unlimited, underwater sight. Fishes freely swim around her, coral reefs catch her eyes wherever she sees. She can even see a sea snake hiding to catch unsuspecting fish that swims in front of its eyes.

But, what amazes her is the sight directly beneath her.

Triangle Academy.

It is said that Triangle Academy is the place of dreams, where potential students with high dreams in becoming the next batch of top idols come to learn. Those students will come everyday to polish their voices, to sharpen their tones. Then, they will participate in the most anticipated event of all Magallanica Nation: The School Etoile Festival. The winners will gain the right to perform at another nation, and raise their popularity. It is no exaggeration that every student probably comes to this academy for that one reason.

Then, Mizuki's vision suddenly turns black.

"Rii-kun," Mizuki says. "Is that you?"

When she turns around to face the prankster, it is not Riku.

Olyvia.

She smiles to her while ruffling Mizuki's hair, and Mizuki too smiles in return. What she feels right now probably is one of the most comfortable she has ever been, only second to whenever she is with Riku.

Little did she know, that her eyes are reflected in Olyvia's. And instead their usual colour of brown, her pupils are now projecting a colour that can only be described as aurora, a mixture between colours. And those colours swirl in her eyes.

-ANG-

"Mizuki?" Shinku asks, she is worried why somehow Mizuki does not move. Hell, she does not even make any sound! Then, suddenly she opens her eyes. "Mizuki, are you okay?"

Mizuki simply smiles. "I'm okay, Shinku-chan. Here I come, alright?"

"U-um."

Shinku only nods. **[]**

"Lead everyone in harmony under your brilliance, for the sake of our hopeful future, eternal melody! Stride generation! School Etoile, Olyvia **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _Lauris holds up her hands in a prayer, before she goes up in a vortex of rainbow colours. Then, those colours fuse into a giant, white ball of light, and that ball of light explodes, blinding everyone, before a certain idol picks up the microphone Lauris dropped. She then faces forward, before taking off her white hat, revealing a pure, angelic face. Taking the centre of the stage, the first winner of "School Etoile Festival", which the prize of that event is said to grant the next generation of idols the ability to walk on the ground, prepares herself to show her legendary voice once more._

"Olyvia…" Shinku winces. Now this is going to be really, really bad. _I shouldn't have dropped that 10k shield… Urk._

"Stride skill: Nina returns to my hand, and I draw!" Mizuki yells. "Then, come out, everyone!"

 _On Olyvia's cue of intro from the first song all students were taught when they first entered the academy, five more performers jump from the sea to join the stage. Lauris, Shizuku, Akari, Potpourri, and Shandee are more than prepared to sing that song together, as it is the song that brought them together in the first place._

"Shizuku's Harmony: I add Liddy to my hand," Mizuki explains. "Here I go, Shinku-chan! Lauris attacks Tarayev **[Total Power: 11000]**!"

 _Lauris once again unleashes her trustworthy seagulls, this time they drop their weapon towards Tarayev, who falls onto the sea from Maleikoh's dragon due to being surprised._

Shinku does not say as she puts Tarayev into her drop zone.

"Shandee boosts, Potpourri attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

 **[Damage Check: Lizard Soldier, Bellog - No Trigger]**

"Potpourri's Generation Break! When her attack hits a vanguard, I can choose one rear-guard other than her to return to my hand, and replace it! Come out, Emilia **[Power: 9000]**!" Mizuki yells as she places the said unit onto the now empty rear-guard circle.

 _Triangle Academy's students concert is far from over, as the tired Lauris is now replaced by Emilia, who high-fived her when she jumps back into the sea._

"Shizuku's skill allows me to add another Liddy into my hand, and she boosts Emilia to attack Whirlwind Dragon **[Total Power: 16000]**!"

"So Mizuki-san tries to drop Ayasaki-san's intercepts first…" Yuri mutters.

"It's the logical choice," Riku quips. "With Olyvia's built-in critical, it's safer to go for the kill from four damage rather than trying to go for the fifth."

 _Here comes_ , Shinku thought as she braces for the impact.

"Now boosted by Akari, Olyvia attacks your vanguard!" Mizuki declares. "Olyvia's skill: when she attacks, by paying the cost I can choose up to five rear-guards. If all the chosen rear-guards have different names, I can return all of them to my hand. I choose Lauris, Potpourri, Emilia, and Shandee, since they have different names, all of them return to my hand!"

 _When Olyvia sings the second refrain of that song, Lauris, Potpourri, Emilia, and Shandee all share they energy to Olyvia, who absorb them all in one fluid motion of her left hand. Then, they return to the sea to prepare themselves for the finale._

"Then, if the number of the returned units is three or more, I can choose up to two cards from my hand and call them to separate rear-guard circles. Shizuku **[Power: 7000]** and Potpourri **[Power: 9000]** will join the stage, and Olyvia gains +1 critical until the end of this battle **[Total Power: 31000 2 crit]**!"

"Two Buster Rain Dragons and Agafia will guard that **[Total Shield: 30000]**!"

"This makes Mizuki needs two triggers in order to break through," Yuri says.

"A single critical trigger would seal the game as well," Yuuma follows. "Since I don't think she runs quintet wall in her deck."

"Triple drive…"

 **[Drive Check: Image Master, Kukuri - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Top Gear Idol, Sanya - No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Cherished Phrase, Reina - Critical Trigger]**

"There it comes, critical trigger!" the moderator screams, followed suit by the watchers as they too know that this exciting match have come to a close.

"This is the finale, Shinku-chan! Boosted by Shizuku, Potpourri attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 21000 2 crit]**!"

 _Potpourri picks up from where Olyvia left of, as the battered defense that Vortex Dragonewt had assembled takes another blow, this time in the gut as the purgatory dragon, along with its mate fall into the sea._

 **[Damage Check: Perdition Mage, Asticah - No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt - No Trigger]**

 **Mizuki – Shinku**

 **11 – Hand – 1**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **5 – Damage – 6**

 **2 – Counterblast – 3**

 **8 (2) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Mizuki's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – School Etoile, Olyvia (VG) – Unbelievagirl, Potpourri (RFR)**

 **Empty (LBR) – First Lesson, Akari (CBR) – Superb New Student, Shizuku (RBR)**

 **Shinku's field**

 **Empty (LFR) – Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt / Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Perdition Battler, Maleikoh (RBR)**

"I-It's over!" the moderator announces. "Shizuku7000 manages to pull off a comeback against Overlord00, and seal the game by a landslide!"

At this, the crowds break into huge noises as roars, cheers, whistles, chattering, and claps all become one. Mizuki is quickly mobbed by most of the female fighters, as they are amazed with how she skilfully pulled off a comeback, while some others are consoling Shinku, offering a piece of their advice and support.

"Amazing, Shizuku7000-san!"

"I can't believe you pulled it off! It was five to one damage not even fifteen minutes ago!"

"Shizuku7000-san, can you share us your deck list?"

"Aww, too bad, Overlord00. If only you didn't drop that 10k shield last turn…"

"Were you desperate?"

"Better luck next time, Overlord00-san!"

But, Mizuki does not care about any of that. She quickly makes her way through the crowds, finding Riku sits calmly on his seat. _So he watched me the whole time,_ Mizuki happily thought at the fact that her childhood friend was watching her from the start, not moving even an inch from his seat.

"Rii-kun," she then softly calls his name.

Riku then snaps his eyes open, before a smirk forms on his face. "Did you have fun?" he asks.

"Mm!" Mizuki excitedly nods. "Shinku-chan's really amazing, Rii-kun!"

"I see…" Riku trails off before a thin smile forms on his face. "Then, I'm glad, Mizuki."

Mizuki, who is exhausted both physically and mentally, due to the gruelling fight against Shinku earlier, begins to walk in fast pace as she prepares to lands onto Riku's arms, giving him a full body hug. However, as she jumps towards his now open arms…

Shinku literally jumps onto her, from the side.

The two collided midair before rolling awkwardly on the store's floor. As they finally stop, Shinku is now on top of Mizuki, snuggling onto her not unlike a cat that founds its source of warmth.

"S-Shinku-chan!?" Mizuki exclaims in surprise. "Shinku-chan, you're quite… Ooof," she is being cut off due to Shinku's weight now pushing against her.

"Don't wanna," Shinku pouts as she snuggles closer to Mizuki, who is now in the middle of gently caressing her crimson hair. "Mizuki, you were so cool back there," she then mumbles, but not without a luminescent blush on her cheeks.

Mizuki caresses Shinku's crimson hair in response. "There, there, Shinku-chan," she says softly. "Let's play again tomorrow, okay?"

Shinku nods.

Yuri, meanwhile, after seeing all the noises that unfold before her, cannot resist the urge to sneak behind Riku's back. She then can see him, only stand still in front of Shinku and Mizuki, the former still latching onto her.

"Hello, Riku-san?" Yuri calls while making this silly grin. "Hello?"

Riku then turns around.

It is safe to say that he is not amused at all.

-ANG-

"Then, we'll part here."

They are currently in front of a family restaurant, having finished their dinner. After the giveaway event over, Yuuma asked Riku and Mizuki to join him and Yuri for dinner, which they accepted. He planned to ask Shinku too, but she politely turned it down, saying that there is another tournament that she needs to attend before going home. _For your information, she said this while taking out a different deck box. For your information again, the face she was making when she took it is… Well, the point that she had this wide grin on her face,_ Yuuma thought. _I don't even know what that grin means._

"Yuri-chan, will you be fine?" Mizuki asks. "You still need to catch up with the train, right? And it's already this dark…"

"Don't worry, Mizuki-san," Yuri replies, closing her eyes as well as closing her arms. "That is one of the reasons why I bring this brute along with me, after all."

"So the other reason is for a date?"

"Don't get your hopes up, jerk."

"Well…" Mizuki nervously laughs at the scene as a sweat drop forms on her temple. "Be careful on the way home, okay?" Yuri curtly nods in response. "Also… Thank you for the time, Yuri-chan. I had fun today, really."

Yuri looks surprised at this, before her face is making a serene smile in response. "I had fun too, Mizuki-san. Let's do it again some other time, okay?"

"Mmm!"

As they part ways, mainly due to Yuri and Yuuma need to catch up with the train, Mizuki waves at Yuri, who waves back to her. Meanwhile, Riku is wandering around while looking at other restaurants.

"Hmm… Have to try this next time," Riku mumbles. _Got to bring Asato along, he might want to try some new tastes. Or maybe he has already tried it?_ Riku thought. _No matter how gluttonous he is, there's no way he have tried every single restaurant, right?_

"Ah."

Crap, it seems that he just hit someone. _Not "it seems, you idiot!"_ Riku curses on his mind. "I'm very sorry ma'am, I didn't pay attention," he apologizes while helping the woman to pick her stuff up. _And she is certainly in a hurry too. Damn it Riku, how ignorant can you get?_ She wears a plain, white shirt and a blue necktie over a black suit, paired with a black skirt and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes. Her hair seems undone too, with some part of her shoulder-length, black hair covers her left eye while some other drapes on her left shoulder.

"Ah, thank you," the woman politely replies as she too picks up her belongings. "By the way, do you happen to know where Vangaland is?"

 _The store we just got from?_ Riku thought. "It's on the second floor, ma'am. Take that escalator over there, and walk to the opposite direction. You will see the store on your right. The block code is supposed to be 18 A to C, if I'm not mistaken."

"I see, thank you very much," the woman bows once again before making her way to the escalator.

"Rii-kun!" Riku can hear Mizuki's calling for him from afar. Whoops, time to go home, then. As he makes his way to where Mizuki is, Riku silently ponders about what he just saw. When the woman dropped her belongings, she also dropped her deck box, and some of the cards got spilled from inside.

"Gear Chronicle?" he mutters.

-ANG-

Yuuma and Yuri have not gone home, yet.

They are currently inside of the Häagen-Dazs store, the one where Yuri got their ice cream earlier. Yuri is currently eating her share of ice cream tonight. She insisted that she needed to eat ice cream at least three times a day, once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and once in the night. Since she has not arrived at her apartment yet, where she already stuffed her refrigerator with Häagen-Dazs, and she is not sure that she has the energy left to stay awake, so why not take another before going home?

"Soo…" Yuuma says aloud as he stares at the ceilings. "From what I've seen today, Natsumi-san managed to trigger you two's flag," he grins. "You two are really alike, aren't you?"

" _Sakaki-san_ ," Yuri snaps. "Didn't I tell you to drop this conversation off? Or, do I need to tell you again?"

"Well…" Yuuma gulps as he tries to switch the topic. "That aside, doesn't this mean I need to worry Natsumi-san as my rival?" he smirks as he sips his juice.

"I _really_ don't have any idea what you're talking about," Yuri smiles, but it is not a happy one. "And as for Mizuki, I can guarantee that she doesn't swing that way, for she has her sights on Kanata-san only."

"Wait, so I have no competition?"

"Rather than having competition, you should be worrying about whether you can make it back to your apartment with only one foot or not," Yuri smiles as she plants her right foot on Yuuma's left.

"Right, right…" Yuuma waves his left hand. "By the way, how's Sasamiya-san doing?"

That snaps Yuri back into reality. "Ah, her match…" she trails off as she checks her phone. "Let's see…" her face brightens when she sees the message. "It seems that she only got one win and one draw from today's matches, but she manages to climb to 3rd in the end because the one above her isn't doing too well."

"Oh yeah… Double loss is counted as draw, right?" Yuri nods. "It seems that we're on a good position to qualify for the regional," Yuuma then says, before something comes to his mind. "By the wind, how's Kanata-kun's team doing?"

"Last time I checked, Ayasaki-san still sits comfortably at 1st place, me trailing by six points, and Kanata-san and Naomi-san at 4th and 6th respectively."

Yuuma's ears perk up at this. "Natsumi-san doesn't participate?"

"I don't think so," Yuri replies. "But, there are rules that allow eligible teams to have one reserve player from anywhere, so long that that player only fights when one of the main participants isn't available. So, I think she'll be joining the team at one point."

"Hmm…"

Yuuma then takes out his deck as he places his starting vanguard on the table, before shuffling the rest.

"By the way, Yuri-kun," Yuuma calls while still casually shuffling his deck. "One game?"

Yuri lets out a smile before she too takes out her deck. "Sure."

They do not know though, that a certain beetle is keenly observing them from near the window.

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Mizuki: Mmm, I had fun today!

Riku: That plushie you won earlier, you don't bring it with you?

Mizuki: The staff said that they will send it. Sooo I just left your address, Rii-kun! *smiles*

Riku: Asato, what about the medical check up tomorrow?

Asato: *dozing off* Ah, yeah. I have the schedule fixed, so we're going to write a notice not to go to school for tomorrow.

Riku: *rolls his eyes* We're not going to go _just_ for medical check up, aren't we?

Asato: *smirks* Of course, there's this Indian restaurant that I'd like to try, so we're going to drop by. After that, I need to go to the harbour to check for the shipping that just came in. You know, stuff.

Riku: *sighs* Right…

Mizuki: Next up in A New Generation: "Tracking the Shadow".

Riku: *waving his hand over Asato's face* Ooi, Asato-kuun. You're making a kind of creepy smile, you knooow.

Asato: *chuckles* Beats me, I don't know what caused that.

Riku: There's no way for you to not knowing the reason, is there…


	11. Chapter 11

It is now 3 in the morning.

Sits alone in his darkened room, only accompanied by a mug of cold water and a lamp desk, the only child from Naomi Hyouka and Naomi Chizuru is busy with some paperwork. Aside from collecting results from other shops, which he will probably only take a more detailed look at only from Top 10 to Top 5 each shop, he has to review important units that got released so far, since in a real fight situation there is no way for him to check his note, and that small difference in knowledge could prove vital. So, better doing it than not, right?

 _Stealth Dragon, Runestar,_ Asato muses. _Let's see, Amber clone, only which it clones itself and the called unit returns to hand at the end of the turn._ To be fair, he does not all that familiar to the clan, only the fact that they revolve around cloning themselves for advantage or extra attacks, with some of them return to the hand at the end of the turn, while others return to the deck. However, they saw an increase in usage, particularly due to the recent release of G-BT03, which includes a finisher of their own.

Ambush Demon Stealth Dragon, Homura Raider.

"Restanding units really are popular, aren't they…" Asato sighs. To be fair, its skill is not a game breaking one, coupled with the fact that the cost is tricky for a normal restander. At the cost of counter blast two and a persona flip, it gives up one drive check in exchange for allowing itself to stand after attacking vanguard by returning three rear-guards with the same name. Quite a hefty cost, but coupled with Stealth Rogue of Revelation, Kagamijishi's skill, which in order can clone Chain Sickle Stealth Rogue, Onifundo's skill, allowing themselves to add some more options to the hand, then you are in for a treat.

So, he has no choice but trying to memorize them.

Asato stands from his seat as he draws a card from his own Murakumo deck, before ditching a copy of Gateway Stealth Rogue, Ataka from his hand. "If I stride into Kagamijishi here…" he mumbles while striding into the said unit. "Need to pick out attackers from deck… That's why you run 12k attacker at four… Charcoal Fox can also hit at 11k…"

So, from what he got so far, a Yasuie-centric deck works much like his own Bigbelly deck in terms of the need to have another unit out before the stride turn if he wants to go on offensive. Which means it is prone to early control. Against non-control deck, the usual steps then. Get an attacker out, clone when striding to Kagamijishi, beat the shit out of your opponent, Homura Raider the next turn. Or, you can grab Onifundo early on for a safer ride; betting on top call from three for offensive means.

"Hmm…"

 _How about Magatsu Typhoon?_

Magatsu Typhoon build… Its mate is Magatsu Storm, a grade 3 from of its chain ride. Magatsu Breath, Magatsu Gale, and the grade 3… That means he has to give up spaces that were used by other utility units for them.

 _No way I'm doing that_.

Asato yawns as he closes the vanguard-related file, putting them back into the drawer included in his study desk. Then, he makes his way to the television inside his bedroom, which is placed on top of a six-drawer cabinet which contains cards that he grouped into each nation.

"Dragon Empire, bottom left…" Asato mumbles as he pulls the drawer on the bottom left, which contains Dragon Empire cards. From the farthest side of it, you got Kagero, Narukami, Tachikaze, Murakumo, and finally, Nubatama. For your information, the other nations are also carefully placed like this as well. Simple, yet effective. _By the way, that bed really looks tempting to be jumped on._

His paperwork is not only related to regional, though.

First, he has to make sure the schedule for today. For starter, he and Riku would undergo a medical check-up, before going off to check this Indian restaurant that caught his eyes. Then, they would go to the port to check the shipment of his purchase earlier in this week.

"The shipment will be placed in warehouse number three…" Asato mumbles while flipping the page of clause of contract for his purchase, which states the detail of the shipping procedure. This latest purchase of him actually costs a lot, so, using his father's company for the shipping and to seal a spot in the warehouse is totally worth it.

"Tax per item, checked… Shipping tax, checked… Storage, checked… Guess that's everything, huh…"

Asato yawns as he closes the page and put back the bundle of papers into his drawer. Usually, he will make a cup of coffee at a times like this, but since he will undergo medical check-up later in the morning, and getting out all those caffeine out from his system is a pain, and rescheduling is _even_ more of a pain, he would not risk it. Sighing, he takes another sip from his mug.

So, why can he stay awake now without any help from coffee?

Simple.

Sleep early, wake up as early as possible.

When he was alarmed by Riku, indicating that his childhood friend had found something interesting, he quickly got to work, setting up his surveillance camera on the robot beetle and sending it to the mall where Riku and Mizuki was. Of course, he assumed full control of its movements.

Boy, what a surprise it was.

Stood beside Fujimiya Yuri was Sakaki Yuuma, our newly-crowned champion, in a plushie giveaway event of all places? On a date, it seems.

So, when everyone was busy watching the fight between Mizuki and a certain asshole and a half, he directed his beetle to where Yuuma was instead.

After all, Mizuki's ability in using the deck is guaranteed by himself. Why should he be worried about that?

Then, he found him playing against a couple of kids, using his Thing Saver - Jewel Knight deck. So, Asato watched carefully in hope of finding something interesting.

Ten minutes passed, and he slowly realized that this was a pointless endeavour.

There is nothing new in Yuuma's deck. Basically, what he saw only confirmed his theories on Yuuma's possible deck list. Such as dominating early game with Blaster Blade Seeker and Swordmy, and then followed up by consistent plays throughout the game courtesy of Royal Paladins being who they are. _No wonder that he got smacked by Brawlers twice_ , Asato thought. If one uses a deck that has a faster killing rate than the deck's spawning rate, the opposing player can assume control from there with either Turbo or Conquest play.

"At this rate, I won't even have enough material to mess on…" Asato ruffles his head in frustration. Then, he suddenly hears his stomach growls loudly. _Damn it all, I need something to eat…_ he curses in his mind, only to slap both sides of his cheeks with his hands. Because there will be glucose and lipid tests, the last time he had something to eat was for dinner. _So sleepy_. Slowly, he trudges to the mini fridge in his room before opening it. "MAX Coff**, Nesc***, Red ****…" he absentmindedly lists what he is currently got in his fridge. "Akita Ho****? Seriously, who the fuck put this in here…" he curses while face palming with his right hand. "Anyway, I can't drink these now. Let's see…" he then looks at the corner of the fridge before narrowing his eyes, only to be disappointed later because he is not allowed to consume any of them.

A moment later, Asato can be seen serving himself a mug of cold water, using the same mug he used for it earlier. _4:20…_ Asato thought as he puts back the bottle into the fridge. He then makes his way to his bed, before returning to his study desk with his notebook, settling himself comfortably on the chair, and turns the notebook on.

He should have done this long before he went to sleep, but (un)fortunately his body's need got the better of him. Scowling, Asato opens the executable file for his robot's command system, before making it to upload the recording of its "misadventures" last night via torrent for his notebook to download. A moment later, the download is complete, and Asato can be seen watching the same recording he watched from his phone last night before he went to sleep. He continues from where he left off, where Riku and Mizuki parted ways from Yuuma and Yuri.

.

.

.

" _Phantom Blaster 'Diablo'… attacks your vanguard,"_ Asato can hear Yuri's voice clearly in the video. _"With its skill, I retire Charon and Darkheart Trumpeter,"_ Yuri says in the video as Asato can see her putting the said units into her drop zone. _"Now you're forced to retire two of your rear-guards, otherwise you can't block this attack."_

Yuuma seems to be contemplating which units he should retire, before making a decision. _"I retire Swordmy and Millius… And then Holy Knight Guardian will block that,"_ he counters calmly while placing his Sentinel onto the guardian circle.

" _Triple drive… Critical trigger, all effect to Macha. Now she attacks."_

" _Guard."_

" _I end my turn."_

Asato stretches his arms tiredly as he tries to shake of the sleepiness by blinking his eyes. _There's nothing here,_ he thought while chugging his mug, full of apple juice in one gulp. Even though he appreciates the chance to have another look at those two's decks, unfortunately this is not the kind of information he is in the mood digging into. Silently, while supporting his head with his right arm, Asato closes the video, now opening another file, containing a student profile of Fujimiya Yuri. With the help of his personal SPs, last night, before he went to sleep, he ordered some of them, along with a professional hacker he hired ( _Just in case of something went wrong. Also, he can be useful to shut down something like surveillance cameras_ ) to infiltrate the school grounds where Yuri goes to. They managed to obtain both Sakaki Yuuma and Fujimiya Yuri student profile documents. Well, not stole it per se, but they just took the picture of those documents, before getting the hell out there before anyone else noticed.

Asato has planned that he would examine Yuri's files first if the SPs he sent managed to do their task properly. So, while listening to ChouCho - Authentic Symphony, he begins to look into Yuri's profile, hoping to obtain something worth digging.

.

.

.

Damn, he cannot concentrate at all!

 _Goddamn Sanaaa,_ Asato thought as he closes his eyes while clenching both of his fists, now holding them close to his chest as he drowns himself in the sea of feels while reminiscing from playing and then watching Mashiroiro Symphony, tears can be seen flowing from both sides of his eyes. As expected, she is still the best grill among the casts after all this year. You just have to sympathize with her, especially when she got the shorter end of the stick after that Miu curveball. Silently, while biting his lip, Asato closes the music file. _I'm going to regret this,_ he thought while wiping the leftover tears at the corner of his left eye. _Back to work_.

"Let's see…" Asato mumbles as he scrolls through the page that contains Yuri's profile. "The only daughter from Fujimiya Taki and Nakamura Mitsuko, she moved to Shinjuku Private Academy after she is rewarded with a tuition-free scholarship for three years, being the only one who scored a perfect score in all subjects tested during the entrance exam. She came from Noir Academy in Saint-Etienne, where her family used to live, before in her third year transferred to a public school in Shizuoka, where her grandmother lives."

Asato continues to scroll through the page absentmindedly as he ponders about the information he just got. "Noir Academy, huh…" he mutters in silence as he leans forward, his chin is rested on his hands. He never heard about that school before, but just going by its name, it must be quite famous, quite akin to those elite boarding schools. Also, if you take account Yuri's impossibly high score during entrance exam, despite having a very different curriculum for at least three years, either that she is one of those geniuses, or that the school where she came from contributed to that. Having his curiosity piqued, Asato lazily types on the keyboard "Noir Academy + Saint-Etienne + France" and press "Enter".

.

.

.

Wait.

Wait.

Something is wrong.

Asato quickly types again, this time searching for the list of every educational institution in France. _Found it,_ Asato thought, his breath is laboured, and he can feel that his heartbeat rate increases for a bit. Quickly scanning the list, he makes sure that he double-checked everything. Nothing, nothing can slip from him when he is like this. After five minutes that seem like eternity, Asato narrows his eyes, then gasps at the realization, then slumps himself onto the chair.

"It doesn't exist…" Asato mutters tiredly, still trying to compose himself.

"What the hell…"

-ANG-

Chapter 11: Tracking the Shadow

"So, Riku and Naomi-kun won't come to school today?" Shinku asks.

Mizuki nods. "Mm, Rii-kun said that he and Asato will go to the hospital this morning."

Shinku and Mizuki are currently walking side-by-side to school. Earlier in the morning, Mizuki had called her to meet up at the crossroads, and from there they would walk together. Normally, they will not do such thing, since Mizuki usually is "escorted" by Riku and Asato, and making the four of them to be in the close proximity for prolonged duration is just asking for trouble. However, when Mizuki and Riku walked back home together from their date last night, he told her that they would undergo a medical check-up today, and thus would not be able to make it to school. As such, in this rare instances, the two girls walking side-by-side, trying to savour every moment.

Shinku was surprised actually, when Mizuki called her. She was just getting up from her bed when her phone rang, and it was like six in the morning. Yet, Mizuki's clear, crisp, and cheerful tone indicating that she was already up and about for at least half an hour ago, proved again with a sizzling pan's voice over the phone. She was even more surprised when Mizuki asked to walk together to school. Today's a good day for her or what? Whatever, Mizuki called, and it is more than enough reason for her to haul ass over there.

Shinku frowns at Mizuki's reply. "But, they could still come by the start of the third period… Right."

"Weell," Mizuki lightly chuckles. "Rii-kun did tell me that they are going to do some sightseeing after that," she replies to Shinku, who could only sigh in response. "Asato told him that 'While we have a reason not to go to school, we're going to eat at many places!' Or, something like that."

"Boys…"

"By the way, Shinku-chan…" Mizuki wonders aloud, before turning to face Shinku with this wide grin on her face. "I see that you've been addressing Rii-kun with 'Riku' lately, thank goodness."

Shinku's reaction is hilarious, to say the least.

The first reaction Shinku makes is to flinch backwards, as if she has seen a ghost. Then, after she takes a moment to absorb Mizuki's words, her face is slowly turning red, before turning green and coughs, hard.

"Wha…" Shinku seems to be still overwhelmed by Mizuki's unexpected question as she again loses her footing. Fortunately, her light stature manages to keep her in balance as she stands back up, her face still red. "Whe-whe-where did that come from!?" she yells at Mizuki, startling other students who walk in the same direction as her.

"Ara?" Mizuki tilts her head to the side; her index finger is placed near her cheek. "Weren't you addressed him that just now?" she then asks, which causes Shinku's face to go even redder, if that is even possible.

"N-NO!" Shinku yells in frantic attempt to defuse the situation between them, her arms waving wildly as if trying to make a point. "There's no way I'd talk to that idiot like that! It was just a slip of tongue, okay!?"

"Hee…" Mizuki wonders aloud in response, before her face returns to that same wide grin she was making before, causing Shinku to flinch at this. "Weren't Rii-kun trying to invite you for a sleepover just a few days ago, if not for Asato-kun interruption?"

"T-That was just on a whim, and he invited me to discuss team-related matters! Also, he did later realize that such thing isn't possible, as it would spark unnecessary rumours around the school!"

"I see…" Mizuki giggles as they walk again in silence; the school gate is within their sight. "By the way, Shinku-chan," she asks. "What do you think of him?"

"About Riku? Let's see…" Shinku trails off as she tries to think what her impression on him is. "Well, I haven't been hanging out with him for long," she begins, after taking a deep breath. "At first, I thought that he's a two-faced jerk, pretending to be all cool and moody at times even though he also sometimes teases people for no reason. Also, the fact that he always hangs out with Naomi-kun, which is at least ten times worse doesn't help," Shinku winces as she recalls the first time she crossed path with Asato, the moment when she realized that she too become one of those who harboured some fear of him.

"Hmm," Mizuki smiles knowingly. "I see, I see, then?"

"When I first crossed path with him, he just teased the hell out of me. He was really annoying, you know?" Shinku pouts before her face returns to her serious one. She makes a serene expression as she thinks about what she should say next. "Then, I saw how he always thinks about you, always prioritize your well-being, and became like 'Oh, this person can't be all bad'. So, when you asked me to join his team, I accepted."

The two continue to walk. As they do so, they can see other students are beginning to show up, with most of them walking as they do, while some others prefer to use bicycle instead.

"Even now, I still think of him as a jerk, Naomi-kun is even more so," Shinku continues before a small smile forms on her face. "But, I can't help but think that whenever they, no, whenever Riku show that side of him, it is more of an attempt to get a reaction out from you rather than just for the sake of it. Then, one of the reasons why your friendship with them still lasts even now is because they'll do everything necessary in order to preserve it, which deserves my respect, at least."

Mizuki, who all this time listened to Shinku, seems a bit stunned as she finishes her sentence. Then, after a moment of silence, Mizuki lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," Mizuki says under her breath, loud enough for Shinku to notice that she is saying something.

"Mm, what is it?"

"Nothing, ehehe," Mizuki giggles, while making several steps ahead of Shinku before turning back to face her. "But, you really think highly of him, huh," she then wonders aloud. "Could it be, Shinku-chan likes Rii-kun?"

Time seems to be stopped when Mizuki says that, as other students, who are supposed to be passing through the gate one by one, while some others are about to park their bike, are frozen in spot. Shinku herself did not register what Mizuki said at first, but, that particular sentence seems to be repeating itself in her mind, causing her to slowly register, which in order causes her face to goes scarlet, starting from the bottom of her chin. The moment she finally understands, it is too late, as the steam already reached her head and is now coming out from her ears.

"W-Wha…"

This time, Shinku is completely overwhelmed by Mizuki's question. She tries to make a proper reply, but what comes out instead is an incoherent voice of what supposed to be a full sentence. As if taking a huge point of damage, she falls to her knees, only for Mizuki to grabs her right arm, pulling her back up. With her eyes still reflecting some kind of a weird, swirling line, she finally able to forms a reply, but not too calm:

"W-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?"

"I don't know," Mizuki replies innocently, the smile on her face earlier changes back into a huge, wide grin. "You two seem to be close enough to call each other by first names," this causes Shinku to staggers, as if a huge weight has been placed on her shoulders. "And it's clear that even though you he still annoys you, your opinion of him has changed greatly since the first time you met," again, another weight seems to be placed on Shinku's shoulder as she seems to be buckling under the weight. "Waait," Mizuki wonders aloud with a purposefully drawled tone. "Doesn't that mean that I have a competition?" she wonders while placing her index finger near her chin, before makes her way to Shinku's side once again. She forms a huge smile while tapping the back of Shinku's left shoulder with her left arm. "May the best girl win, Shinku-chan!"

It seems that Mizuki's "declaration of war" is the final straw for her, as Shinku, face red already, and steam already come out from her ears for god knows how long, seems to be multiplied ten folds as her eyes seems to be watering. She then does the unexpected, though.

"Eh, Shinku-chan?"

She jumps right onto Mizuki's arms.

"Uwaaa, Mizukiii…" Shinku whines while snuggling onto Mizuki's chest, the trace of her tears can be seen clearly on Mizuki's uniform as Shinku stained it due to her crying.

"There, there," Mizuki smiles as she puts her hand over Shinku's head, rubbing it softly as Shinku snuggles against her chest. "I was just kidding, Shinku-chan."

"Oooi, good morning!"

Mizuki turns to the side to see who is calling her, and sure enough, a certain ash black haired class president is waving to her as she waits for the traffic light at the crosswalk for pedestrians to turn to green. When it does, Fukushima Kurumi is literally running as she finally manages to catch up with Mizuki.

Kurumi runs past Mizuki and Shinku, but not before tapping her back. "Good morning, Mizuki-chan," she says while wearing the widest grin possible in the morning. However, her face quickly turns to confusion. "Kanata-kun and Naomi-san aren't with you?"

"They both have to undergo medical check-up today, so they won't be available for a whole day," Mizuki smiles back in response while still patting Shinku's head, whose face is still planted on her chest. "There, there."

"That hair… Could it be, Ayasaki-san?" Kurumi asks, only to be replied with a loud sniffing instead.

"Well," Mizuki nervously laughs. "A lot happened."

A sweat drop forms on Kurumi's temple. "Well, at least make sure that we don't come late, okay?" she says while checking her wristwatch. "We have, let's see… Ten minutes before the gate's closed. Well, there's no way we could get late, since we're this close to the gate, though."

"Shinku-chan," Mizuki whispers softly while still patting her head. "Let's go, Shinku-chan. You don't want us to be late, right?"

Shinku lifts herself from Mizuki's chest. However, there is still trail of tears on both side of her cheek. "You were *sniff* just *sniff* kidding *sniff*, right *sniff*?" she says between her cries.

Mizuki does not say anything at first, but instead pulling a handkerchief from her bag before wiping it gently against Shinku's face. "There, there," she says softly while wiping the trail of tears on Shinku's face. "I was just messing with you. I'm sorry, Shinku-chan," Mizuki apologizes; still smiling as she finally finishes with wiping her face. "There, all clean."

Shinku, who jumped Mizuki earlier and now literally latching onto her, hops herself off from her. Then, after fixing her skirt and hair, she makes several steps ahead of Mizuki and Kurumi. She does, though, turn her back for the last time before running off towards the half-closed front gate.

"Then, I'll be going."

"Mm, have a nice day, Shinku-chan."

Shinku nods.

That is the last reaction Shinku makes as she runs towards the gate, which some students can be seen getting past it in hurry or while chatting with each other.

"Then, shall we go as well?" Kurumi grins.

Mizuki smiles in response. "Mm, let's go."

Her day might has lost a lot of its colours because Riku is not here, but Mizuki can assure herself that she still left with a lot of them, since her friends are here with her.

-ANG-

 _There is not any school named "Noir Academy" in France… Then is that mean that her profile is faked? If that's the case, why?_

"Naomi-san, are you with me?"

"I'm sorry doc. What should I do?"

"Take a deep breath, Naomi-san. That's right, one, two…"

"If I may ask, which test will be the next one?"

"After we're done with sampling your blood, we are going to examine your urine, so that we can examine whether there is something wrong with your kidney or not."

"By drawing just a little of blood, so many things can be examined, huh…"

"Do you have any more questions? If not, then let's do this again. One, two…"

Asato winces as he can feel that the sharp needle pierces his skin, as it is supposed to draw his blood from the vein that lies between the upper and the lower part of his arm. As he takes a deep breath, he can see that the blood from the vein being slowly drawn out to inside the syringe. After the doctor deems that he has drawn enough blood, the doctor pulls the needle from Asato's arm in one fluid motion, then, quickly closes the wound with cotton and bandage that he has prepared before.

Having endured a gruelling 8-hour fasting, starting from last night, Asato quickly called Riku to prepare himself, because the medical examination will be held at 8 in the morning. After Asato got the confirmation from Riku ( _with Mizuki's sleepy voice in the background, of fucking course_ ), he began preparing himself, starting with making a list of what-to-do today, calling his drivers and some of the SPs to get ready, and took a bath and readying himself, all in span fifteen minutes.

When he got to Riku's house, Riku too has already waited for him in front of his house together with Mizuki, as it would be the most logical thing to do to see her off first before going to the hospital. They managed to reach it in time, with five minutes to spare.

"There you go, Naomi-san," the doctor smiles as he stores the blood inside one of the vials available after writing Asato's patient number on it. Asato, meanwhile, takes a glance at where the vials are stored. He can see that there are some other vials that have been filled being stored there. "You will be able to see the result by tomorrow in your report. Please notify the front office about your appointment with the assigned consultant. Also, for the urine test, please have your urine stored in here while you are in the restroom," the doctor explains while handing Asato the container to store it.

Asato nods as he gets up from the sofa where he has his blood taken a while ago. "Then doc, I'll be going."

When Asato gets out from the lab, across from the room where he has his blood taken earlier, he can see that Riku is getting ready for the X-Ray scan. That means he will be the first to finish the whole examination. When they were deciding on the order of the test, he did tell him to begin first, as he still needed to finish some administrative matters. So, when he got to the second floor, where he will be questioned for medical purposes, Riku had finished his and was getting ready to go to the lab, where he will have his blood taken.

Asato strolls over the corridor of the fourth floor as he makes his way to the restroom. Along the way, he ponders over the information he just got his hands on earlier this morning. _If her school entrance profile is faked down to the most basic information such as the identity of her parents, then that means there's something big is going on,_ he thought as the Yuri's school profile continues to be replayed inside his head. After he identified that the school where Yuri went to is nothing but a fake, he quickly identified the rest of her profile, such as confirming the name of her parents to the National Birth Registry. "There's so many question yet hardly any lead…" Asato mutters absentmindedly, the restroom is in sight. _Then, there's only one thing to do,_ he thought as he determines his next move. Quickly reaching his phone, he quickly browses through his contacts before finally stopped at the name of his trustworthy butler.

" _This is Iwami speaking,"_ the voice of his butler can be clearly heard from over the phone. _"Is there anything I can help, Asato-sama?"_

"Iwami," Asato replies. "How many of our SPs that would be available for me today? I have some plans to do that will be involving them."

" _SPs? Let's see…" Iwami trails off as the sound of paper being flipped can be heard. "Five of our SPs are on the usual escort duty for your father, currently at Dubai as we speak, eight others are tasked with protecting the mansion, and are engaging in the usual morning exercise, two others left notice of absence to meet with their family and would not be available for at least five more days, and two others are currently with you. So we currently have three more SPs available that are currently helping the maids, servants, and chefs with menial tasks."_

"I see…" Asato trails off as he digests the information. "Then I would like the three of them to be assigned to meet with me at the port. After that, have the two who are currently escorting me split the tasks: one to drive Riku _safely_ back home, while the other one is to secure my cargo back home. Meanwhile, I will be going somewhere with the other three. Ah, also, have them armed with stun guns, chloroform, and smoke grenades, just in case. Don't forget to pack my BB sniper, glass cutting tool, a duct tape, a scissors, and some latex gloves for us, also my beetle."

" _To where, if I may inquire, Asato-sama?"_

A smirk forms on Asato's face. "I'm going to break into someone's home."

-ANG-

"Fwaaah," Asato lets out a purring tone as he comfortably settles on the seat. "I'm so full. That Indian restaurant is really as good as those reviews say. Isn't that right, Riku?"

"…"

"Oii, Riku?"

"I can't eat anymore…" Riku curls in pain while holding his stomach. It is clearly shown on his face that he is trying his best to ease the pain, to no avail, of course.

After they had finished with their medical check up, Asato stressed that he needed to eat something, mostly due to him stayed up last night with no snack to accompany him.

Well, it was not like that Riku did not hungry either, though.

The problem is, Asato ordered so many items, while he had to keep up with him during their supposed late breakfast.

Let's just say that too much spice first thing in the morning is not his thing.

Riku's wristwatch now points at 1 p.m. Noon. They are currently inside Asato's car, now being driven by one of his SPs, while the other one also sits at the front, giving instructions to the driver. Asato and Riku sit in the middle, with Riku sits across of him. He is currently reading information from his PDA, trying to get updates on yesterday's fixtures across Kanto. Meanwhile, Riku is curling on the seat, trying to ease the pain of his grumbling stomach due to not used to too much spice in the morning.

"Aw, c'mon," Asato grins while lightly tapping Riku's head. "That's the normal amount of spices for Indian cuisine. The three of us should go to India some time. Let me show you the beauty of a true Indian curry, right in its home land."

"Normal my ass…" Riku grumbles in pain. "Also, I'll pass from that one."

"You can handle French just fine, though?"

"That's because you always ask me and Mizuki to eat out for dinner, not breakfast! Also, the smell is just too different!"

"Right, right…" Asato chuckles as he returns to his PDA, now showing the results from assigned shops in Shizuoka. _Ah, a Musketeer deck topped?_ Asato raises his eyebrow at the results that comes from one of the shops. Now this is a surprise. While they do not hit really hard, Musketeers have this unique trait of being able to swarm their field at a little cost. Now while the currently popular Brawlers have the ability to wipe the field each turn, as a deck, in the end they are still a control deck, one that controls opponent's tempo to their liking to manipulate the direction of the match, particularly the number of attacks they have to face each turn. However, Musketeers easy swarming proves vital, as it serves as leverage to match Brawlers: no matter how hard they hit, they will still face at least three attacks the next turn, two if Big Bang Knuckle Buster is being cross ridden on top of Dragon.

Asato slumps his body on the seat as he looks over the window. "We're almost there…" he muses, his hand supporting his chin while he rests his arm near the window. Ever since this project of his started last year, a lot of things have happened, but so far, he can be sure that the plan is moving slowly but surely. The team's individual positions are not bad at all, with Shinku is all but sure to secure at least the top two position, should the worst happened and she got overtaken by Yuri in their last three games. Riku is currently in 4th, however, with a game in hand over VG-016 whom currently sits in 3rd with two more games to play, and only five points to separate them. Asato himself, well… He is about six points behind Riku with the same number of games left to play, not a problem.

Asato ponders on what he should do after he fulfilled today's schedule; however, his thought is interrupted by loud noises that comes from the ships that are finally in sight.

"Asato-sama," the SP that acts as the driver speaks up. "We're about to reach warehouse three in two minutes. Please wake Kanata-sama up and prepare your belongings if you wish to bring them along."

Asato nods as he puts his PDA, transaction file, and his deck all into the bag he has prepared. Then, he proceeds to wake Riku up. "Oi, Riku," he nudges Riku's side. "We're here."

At first, Riku seems to heed Asato's words as he has his eyes half-opened. Then, he tries to fix his position as he is now supporting his body with his arms. However, sleepiness seems to be the one in control here as with a soft grunt, Riku curls his body into a foetal position while turning away from Asato, facing the opposite side.

"Mmm…" Riku mumbles in sleep. "It's still dark, Mizuki… 30 minutes."

Asato closes his eyes as a small smile forms on his face. However, not without a vein that pops on his temple as a moment later, Riku can be seen on the car's floor, having fallen face first as his body got rolled to the opposite side he was facing.

"Oww…" Riku groans in pain as he rubs his sore forehead. He can feel that the car has already stopped, and he can hear that the door on his right is being opened. He then fixes his position, however, only to catches the sight of Asato's leaning on the doorframe, eyes closed, and his sling bag is safely hanged onto his right shoulder.

.

.

.

"Did I say anything stupid, by any chance?"

Asato shrugs in response. "I wonder."

Riku sighs as he gets out from the car, before Asato shuts the door. _Judging from his reaction, I guess I did say something stupid in my sleep_. "So, what are we going to do here?" he then asks to Asato, who is currently taking out a stack of papers clipped with paperclip from his bag, before handing his bag to one of the SPs who are walking beside him.

"I'm going to meet the dealer I've hired to order my purchases to deliver his payment, before getting them loaded into that pickup," Asato replies quickly while pointing towards the standing-by pickup, which is painted with huge logo of Naomi Corp., which resembles a falling comet with a crescent arc encircling it on both of its sides.

"What did you buy?" Riku asks.

"Firearms."

A full ten seconds have passed as Riku tries to digest Asato's reply.

"By firearms, did you mean real guns?"

Asato tilts his head. "Of course?"

"You do realize that we're not old enough to have a license for legal usage of live weapons, right? Or are they from… You know?"

Asato laughs at Riku's reply. "That's why I'm using my old man's license for the purchase. Also, if you think that I got them from that kind of place, don't worry; all of them are legal purchases that have been registered. Can't have old man's name tarnished, you see," he explains. "Ah, he's here."

With clipboard in his left hand, the one who is currently checking Asato's cargo in warehouse No. 3 is supposed to be Asato's hired dealer. A man seems to be in his fifties, he does not let age hinder his work as he can be seen carefully checking each of the crates.

The man called turns to face them. "Asato-sama," he bows slightly at Asato, which he nods back in response, before turning to face Riku. "This is Suzuki Koutarou," Asato points towards the said person as Riku too bows slightly to greet the man, which the dealer nods in response. "He's been doing business with our family for a long time. Let's see…" he trails off. "I believe since my old man's still in college. He mainly does what he excels at, negotiation and stuff, but sometimes he also helps supervising the stock market," he explains as he flips through the page of the papers he is holding. "Suzuki-san, I believe that all matters regarding the firearms registration have been handled?"

The dealer smiles in response as he waves his right hand. At that gesture, one person who seems to be his employee comes out while holding onto two ecobags. "The only thing left is to acquire Shinomiya-sama's signature, something that I believe will be done when he is back home."

Asato nods slightly, then points toward the crates behind them. "Then, I believe those small crates contain all the stuff I've ordered?"

"If what you mean are assault rifles, pistols, and mags, I believe so."

Asato nods again as he makes his way towards the crates. "Riku," he looks at Riku. "You should come as well. I've also picked some for you."

"Aa."

The two, followed by Asato's SPs, make their way towards the open-styled, wooden crates. With the help from Suzuki Koutarou's employees, Asato opens the plywood that covers the top. He then checks inside, only to let out a small smile afterwards. Two M16s, complete with 5.56 x 45 mm NATO mags are looking even better than what he saw on the website. He proceeds to check the next crates, with the following items are: two FN SCARs, five pieces of Nighthawk Talon II, and finally his all-time favourite, the old AK-47. Asato then hands one of the M16s toward Riku, who catches it safely with two hands.

"Oops," Riku mouths in surprise at the rifle's weight. "Heavy," he murmurs as he points it straight.

Asato twirls one of the pistols he ordered, before grasping it firmly on his left hand, testing its grip. "We're used with air soft guns, which make use of BBs instead of the real ones. Of course these would be heavier," he explains as he puts the Nighthawk he is holding, along with the M16 Riku is holding back into their respective crates, before gesturing to the SPs to pack the crates up.

Asato then turns to the dealer, before taking out a wad of 10 thousand bills. "Suzuki-san, your payment," he smiles as he hands the payment, which the old man accepts gratefully, before counting it. "I'd like you to supervise the transfer as well," Asato says as he makes a gesture at the waiting pickup. "Just to make sure that there'll be nothing wrong."

"You won't be watching the transfer by yourself?"

"Something just came up, and I need to be there as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

The dealer smiles in response while bowing slightly. "I understand. I'll inform you once the transfer is done."

Asato nods as he now turns to Riku. "Riku?"

"Mm, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but, is it okay for you to go home by yourself? There's something I need to do before going home."

Riku nods. "You'll be in time for dinner right?"

"Yeah, I won't be long. The SPs should be ready to drive you home soon," Asato replies as he makes his way outside of the warehouse, where another car is waiting for him. "Then, I'll be going."

"Mm, take care."

Asato chuckles as he enters the car. _Don't worry, I will._

-ANG-

"Mizuki-chan, you made this all by yourself?!" Kurumi exclaims in surprise, while the other girls gasp in awe.

"Ehehe…"

Class 1-B, well the girls, are currently sitting under one of the few trees planted at the school's garden. Having bought their meal earlier in the cafeteria, with some of them prefer onigiri from convenience store, while some others, like Mizuki, made their own lunch, they are sitting in circle, and mind you, a big circle, since this is like the whole female population in a class we are talking about.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Mizuki replies, "I figured that it'd be a waste if I didn't make one today, since Asato-kun said that he would need to clear some spaces in the fridge at Rii-kun's house to replace the stuff he ordered with the new ones."

What Mizuki brings for lunch is a bento box, filled with assortments of temari sushi. There are sixteen pieces of them, each wrapped in a single piece of nori, and each with different filling. Starting from top left corner is raw tuna, raw salmon, scallop, smoked salmon, sea urchin, prawn, crab, lightly steamed asparagus, egg, smoked beef, carrot, cucumber, avocado, and finally shiitake and matsutake mushrooms. Placed neatly beside all those sushi are three pieces of fried shrimp tempura, also with some spaces for shoyu sauce and wasabi paste.

Izumi lets out a whistle as she looks carefully at Mizuki's bento. "But really, you've overdone yourself y'know, Mizuki-chan," she comments while taking a piece of sushi from Mizuki's bento box, before her face breaks into a wide grin in realization. "I knooow, this was for 'za-best-husbando-in-za-warudo', one of the rare, male Tsundere, Kanata Rii-kun, riiight?" At this, the others break into cute squeals with some of them let out this cute "kyaaa", while Kurumi lets out a laugh at what Izumi just said, and the class' Ayanami Rei, Nanahoshi Mifuyu watches intently at how the conversation is going with sparkling eyes and a small notebook on her left hand.

"Well," Mizuki nervously laughs. "Rii-kun said last night that he'd have a medical check up today, so yeah, I guess I can't give this to him then," she explains while taking a piece too for herself, but somehow the "kyaaa" reaction she gets in response becomes louder.

"You were totally sleeping with him last night, weren't you?" one of the girls says excitedly.

Mizuki's face turns a tinge of red as she puts one of her hands at the back of her head while laughing nervously at that _very_ close to home statement. "Ehehe…"

However, Kurumi, who cannot hold her laugh any longer, suddenly cuts into the conversation. "By the way, had others heard that, they're going to take that _waaay_ out of context."

The whole class goes red as they know exactly what Kurumi are implying. Mizuki puts her hand over Kurumi's mouth to silence her, but alas, the bomb has been dropped.

"Waaah…"

"Mizuki-chan with Kanata-kun…."

"Mizuki-chan! You can't go down that route just yet!"

"But, they're just so cute together…"

"Kurumi-chan!" Mizuki chastises, still putting her hand over the said girl's mouth. Her face is completely red due to embarrassment.

"Eeeh?" Kurumi winks while snuggling Mizuki in response, and as a result the two tumble on top of the grass, with Kurumi on top. "I bet that you're thinking about _that_ too, right?"

"But saying it out loud is completely different!" Mizuki complains as she pounds Kurumi's shoulders with her hands. "Muuu!"

Kurumi laughs in response, followed by giggles from other girls as well. As Mizuki gets up to continue with her meal, Kurumi quickly gets behind her. She proceeds to untie the black bow that Mizuki wears, letting her hair loose, before starting to play with them, splitting her waist-length, chestnut brown hair into two as she begins to form a braid. Meanwhile, Mizuki continues with her bento, picking the sushi with shiitake mushroom filling from the box.

Kurumi, still playing with Mizuki's hair, finally breaks the silence between her and Mizuki. "By the way, how's the team going?"

"Rii-kun's team?" Mizuki says as Kurumi nods in confirmation. "Let's see… Well, Rii-kun said that there haven't been anything interesting going on lately. You know, winning and stuff," she replies as tries to recall her conversation with Riku last night. Mizuki then watches as the sushi with salmon filling on Izumi's hand glomped by Mifuyu in one bite, which sparks some good laughs for the class, as she too lets out a giggle of her own. "But," Mizuki continues, still nibbling on the sushi she picked up. "Asato-kun said that these few weeks are very crucial to their team, because he and Riku haven't been able to shake the position of those above them, the only thing they can do is keep winning while relying on Shinku-chan to maintain her current position," she explains. "The only thing, though... Rii-kun and Shinku-chan haven't fought the 2nd place while Asato-kun still has the current 3rd place waiting for him," Mizuki sighes. "I wonder if they're going to be fine..."

"By the sound of it, you seem to know at least one of them."

"Mm," Mizuki nods. "I know one of them. That's why, I'm worried about Rii-kun's team. Because, I know that she's not the kind of person to hold back."

"Well," Kurumi chimes as she now latches on Mizuki's shoulders from behind. "Had she hold herself back, she's probably not going to be where she is now," she says as she also treats herself to Mizuki's sushi roll. "But, you know, Mizuki-chan? Holding back is considered as one of the worst offense in competition, because that means you don't respect your opponent, you don't respect those who are rooting for you, you don't respect the competition itself. But most importantly, you don't respect yourself. You're failed to recognize the strength that lies within you. You lack the confidence to grasp the possibility that you actually want, and settle for one that you actually don't want while using various excuses for your display. In short, a coward," Kurumi explains as a small smile now forms on her face. "I'm sure that your team would be disappointed if they know that their opponents are holding themselves back. So, just believe in them and don't worry, okay?"

"Kurumi-chan..." Mizuki trails off, letting out a bright, cheerful smile afterwards. "Mm!" she nods. "Thank you, Kurumi-chan!"

"Well then," Kurumi smiles in response before calling out to the whole class. "Everyone, how about we wrap this up? Lunch break is going to be over soon!"

-ANG-

No one complains as the girls continue their eventful lunch break.

"The street is clear. No one in sight."

"Building A, clear. No one seems to be home."

"Building B, clear. No one seems to be coming out anytime soon. Building C, clear. No one seems to be at home."

"Takashi-san, can you confirm that no one's home in Building B?"

"Will do, sir."

"Higuchi-san, how's the AO?"

"The AO looks safe to launch the operation. There are two motorcycles and a bicycle parked, possibly belonged to the tenants. But, they seem to be in their room and won't be coming out anytime soon."

"Thank you. Everyone, standby in your assigned positions. As we planned earlier, me and Higuchi-san will enter the AO. The rest, keep an eye for any civilians nearby, do not hesitate to inform me should any of you see anything wrong."

"Copy your last, sir."

With a tone that signals finality in his voice, Asato breaks off the comms. He is currently in the middle of getting himself prepared inside the car, while his SPs are on standby at their assigned position. Earlier, he had called for another car while the one that he used in the morning is ordered to drive Riku safely home. Well, this is all for one purpose:

Breaking into Yuri's apartment.

"In the end, I don't need to use the carbiner, huh..." Asato mumbles as he opts for a much simpler preparation, one that will allow him to escape as fast as possible. He had thought that he would need it, so he asked Iwami to bring it along with the stun guns. However, when he checked again the layout of the apartment roof, apparently it is just your normal kind of apartment instead one that makes use of its roof for drying clothes. So, yeah, he will not be needing the carbiner.

Asato straps his own stun gun on his waist as he finishes his preparation. He then takes a deep breath before slowly reaching for his transceiver. If one sees him and says that he is nervous, hell yeah, he is! Also, desperate. He (well, technically, it was not him, but still) had already broken into public facilities. Yeah, lots of data acquired, especially Yuri's profile, which is the one that started this all. However, not enough to connect the dots. Also, having less than normal sleep for two nights in a row apparently not good to your psyche, as the only thing that can save him from snapping left and right is, well, frankly, food. That was why he insisted earlier to have such a heavy meal for their breakfast.

Asato hears his transceiver buzzing right before he can utter any words. "This is Takashi," he can hear one of his SPs reporting in. "No one's home at B, sir."

Asato raises his eyebrow at this. "You've checked the inside?"

"I happen to have trained myself on how to open locks sir. I can guarantee that there's no one inside."

"Thank you, Takashi-san," Asato replies as he finally opens the door of the car. He then closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, before finally opening them back. "Commence operation!"

At Asato's command, two of his SPs make their way into the apartment area. Due to the shape of the apartment complex, which fo Asato decided that it would be best to do the sweeping from two sides.

Asato too gets out from the car, before the driver drives it safely into hiding at the crossroads.

"Left side, clear," Asato can hear his transceiver transmissing the information. "Proceeding to the second floor."

"Right side, clear. Proceeding to the second floor."

Asato puts back the transceiver on his waist. After a split-second decision, he opts to go upstairs from the right side, which makes he is directly below Yuri's room at the moment.

However, as he is about to reach the stairs, the door nearest to him suddenly opens.

"Who..." the girl mumbles as she groggily rubs her eyes, only to see nothing in front of her. As she turns her back however, her vision suddenly turns completely black.

"Mmmffph!" she struggles to break free, only to goes limp moments later as the last thing she can feel is a stinging sensation on her side.

Asato holds his transceiver closer as he brings the unconscious girl back inside of her room. "Assassin," he starts, breaking the radio silence. "I thought that the right side is clear? My situation's almost compromised here."

"I'm very sorry, Nekolord. I assure you that wouldn't happen again."

"I expect as much," Asato cuts off the transmission as he puts back the unconscious girl back to her bed. He then steps out of the apartment before carefully closes the door.

 _Man, Asato thought. I almost got caught over there. Thank my lucky stars_. When he heard the sound of the handle clicking, the first thing that came to mind that he needed to hide behind the door. Simple, because there were not any place to hide back there, so the most logical thing to do was to hide behind the door. Thank god the girl was not paying enough attention to her surroundings, otherwise things could get really messy.

"Asato-sama, thank god you're alright."

That snaps Asato back into reality. "Thank you, Takashi-san. I believe this door has already been taken care of?"

"Yes, Asato-sama," the man called Takashi-san nods while bowing slightly.

Asato nods. "After you've locked the door back, please return to the car immediately. We will excuse ourselves from here as soon as possible in order to not cause any unnecessary ruckus," he orders while opening the door.

"Yes, Asato-sama."

Asato nods once more as he closes the door behind him. He can hear that Takashi-san has begun working to lock the door back as the sound of tiny pieces of metal hitting against the keyhole can be clearly heard. Now, for my part...

For a run-of-the-mill apartment that pales in comparison to his own room, Yuri clearly got herself a sweet deal. Although the building is quite old, 50k a month for a room that includes kitchen and dining room, in addition that monthly costs such as water and electricity have been taken care of is a nicely spent money.

"Now, let's see..." Asato mumbles as he trudges toward the main room. It is fairly spacious, with a bed situated at the corner of the room, and your normal stuff such as TV, study desk, a cupboard, and a multi-functioned table at the center of the room.

It is on top of the desk, a photo frame that is being put flat on the desk, with the front part being closed.

When Asato fixes its position, he cannot help but looking at the photo that is being put inside.

Suddenly, a piece of puzzle clicks in his head as a smirk forms on his face.

"Hehe..." Asato lets out a quiet laugh. "Hahaha..." Another piece clicks. Then, another one. Another one. Suddenly, it all makes sense. The way she acts. Why the need to do the qualification here. Why she lives there. They are still theories, though. He needs proof. An undeniable one. The rest, he can hear from the person in question herself.

Asato carefully opens a drawer that is located at the corner of the desk.

"A diary?" Asato mumbles as he carefully opens it.

Here, here it is. With the photo, together they make an undeniable proof! Resisting the urge to laugh gleefully, Asato takes out his phone before taking the picture of every page of the diary, and the photo as well.

"Now, how to show all these evidences..." Asato swipes his phone to look for tomorrow's schedule the old shopkeeper just announced yesterday.

"Perfect."

That is the last thing Asato says before he puts back his phone into his pocket.

 _Fixture 22: VG-005 vs VG-025_

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Mizuki: Tomorrow is a very important day, isn't that right, Asato-kun?  
Asato: *nods* If Ayasaki-san managed to win this one, then the shop's campaign is as good as over.

Yuuma: I can't shake off this bad feeling I've had since morning. Be careful, Yuri-kun.

Yuri: *raises eyebrow* That's rare, for you to act like this. Don't worry, I'll win this like usual.

Riku: I know that you're trying to do something, but...

Asato: *frowns* Just believe in me, then. Isn't that what we always do?

Mizuki: Next up in A New Generation: "Chaos, and..."

Yuri: Naomi Asato, you...


	12. Chapter 12

If one takes a look at Jun, nobody would ever imagine that his job occupation is a shopkeeper, one that mainly sells trading cards at that.

Jun is actually, a simple man. He only does what he likes to do.

It is still clear as day in his head that, during his high school years, he was one of the students that rather "stand out" among his peers.

Now now, with this scrawny, "slightly" intimidating look, one that screamed I'm-the-most-badass-person-in-this-world-none-shall-stand-before-me wherever he went, and the impression that he would say mongrels[1] left and right, no one would imagine that he was very much into a certain activity during those years.

Cooking.

He was so good that in fact, he still kept the trophy he won at a local competition at that time.

When he first laid his eyes on trading cards, Vanguard was still on its early years. He did admit that up until the last few years, one of the most glaring weakness in this game is that the lack of new cards. It was only until the G sets that cards are released faster. New cards quickly take over, and the game, once stagnant, burst back into life.

The old shopkeeper saves his work as he finishes counting every item the shop currently has. Ever since the campaign begun, he has been busy with organizing it, and he does it alone, starting with preparing the venue to secretary works such as reporting in, as well as posting up results. On top of that, he still needs to hold weekly tournaments for other card games. As such, the usual work such as restocking items became neglected, and thus created this situation in which he has to pull an all-nighter.

But, no worries.

Because later, like much later in the day (it's 2 in the morning) he will bear witness to one of the most anticipated match during this campaign yet.

VG-005 vs VG-025.

Both fighters have been unbeaten until this point, with six points that is currently separating them are due to VG-005 kept getting draws in five games. Since then, the ship has steadied, and she sailed through her opponents as if they are not there to begin with.

In VG-025, or Ayasaki Shinku's case, a lot of her fights are nervy; with how she often struggles to assume control against conservative opponents in the early part of the game. But, once they start dishing out rear-guards, she takes the driver seat with a lot of power plays, and triggers flying in.

Jun cannot help but immerse himself in enjoyment. After all, with three matches to go and only six points separate them, anything can happen. Although it is very unlikely that the current frontrunner to lose two of her last three matches. But, worst case scenario, this shop qualifier will be decided by head-to-head advantage resulted from this match. And as one of the selected organizers, he knows very well how important it is for a team to have at least one of their members topping, as it gives the team bonus points that would improve their position in the overall rankings. Oh, so you have not been told about the system that will be used?

From 40 shops that have been selected to hold the qualification campaign across Kanto, with participants ranging from 20 to as high as 100 people each shop, the top 64 teams will be eligible to participate in a knockout-round style regional qualifier. From there, the pairing will be randomized.

Simple, right?

But because of the simplicity, and the very limited spots for the regional qualifier, teams will be desperate to have at least one of their members topped.

After all, there are 40 shops and 64 spots available. So, have one of your teammates in the first place and make sure that you do not do too bad youself either, you will be virtually guaranteed for a spot in the regionals.

In case of Riku's team, they made the right move by signing Shinku into their team. If you can't beat them, join them.

Jun nods to himself as he gets up from the seat where he sat earlier in front of the computer before treating himself to a cup of warm milk.

Sitting cross-legged on the tatami floors in his room, the old shopkeeper turns on the television while sipping to his cup. He then glances at the clock. _2.30..._ He thought. Well, he is kind of surprised that counting boxes took that long, but what can you say? Those were a week's worth of work he piled up. Beggars can't be choosers, they say. Well, at least that is well done and over with, so he can focus on the last few fixtures of the shop qualifier.

Glancing at his glass door cabinet, Jun takes a look at his own deck, safely stored near the action figures that he has collected. It is really been a long time since he last played with his own deck. He now only plays with trial decks or semi-constructed decks for teaching new players, usually when Riku is not coming to his store.

 _But first, let this old man have his beauty sleep after a cup of milk.  
_  
It was unfortunate, really, that Jun went upstairs right after he made his milk. Otherwise, the sight that his PC logged on to his account on its own would have been... Informative.

-ANG- 

Chapter 12: Chaos, and...

Fujimiya Yuri closes her eyes, deep in thought as she sits with her "Yamato Nadeshiko" pose, which emanates her usual aura of dominance, on a seat in the centre of her club room, a physics lab being rearranged so that there are spaces between the tables and the wall for every member to sit, with a table in the centre for usually, herself and Yuuma.

"I-I end my turn, Sasamiya-san," a voice from one of her members can be heard squeaking, mostly in fear as the said person ends her turn.

"Ara?" Yuri can hear that Shizuku lets out a response as she puts her index finger just below her cheek bone. The tone she uses is exactly the same as her usual, sweet voice when she addresses Yuuma, but now with an obvious poison in it. "Aoyama-san, you've ended your turn already? Then, my turn~"

Meanwhile, Aoyama Misaki shudders in fear as she feels that as if Shizuku just grew up twice her original height.

 _Err, Sasamiya-san, I know that this is an important match. But, you're scaring your own club mates, you know?_

 **Misaki – Shizuku**

 **6 – Hand – 6**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **3 – Damage – 4**

 **2 – Counterblast – 0**

 **8 (1) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (1)**

 **Misaki's field**

 **Budding Maiden, Diane (LFR) – Flower Maiden Ranunculus, Ahsha (VG) – Budding Maiden, Diane (RFR)**

 **Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu (LBR) – Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu (CBR) – Budding Maiden, Diane (RBR)**

 **Shizuku's field**

 **Nurse of Broken Heart (LFR) – Black Shiver, Gavrail (VG) – Empty (RFR)**

 **Black Call, Nakir (LBR) – Hope Child, Turiel (CBR) – Empty (RBR)**

It is the club's weekly "ranked match". True to its name, every one day in a week, she and Yuuma hold an evaluation of sorts, thus the ranked match name. Well, the purpose at first was to have some real club activities, thus making this club is not just the place for meet-and-fight and discussions ( _well, and to fill some paper works too. Can't have the report book filled with just "Friendly Match" and "Study Session", right?_ )

However, while the boys are more or less on board with the idea, somehow the girls got even more fired up when Yuuma explained about it to them. Nah, of course she knows the reason. They got even more fired up when he revealed the prize: ten booster packs, or if the girls do not interested in that, an afterschool date with him.

Thus, the weekly ranked match is hold.

She is acting as a judge for Table 1, where both contestants currently have two wins under their belt. At her left is Aoyama Misaki, one of the club members who apparently, despite her having played this game for only three months, she is apparently competing in Kanto's shop qualifier. Although her rank in said qualifier (if her confession is anything to be believed) is hovering in twenty-something place, that already spoken about the rate in which she is growing into the game.

Well, her opponent is…

While maybe she is known by most of the student body as your cute, unassuming kouhai, be careful as Sasamiya Shizuku is anything but that. The rather foxy first year with shoulder-length, strawberry blonde bobbed hair is the current secretary of the Cardfight Club, and she has this certain tendency to sed- Er, to show her "cute" side to people she intends to have their attention directed to, and thus making most of the upperclassman treat her differently, from date, which she politely rejects every request to giving her presents from something as simple as bracelet to apparently, a new phone.

However, to most of the girl in her class (again, this is based on what her classmates said) she is an outcast, or a loner depending on how you see it, with her distancing herself one way or another or the other girls being annoyed at her for being too clingy to their oh-so-beloved Yuuma-senpai, with this being proven even further when rumours spread that Shizuku volunteered to be the secretary of the Cardfight Club.

 _Even though that guy is a good-for-nothing NEET,_ Yuri face palms herself.

Today, as per request from Yuuma, Shizuku is using her main deck, an all-new Angel Feather Gavrail deck, with the number of users can be counted with two hands due to this deck being handed down by FIVA for the chosen participants of the closed beta test. Yuuma reasoned that this is probably a good time to reveal to their members all the information they can get, since shops are beginning to wrap up their shop qualifiers. When he asked her to use it, Shizuku was literally beaming, but she would not miss the dark chuckle afterwards. Yuri wonders whether it is a good idea or not showcasing it in a ranked match rather than the usual friendly demonstration.

But, it was her captain's decision. As much as she despises him, she will do her part in this club, just as he does his.

Yuri rests her head on her left arm. Silently she wonders if the Shizuku she usually sees in the club is much attributed to her captain's presence. Because, the Shizuku here and the one she always hear from her members is totally different. It is like… She is livelier; she is a lot more colourful…

"Aoyama-san, are you sure that you really want to end your turn?~" Shizuku puts her index finger just below her cheek. "You sure you don't want to check whether there's something you missed?" she continues with her angelic tone, but everyone knows that she is far from being sympathetic. Misaki whimpers nervously. "I know, I'll give you a chance to recheck your moves again. You can rewind your moves up to after you called Diane, if you want."

That is where Yuri has to draw the line. "Sasamiya-san," she says sternly, eyes locked on her. "This is your first warning. You know that this is a ranked match, not a friendly one. Unsettling your opponent like that is being disrespectful and uncalled for."

Yuri can see that their eyes making contact as Shizuku returns her gaze just by the corner of her eye. She can see that she mouths "bummer" before she wears her mask again. _That's why I'm against her using her real deck here_ , Yuri sighs as she fixes her pose. Shizuku is actually a nice girl, when you can get past that thick mask of hers. It is just that she can become a bit unnerving to most people especially to those who also compete for Yuuma's attention ( _of course when he is not looking, and don't think that I don't know about this_ ). But otherwise, her work ethic is impeccable; she has her manners in check, but most importantly, her passion for Vanguard is not a fake.

Silently, Shizuku raises one card from the G Zone before flashing out an unreadable smile. "Here we go, then. Stride generation! Holy Seraph, Raphael **[Power: 26000]**!"

 _The leader of "Black Gravers" takes the matter into her hands as she calls forth the power of one of the founders. Under a blinding violet light, she transforms into another of her kin, only with four huge, golden wings. She has a short black hair and wears the same black clothing that Black Gravers wear, along with a pair of knee socks that does not match with each other. On the upper pair of wings, she wears pair of surgical gloves on them while on top of her head is a surgery lamp she uses when performing operation._

"Stride skill: I put the top of my deck into the damage zone, and choose a card from among them to call to the rear-guard circle," Shizuku explains while making the said moves. "I call Nurse of Broken Heart **[Power: 9000]** , and she gets power +2000 until end of turn. Also, my left Broken Heart and Raphael gain power +2000 due to a card being put into the damage zone," she continues as she taps the intended cards.

"Nurse of Broken Heart…" Yuri muses. "Does its effect activate during opponent's turn?" she mumbles, half-asking to Yuuma, who stands to her side, watching the game intently.

Yuuma nods. "The idea is to provide a defensive wall along with Gavrail's own generation break, once her GB2 kicks in. That way, it would be easier for the user to guard the oncoming attacks, while she can use the very same unit to provide the punch for her offense next turn," he says, giving his opinion for the said units. "Another trick would be to place Nurse of Broken Heart behind the vanguard, where there are few units that can retire it, aside of those from Kagero and Narukami clan."

"I suppose so."

Back to the fight…

"Turiel's skill: by paying the cost I can add a card from my damage zone to my hand. I add Doctoroid Refros," Shizuku says while putting the card to her hand. "Both Broken Hearts gain power +2000 and Raphael gains power +4000. I call Doctoroid Refros **[Power: 4000]** , and using its skill to put it and two cards of my choice from the damage zone back to the deck, shuffles it, and put the top two cards from my deck into the damage zone. Both Broken Hearts gain power +4000 while my vanguard gains +8000."

"Amazing, the power keeps rising…" the crowds murmur in amazement.

"Angel Feather now has so many tools to play with their damage zone, and even if Sasamiya-san isn't able to stride during her next turn, there are units in her deck that will make sure that she'd be able to make 21k power line every turn," one of the crowds analyses.

"I call a second Turiel **[Power: 5000]**!" Shizuku announces. "With her skill I add Thousand Ray Pegasus to my hand, my front row powers up again, and I call him to the rear-guard **[Power: 7000]**. Then, Raphael's skill! By turning a copy of her in the G Zone, I get to heal a damage!"

 _They say that one of the notions of being a great surgeon is being able to perform surgery no matter the condition, even under minimal equipment such as in the middle of a war. Then, one has to be at the level of 'legendary' when she is able to perform that kind of surgery on herself. That is exactly what Raphael is doing when she performs surgery on herself with whatever medical equipment she brings along with._

"Boosted by Nakir, my left Nurse of Broken Heart attacks **[Total Power: 26000]**!"

"I guard with two Fairy Light Dragons **[Total Shield: 20000]**!"

"Raphael attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 44000]**!"

"…No guard."

 **[Drive Check: Million Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

 **[Drive Check: Sunny Smile Angel – Heal Trigger]**

"Power to my right Broken Heart, and I heal one damage."

 **[Drive Check: Critical Hit Angel – Critical Trigger]**

"Power to my right Broken Heart, critical to my vanguard **[Total Power: 44000 2 crit]**!"

 _The now refreshed Raphael takes a flight at her opposition vanguard before folding a pair of her upper wings into some kind of makeshift knuckles. This makes her altitude becomes lower, not that she minds, though, as she uses the folded wings to literally pummel Ahsha into submission._

 **[Damage Check: Grace Knight – No Trigger]**

 **[Damage Check: Flower Maiden Ranunculus, Ahsha – No Trigger]**

"Broken Heart attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 36000]**!"

"Maiden of Passionflower, perfect guard **[Perfect Guard]**!"

"I end my turn, then."

.

.

.

The rest of the fight went as Yuri predicted, with Shizuku practically turned the midgame into a battle of resources by setting up a wall huge enough (courtesy of Gavrail's generation break, since two of her Broken Hearts were quickly picked off) to stave two Misaki's onslaught before settling the game with a single turn of Raziel, pumping her right line into absurd levels. Thank god that Yuuma decided to gather afterschool, because that game was pretty damn long, and they would be late for class had it lasted for another two or three turns.

"Fujimiya-san, you know…"

Now that Shizuku is clearly getting stronger with her new Angel Feather, she can't help but feeling a bit worried about her growth as well, even though she is still one of the two participants whom have yet to be beaten in the shop qualifier she is participating, there's this feeling that she has grown stale under this past few months. _Maybe my next match with her will tell how much I've grown_ , Yuri muses as she stares at the window.

"It's like; you've been spacing out a lot these past few days…"

"Hey, maybe the rumor's right, after all!?"

"Ehh, what kind of rumor?"

"That Fujimiya-san's going out with Sakaki-kun!"

*crack*

Aah, there you go. She might have to stop at nearby store to buy a new pencil afterschool.

Lazily, Yuri turns to face the three girls who are standing excitedly, seeming to be waiting for her reply. These girls, for lack of better word, are members of her clique – a small circle of her friends – if she has the right to call them that. While she doesn't really care about them, she does appreciate them going out of their way approaching her, making her feeling at least not too lonely when she isn't doing club activities. After all, she is transferred here when most of the students here have known each other, due to the elevator school system. She kind of get it – that feeling when there's a stranger suddenly barges in into your everyday life, and a _talented_ stranger at that – there'll be this strange feeling in your gut. After the excitement of having a transfer student during the first few weeks, she begins to receive that kind of reaction, garnering the impression that she is hard to approach, on top of being the top of her class. But, the not-so-positive reaction she gets from her classmates pales in comparison to the reaction she gets over her rumored closeness to Yuuma. Again, she kind of gets it given his huge popularity among the girls. However, there is a difference between _getting_ and _accepting it_ , and she is not one to be affected by rumors nor accept them at face value.

Now that she is practically treated the same as one of the main heroines in the light novel that she reads[2], she is pretty grateful that she doesn't end up like her, sitting alone in the clubroom everyday if not for the sudden appearance of a certain fish-eyed male-to-be-acquaintance[3].

Yuri then sighs before finally voicing any kind of reply. "Then?"

"So, how is it, Fujimiya-san?" one of the member of her clique finally asks. The others are also leaning to her excitedly.

"About?"

"About you going out with Sakaki-kun," the other two nod in confirmation.

It seems that we have a misunderstanding here.

"No, no, no," Yuri waves her hand as she denies with a deadpan tone. "There's no way, right?"

"Eeeh, why not? I think you two look great together!"

"The genius transfer student and her dashing prince… I bet the girls will be envious!" this is followed by squealing sound that fuels the talk.

"That's why I told you there's no way…" Yuri sighs. "Let's make one thing clear: I don't have any feelings for him."

"Even though he definitely have a thing for you?"

"That's some claim, considering that you don't have any proof, you know."

"I mean, that's totally Sakaki-kun waiting outside, right?"

 _What_.

True to what she said, when Yuri looks outside, she can see her all-familiar captain leaning against the window. His figure maybe blocked to see him clearly, but there's no way she can mistake that gray hair to someone else's. As usual with Yuuma's case though, wherever he goes, he will have some girls flocking nearby like ants to sugar.

 _That guy, didn't I tell him to wait at the cafeteria?_ Now that he's here, most girls nearby will be able to at least make the connection – that he is waiting for her – and as a result, the rumor about her and him going out will be strengthened.

She needs to bail herself out, at least. "No way," Yuri curls her lips into a smile. "Maybe he's just waiting for someone else…"

"Fujimiya-saan," one of her classmates calls her. "Sakaki-san from 2-A's waiting for you."

 _Damn_.

This event, of course, doesn't go without being unnoticed by the rest of the class (or, her female classmates) as they start gossiping on their own.

"Ehh, Sakaki-san's looking for Fujimiya-kun?"

"Could it be that the rumor is true, after all?"

"Must be nice, huh."

"I wonder what Sakaki-san sees in her?"

One of the girls of her clique nudges her on the shoulder. "See?" she teases. "I know that the rumor's true all…"

"Excuse me," Yuri cuts in as she smiles at her clique. There's one thing though – they notice that her tone has gone cold as ice. "I'd like to excuse myself because there's someone waiting for me. Is that okay with you three?"

"Ye-yes…"

And so, the vice-captain makes her way towards her captain, ignoring the whisperings of the masses around her. Not that she cares about them to begin with, but it's definitely a lot better for her when they aren't talking about her in such a way.

"Hi," Yuuma greets her as she gets out from class. "I thought that you might want to go to the cafeteria together," this earns a lot of gasps from the onlookers of course, as it definitely looks like that he is courting her.

"And I thought that I told you and Sasamiya-san to wait at the cafeteria," Yuri replies nonchalantly in response.

"Well, you did tell me that," Yuuma replies. "But, I thought that it'd be better this way."

 _I see_. In a way, someone as polite as her captain can be concerned by the amount of the attention he receives from the girls every day, and that is not counting the girls that he used his charm to attract to join their Vanguard Club. Combining that with the stress of being a captain and someone idolized by most of the school body for looks, sports, and academic performances, even this might be a bit too much for him. This way, if they take a detour to pick up Shizuku from her class, the onlookers (mostly girls) will dismiss the rumor as just another club activity. "Quite selfish, aren't you?" Yuri smirks. "You don't care about me or Sasamiya-san?"

"Oh, of course I do," Yuuma smiles, this time drawing gasps from their surroundings. "It's just that I'd have to think about myself as much as I think about the two of you. So, this is the best I could come up with, without ignoring what I want."

"And that is?"

This time Yuuma puts his index fingers on his lips. "I could hardly tell you, couldn't I?"

"True that," Yuri laughs in response as they walk side-by-side across the corridor, making their way towards Shizuku's class. "So, has anything new come up from your locals lately?"

"You know that mine's already finished, I should've been the one who asked you that," Yuuma replies. "If anything, maybe I saw one of the opponents who managed to beat me during qualifier met with her teammate yesterday."

"Got any intel on this teammate?"

"Of course. I greeted them like usual," Yuri smirks at this. "The name's Kurogane Takeru. You know anything about him?"

"Dunno. Old man keeps the names of every participant confidential unless the two parties agreed to have their names announced before the match. You've tried fighting him?"

Yuuma shakes his head. "It was pretty late, so he declined my request. I should be able to meet him again soon enough though; they seem to be meeting in the shop pretty often," he concludes his report. "What about you? You said that you are to fight a fellow yet-to-be-beaten participant?"

"She won every of her fight, though."

"That is quite impressive," Yuuma comments. "You said that you only got twenty-four fixtures, right? And this is the 22nd?"

"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit, she may be stronger than I am," _Not really. I've seen how she play, and with my current deck, bar that she brought surprises such as new Overlord cards, I'm pretty sure that I've got this in the bag._

"Don't worry; with 128 teams of three, I say that we have a pretty good chance of qualifying. Sasamiya-san's also doing pretty good despite not using her main deck."

"I guess so."

The two of them walk in silence as they are accompanied with the noises made from their surroundings. As they go downstairs, Yuuma finally speaks up.

"Say, Yuri-kun."

"What is it?"

"How do you know that VG-025 is a 'she'?" Yuuma asks. "You said that the shopkeeper does not reveal the identity of every participant, right?"

Yuri, who walks ahead of Yuuma, suddenly freezes. _Damn it, perceptive little thing, isn't he?_ She curses in her mind. "I've had fights where my schedules clash with her," she begins to explain offhandedly. "There are four standing fight tables assigned for the qualifiers aside from those that usually are used for other customers. Some participants are bound to recognize each other during the announcement, and I happen to be one of them."

"I see…"

"Now can you please hurry up a bit?" Yuri demands, her tone suggests that she is a bit annoyed. "We still need to pick up Sasamiya-san, and yet we've spent quite a lot of time talking nonsense here."

"What nonsense?" Yuuma asks with the same calmness in his tone. "I was just asking, you know?"

"The nonsensical thing was the…"

"I see, it's _her_ , isn't it?"

Thankfully there's no one else at the stairs right now, because the sight of Yuri grabbing Yuuma's collar would have sparked some rumors that both of them surely don't want to be associated with.

"Just going by that reaction, I know that it's her after all," Yuuma smiles as he confirms his suspicion, even though he is being pinned to the wall.

"…"

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"…I don't know."

"Are you going to run away again? Without saying anything to her?"

"I don't know," Yuri replies softly, before letting Yuuma go and buried her face into his shirt, now grabbing his shirt at his midsection. Yuuma responds this by putting his right arm around her, while caressing her long, silky black hair with his left.

"It's okay."

"Idiot," that is the only thing Yuuma can hear from Yuri as her muffled voice can be heard through his shirt.

-ANG-

"Eh, Riku is sick?"

Mizuki nods, confirming the news as she takes a piece of flower-shaped carrot from her bento. "He had a really high fever this morning, so I nurse him for a bit before going to school," she elaborates.

A frown forms on Shinku's face. "Well, bet that he caught his sick then, whatever it is." she muses. "Naomi-kun also called in sick today."

Now it's Mizuki's turn to be surprised. "Eh, he is? Naomi-kun told me that he'll fix a chauffeur to take Rii-kun to hospital."

"Didn't they just go on a medical check-up yesterday?"

Mizuki shrugs. "Well, I don't really understand, but Rii-kun and Asato-kun have been staying up late again, I'm pretty sure that it's taking toll on their health."

"I guess…"

It is break time, and Mizuki, along with Shinku – who had joined with her immediately – and Kurumi had set up a couple of desks for them to have their lunch together. There are some of Mizuki's classmates – whom have brought their own bento – that stay in the class, while the rest of them go to the cafeteria to buy their lunches.

"Even so," Kurumi comments as she takes a glance at Mizuki's bento box. "Compared to your lunch the other day, this one definitely looks… normal."

Mizuki laughs in response. "That's because I used the leftover from the ingredients Asato-kun bought for us."

"Hee… so you're cooking for Naomi-kun, hmm?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Shinku cuts in as she nabs in her croquette. "Somehow he just prefers to eat at Riku's house rather than his own. Don't worry; her head is still completely filled with Riku."

"Ehehe…"

The three of them eat in silence before Kurumi speaks up again, apparently finding a topic to talk about.

"Then, has Riku confessed to you yet?"

This apparently throws Shinku off so much that she drops the bread she is having for lunch. The question is whether Shinku cares about that at the moment, since she is too focused to the bombshell that's just dropped.

"Wha…" Shinku, now all flustered, manages to let out an exasperated voice. "Mizuki, he hasn't confessed to you yet!?"

The girl in question, as if confused with Shinku's reaction, shakes her head in denial while picking a piece of rolled omelet with her chopsticks. "Shinku-chan, I haven't told you?"

"Then, all those kisses and hugs, everything is one-sided!?"

"Aah, that," Mizuki laughs nervously. "I wouldn't say that it's one-sided, per se, it's more like I wouldn't want to worry him about having to think about my feelings yet," she explains. "Besides, I think that I prefer the relationship we're in at the moment, with him focusing all his thought to what he really wanted to do."

"But, but, the rumor…"

"Aah, that's a class thing, Ayasaki-san," Kurumi joins the conversation. "Right, class?" she turns to the rest of her classmates whom remained in the class, and they nod in unison. "See, we know how Mizuki loves her Rii-kun so much that she doesn't want anything between them to change yet, but we also know that there might be potential suitors for him in the future, so we decided to spread the rumor in order to create this false impression that the two of them are going out."

"Also, think about it like this, Shinku-chan," Mizuki explains, and Shinku can sense a hint of seriousness in her tone. "If I were to confess, with how kind he is to me, would he have the nerve to reject me, even though he might be stressed with our relationship? I don't think he would," she shakes her head.

"But why he would be stressed!? He must have some time to spare, between school and the…"

Again, Mizuki shakes her head. "He would. You have seen it, haven't you, Shinku-chan? How serious he and Asato-kun are about this," at this, Shinku's mind turned back to the sight of Riku's workshop she witnessed a few days ago. "After everything that's happened a year ago…" Mizuki trails off, now her tone turns a bit distant, as if recalling a painful memory, and this doesn't let go unnoticed by Shinku.

"Mizuki?"

That sight quickly disappears, though, as Mizuki lets out a bright smile. "It's okay, Shinku-chan," she says. "I just want to take it slowly between us, and hopefully, when he is ready, he would say that he loves me because he truly loves me, and not because me pressuring him."

"And you've been bunking in his room for god how many times, sure that's taking it _slowly_ , huh," Shinku replies with a deadpan tone.

"Shinku-chan, they don't need to know about that!" Mizuki, all flustered, covers Shinku's mouth with her hands in a futile attempt to shut her off, alas, the damage has been done, and the class has another round of questioning going on.

As Mizuki is busy dealing with her nosy classmates, who are thrilled to know just how far her relationship with Riku has gone, Shinku takes a seat at the corner of the class to finish her lunch. However, she is soon interrupted, as she can sense her phone vibrates.

"What is it, Riku?" Shinku immediately speaks; however, she can hear him coughing. "You're okay? You shouldn't speak too much when you're sick that badly, you know," she says softly.

" _It's not that…. *cough*, it's just that Asato wants to speak with you."_

 _Naomi-kun? That's right, I haven't given him my address yet. Couldn't he just ask from Riku, though?_ "Alright, but make it fast, I can't have you stay up too long."

Whatever Shinku talked with Asato must've shocked her, though, as Mizuki notices that her phone falling from her hand and clatters upon contact with the floor.

"Shinku-chan?"

Shinku doesn't respond, but instead just sitting still there on the seat located at the corner of the class, her eyes widened.

-ANG-

"Tell me," Asato says nonchalantly while twirling the fork, before stabbing it to the piece of pan-fried hanger steak on the plate presented in front of him. "What do I expect from this steak?"

"Medium rare, sir."

"And what do I expect from a medium rare steak?"

"Well cooked on the outside yet have a warm, red center, giving it a juicy texture."

Asato takes a knife before slicing the meat, thus revealing the inside of the hanger steak. "And that is an inch perfect medium rare hanger steak, _chef_ ," he comments while giving the chef an approving smile. "You said that you were new to this household?"

"Yes sir," the chef bows at the appreciation given from Asato." My instructor referred me to this household for the duration of my internship."

"I appreciate the use of the sauciêre as well, as that would let customers measure the amount of the sauce they want," Asato praises. "Do note to bring out my Gâteau Chocolat thirty minutes later. You may leave," he waves at the chef, who bows to him once more before getting out of Asato's room.

After he watches the chef leaves, Asato turns back his attention to the dish presented before him, happily pouring a heartily amount of sauce from the sauciêre before taking a mouthful piece of the steak. He doesn't mind the coughing sound he can hear from the general direction where his bed is located, too, as he was the one who brought him to his quarter.

"Was that really necessary, though?" Riku speaks up between his coughs. "You know that whatever presented would be top quality stuff, and aren't all steaks the same?"

Asato grins at that. Certainly, his best friend still has a long way to go if he wants a food connoisseur to be his career path. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he waves his index finger. "Riku, have you heard the saying that 'eating is a necessity, but cooking is an art'?" Riku shakes his head. "Food that we eat is a product of cooking, as such, food is yet another form of art that we don't just eat, but enjoy," he explains, and the sight of Riku getting lost in the conversation makes him grinning even more. "For example, a meat can be categorized depending on how thorough it is cooked. This one," he points out to the hanger steak on his plate. "is a medium rare," feeling hungry, he concludes his explanation. "For the explanation and the rest of the categories, you can search for them."

"…Right," Riku manages a response, unsure on what else to say since he was lost in the middle of the talk. "So, what was the deal with calling Shinku earlier?"

"Aah, that," again, Asato twirls the fork in his left hand. "Just some team stuff."

Riku, sensing that Asato wouldn't want to push this topic any further, decides to drop it. "If you say so, then," he says as takes a glass of plain water to soothe his throat. "That's better," he mumbles as he puts the glass back on its place. "Speaking of which, you have a fixture today, right?"

"You as well," Asato points out. "But, looking at your condition, I think that I can talk to the old man to see if yours can be moved to another day when you're fit."

"Don't be," Riku coughs. "I'll be going after taking a short nap."

"Now don't be ridiculous," Asato replies, his voice starting to rise. "I know that this is important for both of us, but all of this will be for nothing if you fell ill like the last time," he continues. "But most importantly, I'll get an earful from Mizuki for letting you running around even though you were calling in sick from school."

"And why are _you_ running around even though you too called in sick from school?"

"This and that are two different things."

"Look," Riku sighs. "I'll deal with Mizuki, okay?"

" _No,"_ Asato's hard intonation booms across the room. "You're sick yet being difficult, and I'm having none of it."

Riku is taken aback by Asato's reactions. It's a rare sight, to see him like this. Riku can only guess that he is too used to Asato's laid back approach among other things, so when Asato snaps like this, he can say that it's taken him by surprise. Don't get him wrong, though, he knows full well that he is in the wrong here, and that Asato and Mizuki are worried about him. _I guess I'm the one who's taking his feeling lightly_. "You're right," Riku finally manages a response. "I'm sorry."

"Just get your damn sleep already," Riku can sense a hint of tiredness in his voice as Asato turns back his attention to his dish.

And with that, Riku falls asleep again

.

.

.

Later that day, Asato can be seen, along with others, taking his place inside the store. There are a number of players gathering at one side of the store, watching at two games that are currently going on. He cannot see from where he is sitting, though, and he is a bit too preoccupied at the moment with what is currently going on.

"Hey, can you please speed up? And don't do that again, otherwise I have to call the judge," the opponent that he is currently taking on reminds him.

"Ah, my apologies," Asato apologies as he slightly bows. It _was_ his fault, letting his mind wandering like that. He can only guess that the fatigue is taking its toll. _At least I need to clear this one before getting some rest_. "Shall we continue?"

"About time you do that."

 **Kaito – Asato**

 **4 – Hand – 0**

 **2 – Soul – 2**

 **4 – Damage – 5**

 **4 – Counterblast – 3**

 **8 (3) – G Zone (Flipped) – 8 (3)**

 **Kaito's field**

 **Extreme Battler, Gunzork (LFR) – Exxtreme Battler, Victor (VG) – Cool Hank (RFR)**

 **Extreme Battler, Rumbhol (LBR) – Empty (CBR) – Extreme Battler, Arashid (RBR)**

 **Asato's field**

 **Crayon Tiger (LFR) – Omniscience Dragon, Managarmr (VG) – Famous Professor, Bigbelly (RFR)**

 **Coiling Duckbill (LBR) – Pencil Koala (CBR) – Diligent Assistant, Minibelly (RBR)**

 _Even though he's the one who has his ass whooped_ , Asato smirks at the thought. "Then, Managarmr attacks your vanguard **[Total Power: 35000]**!"

"I'll discard a card from my hand and guard with Lady Cyclone to nullify your attack **[Perfect Guard]**!"

 _He checked one grade three and a critical during Victplasma turn…_ Asato contemplates his move as he puts his right hand on top of his deck. _Which means, bar a second perfect guard, he won't be able to block my Bigbelly's second attack. Even then, if I check into two criticals and he does have one, by giving one to Crayon Tiger, he won't be able to use it at all,_ Asato thinks as his lips slowly curl upwards. "Triple drive!"

 **[Contradictory Instructor, Tuskmaster – No Trigger]**

 **[Set Square Penguin – No Trigger]**

 **[Triangle Cobra – Critical Trigger]**

Asato can hear the opponent who stands in front of him spits, probably cursing his rotten luck throughout the game. How could he not, when he was forced into riding Sazanda at turn two and amazingly – almost to the point of being scary – saw his other two copies fell into the damage zone, and his last copy was dispatched by Asato during his last turn, a mistake on Kaito's part, he thinks. "All effects to Bigbelly then," Asati informs while tapping the card at Bigbelly on his field. "Then, he attacks **[Total Power: 20000 2 crit]**!"

"Gunzork and Cool Hank intercept **[Total Shield: 10000]**!"

"Crayon Tiger attacks **[Total Power: 16000]** , and his generation break allows me to stand Bigbelly, giving him power +4000 and a skill!"

 **[Damage Check: Extreme Battler, Arashid – No Trigger]**

"Let's do this. With a boost from Minibelly, Bigbelly attacks **[Total Power: 35000 2 crit]**!"

"Dammit, no guard. Damage check **[Exxtreme Battler, Victor – No Trigger]** , no trigger."

"Winner from table number three: VG-001!" Jun announces from his desk at the counter. "Both players please confirm the result of the fight at the counter."

"Thank you for the game," Asato slightly bows at his opponent, who does the same in return, as both players are cleaning up the table from their cards.

Asato gets interrupted halfway, though, as he can feel someone taps his back.

"Naomi-kun."

When Asato turns, his body tensing due to the unwanted touch, the sight of a certain familiar black-haired girl smiling at him immediately calms his nerves. _At least it wasn't a stranger._ "Yo, Fujimiya," Asato entertains her with a greeting of his own. "Just got here?"

Yuri nods, before Asato catches her looking around the shop. "Riku-kun isn't here?" she finally asks.

"He's sick, so we had him resting at home."

Yuri raises an eyebrow in response to his reply, before finally comes up with a reply of her own. "He's sick? Can't be helped, then," Yuri sighs. _She's surprisingly calm,_ Asato thinks. _And here I thought she has a feeling for him_. _My mistake, then?_ "Anyway," he can hear Yuri continues. "I see that you won that one. Congratulations."

"And I see that you're about to lose," Asato smirks in response.

"Wow, that's low."

"Just stating the fact, though," he says dismissively as he glances at the printed copy of yet to be updated tournament standings on the announcement board. "The fact that VG-025 manages to win every of her match so far means that she can win with any method's possible: be it going on the front foot early like what she displayed against Riku, or sacking her way through like on a few occasions."

Yuri chuckles. "We'll see about that. You're not leaving, aren't you?"

Asato smirks again. "And missing you got your ass handed on a silver platter by the current leader? Nah, I don't think so."

-ANG-

Alone in Asato's darkened room, our supposed main protagonist is lying weakly on the bed. Then again, the only thing that can be seen is his entire head, as he had the bed cover completely pulled up to cover his entire body, fighting severe coldness. On top of a small cupboard placed beside the bed is a glass of water and his medications, along with several of his personal stuff such as his phone and novel, for light reading purposes.

Riku curls even more as he can feel that his fever worsens. Even though it's probably for the better if wears his usual pajamas instead, because Asato had him moved to his house, he wore a sweatshirt on top of multi-layered clothes when going outside his house, and he hasn't dared to take them off ever since.

Riku takes a sip from his glass when he sees his phone buzzes. Slowly, he reaches to see who is the caller,

…It's the old man.

Huh.

"What's up?" Riku forces himself to speak.

" _Ah,"_ he can hear Jun's voice over the phone. _"How're ya doing, boy? I heard from Asato that you have fever ever since this morning."_

"Could be better," his voice is hoarse. "I'm freezing here, dammit."

" _I've suspended today's fixture until you get better, so don't worry about that."_

"Thanks, Jun."

" _Don't sweat it. Anyway, you're acquaintances with VG-025, err… What's her name… Right, Ayasaki-kun?"_

"Yeah, what about it?"

" _Do you know if she has other things to do or not around this time?"_

"Not that I know of, what about it?"

" _She didn't show up for today's fixture without giving any explanations within the time limit permitted, so I had to give a game loss against her."_

-ANG-

 **Preview**

Riku: Next up in A New Generation: "Chains of the Past".


End file.
